Ziva, Gibbs and Jen
by Liat1989
Summary: A baby is left on a doorstep. Jen and Gibbs take her in.
1. Baby on the Doorstep

Baby on the doorstep

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

Eli's POV

Eli David drove down a street in Washington, DC. In the back of his car lay his daughter, Ziva David. Ziva was just a month old and had no idea that her father would be leaving her. Eli David already had one child, a son, Ari. Eli David however had no use for a daughter, so he believed. Once Eli had discovered his wife had given birth to a girl instead of a boy he had arranged for the hospital staff to tell his wife that the baby had died. Eli had then taken Ziva away from the hospital and placed her in the care of a relative. Once she was old enough Eli had decided he would send Ziva far away. Eli had decided to leave Ziva with a man who he had once worked with several years ago, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Eli had discovered through his many contacts that Gibbs was now married to the former Jennifer Shepard, now Jennifer Gibbs. He had also learnt that Gibbs and Jen had recently found out that they couldn't have children of their own. So now Eli stepped out of the car and lifted up the daughter he did not want. He then walked over to the doorstep and placed her down with a letter attached to her blanket. He then rang the doorbell and fled. He did not even wait to see the reaction of those inside.

Gibbs and Jen's POV

Jen and Gibbs were sitting and eating lunch when they heard the doorbell ring. Jen smiled at her husband of two years. "I'll get it Jethro. You just sit and eat." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door. Jen opened the door and looked out. She did not notice the baby on the door step at first. Suddenly Jenny heard a little whimper coming from the doorstep. Jen looked down and to her surprise saw a tiny baby lying there wrapped in a pink blanket. "Oh my God," Jen gasped as she bent down to pick up the baby who had begun to fuss. "Jethro, come here quickly," Jen called. She then began to soothe the child in her arms. "It's okay baby, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

At that moment Gibbs entered the hallway. "Jen what's…" Gibbs stopped in his tracks at the sight of his wife holding a baby. "Jen, what on earth…whose baby is that?"

Jen shrugged. "I don't know, I just found her lying on the doorstep." As Jen shifted the baby she spotted the note. "Oh look, there's a note attached." Jen gently took the note and handed it to Jethro. "What does it say?"

Gibbs scanned the note, and then began to read aloud "Mr & Mrs Gibbs, I give you my daughter Ziva David. I do not want her. She is yours to do with what you will. Please do not contact me. Eli David."

Jen looked at her husband and then back down at the baby. "Jethro, what are we going to do? I can't believe this baby's father didn't want her. She's gorgeous and tiny, she can't be more than a few weeks old."

Gibbs looked down at the note and back at his wife and and the baby. He didn't have a clue what to do. "Jen, let me ring Fornell and see what the correct procedure is. Then I'll ring Ducky to make sure Ziva's healthy. I'm warning you Jen, don't get your hopes up. We may not be able to keep her."

Jen didn't seem to be listening. She was to busy cooing over Ziva. "You are just so adorable aren't you little one. Yes you are." Gibbs just rolled his as he went to use the phone.

An hour later

An hour later Ducky was over at Jen and Gibbs' house and had just finished checking up on Ziva. "She seems very healthy Jethro. A beautiful, healthy baby girl."

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks Duck. Can you tell us how old she is?"

Ducky nodded, "Not to the day my dear Jethro. I'd say she's about a month old though, she's very a tiny baby, but never the less a month old is my estimation." He then handed Ziva back to Jen. Surprisingly Ziva had barely made a sound due the whole check up. Jen gladly took Ziva back into her arms.

Gibbs now looked over at Fornell who has been on the phone for the past 45 minutes trying to work something out for Ziva. "Any luck Tobias?"

Fornell smiled up at his friend, "Congratulations Jethro, you're a father. Apparently since her parents don't want her and they left her to you she's all yours. Adoption papers should be faxed to you tomorrow. Sine she doesn't have a date of birth you can make today her birthday if you want. If you don't want her though, I can always take her to the local orphanage. A child of this age usually gets adopted quickly."

Gibbs looked over to where Jen was now feeding Ziva with the bottles Ducky had bought along with him. He and Jen couldn't have children, it seemed that this little girl was a blessing. "No, Tobias don't send her away. Jen and I will take her."

Jen looked up from watching Ziva suck on her bottle. "Jethro did you just say we can keep her?"

Gibbs nodded and couldn't help laughing at the smile on Jen's face. "Congratulations Mummy."

_That Night:_

That night Gibbs and Jen had placed Ziva in a makeshift cot. They planned to by all their baby needs tomorrow. They cleared the spare room for Ziva and placed the cot there. Gibbs also ran out to get some diapers and other essentials that would tide them over until they had everything organised. Gibbs watched Jen as she slept peacefully beside him. Ever since Fornell had announced that Ziva was theirs Jen seemed to be floating on air. Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry from Ziva's room. Jen moved to get up, "No, you sleep. I'll go to her," Gibbs whispered. Gibbs then got out of bed to go and check on Ziva. Gibbs reached into the crib of the crying girl. He hadn't yet had much of a chance to hold Ziva. Only for a brief moment when Jen had been busy. Gibbs smiled to himself, it felt right to hold this tiny baby in his arms. "There, there Ziva. It's alright, Daddy's here." Gibbs smile widened. It felt good to be called that. Ziva needed her diaper changed so Gibbs sang softly to his new daughter as he changed her diaper. Slowly Ziva's cries turned into little sob. Gibbs held her in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth until he looked down and saw she was asleep. "Good night Baby girl, I love you," Gibbs whispered as he watched his child sleep in her crib.


	2. One Year Onwards

One year onwards One year onwards

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

It had been just over a year since Jen and Gibbs had adopted Ziva. In that time they had grown to love her as their very own. Jen had taken maternity leave to look after their new baby. Jen and Gibbs had moved out of their two bedroom apartment into a lovely new three bedroom house. Ziva adored her parents, she wasn't aware that they weren't her real parents. The one year old adored her parents. Her mum was at home with her all day and Ziva loved to babble things to her mum as she held onto the sides of her play pen which was set up where ever it was convenient for Jen. Jen in turn loved the company her daughter offered. In Jen' eyes Ziva's babbling meant that she was the smartest baby in the world. As for Ziva's father, he spolit her rotten. Gibbs would come home from work and shower his daughter with kisses and hugs. Often he would bring her a soft toy, or a doll. Ziva delighted in being picked up and thrown up in the air only to be caught safely in her father's arms. For Gibbs, Ziva was his little princess. He adored his little girl and delighted in every new thing she did.

When Ziva was 3 months old she had smiled for the first time. Jen and Gibbs had been giving her a bath. Gibbs had playfully splashed Jen. Jen had then shook her head at her husband's silliness and lifted her baby girl out of the bath. As she lifted Ziva out of the bath Ziva's face broke into a smile at the sight of her mother. Jen had almost dropped Ziva. She had then told Gibbs that Ziva had just smiled. Gibbs had laughed at her saying it was probably just gas. When Jen changed Ziva's diaper however and put her into her pyjamas Ziva gave Gibbs the smile that told him "I know who you are." Gibbs had agreed and Jen had rushed to enter it in the baby book.

Just before her first birthday Ziva had really shocked her parents. They had been sitting and eating dinner. Ziva sat in her high chair between her parents. Jen was feeding Ziva a very mashed up potato salad. Ziva was in the middle of trying to grab the spoon out of her mum's hand much to Jen's frustration. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. Ziva pointed at her laughing father and let out a happy laugh. Jen had taken that oppurtunity to spoon some food into her daughter's open mouth. Ziva had swallowed, pointed to her dad again and said one word that had made Gibbs' week. "Dadda!" Gibbs' eyes went wide and Jen's spoon paused in mid-air. As if to emphasise what she had just doen Ziva then reached for her mum's hand that held the spoon, and said "Mama!" Jen had then dropped the spoon lifted her baby up and hugged her tightly. She couldn't believe Ziva had just said her first words. That night Gibbs and Jen had entered it into the baby book.

Now Ziva was 14 months. She had just begun to walk four weeks ago. This meant that Gibbs and Jen had to make sure that anything that wasn't baby proofed when Ziva satrted crawling at 6 months or when she started pulling herslef up a few weeks later was now baby proofed. In the four weeks since then Ziva had become quite fast much to Jen's annoynance and Gibbs' happiness. She was still a bit unsure of her feet but Ziva knew her parents were always close by to catch her when she fell down. The first time she had fallen she has burst into a flood of tears. It was only after Gibbs had rushed over and lifted her up, given her a gently kiss on the forehead and handed Ziva a biscuit that the little girl had stopped crying. Overall Gibbs and Jen were happy with their daughter's progress. Ducky or Dr Mallard who was now Ziva's paediatrician was also pleased with Ziva's development.

Today Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his house humming to himself. Work had gone well, Gibbs was a marine. Currently Gibbs was working in the office, he hadn't been sent away since Ziva had arrived. Gibbs dreaded leaving his wife and child behind. He hoped it would be a long time before he got shipped over seas, despite how much he hated desk work. "Jen, I'm home. You here?" Gibbs called to his wife.

Jen came into the hall. She had been making stir fry for dinner and still her her apron on when she walked in to greet her husband. "Hey Mr Gibbs, how was work?" Jen asked as she leant towards her husband and kissed him.

Gibbs smiled at Jen and responded to her kiss. "It was fine. How was your day?" Gibbs asked.

Jen shrugged. "It was alright. I like working from home. I don't think I'd forgive myself if I ever missed one moment of Ziva growing up."

Gibbs hugged Jen. She was a fantastic mother. "Speaking of Ziva, where is my little Princess?"

Jen laughed. "Jethro, you have to stop calling her that. She'll think she really is a princess if you don't."

Gibbs just shook his head, he didn't mind. In his eyes his favourite little girl was a real princess. Gibbs' eyes were drawn to a little girl in a blue polo dress that flared out at the back due to the child's diaper, a yellow ribbon was tied around the middle of the dress. "Dadda, Dadda!" the little girl cried happily as she toddled as fast as she could towards her father.

Gibbs laughed as he scopped the one year old up into his arms. "Hey Baby girl!" Gibbs pressed a kiss to his baby's cheek as she giggled happily. Gibbs shifted Ziva so she sat comfortably on his hip "Look what Daddy brought you." Gibbs reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stuffed pink elephant. Ziva reached eagerly for it. "Uh, uh, say thank you Princess." Gibbs said.

Ziva smiled, "Ta Dadda," she stated. Ziva then leant forward and gave her father a kiss on his cheek. This caused both Jen and Gibbs to smile at the cuteness of their daughter. Gibbs then handed Ziva her present. She hugged the elephant towards her. Gibbs smiled as he put her down. Jen then turned to go back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Ziva happily toddled after her mother. As Gibbs watched his two favourite people in the world he couldn't help feeling like the richest man alive.


	3. A trip and an accident

A trip and an accident A trip and an accident

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

A two year old Ziva Gibbs watched the door to her room open from her crib. She smiled happily when she saw who it was, her mother Jennifer Gibbs. "Mummy!" Ziva squealed. The two year stoof up in her crib reaching for her mother.

Jen laughed softly. "Good Morning my darling. Guess what? Mummy and Daddy are taking you on a trip to the park today." Jen spoke to her daughter as she opened the curtains letting the sun shine into her daughter's room. She then went over to the crib and lifted Ziva out. Gibbs and her had decided that for Ziva's third birthday she would get a bed, until then she would stay in the crib. Jen checked to make sure Ziva hadn't wet herself during the night. At two years old Ziva was being potty trained. Mostly she was good, but occasionally she had an accident. "Good girl Ziva, you didn't wet the bed. I am so proud of you," Jen said as she sat Ziva down on the floor whilst she picked out some clothes for Ziva to wear. Jen pulled out a white singlet top that had pink and orange flowers all over it. The top flared out just past the chest area making it a dress as well. Jen also pulled out the matching white pants which has the same pink and orange flowers all over it. Jen favoures these outfits for Ziva lately because of the potty training. Having an outfit that could be used as both a dress and pants made it easier when Jen decided Ziva did actually need her diaper. Jen then put a pretty pink headband in Ziva's hair, kissed her daughter on the cheek and sat Ziva on her hip as they made their way downstairs.

Gibbs was already downstairs making breakast. He smiled at Jen and Ziva when they entered the kitchen. He placed a kiss on Jen's lips, "Morning love." He then lifted his baby from Jen and blew a raspberry on her stomach making her shriek with laughter. "Good morning Ziva, Princess."

Ziva reached out to grab her father's nose. The toddler laughed thinking it was the funniest think in the world. "Daddy!" She stated clearly as she was placed in her high chair. Jen and Gibbs sat down with Ziva to breakfast. Ziva made the usual attempt to feed herself, only ending up with Jen worrying that she would get her clothes dirty before they had even left the house, Jen took the spoon from Ziva and happily fed her daughter herself.

After breakfast Jen and Gibbs put some food in the picnic basket. There wasn't much to do, Jen had made most of the food last night. They than packed a ball and some other toys for Ziva. Once that was done Jen called to Ziva who came running towards her mum. Jen lifted Ziva up and sat her on the table. She then placed a pair of white sandals with three pink flowers on the front. Jen then lifted Ziva off the table and placed her on the floor, taking her daughter's hand she led her towards the front door. By the time Jen and Ziva reached the car Gibbs had already packed their picnic basket, Ziva's toys and her pram. Jen picked Ziva up and placed her in the booster seat. Ziva began to kick up a fuss, at two years old Ziva was an active child and hated being restrained by anything. "No, No seat. Mummy, out!" Ziva screamed her little lungs out.

At two years old Ziva was into what was known as the terrible twos. Jen who had read every book possible on mothering couldn't wait for this stage in Ziva's life to end. Ziva was constantly throwing tantrums, if she wasn't doing that she was trying to discover the world around her. This meant that Jen & Gibbs had to keep all eyes on Ziva at all times. Ziva was one of those two year olds who took up any chance to run off and explore without her parents. As they drove Ziva continued to scream and cry. At first Jen used to try and comfort Ziva, other times Jen would beg Ziva to stop screaming. Today Jen chose to ignore Ziva's tantrum in the back of the car. She knew it would end as soon as they reached the park and she was able to run around and play. Gibbs of course was another matter altogether. Try as he might he hadn't seemed to grasp his wife's skill of ignoring his crying daughter. Gibbs more often than not much to Jen's annoyance happily indulged Ziva when she threw one of her tantrums. If she screamed for a cookie Gibbs gave it to her, if they were at the shops and Ziva began to whimper for a new toy Gibbs bought it.

Finally they reached the park. Gibbs went round to the boot and unpacked the picnic gear and Ziva's pram whilst Jen got Ziva out of the car. Holding tightly to her daughter's hand so she didn't go running in the car park Jen led her over to pram. As soon as Ziva laid eyes on the pram she began to scream again. "No! Ziva no Pram!" Ziva wailed. Gibbs just shrugged and lifted Ziva into his arms. If she didn't want the pram he would carry her, he wasn't about to let his daughter go running around in a parking lot. Ziva wasn't to happy with this arrangement. She wanted to walk. "Down!" She cried trying to jump out of her father's arms. "Daddy, Ziva down! Down now!" Ziva cried as she tried pulling out of her father's arms. Realising he was getting know where fast Gibbs stopped and placed Ziva in the pram before she could start another tantrum. This was one time when Ziva was not getting her way.

Jen smiled at Gibbs as she wheeled the pram down to the park. "Very good Jethro, you just passed your first step in not giving Ziva everything she asks for."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "Aw Jen, I can't help it. She's just a little girl." Once they got to the park Jen unbucked Ziva from her pram and placed her on the grass. Happy to be out of the pram Ziva ran around her parents as they got out the picnic blanket. "Come on Princess, look Daddy bought your _Sesame Street_ Ball with." Gibbs then led Ziva over to a place where not many kids were running around. Jen followed with the video camera. "Okay Princess, when I throw the ball you catch it. One, two three."

Gibbs through the ball to Ziva. He laughed as she reached out and caught it. Ziva looked surprised that she had caught it. She looked over at Jen who was filming, "Mummy, Ball" Ziva stated as she held up the ball to her mother.

Jen smiled. "Good girl Ziva. Now throw it back to Daddy." Ziva looked down at the ball then back at her father. She placed the ball on the ground and pushed it towards Gibbs. "Very good Ziva darling, Mummy is so proud of you." Gibbs and Ziva played with the ball for a while. Then they switched, Gibbs filmed Jen and Ziva throwing and catching the ball, well in Ziva's case pushing the ball.

When they were done Ziva began to run towards the swings. Gibbs and Jen caught up with her before she could get to close. Gibbs lifted her up in his arms. "Oh no Precious, you never run towards a swing. You might get hurt."

Ziva looked at her father and pointed at the swing. "Swing! Ziva go swing!"

Jen laughed. "I think you daughter wants to go on the swing Jethro. It might be a good idea to do that before rather than after lunch."

Gibbs turned and kissed Jen softly on her lips. He drew back and smiled at her. "You are the smartest mother in the entire world Jennifer Katherine Gibbs." Jen just laughed as she and Gibbs led Ziva towards a free swing. Gibbs buckled Ziva in and pushed her on the swing. He then let Jen push Ziva for a bit whilst he sat on the free swing next to Ziva.

When Ziva was tired of the swing she rushed over to Gibbs. "Ziva push Daddy," she announced.

Gibbs laughed at his daughter. She was without a doubt the cutest two year old. "Okay Baby girl, you can push Daddy on the swing.

Ziva tried to push her father on the swing. When it didn't work she scrunched up her face clearly ready to throw another tantrum. Jen stepped in. "Here love let Mummy help you." Jen helped Ziva push the swing. Ziva looked up ather mum proudly. Jen lifted Ziva into her arms, "You are such a strong girl Ziva. I think it's time for lunch though."

The Gibbs family made their way to the picnic blanket and sat down to eat. Jen had made sandwiches. Big sandwiches for her and Gibbs, and for Ziva she had cut the sandwiches into tiny triangles and cut off the crusts. Jen had made peanut butter, nutella and cheese sandwiches. She handed Ziva a cheese sandwich and watched as her daughter happily munched away. When Ziva had finished her sandwiches Jen rewarded her with a biscuit covered in pink icing and sprinkles. "Yummy!" Ziva announced as Jen handed her the biscuit.

Jen smiled. "What do you say Ziva?"

Ziva threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Thankyou Mummy."

Jen hugged her back. "Good girl, now enjoy your biscuit."

After lunch Gibbs and Jen led Ziva back over to the play equipment. This time Gibbs placed Ziva at the top of the slide. He then went to the other end and held out his arms for her. "Okay Ziva Princess, slide down to Daddy."

Ziva shook her head. "No, Ziva scared."Ziva moved away from the edge of the slide.

"Come on Princess, Daddy's going to catch you. Don't worry."

Still Ziva shook her head. Finally Jen climbed up the slide. She lifted Ziva up and sat her in between her legs. "Okay darling, Mummy's going to slide down with you." Ziva nodded her agreement. She latched tightly onto her mother and together they slid down landing safely at the bottom. "See Ziva, that was fun wasn't it?" Jen asked. Ziva nodded happily. After that Jen and Gibbs each took turns sliding down with Ziva. Finally Ziva tried it by herself. Gibbs caught her at the bottom and he and Jen both hugged and kissed Ziva and told her how proud they were of her. Gibbs and Jen then let Ziva play on the rest of the play equipment. Gibbs thought it quite funny when he saw Jen climbing up on the little cubby house with Ziva.

Jen and Ziva were currently on the highest part of the play equipment. There was a steering wheel and blocks that turned and showed different animals. Jen was getting Ziva to say the name of each animal and the sound it maked. An older child ran up to the top, he didn't notice Ziva standing near the edge of the play equipment and accidentally bumped into her. Jen reached out to grab her daugher, but it was to late Ziva had already falled with a thud on the fake grass below. "Ziva!" Jen and Gibbs both yelled out as they rushed over to their screaming daughter.

Ziva cried loudly. She was only two, but she knew something hurt, she wasn't sure what but whatever it was hurt a lot. Ziva continued to cry even as Gibbs lifted her up into his arms and checked her over for scratches. He noticed her arm hanging at a funny angle. "Jen I think her arm's broken, we have to get her to a hospital." Gibbs handed his still screaming daughter over to Jen. "You take her to the car, I'll get the stuff."

Jen nodded as she held Ziva safely against her. "It's alright Ziva, it's alright. Mummy's here, you're safe. Mummy's going to make everything better you'll see." Jen whispered comforitngly to Ziva as she made their way to the car. Instead of sitting in the front Jen got into the back and gently laid Ziva down on her lap.

By time Gibbs got to the car Ziva had stopped crying and was just sniffling sadly as she sat in the back with her Mum. Gibbs sped to the hospital. Ziva looked up at her Mum with watery eyes. "Mummy, Ziva hurt." Ziva stated.

Jen placed a kiss to Ziva's forehead. "I know my darling, I know. It'll be better soon though I promise."

"Mummy kiss Ziva better?" Ziva asked.

Jen smiled, "Of course sweetheart." Jen placed a kiss on Ziva's arm. "Better?" Jen asked.

Ziva shook her head. "Still hurts."

Jen sighed as she held Ziva closely to her. Finally after what seemed like forever Gibbs pulled that car into the parking lot at Bethesda. Gibbs being a marine, and Jen as a federal agent meant that Ziva was entitled to be a patient here to. As soon as Gibbs stopped the car Jen thrust open the door and began to walk quickly towards the hospital, Gibbs running to catch up to her. Once inside Jen went over to the nurse's desk, "My name's Special Agent Jennifer Shepard. My two year old daughter is hurt. I need help."

The nurse immediately organised a doctor to lead Jen to the children's ward. Gibbs told to stay behind out and fill out various forms. Seeing that she was being seperated from her father Ziva began to cry. "Daddy, Daddy! I want Daddy!" Ziva cried as she twisted in her mother's arms. Ziva tried to reach for Gibbs with her hurt arm and this only made her cry harder. By time the doctor had led them to the x-ray room on the children's ward Ziva's cries had turned to little sobs. Every few moments she would whisper the word Daddy.

Gibbs joined them in the room just as Ziva was getting the x-ray. The doctor told them that Ziva's arm was indeed broken. The doctor told them that Ziva's arm was broken quite badly and would need more than just a cast. He was afraid that Ziva would develop what was known as Plasic Deformation. That meant that the bone would constantly bend and not actually break. To prevent this Ziva would have to undergo an Osteotomy. This was an operation that would realign Ziva's bone so that it would be back to normal. He told them that the procedure would take about an hour to an hour and a half. He then explained that through out the procedure Ziva would be under general anesthetic. He would give her an injection, since she was so young the doctor believed it better not to use both the needle and gas. Gibbs held Ziva as the doctor returned with a child's bed and a needle. "Okay Ziva I'm Doctor Cutler. Your Daddy is going to hold you and I'm just going to give you this tiny shot."

He lifted the needle. When Ziva saw the needle her eyes widened in fear. She squirmed so that Dr Cutler couldn't give her the shot properly. "No, no shot!"

Gibbs rubbed Ziva's back soothingly. "It's okay Princess, It won't hurt. I promise. Mummy and Daddy are right here with you."

Ziva wouldn't listen. "No! No hurt Ziva!" Ziva cried and reached for Jen hoping that in her mother's arms she'd be safe from the needle.

"Please Princess, it won't hurt. Daddy would never let the doctor hurt you. Please Ziva be a good girl." Finally Gibbs and Jen together held Ziva so she couldn't move. Doctor Cutler administered the shot to the red, puffy eyes toddler in front of him. As soon as the shot was given Ziva's tears started up again. Doctor Cutler then placed a colourful band aid on Ziva's arms. Gibbs then placed Ziva on the bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

Doctor Cutler smiled at the couple in front of him. "Don't worry Mr and Mrs Gibbs. Your daughter will be just fine. It's completely normal for a two year old to cry when getting needles. If you don't mind saying goodbye I'll get her down to the operating theatre. When we're done I'll come up and talk you through what happens afterwards."

Gibbs and Jen each leant over Ziva's bed. Gibbs placed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Good night Princess. Daddy loves you."

Jen brushed a stray curl out of Ziva's face. Now that Ziva wasn't watching she let her own tears fall. "I love you my darling. Mummy will be here when you wake up." Gibbs and Jen watched the doctor until he went through the doors leading to the operating theatre and they could no longer follow. In the waiting room Jen turned to her husband who folded her in his arms and let her cry. When she was done she looked up at Gibbs, "I'm sorry Jethro. It's just I was so scared. I know it's only a broken arm…but she's my baby and I…"

Gibbs kissed Jen's temple. "It's alright Jen. You don't have to explain. I understand."

An hour and a half later

After an hour and a half of waiting Doctor Cutler walked in to the waiting room. "Mr & Mrs Gibbs. Your daughter's out of surgery." Cutler stated as Gibbs and Jen turned to him.

"Is she alright?" Jen asked.

Cutler smiled and nodded. "Yes, she's just sleeping now. She'll be awake tomorrow morning. She also now has a bandage in her arm. Unfortunately we can't use a plaster cast as it's to heavy for her."

"When we can we see her?" Gibbs said as he made towards the door.

"Just as soon as I've finished talking you through what happens after the surgery Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs sat down with Jenny and Cutler pulled a chair up opposite them. "Now Ziva will have to wear that bandage for about a month. The healing process is very important. This means that Ziva needs to be careful how she uses her arms. She shouldn't do any activities that will put a strain on her arm, she shouldn't be picking up anything for at least two weeks. I know that it's going to be difficult, most two year olds don't like being told they can't pick things up or not play roughly."

Jen laughed. "You have no idea Dr Cutler. Ziva's a very active toddler, she doesn't like being restrained by belts, chairs, you name it. I have a feeling Ziva will be throwing a lot more tantrums over the next month when we tell her she can't do something."

Cutler nodded, "I undestand Mrs Gibbs. Still I must stress the importance of not letting her use that arm to much. If she puts to much strain on it, it'll affect her for the rest of her life." Jen and Gibbs were silent as they took in what Cutler told them. "Now that we're done with that, why don't I take you to your daughter's room."

Cutler led Gibbs and Jen into Ziva's room on the children's ward. Ziva was sleeping soundly in a hospital crib that was used especially for young children like Ziva. Jen sighed, what she wouldn't give to see her daughter sleeping in her own crib right now. The metal of the hospital crib made Jen fell uneasy, it was so cold and unloving. Not like Ziva's crib at home. Gibbs had made Ziva's crib himself out of a beautiful chocolate brown wood. Ziva's name had been carved on the inside face of the crib's headboard. On the outside Gibbs had carved a picture of a crown and written Princess inside. Gibbs had given the crib to Ziva when she was just 3 months old and she had slept in it ever since.

Jen stood over Ziva's crib and gently stoked her daughter's face with the back of her finger. She smiled as she watched the rise and fall of her baby's chest. Jen had realised only hours after becoming a mother to Ziva how something so simple could giver her so much pleasure. The pleasure of knowing that her daughter was safe, and right now it meant the world to Jen to just watch her daughter's every breath. After the day's events she feared that if she turned away for even a moment she would have nothing to turn back to.

Gibbs settled himself down in a chair. He watched his wife and daughter with a smile on his face. He to wanted to go and check to see that Ziva was alright but chose not to break the moment between mother and daughter. He would have time later to sit and watch his baby girl, think over the days events and wonder how one little girl with a broken arm could cause him to feel more afraid and cause him more worry than a man standing with a gun pointed at him ever could. Gibbs closed his eyes as he fell asleep to the sound of his wife sining a lullaby to their sleeping daughter.

Next Morning

The next morning when Ziva opened her eyes the first thing she registered was that she was not in her own room. She wasn't even sleeping in her own crib. Ziva sat up and that's when she noticed the second thing her arm felt very heavy. She looked over and to her surprise there was a bandage covering her arm. The third thing that Ziva took note of was that her crib and her pyjamas were both wet. These three things combined made for a very frightened two year old and Ziva began to holler at the top of her lungs. "Mummy! Daddy!" she wailed.

Jen and Gibbs were both pulled from their sleep by the sound of their daughter calling them. Jen got up and moved over to Ziva's crib. She quickly lifted up her screaming baby and began to pace from one of end of the room to the other in an attempt to calm her down. It worked, Ziva stopped crying and blinked up at her mother. Jen smiled, "Good Morning Ziva sweetie, did the hospital frighten you? It's okay now, Mummy and Daddy are here with you."

Ziva clung to her mother's shirt. She felt much better knowing that her parents were with her. She could see her father over her mum's shoulder. There was still one thing though that needed to be addressed, "Mummy?" Ziva said to get her mother's attention.

"What is it love?" Jen asked.

Ziva looked down at the floor. She was embarrased. She wasn't meant to make messes in her bed anymore. She figured her mum would be angry at her for being naughty. Finally Ziva looked up at her mother, lip tembling, "Mummy, I had acdent." With that Ziva burst into a new wave of tears.

Jen hugged her daughter. "It's okay my darling. Please don't cry Ziva, it's not your fauly you had an accident. You're not in your own bed and you were scared." Jen pressed a kiss to Ziva's temple as she carried her daughter to the changing table.

Ziva's cries and stopped. "Not mad at Ziva?" the toddle asked as her Mum sat her on the table.

Jenny shook her head and smiled at the worried little girl infront of her. "No darling, I'm not mad at you." Jen then changed Ziva out of her wet pyjama pants and put on a nappy. She decided diaper would be best whilst they were in the hospital since she wasn't sure how Ziva would react to the hospital potty. Jen sang to Ziva as she changed her. Jen took out the bottle of baby powder and Ziva tried to reach for it with her broken arm. Jen took Ziva's arm and held it gently. "No Ziva. Your arm is sore, so we don't grab things. Okay?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, Ziva do." She made to grab for the bottle again but her Mum wouldn't let her use the arm that was bandaged. Before Ziva could start crying again Jen quickly changed Ziva's diaper. She didn't bother with finding a new pair of pants. She was pretty sure Ziva was fine with staying in just a top and pyjamas.

Jen went over to her husband. "Jethro, I'm just going to tell a nurse that Ziva's awake and that the sheets in her crib need changing. I'll be back in a second. You take Ziva."

Jethro happily placed his daughter on his lap as Jen walked out the door. "Baby girl, say bye Mummy."

Ziva giggled and waved her good hand. "Bye bye Mummy."

Jen laughed and waved back then closed the dorr behind her. "So Princess do you want to watch TV?" Gibbs asked as he switched on the television.

Ziva shook her head. "No."

"What if Daddy reads to you?"

"No," was Ziva's firm reply.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "I know, what if we play with some of the toys in the box." Gibbs picked up a teddy from a toybox next to his chair. "Here Precious, you love teddys."

Ziva shook her head. She threw the teddy on the ground. "No. No teddy."

Gibbs sighed. "Alright, what would you like to do?"

Ziva smiled. "Play."

"Ziva, I just asked you if you wanted to play and you said no."

Ziva pointed to the window. "Play outside. Daddy and Ziva play ball outside."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm sorry Princess. Your arm is hurt we can go outside but we can't play with the ball."

Ziva shook her head. "Ball! Ziva want Ball!"

Gibbs lifted Ziva up so she stood on his lap facing him. "Ziva this isn't a discussion. The answer is no. How about we go outside for a walk?"

"No! Daddy, Ziva play ball!" the two year old demanded. Ziva looked grumpily at her father. "Ball now!"

Again Gibbs shook his head. "Ziva, Daddy already said no. I don't want your arm to get hurt again."

Ziva shook her head. "Arm no hurt. See." With her good arm Ziva tried to undo the bandage. If she could get it off then Daddy would allow her to play with the ball outside.

Gibbs took Ziva's small hand in his and stopped her from trying to undo her bandage. "Ziva don't do that. You have to leave the bandage on. Now please be a good girl."

"No! Ziva want Mummy." Ziva was not happy. If her dad wouldn't take her outside to play she would just get her mother. With that decided Ziva began to scream for her mother.

Luckily at that moment Jen and a nurse walked in. "Jethro! What is going on? I leave you with her for ten minutes and she throws a tantrum?"

Jen took her baby from Gibbs. "Sorry Jen. She wanted to play with the ball outside. I told her no and she started screaming for you."

Jen sighed, this was going to be a long month. "That's alright. I'm sorry I yelled at you Jethro. Ziva that's enough now. You're not playing with the ball and if you continue to scream like that you won't play at all." Ziva stopped screaming very quickly. "Now Ziva this lady is a nurse. She just wants to see that you're alright."

Jen sat in a chair with Ziva on her lap whilst the nurse examined her. Ziva sat very quietly the whole time. She didn't even flinch when the nurse gave her a shot to keep away infection. Finally when the nurse had finished she handed Ziva a purple lolly pop. Ziva happily took the lolly pop with her good arm. "Thank you."

Jen smiled. "Good girl Ziva." She then looked up at the nurse, "When can we take her home?"

The nurse smiled, "Right now if you like. If you'll just sign the release papers. If you need to call us for anything feel free to do so."

Jen once again handed Ziva to Gibbs as she went with the nurse to sign Ziva out of the hospital. In the mean time Gibbs packed everything up making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. When he was done he sat down and placed Ziva who was still enjoying her lolly pop on his lap. Ziva took the lolly pop from her mouth and held it up to her father, "Daddy want?"

Gibbs laughed. "No Princess, you eat it. It's your lolly pop."

Ziva shrugged. "Okay." Just then Jen came back in. She took Ziva from Gibbs so that Gibbs could carry Ziva's pram and other belongings. Ziva decided she better offer her mum some lolly pop to. "Mummy want lolly?" Ziva asked as she held the lolly pop up to her mother.

Jen smiled. "No darling, that's yours," Jen stated as the little family made their way out of the hospital and back home

A month later

The next few weeks were very trying for Gibbs, Jen and Ziva. Jen kept Ziva home from preschool for two weeks so she could make sure Ziva wasn't using her arm. Of course this meant that Jen had to watch Ziva even more carefully than usual. Jen and Gibbs tried their hardest to keep Ziva from stretching for things and straining her arm. It was a new experience for Gibbs, it meant not giving in to what ever Ziva wanted. By the end of Ziva's time with the bandage Gibbs felt that he was much better at not giving in to his daughter's tantrums. As for Ziva she was frustrated at not getting what she wanted. She was used to her mother not giving in when she screamed and cried, but her father was a different matter. Finally after a month Ziva was realising that screaming and crying didn't always work. Today Ziva had gotten her bandage off. She was more than happy to have it gone as were her parents. The big question was, what other accidents would Ziva get into after her first? Gibbs and Jen would just have to wait to find out.


	4. Guns and children don

Guns and children don't mix Guns and children don't mix

Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS characters, but I do own Ziva's friends.

A five year old Zive was playing in her garden with her friend Bradan Osman. Bradan went to the same preschool as Ziva. Jory Osman, Bradan's father was a marine like Gibbs. The two were friendly at work and had a lot in common other than their children's ages. Bradan's mother, Jessica Osman was a lawyer. Ziva and Bradan were good friends, they had known each other since they were both about six months old. Currently they were inside Ziva's cubby house playing husband and wife with Ziva's dolls, Kami and Anne.

Ziva's cubby house was very unique. It hadn't been bought at the store like most of her friend's cubby houses. Gibbs had started making it the moment Ziva entered their lives, when she was three years old it was finally finished. The cubby house was very big, in fact it was the size of a small house. The whole of the cubby house was painted a very pretty purple, the front had a garden scene painted on and under each of the six windows a flower box was painted. On one side of the cubby house were stairs to go up and down, on the other side was a slide. The stairs led to a pink door that said _Ziva's House_ in white writing. The dot of the I was in the shape of a daisy. The inside of the cubby house was divided into four sections.

The first was a kitchen. Every item in the kitche, the fridge, stove, microwave and oven had been made by Gibbs. It was very realistic. He had installed a light in the fridge and microwaves so that when opened the light turned on like in a real fridge or microwave. The fridge consisted of three shelves. The freezer contained two shelves. Gibbs had designed the microwave so that Ziva was able to set a time like on a real microwave, it even dinged when the time was up. The only difference was that the microwave didn't heat up. The stove and oven were quite simple, the oven's door opened and the stove had little knobs to turn to set the temperature and time for the oven and stove. Around the kitchen were many cupboards and shelves where Ziva kept her toy cutlery and kitchenware. Sometimes Jenny allowed her to keep simple food like biscuits in the cupboards or the fridge. In the middle of the kitchen was a round wooden table with four wooden chairs for Ziva and her friends to use.

The next section was a living room. Gibbs had given Ziva and old couch to put in so she and her friends could sit comfortably. The living room also had a shelf where Ziva could keep all her books and toys.In fact about half of Ziva's toys were kept in her cubby house. It was much easirer than having them all in the house. The special thing about the living room was that the television that sat opposite the couch really worked. There was even a VCR so Ziva and her friends could watch videos without giving the adults to much of a headache. The living room and every other room in the house had real curtains hanging by the windows. Jen had made these, they were her contirbution to Gibbs' master piece.

The third section was a playroom. Any toys that Ziva wanted to keep in the cubby house but wouldn't fit in the living room were here. When Ziva played by husband and wife like she was doing today she used this room as the children's room. Currently Ziva had a doll's bed and a doll's cradle set up alongside a dolls potty and a dolly changing table.

The fouth and final section of the cubby house was Ziva's very own room. Ziva used it when she had a friend sleeping over. They would often pretend they were camping. Gibbs had made Ziva a bed, which was in one corner of the room. It wasn't as pretty as the bed that he made for Ziva to sleep in her real bedroom, but it was still nice. Jen had supplied the quilt and pillows. There was also a desk and a chair for Ziva to use when she coloured in. The room also had one shelf where Ziva kept most of her books and other little things, and a small cupboard where Ziva's dress ups were held. Over by the window was a _Barbie _beanbag.

All in all Ziva was envied by most of her friends for her beautiful cubby house. The kids at preschool often argued over who was coming to Ziva's after school simply because they had heard from the other children or from their parents how nice Ziva's cubby house was and wanted a chance to play in it. Ziva was very nice about it and always tried to invite a different friend over after school. Bradan was her favourite boy to have over and he thought he was very lucky that Ziva liked him so much.

Ziva was pretending to feed Kami with her baby doll food set. She put the spoon down and turned to Bradan. "Bradan I'm bored. Can way play something else?"

Bradan looked over at Ziva from where he was pretending to wash the dishes at Ziva's fake kitchen sink. "Sure Z, what do you wanna play?"

Ziva shrugged, "I dunno." The two thought for a moment then Ziva smiled, "Let's play cops and robbers. I get to be the cop."

Bradan pouted. "No fair Z, you always get to be the cop when we play. How come you're so bossy."

Ziva shrugged again. "I dunno. Besides it's my house Bradan, so what I say goes."

Bradan nodded. "Okay then. You can be the cop." Bradan didn't really mind though. He liked Ziva and so usually let her get her way when playing games. "Come on Z. Let's go outside, we can't play cops and robbers inside."

Ziva agreed and they began to run around outside and play at shooting each other. "Hey Bradan you know what would be fun?"

Bradan came around from where he had been hiding behind a tree from the cop. "What Z?"

"If we had real guns," Ziva suggested.

"You don't have a real gun Ziva," Bradan pointed out. Sometimes Ziva could be annoying when she got an idea in her head.

"I know that. I also know where we can get a real one. My Daddy and Mummy have guns in the house." Ziva began to walk in the directon of her house.

Bradan ran up to her. "Hey Z, my Daddy's also got guns. I'm not allowed to touch them though, are you allowed?"

Ziva nodded, "Yep. I'm allowed to do what ever I want. That's why I'm my Daddy's Princess. You're not your Daddy's Princess." As if to prove her point she ran up to her father who was sitting and talking to Jory Osman on their back veranda, Ziva hugged her Dad. "Hi Daddy!"

Gibbs laughed as he hugged Ziva back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Hi Princess, you finished playing already?"

Ziva shook her head. "Nope, Bradan and I Just want to get a toy from inside."

Gibbs smiled, "Sure thing Precious. Your Mum and Mrs Osman are inside, call them if you need a toy that's high up."

"Okay Daddy. I love you," Ziva smiled at her father as she took Bradan's hand and led him inside the house. Once inside Ziva turned to Bradan. "See I am allowed." In truth Ziva was most deffinetly not allowed to play with any weapons belonging to her parents. She had never actually been told no, it was an unspoken rule. When Gibbs and Jen came home from work they made sure to put all guns and knives in places where either Ziva wouldn't find them or she couldn't get to them. Ziva assumed though that if she took the guns there'd be nothing to worry about. Ziva had never in five years gotten in trouble by her father. Gibbs was very reluctant to punish his young daughter, partly because he felt sorry that her real father didn't want her, the other part because she was his little princess and in his eyes could never do anything wrong. Jen was the disciplinarian parent, she was the one who usually told Ziva no or sent her to her room. So Ziva figured as long as her mum didn't see her she was alright.

Ziva led Bradan into her parent's room. There she dragged a chair from her parent's bedside and stood on it to reach her dad's weapons. She grabbed one and through it down to Bradan who caught it. "Hey Z, these things are heavy." Ziva just smiled as she took a gun down for her self.

"Okay let's go back outside." Ziva and Bradan headed back outside, Gibbs and Jory were so involved in their discussion about boats that they didn't notice what their children had in their hands.

Ziva and Bradan were will into their game when Gibbs and Jory looked up. "Hey Jethro, I didn't know you buy your little girl toy guns?"

Gibbs looked over at Jory, "I don't. I figure she sees enough of them at home, having her play with them as toys seems a bit excessive. I figured those belonged to Bradan."

Jory shook his head, "Nope. Bradan's the only boy at preschool who doesn't own a toy gun."

Realising that since they obviously weren't toy guns that they must be real Jethro and Jory put down their drinks and rushed across the yard to where Ziva and Bradan were playing. "Ziva, Bradan put those down." Jethro yelled as he came to stand in front of the two children.

Ziva looked up at her father. He had a look on his face that Ziva had never seen before. He was so angry. "We were just playing Daddy." Ziva stated.

Gibbs knelt down in front of his daughter and took the gun from her hand. "Ziva Jennifer Gibbs guns are not toys. You know very well Mummy and I don't let you use them. I'm very dissappointed with you. I want you to go to your room. I'll be up to talk to you soon."

Ziva folded her arms, she wasn not happy. "But Daddy that's not fair."

Gibbs didn't budge. He was not going to be moved by his daughter's pleading no matter how much it hurt him. She had to learn that what she had done was unacceptable. "I don't care. You go to your room right this minute Little Lady." Realising defeat Ziva stomped back to the house grumbling all the way. Gibbs then turned to Jory and Bradan, "I'm terribly sorry Jory, Bradan. Ziva usually doesn't do stuff like that."

Jory patted Gibbs' shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jethro. Bradan should've known better to. He knows that he's not allowed to play with guns. Don't be to hard on your little girl."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just led them in the house where Jenny and Jessica were talking. Once the Osmans had left Gibbs told Jenny what happened. "She was playing with our guns? She's not tall enough to reach the cupboard." Jenny then ran into their bedroom to check. When she came back she told Gibbs, "She climbed on a chair to get them Jethro. I can't believe she'd blatantly break the rules. This is all your fault Jethro."

Gibbs' eyes went wide. "Excuse me? Did I hand her the gun? How the hell do you pin this one on me Jen?" Gibbs was furious, how dare she suggest that it was his fault. He'd never endanger the life of his daughter by allowing her to play with a gun.

"Yes your fault. You let her do what ever she wants Jethro. I warned you this would happen. She thinks she can get away with anything. I thought after she broke her arm you would've started to put your foot down a little. You didn't though. You never say no to her so she thought if she broke the rules she'd get off easy."

Jethro looked down at the ground. Jen was right. "I'm sorry Jen. You're right. I can't bring myself to get angry with her or to deny her anything. She's my little girl. I feel sorry for her, her own father didn't want her and I want to make it up to her by being the best father possible."

Jen softened at Gibbs' words. She reached out to touch his cheek. "I know, I'm sorry to. If it helps I don't like to tell her off either, but sometimes it needs to be done. I love you, and you're a fantastic father. Ziva and I are lucky to have you."

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks Jen. I better go and talk to Ziva now. She's about to receive her first punishment from me." With that Gibbs headed upstairs. He knocked on the door to Ziva's room. There was no answer so he pushed the door open. "Ziva, we need to talk." Ziva was lying face down on her bed. When she looked up at her father he noticed that she had tear streaks on her cheek. His heart melted a little. He hated it when Ziva cried, if it was up to him she would be smiling and laughing everyday. Gibbs shook his head to clear his mind as he sat down next to Ziva on her bed. If he hadn't pulled her up for this she could be in a hospital doing much worse than crying. "Ziva come sit next to me." Gibbs patted the bed next to him.

Ziva sniffled, wiped her eyes and crawled over to sit next to her father. "Are you angry Daddy?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Yes Ziva, I am. You did something very naughty today. Your Mum and I have rules for a reason. One rule in the house is that we do not play with guns and knives. You could've been seriously hurt today, that's why we make the rule, so that you stay safe. Do you undertsand?"

Ziva sniffled and nodded. "I understand. Are you going to hit me?"

Gibbs was taken aback by this question. Why on earth would he hit her. He could barely bring himself to send her to her room, he would never hit her. "Ziva, Princess, why would I hit you?"

"Because I was naughty and you're angry at me." Tears began to run down Ziva's face as she said this. "I promise I won't do it again, please don't hit me."

Gibbs shook his head. "Oh Ziva, Angel, I would never hit you. No matter how angry I am with you I'd never hit you. I love you so much, I could never hurt you." Gibbs opned his arms for Ziva. "Come here Precious." Ziva climbed into her father's lap and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I will never hurt you Ziva, not ever. No matter how angry you think I am with you, you will always be safe in my arms. You're to precious to me to ever hurt you." Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "You do know though that I will have to give you a punishement for breaking the rules."

Ziva nodded as she leant her head against her father's chest. He was right, she did feel safe in her father's arms. "I know. I'm sorry I broke the rules though Daddy. I promise to be a good girl now."

Gibbs smiled. "You're always a good girl Ziva. I'm glad you're sorry though, it means you've learnt your lesson. Still I'm going to have to say no friends over for two weeks, okay?"

"Okay Daddy. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Baby girl."

"Even though I was naughty do you still love me?"

"Of course Baby girl, Mummy and I will always love you, no matter what."

"And I'm still your Princess?"

Gibbs laughed. "You bet Princess. Come on I think it's time to wash up for dinner." With that Gibbs stood up and gave his favourite little girl a piggy back ride to the bathroom. Gibbs smiled as he listened to Ziva's laughs. He was glad Ziva was safe, that she knew that she would always be safe with her parents, but most of all that Ziva didn't hate him for being a parent.


	5. The Truth

The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these NCIS characters.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Jennifer Shepard sat in her car outside _Georgetown Day school_. She was waiting for her daughter Ziva to end school for the day. Ziva was currently in Kindergarten at the school. Usually the Kindis came out with the teacher. Jen and Gibbs were very impressed with Ziva's progress at school so far. She was a good worker and very smart. When Jen had gone for her first parent/teacher interview in November she and Gibbs had been surprised to hear that Ziva had a photographic memory. This coupled with her love of learning new things meant that she was one of if not the top student in her class.

Of course Jen and Gibbs had both jumped at the chance to get involved at Ziva's school. One of the most important things was in December about three months after Ziva had entered school. The kindis had performed at the annual Christmas assembly. Gibbs had filmed Ziva singing along with the rest of her class. About two weeks ago Jen and Gibbs had attended the Dance assembly where Ziva and the other students from Kindi to year 5 had performed a special dance. Gibbs had filmed this one to. Ziva had performed particularly well, it helped that she took Ballet and Jazz outside of school. Jen and Gibbs both helped out a lot in the classroom. Ziva's class had what was called a writing workshop which helped the children develop writing skills. Both Jen and Gibbs took turns each week to help with this. Jen and Gibbs had a lot of fun participating in the Country Market Day. Jen and Gibbs had convinced NCIS to hold a stall for kids to pretend to be detectives. It had been a hit and the principal had asked Jen and Gibbs to run it again next year.

Jen had gotten right into making Ziva's costume for the Halloween parade. Ziva had dressed up as a fairy. The top of the dress had been made with Violet stretch satin bodice with sleeves also made of satin, the sleeves were made in a web pattern and were covered over with a multi-coloured netting. Whilst the top of the dress was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the skirt. The under skirt was violet to match Ziva's top, over the skirt Jen attached layers of blue, pink, purple and yellow material. To compliment the dress were a pair of light purple wings. Jen had decorated the outline of the wings with in silver, purple and blue glitter. The arm straps were covered with purple feathers. Ziva carried a wand, it had a black handle, a purple star and red and pink ribbon coming from underneath. Ziva had come second in the dress up competition. Currently Ziva was working on a project for the science fair. She was working together with Gibbs to make a mini garden. Ziva had decided to plant different flower seeds into a wooden flower box that Gibbs had made. Together she and her father were documenting the growth of the flowers. The project was due next week.

Jen and Gibbs had both helped on Ziva's field trips. Each week when the class learnt a letter they went on a field trip at the end of the week to a place beginning with the letter. Best of all Jen had become a room parent/grade co-ordinater. That meant she got to be involved in almost everything the kids were getting involved in. It excited Jen to be there for every moment of her daughter's schooling. Currently Jen was organising the Kindergarten's grade to bring in breakfast for the staff in two Thursdays time. As for Gibbs, he had volunteered to sub in Ziva's class for a few days next month whilst the teacher was away visitng family. Both Jen and Gibbs had joined the Parent Service Association (PSA). Gibbs had been voted treasurer of the Lower Schools PSA and Jenny the secretary, so they now both sat on the executive committee.

Jen was pulled from her thoughts by Ziva rushing towards her Mum's car. "Mummy! Hi Mummy!" Ziva cried happily as she climbed in to the passenger seat next to Jen. Jen placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek as she buckled her daughter in. Once she was sure the seatbelt was on tightly she pulled off.

"So Angel how was school today?" Jen asked. She always asked Ziva this question at the end of every day. It gave Ziva a chance to feel important.

"We got an assignment today. It's just a small one. It's due at the end of the month."

"That's great sweetie. What's it on?"

"Family. My teacher said I should get pictures of my family and make a collage. I also need to label the pictures and write something interesting about my family. Mummy my teacher said we can pick other stuff to do as well if we can think of it. Can I make a video with Daddy."

Jen smiled. Her daughter was so enthusiastic. "Of course you can honey, when Daddy comes home we'll ask him to help. Ziva love did you bring a permission slip for your excursion on Friday?" Jen asked her daughter.

Ziva nodded as she pulled it out of her bag and waved it. "Yep, we're going to the U.S. Capitol."

"Ziva love I'm driving please don't wave the note in my face. I'll look at it when we get home."

"Sorry Mummy," Ziva apologised as she put the note back in her bag. "Are you or Daddy coming with on the excursion?"

"Sorry Angel, Daddy and I have a PSA meeting this Friday from eight thirty till nine thirty. One of us will come with next time."

"Oh, that's okay." Ziva said shrugging her shoulders as her mum pulled up to their house. Jen and Gibbs only lived about five minutes drive from the school. They preferred to drive then walk though. Jen and Ziva entered the house and Ziva went to the basement to check on her flower experiment. She then came back upstairs. Jen called Ziva to come and sit at the kitchen table and have her afternoon snack. "Okay Mummy. Oh that looks Yummy," Ziva announced as she sat at the table with her mother. Jen had given her a few slices of Apple, Banana and Pear and a glass of Milk. When Ziva had finished she took her stuff to the kitchen and put it into the sink.

When she returned to the table Jen asked her for the permission slip. She signed it and put it back in Ziva's bag. "Okay Sweetheart why don't I help you start your assignment?" Jen asked. Ziva nodded eagerly. Jen laughed and took her daughter's hand in hers and led her to the family room. She sat Ziva on the couch and went over to the shelf where she pulled out some photo albums. One album had _Gibbs Family_ on the front. This was their family album. Another album had _Ziva Jennifer Gibbs_ on the front. This was Ziva's photo album. One hand _Shepard Family _written on it. This was Jen's family album. The very last one had the same as the first on it _Gibbs Family_ but this one belonged to Gibbs' family when he was younger. "Why don't we look through your album first Angel," Jen suggested. She sat down and pulled Ziva onto her lap. She then took the album and placed it on Ziva's knees, "Here sweetie you hold the album and I'll turn the pages."

They had a fun time going through the album. The very first picture had been taken moments after discovering that Ziva was theirs. "Look Mummy, it's you and I." Ziva pointed to the picture of her mother smiling happily whilst holding her new baby girl. Ziva pointed to one of Gibbs holding and feeding her, "And Daddy to." Jen took the pictures out and placed them on the table for Ziva to use. The next one was of Gibbs changing Ziva's diaper and then next to that picture one of Jen giving Ziva a bath. "I don't want those ones Mummy." Jen just laughed. There was a picture of Ziva's first birthday, of Gibbs holding Ziva's hands as she prepared herself to walk to Mummy. One of Jen and Ziva playing at the beach. Jen took out the pictures she thought would be useful for Ziva's collage.

Then they moved on to the Gibbs' family album. "Look Angel, that's Mummy and Daddy when we got married."

Ziva gently held the photo her mum had taken out. "Mummy you look like a Princess. I wish I could look like that."

Jen hugged her daughter to her, "Sweetheart you always look like a Princess. You my daughter, are absoloutely gorgeous. One day though you'll meet a nice boy, you'll get married and you'll wear a pretty dress like in the photo. You will make such a lovely bride my darling." Jen then turned the page, "oh look there's Daddy working on something in the basement, and Daddy in his Marine uniform. Look there's me, I'm all dressed up to go to a friend's party." Jen did the same with that album. She took out the pictures she thought were useful to Ziva. She did the same with the other two albums as well. These mostly held pictures of Jen and Gibbs when they were little. Once they had finished Jen told Ziva to go put the pictures safely in her room. Jen then went off to start dinner. Ziva went to look for other things for her collage. When she had finished looking for things she went to her play room to watch some cartoons and play with her toys. About an hour and a half later Jen came upstairs to tell Ziva to wash up cause Daddy would be home soon and it was time for dinner.

Ziva went to her bathroom to wash her hands and face. When she was done she rushed downstairs to see that her dad was home from work. "Daddy!" Ziva called as she ran over and gave him a big hug.

Gibbs lifted her up and kissed her hello. "Hey Princess how was your day?" Gibbs asked as he led his little girl over to the dining room.

"It was good. I need you to help me make a video about our family, we have a project on family at school."

Gibbs smiled, "That's great Baby girl. Of course I'll help you. Tomorrow when you come home we'll make the video. You think about what you want to say and put in it. Did you check on the flowers when you came home?"

Ziva nodded, "Yep. They're so pretty now. I hope I win something at the Science fair. I really liked winning that doll on Halloween."

"I'm sure you will win something Precious. You've done a very good Science project for somone who's just in Kindi. Anyway if you don't win I'll still buy you something," Gibbs said as Jen came in with dinner. She had made grilled fish and potatoes. "Thanks Jen love it looks delicious." The family ate the dinner chatting about their day and plans for the week. When they were done Gibbs went to wash the dishes whilst Jen went to run the water for Ziva's bath. Finaly she called for Ziva to come and wash.

Once Ziva had bathed she changed into a pair of winter Barbie pyjamas. The pyjamas were white, light and dark pink. They had hearts and Barbie's signature all over them. Ziva then went to sit and watch TV with her parents. At 8:00 Jen told her it was time for bed. "Come on Angel, bed time. I don't want you to be tired for school tomorrow." Jen and Gibbs led Ziva to her bed. Jen tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Good night my darling, sleep tight. It's Daddy's turn to hear you read tonight."

When Jen had gone Gibbs pulled out _A Fish out of Water_ by Helen Palmer. "Okay Princess let's hear you read." Ziva began to read and fifteen minutes later she closed the book and Gibbs filled it in on her reading card. "Very good Baby girl, you read so well." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now it's time for bed. Good night Precious, I love you."

Ziva hugged her father before settling down under the covers. "I love you to Daddy."

Next Evening

The next evening Gibbs, Jen and Ziva were sitting around the table eating a tuna casserole that Gibbs had cooked. It had been Gibbs' day to pick up Ziva from school which also meant he did the cooking and had everything ready when Jen came home. Gibbs wasn't as good a cook as his wife, but it tasted nice enough. Ziva had been fairly quiet the whole day. "Ziva Princess you've been so quiet, did something happen at school today," Gibbs asked. When Ziva was quiet it was unusual, she was always talking, before she could talk it was babbling or crying.

Ziva looked up, "One of the girls in my class, Winnie Baylee, she said something not nice to me today."

Jen reached over to take her daughter's hand. "What did she say Angel?"

Ziva shook her head, "It doesn't matter. She was lying, she's a mean girl Mummy."

"I believe you my darling. I still need to know what she said if you were hurt by it."

Tears welled in Ziva's eyes. "We were talking about our family projects and she said something mean about you and Daddy."

"Okay honey, what did she say about Daddy and I," Jen prompted her daughter.

"She said…she said that you and Daddy weren't my real parents. She said her Mummy heard it from someone." Ziva looked up at her parents for reassurance, "She was lying wasn't she Mummy, she was being mean. I'm your real daughter aren't I?"

Jen and Gibbs just looked at each other. They had always known that this day would come. One day they would have to tell their precious little daughter that she wasn't biologically theirs. That wasn't what scared them the most. What scared them the most was having to tell their little girl that her real parents didn't want her, neither Gibbs or Jen wanted to see the look of hurt they knew would flash across her face. Gibbs took over from Jen, "Ziva, Baby girl, why don't you come with Mummy and I into the family room." Ziva didn't say anything, she just followed her parents into the family room. Gibbs and Jen sat on the couch.

Jen patted her knee, "Come sit with me Angel." Ziva came to sit on her mother's lap. She leaned in close and rested her head against her mother's chest and looked up at her father waiting to hear what he had to say. Jen's arms encircled her baby protectively. As she did so Jen felt the tears begin to prick at her eyes and she thought how good it felt to have her daughter in her arms, her lap was Ziva's space and she fit perfectly into it, just like in her heart.

Gibbs began to talk. "There's something I want you to understand first, okay precious?" Ziva nodded. "Your Mummy and I, we love you so much. We always have, you're our daughter, and you're everything to us." Gibbs paused then continuted. "Ziva, Princess, what Winnie said is sort of true. Yes you haven't always lived with Mummy and I."

Ziva butted in, "So she's right, I'm not your real daughter?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No Baby girl, she was wrong. You are our real daughter. Mummy and I may not have had you but when we found you we signed papers and you're as much our daughter as she is to her father. You have my last name, you have yout mother's middle name. You're part of our family Princess. When you came to us you were only a month old. You've lived with us most of you life. Mummy and I, we don't want any other child, we love you Ziva Jennifer Gibbs. I want you to always remember that okay, I am your real Daddy, Mummy is your real Mummy and you Precious are our real little girl."

Ziva didn't answer. She wasn't quite sure what to think instead she asked, "So what happened to my first Daddy and Mummy?"

Gibbs looked at Jen, here it goes, the worst part. "We're not sure Baby girl. You see Mummy just opened the door one day and you were on our door step. The only thing we have is a note." Gibbs went to a drawer, he unlocked it and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ziva to read.

Ziva read it then looked up at her mother and father. "He didn't want me. My own Daddy didn't love me. How come?"

Jen took this question. "We don't know Angel. All we know is that we love you so much and that we don't undertsand how anyone wouldn't want you. Ziva, sweetheart, your first Daddy is a very silly man for not wanting to keep you. He's missed out on knowing a beautiful, intelligent little girl. Daddy and I, we're just lucky he left you to us cause we don't know what we'd do without you Angel."

Ziva crawled out from my her Mum's arms. "Mummy I'm tired, can I go to bed?"

"Of course you can Sweetheart, go get into your pyjamas. Daddy and I will tuck you in when you're done. I love you my darling."

Ziva didn't sat anything she just ran upstairs. Once she was in her room Ziva had no intention of going to sleep. Instead she grabbed her Pink _Hello Kitty_ back pack and put all the clothes and toys she thought she'd need into it. She then emptied the ten dollars she had in her piggy bank and put it in. When that was done she went to her window and began to climb down the tree. If her first parents didn't want her, her Mummy and Daddy probably didn't want her either. Ziva decided she must be a really horrible little girl for someone not to want her and that it would be better for her Mummy and Daddy if she wasn't around.

_Gibbs and Jen's POV_

After half an hour Gibbs and Jen decided to see what was taking Ziva so long to get into her pyjamas. Jen kocked on the door to Ziva's room, "Ziva, Angel, we're coming in." When she received no answer she just pushed open the door. Jen gaped as Gibbs came in behind her, he to was shocked at what he saw. Her clothes and toys were scattered all over the room, her piggy bank lay upside down on her bed and her window was wide open. Jen turned to Gibbs tears sparkling in her eyes, "Jethro she's run away."

Gibbs pulled his wife towards him and hugged her. "It'll be alright Jen, you'll see. She couldn't have gone far. Come on let's go find her." With that decided Jen and Gibbs grabbed their cars and split up to search for their daughter. Gibbs had been driving around his street and the connecting ones when he came to the high way. He prayed that Ziva hadn't come here. His prayers weren't answered. He saw Ziva standing on the edge of the road about to cross. Gibbs immediatley pulled the car over and jumped out. "Ziva!" Gibbs yelled as she stepped off the foot path and onto the road. Then Gibbs saw it, a large truck heading Ziva's way. "Ziva stay where you are don't move!" Gibbs yelled as he ran towards her. Ziva turned and saw the truch heading straight for her. Gibbs heard scream and moments before the truck would've hit her he had swooped Ziva up qiuickly onto the footpath.

Ziva turned to her father and threw her arms around him, "Daddy! I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry, I was so scared. You saved me."

Gibbs hugged his daughter, "I love you to Princess. Just promise you'll never do anything silly like that again," Gibbs told her. Gibbs breathed his own sigh of relief, she was alright, she was fine.

"I promise." Gibbs then lifted Ziva into his arms and led her to the car. He buckled her in and they drove home in silence.

Jen was already home when they arrived. It was obvious she had been crying, her eyes were all puffy and red. When Gibbs and Ziva walked in, mother and daughter ran to each other. Tears fell from Jen's eyes as she hugged her daughter, "My baby, oh my baby I was so worried about you. I love you so much Angel."

"I know, I'm sorry Mummy. I love you to," Ziva stated as she let her mum bring her over to the couch and sit her down.

"Ziva, Princess, why did you run away?" Gibbs asked as he sat down next to her.

Ziva lowered her head. "I thought that I must be a real horrible little girl for someone to not want me, so I ran away. I want you and Mummy to have a nice, good daughter."

"Oh Sweetheart!" Jen gasped as she hugged her daughter. "You are deffinetly not a horrible little girl. You are a nice, good, sweet little girl. We love you Ziva."

Ziva nodded, "I understand. I love you to, you guys are the best Mummy and Daddy I could ever have."

After that Gibbs and Jen led Ziva back to her room, and tucked her in. Everything was good. The next day Jen phoned the school and told them about what the girl in Ziva's class had said and how much it had hurt her. The school wasted no time contacing the girl's parents and making sure it never happened again. Ziva finished her project and her teacher was very impressed with both her video and collage. Gibbs and Jen attended Ziva's Science fair and were delighted when their daughter came first out of the Kindergarten class. As Ziva was hugged and kissed by her parents on receiving her ribbon she realised that she was lucky her real father didn't want her, because now she had the best parents in the entire world.


	6. Graduation & Beyond

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Graduation & Beyond:

Gibbs and Jen sat with the other parents waiting for the ceremony to start. They couldn't believe that today was their daughter's graduation day. Ziva had done amazingly well in her finals, topping her school. She would be making a speech later on. Ziva spotted them and waved to them from where she was standing. They waved back. Jen couldn't help thinking back to Ziva first concert at preschool. She had stressed for ages over Ziva had played a fairy. Jen had made the costume herself and Ziva had loved it.

Jen was spending the week with Ziva and Gibbs. Ziva had moved back to Washington at the end of year 9. Jen had a suspicion that it had more to do with her break up from Adam than missing her Dad (not that Ziva didn't miss her father). To Ziva's surprise Jen had been cool with the whole boyfriend thing. Gibbs on the otherhand was furious that Jen was letting their innocent baby girl go out with boys. Jen's reply had been that Ziva wasn't a baby and she certainly wasn't innocent. Jen knew that no matter how old Ziva got Gibbs would always think of her as that little 3 year old who held out her arms to be picked up and wanted stories read to her every night.

The principal of the school made a speech the began reading out student names. When she read "Gibbs, Ziva." Jen and Gibbs cheered loudly. Soon it was the highlight, Ziva's speech.

"_Hi, for those who don't know me, I'm Ziva Gibbs. I wasn't quite sure what to say today. I wanted the things in this speech to be memorable. Something we could all take with us where ever we go, maybe some good advice and some wisdom. Then I realized I'm only 18. I don't have any words of wisdom that our teachers and parents haven't told us. The only advice I can give is the same as you can give one another. So I came up with two words, Well done. We've all worked so hard to get to this point. Our teachers and parents have worked hard with us. So I thought the words well done was deserved by all the students here today as well as our families and teachers. Well done on powering through, well done on supoorting your friends, for supporting your students and children. Also well done is what we want to hear in the future when we accomplish out goals. Thankyou."_

Ziva stepped down and everyone cheered her. For Jen and Gibbs it was one of their proudest moments. When Ziva came over to them they hugged and kissed her. Neither of them had heard the speech before. "Ziva sweetie you spoke so well." Jen said as she pulled Ziva to her for another hug.

"Thanks Mum."

Gibbs smiled. "You did great today Ziva." Gibbs said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Dad." She hugged him.

A few nights later

It was the last night that Jen was in Washington so Gibbs and Jen decided to give Ziva a treat. A family dinner out. So now they were sitting at one of the restaraunts enjoying their dinner and talking happily. "Alright Ziva, be honest do you know what you want to do now?" Jen asked.

Ziva blushed and drank some water. "Well actually I do."

Both parents looked surprised. "Well okay, what do you want to do?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva sighed. She knew she would have to tell them eventually. She looked up at them. "I'm going to go to Israel."

Mouths dropped open. Neither had expected this.

"Ziva darling what would you do there?" Jen asked.

"I want to join th army. Besides I just want to see where I come from."

Jen nodded. "Well if that's what you want to do, we'll support you all the way." Jen said taking her daughter's hand.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Of course we will. We know how important it is to follow your heart so we're encouraging you to do it."

Ziva smiled and hugged her parents from across the table. "You guys are fantastic. I love you both so much."

_A Month later _

Ziva was at the airport with Gibbs and Jen saying goodbye. Jen pulled Ziva into a rib crushing hug. "Stay safe baby girl. Ring me anytime. I love you."

Ziva smiled. "Thanks Mum. I love you to."

Gibbs turned to Ziva. "I'm going to miss having my little girl around."

Ziva smiled. "You'll be fine. I'll miss you to Dad." She hugged him.

Gibbs handed Ziva an envelope. "Here this is for you."

Ziva looked inside and shook her head. "Daddy this is to much. You and Mum have already given me plenty of money and the army pays me."

Gibbs pushed it back into Ziva's hand. "Keep it."

Ziva nodded and tucked it safely into her bag. "Thanks."

"Be good, stay safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded. "Okay."

At that point there was a last call for people boarding EL AL. "Call us when you get to Israel." Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded. "I promise."

Ziva kissed her parents one last time and went to board the plane. She turned and waved and saw them still waiting, watching to make sure she got on safely.

_Israel_

Ziva sat in the army barracks e-mailing her Mum. She had been in Israel for a month. She liked the army, the work was challenging, and Ziva loved a challenge. She picked up the language easily, it was like regaining something she had lost for years then miraculously found again. The other people in the army treated her as an equal, not different just because she hadn't grown up in the country.

On the weekends Ziva usually spent time researching her biological father. She didn't want to replace her Dad, but she wanted answers. At three years old she wasn't told the finer details of why her Dad had left her, just he didn't lover her anymore. There had to be more to it than that. She thought of what to write to her Mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you? How's everything at home. I miss you heaps. Everything's great here. I love the people and I love the training, I hate the desk work. Dad's coming for a visit soon, when are you going to visit? We're going on a hike tomorrow so I better get some rest. _

_Loads of Love_

_Ziva xoxox._

Ziva sent it off the closed her laptop and went to sleep thinking of the hike tomorrow.

A few weeks later Ziva had achieved one of her goals. She had an appointment with the Deputy Director of Mossad, Eli David. She arrived and was let in by the secretary. Eli David wasn't there yet so Ziva made herself comfortable. She looked around the office, she didn't remember this at all. Of course when she lived here he wasn't Deputy Director. She scanned the room for a picture of herself, there were none.

At that moment a side door opened and Eli David walked in. Ziva stood up. David didn't recognise Ziva so she was safe for now. "How can I help you young lady."

Ziva cleared her throat. "I was hoping you could clear something up for me."

Hearing Ziva's accent he smiled. "I see, you are from the American press. You'll have to speak with our affairs president."

Ziva shook her head. "No, I'm not with the American press. What I want to know is why did you give your daughter up when she was just a baby? Why did you leave her on a doorstep?"

David stared at her. "How do you know about my daughter." He growled.

Ziva smiled at him. "Because I'm her."

Eli David just stared. "Ziva? Is it really you?"

Ziva nodded. "Why did you give me up?"

Eli shook his head. "Oh Ziva, I was a stupid ambitious man. I saw you as a burden, an obsticale at that time. When I gave you up to Jethro and Jen I wasn't thinking. By time I realized that I missed you and I had made a stupid mistake it was to late. You're here now though. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Ziva thought carefully. "So you do love me?"

Director David nodded. "So much my dear, so much. Tell me have Jethro and Jen been kind to you?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. Very, I love them a lot. They're divorced now."

He nodded. "Ziva, can I ask something of you?"

The young girl smiled. "Of course."

"May I get to know you again. Please call me Dad."

At this Ziva shook her head. "You can get to know me, but I'm afraid I'll never call you Dad."

"Why not? You used to."

Ziva sighed. "I'm sorry. Gibbs is my Dad and Jen is my Mum."

He looked at her. "I understand. When do you go back to America?"

"I don't know. I'm in the army at the moment. I'm not sure if I'll stay here afterwards."

"Have you ever thought of working for Mossad? If you did you could then easily go and work for your parents, no favouritism, you'd just be the best choice."

Ziva smiled. "I like that idea. I'll think about it." She stood up. "I have to go, I'm so sorry. I'll come again."

He stood up to escort her to the door. "Ziva, are you angry with me?" He asked before she went.

Ziva turned to him, there was no smile. "Yes, I am. I'm trying to work through it though."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Remember to Review.


	7. Back Home

Back Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A 26 year old Ziva Gibbs sat comfortably in her Tel-Aviv apartment. She had gotten back from a 6 month mission in the UK just two weeks. All the peace and quiet felt strange, even starnger was she actually had time to sit and do a cross word, which is what she was doing at the present moment. Still she loved Israel. She had made great friends here and her work with Mossad kept her on her toes. She had grown apart from Chaim David but they still made personal time every now and then. Lately though she was missing home, and her parents. She had been thinking about going back to America and woking with her Dad at NCIS. She hadn't said anything though, not wanting to get her parent's hopes up. Ziva's thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. "Shalom." Ziva answered.

"Ziva?" Came her mother's voice.

Ziva sat up straighter in her chair and put down the crossword. "Mum, hi."

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good, just trying to get used to being at home. What about you, any news?"

"That's good. I do actually, good news."

"Well what is it?"

Jen laughed. "You were always an impatient child. I've been promoted."

"Thanks Mum. Seriously though that's great. What job is it?"

"I'll be a director of an agency."

"Wow! That good, which one?"

"The Washington branch of NCIS."

Ziva paused thinking of what to say. "Does Dad know?"

Jen sighed. "Ziva, you know I don't speak to your father. Unless there's something concerning you we don't have contact. It'll be a surprise."

"Dad hates surprieses." Ziva thought about it. Her mum was right, they didn't speak unless it had to do with her. The times they had come together when she was a child was when she was ill, an important concert, when she got kidnapped and of course her graduation.

"I know. I'm sure it'll be fine though."

"I hope so. Well I have to go. I love you."

"I love you to darling. Keep safe. I miss you."

"I will and I miss you to." Ziva put the phone down and had just picked up her crossword when the phone rang again. Ziva picked it up, "Shalom."

"Ziva?" Came her father's voice.

"Daddy, hi." Ziva said. This was so bizzare.

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"I'm good. You on the other hand sound terrible. Are you okay?"

"No honey, I'm not. I've got bad news."

Ziva braced herself. "What is it?"

"You remember me telling you about the agent I work with, Kate Todd."

"Yes."

"She was shot Ziva. She died."

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry. I remember you saying she was a good agent."

"She was. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"There's a vacancy now on my team. I want you to come and work for NCIS, be on my team."

"I'd love to. I'll have to speak to Mossad though. How long before they reassign someone?"

"Two weeks."

"I'll be there."

"That's great, I've missed having my daughter at home."

"I've missed you to Daddy."

"Okay Ziva Diva I love you, stay safe."

"Dad you know I hate that name."

"I know."

Ziva laughed. "Alright I love you. Bye."

Ziva put the phone down. Before reaching for her crossword she glared at the phone daring it to disturb her peace and quiet.

_Two weeks later _

Gibbs came in to the bullpen with two cups of coffee. One for him and the other for Ziva. She was meant to be arriving any minute now. Mossad had approved her transfer and gave her an extra duty, liasion officer. Gibbs smiled to himself, despite the horrible reason for her coming she was still coming, and to stay not for a visit. Ever the father Gibbs hated having his daughter living away from home, imagining all the trouble she could get into. Lost in his thoughts he almost bumped into someone. "Sorry." He grunted.

"I thought being sorry was a sign of weakness." Said a voice he was all to familiar with.

Gibbs looked up to see himself face to face with Jen. "Jen, what are you doing here?"

"Ziva didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Jen?"

"I'm the new director of NCIS."

Gibbs' mouth fell open. "No, no she didn't. Did she tell you she'd be working here starting today?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Jethro, I'm her mother as well as the director of course I know."

At that point they were interrupted by Special agent Anthony DiNozzo. "Uh boss, sorry but there's a really hot chick asking to see you. She's over there talking to McGeek."

Gibbs walked away from Jen. "Jethro we're not finished." Jen said as she walked after him.

Gibbs arrived at McGee's desk to see the back of his daughter's head. Ziva turned around. A smile lit her face when she saw him "Daddy!" she cried.

Gibbs put the coffees on a table and opened his arms to Ziva. She ran into them and he caught her in a hug. "Hey baby girl. I've missed you so much." He pressed a kiss to her head.

"I've missed you to. It's great to be home." Ziva turned to her Mum and hugged. "I've missed you to Mum." Ziva said as she gave her mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey, It's good to see you to." She hugged Ziva a bit tighter.

Tony and McGee just looked at each other. They had heard about Gibbs' daughter but had never met her before. Of course there was the picture of her that Gibbs kept on his desk but it hadn't registered for them who she was. Tony held out his hand "So you must be the famous Ziva Gibbs then?"

Ziva shook his hand. "Yes I am. You are either Tony or McGee?"

"I'd be Tony. The one you were talking to is McGee."

Ziva smiled, "It's nice to meet you. I don't think you've met my mother though, Jennifer Shepard." Ziva gestured towards her Mum.

"No we haven't had the pleasure." Tony said.

Jen smiled. "Well you do now. I'm the new Director of NCIS. Just for the record Jethro and I are divorced."

Tony and McGee nodded.

"Okay I need to go down and see Abby about some evidence. Ziva your desk's the one with the coffee on it." Gibbs said. He gave her a peck on the cheek then slapped on the back of the head. "That's for saying my daughter's hot." He then whispered to Tony "Stay away from my baby, she's better than a one night stand." He then walked off.

Jen smiled at Ziva. "I'll see you later I've got a ton of work to do."

Ziva nodded as Jen walked off to her office. Ziva turned and sat at her desk. She watched Tony opposite her as she drank her coffee. Tony smiled at her, "So what's it like having the boss for a Dad?"

Ziva shrugged. "He's cool. We're bestfriends."

McGee piped up, "So he's never hit you on the back of the head."

This made Ziva laugh. "Dad's never hit me. He think's I can do no wrong."

Th rest of Ziva's day was boring, there were no cases so Gibbs let them go early. Tony promised her that tomorrow she'd get to meet Abby, the forensic scientist. Ziva went home with her Dad since Jen was staying in a hotel until her apartment was ready. She was genuinely glad to be home.

A/N: Thanks for reading, keep the reviews coming.


	8. Recoil

Recoil Recoil

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

A/N: Though this episode is during season five, I have changed it and made during season 3. Also Locke will actually be guilty in my version of events.

Ziva Gibbs sat in the car waiting for her boyfriend. Well he wasn't really her boyfriend. Andrew Hoffman was an undercover mission. For the past week her name had changed to Gina and she had been dating various men to see if they were a killer of marine wives. She was pulled from her thoughts by the car door opening. "Hi Andrew. I thought you'd forgotten about me." Ziva said leaning towards him.

Andrew pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at her, "I don't think I could ever forget you Gina."

Ziva smiled as she pulled off. "So where is the surprise place you're taking me?"

"Ah Gina, if I told you it would not be a surprise. Don't worry though I'll direct you."

NCIS

Back at NCIS Gibbs and McGee were looking for leads to help Ziva. Tony had driven to a house that had been called in as suspicious. Gibbs thought about this case and wondered if he had been wrong to send Ziva undercover. They had no idea who the killer was, it just didn't sit well with him. Over the years Gibbs had learnt to trust his insticts as a father, but for this case he had pushed them aside.

At that moment Tony rang him. "Hey boss, I'm at the house. There's a woman dead."

"DiNozzo did you check her finger?"

"Yep boss, this id deffinetly linked to the case. She's victim number five."

"Alright DiNozzo stay there, we've got a fix on Ziva and we're about to leave to follow her and Hoffman. Once we're done there we'll meet you at the house." Gibbs hung up and turned to McGee. "Ring Ziva, give her the distress code then let's get moving I don't want to leave Ziva with that man for to long."

Warehouse

McGee had rung Ziva and given her the code. Hoffman picked Ziva's phone up. "Who's Gibbs?"

Ziva shrugged. "No idea, wrong number I guess."

Hoffman shook his head. "I don't think so Gina, he's number two on your speed dial."

Ziva turned to him and smiled, "You're right, I'm sorry. He's an ex-boyfriend." Ziva knew that he'd become suspicious of her. With that she drove to an abandoned warehouse. She got out of the car and once they were inside turned to face him. "Why'd you do it Andrew? Why did you kill all of thise innocent women?"

Andrew pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, "They weren't innocent! They were sleeping with other men whilst their husbands were away fighting for our country. I was saving their husbands from humilation." Hoffman moved towards her, "Now just keep walking." Ziva kept walking till she was infront of a gate. "Get inside." Hoffman ordered.

Ziva turned around quickly. She was about to kick him when he fired. She dodged it, but she felt the side of her temple getting grazed. He tried to jump at her but Ziva was faster. She dropped to the floor and crawled away. He grabbed her leg and soon they were in an all out fight. Ziva dodged, punched and kicked as best she could. She forced him to drop his gun and she made for it. He saw what she was doing and tried to beat her to it. Once again Ziva beat him, she grabbed it and rolled onto her back, only to see him facing her. She had no choice, she fired five quick shots in succession. Before she could move Hoffman's lifeless body fell ontop of her.

Outside Gibbs and McGee had just pulled up to the warehouse. Gibbs heard five shots being fired. His heart began to beat quicker. Please not Ziva, not his little girl. If it was he would make sure Hoffman died a very painful death. McGee and Gibbs ran into the warehouse, "Ziva! Ziva!" Gibbs called his daughter's name. He panicked when there was no answer.

Ziva could hear her father yelling her name. With a mighty effort she pushed Hoffman's dead body off of her. She still lay on the floor though. She just didn't have the strength to get up.

Gibbs and McGee finally reached them. McGee took one look at the dead body and pulled out his phone to ring Ducky and then Tony. Gibbs went straight to Ziva. He helped his daughter up and then turned to face her. He gently touched the part of her head that was bleeding, "Baby girl, are you okay?" He asked.

Ziva nodded. "I'm fine Daddy."

Half an hour later

Half an hour later Ziva was sitting on an empty box whilst Ducky stitched her wound up. Ziva let out a cry as it he pressed down on it. "Ouch!" Gibbs squeezed her hand. He hated seeing his little girl hurt no matter how old she was.

Ducky smiled at Ziva, "I'm sorry dear. I think it's best if you go and get an x-ray my dear."

Ziva shook her head. "I'm fine Uncle Ducky honestly."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. His daughter could be so stubborn some times. He came to kneel down infront of her. "Ziva sweetheart, I want you to listen to your uncle. Go and get an x-ray. I'd take you if I could, you know that, but I have to be here. Then I want you to go either to my place or to yours and get some rest. Understand?"

Ziva nodded. There was no point in arguing. She stood up, gave her father a kiss good bye and left. Little did Gibbs know that Ziva was actually heading back to NCIS. When she got there no one was there so she began to work. Not long afterwards Tony arrived. "Hey Ziva, are you okay?"

Ziva glared at Tony. "I'm fine."

At that point Gibbs walked in. "Ziva I thought I told you to go home."

"Daddy I want to help. Just let Tony print me some pictures of Hoffman and the victims. I'll show them at the bar that he went to."

Gibbs sighed, there was no point in saying no. "Fine, DiNozzo print the pictures then go with her."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you Daddy."

Gibbs just shook his head as he walked down to Abby's lab. Ziva knew very well that she could get what ever she wanted from him, all she had to do was ask.

_Bar _

Ziva walked into the bar and saw someone that she recognised, Michael Locke. He came over to her. "Hey Gina I'm really sorry about Andrew."

Ziva spied Tony watching them from the bar. "Michael I think we should talk. Come over here." She led him to a booth. "I must tell you the truth, my name's not Gina. It's Ziva, Ziva Gibbs. Also I'm not married to a marine, I work for NCIS." She flashed her badge so he knew she was telling the truth.

"Wow!" Michael stated. "So you were the one that killed Hoffman."

Ziva just nodded, "yes."

Michael smiled at Ziva. "Well whilst we're being honest I need to tell you something. I've been worried about my ex-girlfiend Devin." He pulled out a picture of her. She left three weeks ago without leaving me a note. I was thinking that she might be hurt since she was once married to a marine. Now you've put my mind at ease.

From the bar Tony watched jealously as Ziva and Michael continued to chat. After about an hour they left the bar together. Tony decided it was time for him to get going as well, there was no need to follow Ziva now that she had left the bar.

The next morning Ziva sat at her desk typing away. Tony sat at his desk staring at her. He decided to broach the subject of Michael being guilty. "Ya know Ziva Locke could be the guilty one. I mean don't ya think it's a big coincedince that his girlfriend has gone missing."

Ziva raised her head and glared at him. "Michael is not guilty. He did not do it Tony!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Michael?" Tony thought it was odd that Ziva was calling him by his first name. They didn't usually get so personal with their suspects.

"Yes, Tony that is his name. Michael." She was angry with him. Why couldn't he just mind his own business. If he was so jealous he should just ask her out already. Instead he had to hurt her feelings, and make jibes at her.

Tony smiled at Ziva. "You slept with him didn't you?" By Ziva's reaction Tony knew he had gotten it right.

"What I did or did not do with Michael is none of your business!" Ziva spat at her partner. With that she got up and headed for the elevator. She needed to get away from Tony and his idiocy.

Ziva found herslef in autopsy. Finally she was alone. She was about to make her way to the drawer where she knew Andrew Hoffman's body was being kept. She never got to look though. At that moment Ducky, Gibbs and Tony arrived. They began to talk about the case. Again Tony made some stupid comment about Michael being guilty, and how Ziva slept with him.

Gibbs was annoyed with their petty arguing. "DiNozzo leave her alone. She's right it's not your business." With that both Tony and Ducky left sensing that Gibbs wanted to talk to his daughter alone. "Ziva are you sleeping with Locke?" Gibbs asked as he put a hand on Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva shrugged it off. "Are you asking me as my boss or my father?"

Gibbs sighed. "Both Ziva."

"Well then as both, I'd like to know when it became your business who I was involved with."

Now Gibbs was angry. He loved his daughter, and was worried about her. "Ziva as a boss it's my business when the person is a suspect. As a father it's my business because it's my job to protect you."

"I didn't realise he was a suspect now?" Ziva answered angrily. With that she walked past her father and out of autopsy. It felt like everyone at NCIS was against her. Even her own father. Ziva made her way to her car and drove, she drove to the pub where she and Michael had met last night. She was delighted to see that he was there again. They had a nice long chat together. Ziva agreed to help him find Devin. They agreed that tomorrow afternoon they would meet up and Ziva would take him to the warehouse where she killed Hoffman.

The next day Ziva finally had her chance. She was alone in autopsy before Ducky arrived and pulled the drawer open. She stared down at Hoffman's cold dead body. Flash backs of two days ago came to her. She had lost her cool, not trusted her judgement and almost died because of it. Ziva heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see her dad walking towards her.

"You gotta stop staring at him like that Ziva. It's getting a little creepy." Gibbs smiled at her. "I'm sorry about last night. I should trust you more."

Ziva shook her head. "No Daddy it's my fault. I know you were just looking out for me." Ziva hugged her father and was relieved that he hugged her back. She had been worried that her father would be angry with her.

"You know you have to overcome this Ziva honey. Tell me, what can I do to help you over come it?"

Ziva shook her head. "I don't know Dad. I feel confused. I didn't trust my judgment and I almost died."

Gibbs pulled his girl into a hug. "Oh baby, you need to always trust your judgement. Promise me you will always your judgement. If you don't then it won't be almost and I don't think I could handle it."

Tears filled Ziva's eyes. "I promise." With that Ziva reached for her gun and handed it to her father. "Her Daddy it has Michael's finger prints on it. Give it to Abby." Ziva turned to leave, but turned back. "Oh Daddy, if I'm not back her at exactly 2:00 come to the warehouse where I killed Hoffman."

Gibbs nodded to show he had heard. As Ziva left Gibbs couldn't help wondering what on earth his daughter had planned.

_Warehouse_

Ziva had met Michael at the pub and they had eaten lunch together. Ziva had then driven him to the place where she killed Hoffman. She began to tell him about the events leading up to the kill in great detail. She moved and pointed to the spots where eveything took place. She then got to the part about not having her gun because she was undercover. She then reached for the gun at her waist before realising that she had handed it to her father.

Locke smiled. "You didn't have your gun on you. Just like know." He lunged for Ziva as she jumped to get out of the way. "You can't escape me that easily Officer Gibbs. I'm going to get you just like I got Devin."

_NCIS_

Down in Abby's lab Gibbs, Tony and McGee waited for the results of the test run on Ziva's gun. One of Abby's machines made a noise and she rushed over to it. "It's a match Gibbs! I've caught your criminal. Locke was Hoffman's accomplice."

Abby waited eagerly for the praise that Gibbs usually gave her at the end of a case. Instead Gibbs swore. "God Damn it! She hasn't got her gun with her either!" Gibbs stated.

"Boss? What's wrong? Who hasn't got their gun?"McGee asked. For the first time since he had met Gibbs he was seeing fear in his bosses eyes.

"Ziva! She's with Locke at the warehouse." With that Gibbs took off at a run towards the stairs. Tony and McGee wasted no time following their boss to his car.

_Warehouse_

Locke had finally caught Ziva. He now had her pinned against the wall. "You're going the same way as all those other women Officer Gibbs. You've evaded me long enough."

"Please, Michael I think you should rethink what you're doing." Ziva begged him.

He shook his head as he pulled out a knife. He began to rip Ziva's top in half. Ziva wanted to scream. She felt sick knowing her father and her colleagues would be finding her like all those other girls. Lying dead just in their under wear and with a finger cut off. Once he had ripped her top in half he pulled the material off her and threw it on the ground. He then began to tear her pants. He ripped them off her and poised the knife ready to stab Ziva.

"Drop you weapon NCIS!"Came the voices of Gibbs, Tony and McGee. The three men surrounded Locke. Seeing the three federal agents pointing guns at him convinced Locke he was caught. He dropped the knife and raised his hands. "McGee cuff him." Gibbs ordered as he rushed to his daughter. "DiNozzo call Ducky." Gibbs finally reached Ziva who was cowering against the wall. "Ziva, baby girl are you alright?"Gibbs asked as he helped Ziva to her feet.

Ziva nodded. "I'm okay Daddy, honestly. It's not nessecary for Uncle Ducky to come down here."

Gibbs shook his head as he pulled Ziva into a hug. "I still want him to come and make sure you're alright. Thank god I got here in time." Gibbs couldn't help the terror in his voice as he thought about what could've happened to Ziva if he hadn't.

A few hours later Gibbs was sitting in Ziva's apartment watching T.V. He wasn't really watching it though. He was distracted by thoughts of the day. Ducky had come to the warehouse and has deemed that Ziva was fine. He had brought her back her and she had gone straight to bed. Now as Gibbs sat in her living room listening to her snoring in her bedroom he couldn't help thinking about how lucky he was that she was alright. With that last comforting thought Leroy Jethro Gibbs fell asleep.

A/N: I'm in between assignments at the moment, so enjoy the chapters whilst I'm doing them. LOL.


	9. Undercovers

UnderCovers 

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, even the title.

Gibbs and Jen were arguing in her office. "You're not sending them under cover Jehtro!" Jen yelled at her former husband. She was clearly furiuous.

"These assassins are meant to attack at the ball you're attending in Two days Jen!" Gibbs' anger matched Jen's.

"This is Ziva and Tony we're talking about. Ziva's our daughter, my only child, you can't just send her on missions without a second thought." Jen ran ahand through her hair, he could be so stubborn some times.

"I know that Jen, but she knew what she was getting into when she began working for Mossad and NCIS. I can't giver her special treatment. She's the best we've got."

Jen slammed her hand down. "Jethro I don't give a damn, I'm her mother and I forbid you to send her undercover as an assassin. I would rather they attack than put Ziva in danger."

Gibbs stepped over to Jen and took hold of her hands. "Listen to me carefully Jenny. If you don't want Ziva in danger than fire her, because this whole job is dangerous. I love her to. She's my baby but I have to let her do her job, she'd resent me otherwise."

Jen sighed. "Fine call them in."

Gibbs went to the door and opened it. Sticking his head out he called to Ziva and Tony. "You two can come in now."

They stood up and came into the office. Jen smiled at them though her eyes never left Ziva's. "Sit down." They sat opposite her and she began to tell them. "We have an undercover mission that is most serious. Two assassins have been hired to attack at the ball in two days."

Ziva cut her off. "But you're going to that."

Jen held up a hand. "Let me finish." Ziva went silent. "We have the bodies of the assassins in autopsy with Ducky. We have no idea who they're working for or why they died. The assassins are a married couple so we need the two of you to go undercover. Do you accept? "

Ziva and Tony were both silent. "I'm up for it." Ziva finally said. Tony was quick to agree with her.

Jen threw Gibbs a dirty look. "Okay. Tonight at 6pm you arrive at the Berkley hotel. You wait for a signal from the people you're working for. Just go with it. There will be complete surveillance."

The two nodded. "Anything else we need to know?" Tony asked.

Jen blushed at this point. "Just one. You're married so you'll um have to um act married in case anyone's watching."

Ziva just stared at her mum. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Mum?"

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Fake it Ziva, I meant fake it."

Ziva in direct copy of what her mother had just done blushed with embarrasment.

That Night 

Ziva was giving Tony a massage. "So tell me, how does your father get that boat out of the basement?" Tony asked Ziva.

Ziva dug into Tony's shoulder a bit harder. "He doesn't. He & I started building it when I was little. When he and Mum divorced I went to live with mum in New York City and he destroyed the boat."

Tony let out a low whistle. "That's harsh."

Ziva shrugged. "It was our boat. He didn't want to work on it unless I was there. We started building another one when I came back to live with him. He ruined the last one when I went to Israel."

Tony smiled, "At least your father loves you." He then reached for Ziva's arms and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her passiontely. She responded eagerly. The rest is to your imagination.

Next morning   
Ziva and Tony sat together at the table in their room. Just then the phone rang. Ziva answered. "Hello."   
"Mrs Reniye. You and your husband have dinner reservations tonight at 6:30 sharp. Don't be late." Their was a click and the phone line went to dead.   
Ziva turned to Tony who had just poured them champagne. "We have dinner reservations my love."   
Tony drew her towards him and flicked his tongue along her earlobe. "Sounds good." Dinner 

Ziva and Tony arrived at dinner on time and were shown to their table. They ordered food and drink and waited. Of course they weren't exactly sure what they were waiting for. Maybe for something that looked suspicious or someone discreetly trying to get their attention. Tony surveyed the room quickly with his eyes. "See anyone we know sweetcheeks."

Ziva reached over to wipe something from the side of Tony's mouth. "Not yet My little hairy butt." They continued their dinner. After a while they were contacted by McGee.

"We've got a shot of someone in the backroom. Stay where you are." Ziva and Tony looked at each other. They waited for McGee to contact them again. 15 minutes later they heard him. "He got away through an open window. You can go back to your hotel room."

Next morning 

The next morning Ziva woke up early to a knocking on the door. "Just a minute." She got dressed and opened the door, it was McGee dressed in a bell boy's outfit.

"Hey, a packagae for you was left on my doorstep." He handed it to her.

Ziva smiled. "Thanks McGee, I've been waiting for these sunglasses."

"Sunglasses? What's so important about that?"

Ziva winked at him. Go back to NCIS and turn on the screen, you'll see."

McGee turned and left. Ziva noticed Tony was still sleeping. She grabbed a bottle of water from the table and poured some on his neck. She burst out laughing when he jumped up on the bed yelling "On it boss." When he realized what had happened he glared at Ziva. "So not funny Miss Gibbs."

Ziva smiled. "I thought it was, your reaction was priceless." Ziva sat down at the table and opened the box containing the sunglasses. Out dropped the sunglasses and a replacement set of lenses. Ziva changed the lenses, put the glasses on and walked over to the window.

"Whatcha hoping to see." Tony asked as he watched her go from window to window scanning the outside carefully.

"A laser. These sunglasses are able to detect them."

"Any lasers."

Ziva nodded. "Yes Tony, there's one trained straight at our room."

Tony thought Ziva was joking. "Ha, like I'd believe that."

"I'm not joking Tony, I'm deadly serious. See for yourself." She handed the glasses to a now very pale looking Anthony DiNozzo.

NCIS building 

Jen and Gibbs were watching Ziva and Tony from MTAC. Of course every time Ziva and Tony pretended to have sex they turned around. That was one step in thei daughter's life that they did not want to be there for. Now though they had just heard Ziva say there was a laser pointed right at their room. Jen looked at Gibbs fear in her eyes. "I told you not to send them. There's a bloody laser pointed at them. If something happens to her I will never forgive you Jethro."

Gibbs sighed. "I know. I don't think I'd forgive myself either. We'll rade the laser room and then we'll bring them home."

Jen nodded. "Thank you Jethro."

Gibbs and McGee raded the room only to discover that it was the FBI. They thought that Ziva and Tony were the real assassins. Gibbs spoke with Fornell. "Fornell quit the laser, they're not the assassins, they're my agents."

"You sure about that Jethro."

"Damn sure, the girl is my daughter."

Fornell nodded. "Okay, we'll take it down."

Gibbs then headed back to MTAC. "Jen we're not calling it off."

She turned around. "Jethro!"

"Listen to me Jen, it was the FBI. It's okay they're not in danger."

"I don't care, that was a close call. What if it wasn't the FBI. I'm the director and I say call it off."

"Jen we have a room number for the people they're working for. We'll send Ziva and Tony up to the room and bust them. Then it'll be over."

Jen sat down in one of the chairs. She really wanted to get these assassins but she didn't want to send Ziva into more danger than she was already in. Still Ziva could handle herself, she was 26 years old and Mossad trained and it wasn't as if they were in direct danger. "Okay, send them up."

Gibbs nodded. He contacted Ziva and Tony and told them to go to the room. Once they were in he and McGee would enter the hotel and go to the room. They would then catch the assassins. They watched from MTAC as Tony and Ziva left the room and with that the surveillance.

Hotel 

Ziva and Tony stepped out of the room and went to the elevator. They felt confident, they might not be able to see Gibbs anymore but they could still hear him through the ear pieces. They stepped into the elevator, the only other person in their was a bell boy. Heu turned tp face the door. "Mr and Mrs Renye." The bell boy said.

Ziva and Tony felt the cold metal of the gun pressing into their backs as they were forced into the room at gunpoint. They were tied to a chair and their ear pieces taken out and smashed. "We want the disc" a very brutal looking man said.

"What disc?" Tony asked. Ziva couldn't see but she felt and heard the man punching Tony's face and probably breaking his nose.

"Now will you talk." He said.

Gibbs and McGee were stationed outside the hotel when they heard a crunch. They knew what the sound meant, someone was breaking Ziva and Tony's earpieces. They had been caught. "What do we do boss?"

"We get them out of there." They practically jumped out of the car and ran across the road to the hotel. Luckily they had the room number, the question was how long would it take to find the room. Jen was going to kill him.

15 minutes later they had found the room. Gibbs held up a fist to stop McGee. "Okay, one two three, go!" He whispered. They pushed the door open. "NCIS freeze." Gibbs surveyed the room as everyone froze. Ziva and Tony were tired to a chair back to back. Tony had clearly been punched a few times and had a broken nose. Their was a man standing next to Ziva, he was holding her neck back with one hand almost choking her, the other pointed a very long, sharp knife at her throat. He had to do this carefully he wanted his daughter home safely. "Put the knife down and I won't shoot." He said calmly.

"I don't think so." He pressed the knife harder against her skin, just enough to maker her gasp but not to pierce.

Gibbs knew what he had to do, no one put a knife to his daughter's neck and got away with it. He fired and the man fell down dead. Gibbs and McGee ran over to Ziva and Tony and began untying them. Gibbs helped Ziva up. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine Daddy, thank you."

Gibbs breathed freely and hugged Ziva tightly. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry. You could've been killed."

Ziva smiled. "It's okay. It's my job."

Gibbs then turned to Tony. "DiNozzo we need to get you to a hospital. That nose looks terrible."

Tony grimaced. "Thanks boss."

_That Night _

Ziva sat with Tony, McGee and Gibbs in the bullpen waiting for Jen. They looked up as she came down the stairs that led to her office. Ziva stood up and went over to her. Jen drew Ziva into her arms and hugged her tight. There were tears running down her face. "I'm so glad you're alright, if Daddy had come a moment later…" she trailed off.

Ziva looked up at her mum. "But he didn't I'm fine. Tony's fine. We're all fine." She placed a kiss on her mum's cheek.

"I know it's just…never mind." She let go of Ziva. "Well I have to go, thanks to you and Tony I have a ball to go to. Are you going home with your father?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, Daddy's taking me home. You have fun."

"I will." She hugged Ziva once more and then headed towards the elevator.

Gibbs looked over to Tony. "DiNozzo will you be alright?"

DiNozzo gave one of his famous smiles. "Just fine boss, Probie's driving me home."

"Good. I'll see you all on Monday. Ziva let's go." Ziva said goodbye to her colleagues as she followed her father out to the car. The ride home was silent. Both Gibbs and Ziva were thinking of what a close call it was, and that they were lucky to be sitting next to each other driving home rather than in a hospital.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and read my story, keep up the good work. Cyaz all till next chapter. Holidays are coming up so lots of time to write, Yay!


	10. Boxed In

Boxed In

Disclaimer: Nine is mine (Nothing is mine, hehe, why am I laughing? I'm not making any money?)

A few months after Ziva and Tony's undercover mission they went on a stakeout at a dockyard in Washington. They walked past the many boxes ready to be trucked off and placed on the back of a ship and taken to some overseas country. They walked in silence looking for their person. That's when they heard shots being fired and then of course saw them. They ran behind one of the boxes and fired from there. The shors were getting closer they knew it was stupid, they knew they should never go behind a door that can be closed when fighting an enemy, but they had no choice. They ran into an open container and took cover. They weren't stupid they knew they had been lured there so weren't surprised when the doors were closed shut. Ziva and Tony waited a few minutes then went over and tried to get out. "This isn't working." Tony said as he sat down on the floor of the container.

Ziva gave him a look. "You think Tony." She wasn't happy at all. Being stuck in a box sucked, especially when you were meant to be celebrating your father's birthday that day.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed at the situation."

"Me to Tony, me to."

_NCIS _

Back at NCIS Gibbs was waiting for Tony and Ziva to return with their wanted man. He had been waiting for ages, and they hadn't returned. Just as he thought of going and seeing what was taking them so long McGee ran in. "Boss, I've got bad news."

Gibbs stood up. "What is it McGee?"

McGee sighed. "I was waiting for Ziva and Tony when I heard shooting. I went to go and help them out but they weren't there. I looked everywhere I couldn't see any sign of them."

Gibbs stood up in a flash grabbing his jacket. "Well what are you waiting for McGee, let's go find them." Gibbs and made his way to the elevator McGee following closely behind. Gibbs had a feeling this wouldn't be such a good birthday.

_Box _

Ziva sat on the floor shivering despite the warm clothing she had on. She was hoping someone would find them soon. She and Tony had tried everything. She had even tried to shoot their way out, unfortunately that wasn't best idea as the shot rebounded off the metal walls and almost hit them. Tony was never going to let her forget that bit of stupidity. Tony was currently walking back and forth the length of the container. "Tony what on earth are you doing?" She asked frustrated by his restlesness.

"Thinking Zee-vah. I was thinking that this container looks a lot bigger from the outside."

Ziva thought about this. Tony was right. She stood up and walked to the back wall of the container. Lifting her foot she pushed hard against the wall and with a little more effort it collapsed. "You were right." Ziva said.

They stared at what they had uncovered. Many, many wooden crators. All had Arabic scipt on it. Tony looked at Ziva who had begun to inspect them. "Be careful, what does it say on it?"

Ziva paused to read the inscription and turned pale. "It says beware explosives."

Tony immeditly pulled Ziva away from the boxes. "Get away from there. They could go off any minute."

Ziva shrugged him off. "Get off of me Tony. I can take care of myself." She proceeded to open the boxes carefully. When she had opened the first one shy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tony came over to take a look and couldn't help laughing himself. Far from explosives the boxes held illegal Bollywood DVD's and loads of cash. They were safe fore now.

_Dock yard Office _

Gibbs was in the middle of a heated argument with the head of the Dock. "Look I want my people found now. Just give me permission to search the site."

The man smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so Agent Gibbs. This is a large site. They probably just got lost and will turn up pretty soon. I'm not having anymore people lost out there. This is enough disruption for one day."

Gibbs was furious. He hated men like this, thinking they ran the world. "I'm not just gonna sit around and wait. They could be in danger. My daughter's out there for Gods sake!"

Again the Dock head refused him. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. Look I can make some phone calls for you and see if anyone's seen them. I can also give you the security tapes from today so far. That's all though."

Gibbs had, had enough. "McGee get the stuff and let's go."

"Uh yes boss." He went with the Dock head, got the security tapes and met Gibbs at his car. "What now boss?"

"We search the site McGee." Together they headed out to look for their missing team members.

_Box _

Ziva and Tony burnt a whole lot of money in an effort to keep warm. They only succeeded in making the air smoky. Now they sat in the container exhausted. Ziva had her head resting on Tony's shoulder. They were jolted awake by a sudden movement. "Tony, what's that?"

Tony listened carefully. "I think we're being moved." He crept over the air vent. "If only we could see outside."

Ziva came to stand next to Tony. "What if I was to stand on you shoulders? Then we could see out."

"Not a bad idea." He bent down and Ziva climbed on his shoulders. He stood up and she put her eye to the vent. Before she could see anything helpful the box tilted and they fell. Ziva gave a sharp cry of pain as she landed hard on the floor. Tony moved to look at her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Ziva sat up slowly wincing as she felt the pain in her arm. "I think I may've broken my arm."

Tony swore. "We need a better plan. Maybe we should ring the boss." He took out his phone and held it up near the vent. "Damn it no reception. Try yours."

Ziva with Tony's help stood up. She held her phone as high up as she could. "I'm braless." Ziva said annoyed."

Tony smiled. "I noticed that. But on your phone there are these little bars."

Ziva shot him a filthy look. "Shut up Tony." She sat back down. "How are we going to get reception?"

Tony looked at Ziva seriously. "I honestly don't know Ziva, I honetsly don't."

_Dockyard _

Gibbs and McGee had spent the last three hours searching the dockyard. "Boss I don't see any sign of them." McGee said. "You don't think…

Gibbs slapped McGee over the head. "Never say that again, got it. I would know if they were, you know. I don't need someone telling me to think of it."

"Sorry boss." McGee said. He felt guilty. He shouldn't have even mentioned it. After all if he was a father he wouldn't like someone telling him his daughter might be dead.

Gibbs wasn't listening to McGee's apology though. He had spotted a body in the distance and began running over to it. When he reached it he noticed that the man had been shot and was dead. "McGee, we need to get this body to Ducky." Gibbs yelled. McGee and Gibbs lifted the body and put it in the back of the van.

Back at NCIS the body was placed in Ducky's morgue. "I need you to tell me how he died, Duck. Also the bullet that was used." Gibbs told him.

"Of course Jethro. As soon as possible." Gibbs thanked Ducky then walked out to go and see Abby.

"Abs." Gibb called for his forensic scientist. "Abs, I've got something for you."

Abby came out from behind her computer. "What's up Gibbs?"

"I need you to take a look at these photos of the deadman and see if they match anyone on these videos of the dockyard. Also a blood sample from our body." He placed the stuff on Abby's desk and turned to leave.

"Gibbs, wait." Gibbs turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Ziva and Tony are missing Abby."

Abby gasped and gave Gibbs a hug. "Oh Gibbs, don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. I'll find them for you I promise."

Gibbs smiled at her. "Thanks Abs." He walked out of the lab to think of anything he may've missed.

_Box _

Tony looked at Ziva with a look of brilliance. "I think I might have an idea how to make contact."

Ziva was all ears. "Well, what is it?"

"What if we throw the money out the vent, you know Hansel and Gretel style. Someone would have to notice a whole lot of money coming off the back of a truck."

Ziva smiled. "Good idea, come on." She got up and grabbed a handful of money with her good arm. Tony stood on some boxes and she passed the money to him and he threw it out. It shouldn't be long now.

Hours later no one seemed to have stopped the truck. "Tony, this isn't working." Ziva said as she flopped down on the floor.

Tony sat next to her. "I know. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It was worth a shot. If only we had some sort of aerial to give better reception from the phone."

Tony's eyes scanned the box looking for something metal that they could attatch to the phone. His eyes fell on Ziva. "Ziva your bracelet."

Ziva looked down at her wrist, the bracelet that her father had given her so long ago. "What about it?"

"It could be used for reception."

Ziva smiled. "Not bad Tony." She unclipped it and handed it to Tony. "Here, be careful Dad got it for me years ago."

Tony took it carefully. He read the inscription outloud "Ziva Gibbs. Very cute."

Ziva kicked him. "Get a move on DiNozzo."

_Abby's lab _

Gibbs, McGee and Abby were standing round Abby's computer. "See, the guy on the video shooting at Ziva and Tony is the same dead guy on Ducky's table."

"Can you tell where Ziva and Tony went from the video." Gibbs asked.

Abby shook her head. "No, you see them, then the next moment they've disappeared. I have a theory though. I think they took cover in one of the containers."

"Doesn't that mean they could be on a ship heading for Africa right now." McGee asked.

Abby nodded. "Unfortunately." At that moment Abby's phone rang. "Hello."

"Abby, it's me, Tony."

"Tony are you okay?!"

"For the moment. I need you to trace this call, I don't think the reception will last long."

"On it Tony. Here speak to Gibbs." She handed the phone to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, where are you?"

"We're in a shipping box on the back of a truck."

"Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, well kind of. Ziva broke her arm."

"What! Let me speak to her."

"Okay, hold on a second." Gibbs could here voices on the other end as Tony passed the phone to Ziva.

"Daddy." Ziva's voice came over the phone.

"Hi baby. Tony said you got a broken arm. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Daddy. I'm sorry this is such a crappy birthday for you."

"That's okay. All I need is you home safely." At that moment there was a crackling sound and the phone went dead. "Ziva? Ziva? Ziva are you there?" No one answered. "Damn it, the phone went dead. Did you manage to get a fix on the phone?"

Abby clapped her hands. "Yep." She wrote down the directions and handed them to Gibbs.

"McGee phone that bastard Dock man and give him the address. I'm going ahead." He grabbed his gear and practically ran out of the building. McGee made his way upstairs to use the phone and call the Dock yard.

_Box _

Ziva and Tony sat in the box waiting. They had made contact with the team and now it was just a matter of time. "So you still call your father Daddy?" Tony said flashing a grin at Ziva.

"Only to him. It's just a love name."

Tony laughed. "Yeah like the other day I heard him calling you Ziva Diva."

Ziva tried to hit him but couldn't quite reach. "Shut up, he's the only one that ever calls me that. Evem Mum's never used that name."

Tony laughed harder. He stopped when they felt a jolt and then nothing. "I think we've reached our destination."

Ziva put a finger to her lips indicating that they should be quiet. "If we keep quiet maybe they won't notice us."

No such luck. They heard the doors open then a foreign voice yelling. "Come out now, come out or we'll shoot."

Ziva responded. "We'll shoot to." Tony and Ziva began moving the boxes into a makeshift barrier whilst the men discussed her comment. They had just finished when a shot was fired. Tony pulled Ziva by her good arm out of the way.

Shots continued to be fired and Tony and Ziva retaliated with their own. "We can't keep this up Ziva. I'm out of bullets."

Ziva looked at her own gun. "Mine to. Besides out fort here won't hold up much longer. Tell them we surrender."

Tony put his head round the side of one of the boxes. "Okay, we surrender. Here are our weapons." He threw his out. Ziva handed hers to him and it was thrown out aswell. There was silence and Tony and Ziva krept out. They took deep breaths of fresh air as it hit them. They didn't have much time to revel in their freedom before they were pulled roughly to their feet by tough looking African man.

"You two are coming with us." He said. He and his partner pointed guns at them. Ziva inched slightly closer to Tony.

"Drop your weapons!" came the voice of a third man. It was the head of the dockyard. "Move the box onto the ship boys." The men went to do as told. "You two almost cost me a trade in DVD's and a whole lot of money."

Tony smiled at the man. "yeah sorry about that. We kinda burnt some of it to keep warm."

Ziva joined in. "Threw some out of the back of the window two."

At that point the two men came back. One of them leered menacningly at Ziva. "I want the girl." He said.

"No one's getting the girl!" This time it was Gibbs speaking. He was holding a gun to the Dock man's head. "Drop your weapon and I won't shoot you." The Dock man had no choice. He dropped it. Gibbs then handcuffed him and told McGee who had arrived a few minutes after to take him back to NCIS. He then turned to Ziva and Tony. "You both okay."

"Fine boss." Tony said. Then he remembered Ziva's broken arm. "Except Ziva might need to get her arm looked at."

Gibbs held out his hand to Ziva who took it. "Come on I'll drive you home Tony and then I'll stop off at the hospital."

_Hospital_

Gibbs had dropped Tony off at his place and asked him once more if he was sure that he was okay. Once Tony had reassured him Gibbs had driven to the hospital. Now he sat with Ziva in the room as a doctor examined the x-rays. "You know I thought you were being shipped of to Senegal." Gibbs said.

Ziva smiled at her father. "Well I wasn't and I'm not. Except for my arm I'm fine."

Gibbs laughed. "I know. It's my job to worry though." At that point the doctor came in and told them that her arm was indeed broken and he would have to put a cast on it. They had to wait for the cast to set before they could leave.

"By the way Daddy, Happy Birthday." Ziva said as she got off the bed to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks baby." He held her as she hugged him. Ziva probably had no idea but for him having her safe and sound was the best birthday present he could ever receive. He hated to think what would've happened to her if she had been shipped of to another country. One thing he knew for sure, Jen was not going to find out about this one mishap.

A/N: Keep those reviews comin'


	11. Jeopardy

Jeopardy

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own NCIS as shown by my unmillionaire status.

Tony pulled up into the parking lot of NCIS. It had been a long drive with one Brian Dempsey in the car. This guy was so annoying, he wouldn't comply with the whole you have the right to remain silent deal. He was totally unco-operative. Unfortunately Ziva thoughts were along the same lines as Tony's but she wasn't so quiet about her annoyance. The whole ride she and Dempsey had been arguing, Tony could really see the Gibbs in her when she refused to back down from an argument especially with an idiot like Dempsey.

Ziva was currently yelling at Dempsey to get out of the van. "For God's sake get out of the van or I'll charge you with an insubordination!" she yelled. He refused to get out. She reached in and pulled him out. "Now walk towards the elevator." She turned to Tony. "Hey, Tony some help here."

Tony shook his head. "Sorry, I have to go and give the evidence to Abby."

Ziva gave him an annoyed look. "Tony, come on…"

"Sorry Ziva." He chucled as he walked off to Abby's lab. He deffinetly had the better end of the stick.

Ziva glared at Brian Dempsey as she pushed the elevator button. The doors dinged open. "Get in." She said menacingly.

"No way Bitch."

"Get in the god damn elevator!" Ziva yelled clearly on the last straw. When he continued to stand there she shoved him in. "That's better."

_Squad room _

Gibbs had just received the call from Abby that Tony and Ziva were back in the building. Ziva was on her way up with Dempsey and Tony was at the lab giving evidence to Abby. He decided to go down and meet Ziva and Dempsey in interrogation. He pressed the button of the elevator. It dinged open. He was about to step in when he sae Brian Dempsey lying on the floor. Ziva was standing over him checking his pulse. When Ziva looked and saw Gibbs all she said was "Daddy, he's dead."

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and bent over the body next to Ziva also checking the pulse and breathing. "You're right." With that he grabbed Ziva by the arm and pulled her to a standing position. "Come on, you've got some explaining to do." He sat her down at her desk. "I'm going to call Ducky then we talk." Ziva just nodded.

Gibbs went over to the phone. "Duck, it's Gibbs. We've got a dead body upstairs, yeah in the elevator. We need you and Palmer to come and take the body to autopsy. Bring DiNozzo and McGee here as well so they can process the scene. Thanks Duck."

He then turned his attention to his daughter who was sitting at her desk looking at her hands. He pulled up a chair infront of her. "Okay Ziva, I need to know what happened between Tony leaving you and you coming up here."

Ziva sighed. "I told him to get into the elevator but he wouldn't. I pushed him inside. When we were inside he started giving me cheek. I swear Daddy I didn't touch him other than the push."

"You swear?"

"Okay maybe I touched him a little…hardly at all."

"Ziva! I need the truth. You could go to gaol."

"Okay, I hit him on the jugular vein to make him shut up. But he didn't even fall straight away. After I hit him he kept on at it then he fell. It wasn't my fault, Daddy you believe me don't you?" Ziva looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes and Gibbs was reminded of her as a little girl when she cried at every little thing.

Gibbs couldn't be mad at her. He patted his knee. "Come here baby girl." Ziva got up and came to sit on his lap like she did when she was little. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ofcourse I believe you baby, I'm just worried. This is serious."

Ziva nodded. "I know Daddy. Uncle Ducky will prove I didn't kill him though." As she said that Ducky, Palmer, Tony and McGee came into the squad room.

Tony smiled at the two of them. "Awww! That really is a kleenex moment boss." Ziva had gotten off Gibbs' lap and he stood up. A hand came and slapped DiNozzo on the back of the head. "Saw that coming boss."

Ziva on the otherhand just smiled at him. "What? I'm allowed to still sit on my parent's lap aren't I?"

Tony shrugged. "Well you know Ziva, you re 26 not 6."

Ziva stuck out her tounge. "I sit on my mum's lap to if it makes a difference." She laughed at the shock on Tony's face. "I'm a little girl at heart Tony, just like you're that little boy who carries around the poo bucket."

Tony glared at Ziva. "You know what let's get to work."

_Jen's House _

Jen walked out of her apartment and into the parking garage where she began to open the door to her car. She was at the point of getting in when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She reached for her gun but was stopped and she felt her gun being pulled from it's holster and then the noise of metal on cement as it was thrown on the floor. "Now listen to me Ms Shepard you're agency has got my brother Brian in custody. Until they reutrn him to me, I don't return you to them. No hand me the keys." Shaking Jen handed the keys to the man. He opened the back door and shoved her in. He then child locked both doors and got in the front and drove off.

_NCIS _

Ziva was furstrated. Her father had assigned her to desk duty until this mess had been cleared up. He was waiting for Jen to arrive so they could talk it over. Ziva looked over at Tony. "How much longer do you think it will be?"

Tony chuckled at Ziva's impatience. That was a trait clearly picked up form her father. "I don't know Ziva. It's an autopsy not a haircut."

Ziva sighed and put her head on the desk. She felt someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see Mcgee. "Hi McGee, any news?"

"Not yet Ziva. Abby, Ducky and Palmer are working on it though." He knelt down infront of her. "You know we all believe you didn't do it. We believe in you Ziva."

Ziva smiled at McGee. "Thanks McGee, I appreciate it. I can't just sit here and do deskwork though. I have to do something." That said she jumped uo from her chair and headed towards the elevator.

"Where're you going Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Coffee break." She yelled before the elevator doors closed.

McGee looked over at Tony. "For some reason I don't think she's getting a coffee." In response to the obviousness of the statement Tony just rolled his eyes and resumed working.

The elevator doors dinged open on Ducky and Palmer's floor. "Uncle Ducky?" Ziva called. "Uncle Ducky are you down here?"

Ducky appeared. "Ziva my dear you shouldn't be down here. If you get caught it could jeoaprdize your whole case."

Ziva sighed as she sat in one of Ducky's chairs. "I know that. I just…do you know anything yet?"

Ducky came over to Ziva and gave her a hug. "Lots my dear Ziva, but nothing that would help you in the slightest."

At that moment an angry voice filled autopsy. "Ziva, what the hell! I told you to do deskwork!

Ziva jumped up. "Sorry, I just had to see for myself. I couldn't wait."

Gibbs came over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to get angry. I'm just worried. I don't want you to go to gaol and if anyone finds out you've witnessed the autopsy or talked to the doctor…" Gibbs trailed off.

Ziva nodded. "I know."

At that moment Gibbs' phone rang. "Hello. Right we'll be there in 5 seconds." Gibbs looked at Ziva. "We're wanted in MTAC right now." Ziva took one last look at the dead body of Brian Dempsey as Gibbs steered her out of the room and in the direction of the elevator.

Moments later Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and McGee were in MTAC looking at the screen. James Dempsey older brother of the now deceased Brian Demosey appeared on the screen. "Hello Special agent Gibbs and his team. I have a surprise for you, something I think you'll want back."

Jen then appeared on the screen. Before Ziva could stop herself she called out "Mum!"

James Dempsey smilled wickedly. "Well I had no idea. This will be even better a family member for a family member. If Director Shepard's daughter brings my brother to me I will release her mother. Fair, no? If not I'll kill the Director and come after the daughter later. I'll give you some moments to discuss it."

He left the screen and it was just Jen. "Ziva honey don't do it. He'll get his brother and then kill us anyway. Stay with your father, stay where you're safe."

Ziva couldn't help it, tears ran down her cheeks. All of this was her fault. How could she get her mother back if Dempsey was dead. All she wanted was her mother to be here with her telling her that things would be alright. "Oh darling don't cry I'll be fine. Please sweetie stay strong, don't do anything stupid." Jen said.

Ziva nodded and wiped her eyes. "I promise. We'll get you out of there though, you'll see."

At that point James Dempsey came back on screen. "Agent Gibbs what is your decision?"

Gibbs looked from Ziva to Jen and back again. This was difficult. Either way he was risking Ziva's life. If they didn't return Dempsey it meant he would deffinetly come after Ziva. If they did, he was pretty sure James would kill both Jen and Ziva. Finally he said what he thought was best. "Alright we'll being you your brother."

James Dempsey looked triumphant. "Good, now take down the address." Once he gave the address and they read it back to him he continued. "Now some conditions be here at 3pm sharp. No weapons. No back up, just the daughter. Clear?"

"Crystal." Gibbs said. "Ziva'll see you at 3." The connection ended. "Okay People we need a plan and fast." Ziva began to protest. "No Ziva, you're not going into this alone. I'm not an idiot I know when a situation is to dangerous for someone, especially my daughter to go in alone." Ziva sighed indefeat. He was right ofcourse. Downside of working for your parents, they disliked sending their child into dangerous situations. These were Ziva's thoughts as she and her team made their way to the squad room to map out a plan.

_2 hours later _

Abby taped Brian Dempsey's hands to the steering wheel then put sunglasses on his face so James wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Tony crouched down by his feet ready to press the accelerator and brake, he would also control Brian's hands with attached strings.. Ziva sat in the passengers seat next to Bernie and would be giving directions to Tony who couldn't see out the window. Finally Gibbs climbed in the boot making sure that he left the hatch open just slightly to give him air. "Okay Guys, I think you're set. Good luck." Abby said. She patted the car and Tony took off.

15 Minutes later they arrived at the destination. It was a small aeroplane hanger. "Okay this has been the hardest thing I've ever done. Driving without seeing out the windshield. I still drive better than you Ziva."

Ziva said something back that made Tony shut up as they pulled up to where James Dempsey was standing. "Get out of the car now!" he yelled. Ziva stepped out of the car ignoring her mother's pleas for her to get back in and drive far away. "Hold up your hands!" Ziva did as she said as he pointed a gun at her. "Now kneel on the ground!" Once again Ziva complied and knelt on the concrete floor. He smiled at Ziva. "Turn over so I can see your back.." She did and he saw the gun taped to her back. "I said no weapons, for this you will die!" he yelled. He came over to Ziva and pulled her to her feet. He then thust her across the floor and she skidded to a stop next to her mother. "Brian, come on we can go now!" Of course nothing happened. He called again for Brian to get out of the car, no such luck. "What have you done with my brother?" He ran towards the car but before he could get there a lone shot rang out and Dempser fell dead to the floor.

Jen looked to where she now saw Gibbs standing up inside the boot holding his gun. He jumped out and Tony crawled out of the car. Gibbs came over to Jen and Ziva who was standing up and brushing herself off. Gibbs untied Jen. "Either of you hurt?"

"No." They both responded.

Gibbs smiled at Ziva and took her hand. "Okay let's get back to NCIs, Ducky needs to finish the autopsy."

_Next day_

By the next day Ducky had finished the autopsy on Brian Dempsey. He called Jen, Gibbs and Ziva down to the lab to hear what he had to say. "It seems my dear that Brian Dempsey had extremly high blood pressure and a not so strong heart. He was very susceptible to shock, and over excitement of any sort could've resulted in hospitalisation or in this case death."

Ziva let her head drop on to her mother's shoulder. This was it. Uncle Ducky was going to say by gettting him angry she had over exicted him. She would go to gaol. She felt Jen's arms around her and she moved into the hug ad Ducky continued. Finally Jen piped up. "It sounds like natural causes to me? What do you two think?"

Ducky smiled. "Exactly my dear director. It could've happened anywhere, anytime so I am writing it in as natural causes." He winked at Ziva.

Jen and Ziva began to walk out but Gibbs stayed behind. He looked Ducky in the eye. "Thank you Ducky. If Ziva had gone to gaol…She's my…She's my only child Duck, I couldn't l let that happen."

Ducky just smiled as he continued to write on his clipboard. "I know Jethro. Which is why I was merely doing my job.

A/N: Keep reading and reviewing.


	12. Hiatus

Hiatus

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I'm working on it though.

A car was parked on the side of the road. Opposite docked to the jetty was a ship, due to go to Iraq the next morning. In the car Ziva and Tony were watching, waiting for their boss to give them signal to move. Gibbs had gone in to look for a terrorist Pin Pin Poola. "Do you think he's found him yet?" Tony asked for the millionth time.

For the millionth time Ziva rolled her eyes. "I don't know Tony. I'm not in there am I?"

Tony shrugged. "I dunno, maybe you can read his mind, his your father."

Ziva laughed. "We don't read each others mind." She went back to watching the ship. It annoyed her when Tony started questionning her about her life with her parents. Just because he knew her parents didn't mean she didn't get to have a private life with them. Then again Tony's mother had died when he was 3. His father hadn't been much of one. Maybe Tony just wanted to know what a real family was like. She smiled, her father was deffinetly a good father.

Tony saw Ziva smiling. "Whatcha smiling about Officer David?"

Ziva looked at Tony. "Just thinking." She winked at him. They turned their attention back to the ship. Ziva would later wish that Tony had kept her distracted for a moment longer so she wouldn't see it happen. For a second the ship was like it had been all eveing, silent. Then there was an explosion sound and the ship lit up in a blaze of fear. "Dadddy!" Ziva screamed. She wrenched the door of the car open and ran towards the ship. She didn't make it, someone grabbed her around the waist and dragged her away from the ship, it was Tony. "Tony, what are you doing? He's in there, my Dad, we have to get him!" She fougt against him watching as the fire spread through the ship tears coursing down her face.

Tony continued to hold her. He wouldn't let her go. He had to keep her safe, not just for his or her sake but for Gibbs. Gibbs would kill him if he knew that he had simply let his daughter run into a burning ship. So he just held her whilst se fought to let go.

The ambulances began to arrive. The sirens making it real. Ziva had stopped fighting, but he was still holding her. She was silent, just staring at the ship. The fire had been put out but a good chunk of it had been burnt, charred from the explosion. Had Gibbs been in that section? Tony shuddered he wasn't so insensitive as to ask Ziva what she thought.

Some paramedics came over to them. "You folks okay?" He asked.

Tony nodded and withdrew his badge. "Yeah, we're NCIS agents. Our boss was on the ship. We were waiting for him."

The paramedic nodded. "What's the name of your boss?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony answered.

"Okay, we'll go in to look. Do you want to call your agency, let them investigate?"

"Yeah, that's be a good idea." He let go of Ziva. "Can you watch her, she's a bit distressed. Our boss, he's her Dad."

"My God, and she saw it happen?"

"Yeah."

"Of course we'll watch her, we've got some stuff for shock in the ambulance." The paramedic took Ziva by the arm. "Come on dear, a warm blanket and tea will do you good whilst we look for your Dad."

Ziva nodded. "Thanks."

Tony went to call NCIS. He reached Cynthia. "Cynthia, It's Tony, I need to speak with the director."

"Sure, I'll put you through." There was a pause whilst Cynthia informed the director of the incoming call.

"Tony, What can I do for you?" Came the director's voice.

"Ummm, I don't really know how to put this director."

"Why? What's happened? Is it Ziva? Oh God, Tony I don't want to know." Jen closed her eyes. It couldn't be, why else would Tony call her, and not Jethro. Jethro, he must've been there when it happened, what was he doing now.

"No, no it's not Ziva."

"Well then what is it?" She let out a shaky breath. Thank god. Ever since Ziva had come to her and Jethro a recurring nightmare had been of something happening to her daughter. It got worse as Jen grew to love her daughter more and more. This was one part of her imagination that she never wanted to become reality.

"It's Gibbs, director. The ship he was on blew up."

Jen uttered a tiny scream. "Jethro! What? Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet. The paramedics are looking for him."

"Okay, Tony I'm coming down there. Tell Ziva I'll be there in 5 minutes." She put down the phone and made her way to autopsy to get Ducky and Palmer. God, not Ziva, Jethro. Still, Ziva had to witness the ship exploding. Her heart ached for her child, she'd hate it if she had to see her father being blown up. No, Jethro wasn't blown up, she couldn't think like that.

Meanwhile at the wharf Tony sat with Ziva. She seemed to be more alert now then before. She watched the paramedics coming off the ship. Eyes frantically searching each stretcher for her father. Her eyes widened and she gave a scream of horror, she had found what she was looking for.

Ziva ran over to the stretcher. "Daddy, Daddy, can you hear me?" She knelt down by the stretcher. She looked up at the paramedic. "What's wrong with him?" She sobbed.

"We're not quite sure yet Miss. We're taking him to Bethesda hospital. Unfortunately we don't have room in the ambulance but if you follow they'll give you information there."

Ziva nodded wiping away her tears. She placed a kiss on her father's forehead, so like the kisses that he gave her whenever she was hurt. "I love you, I'll see you soon." She let the paramedics carry the stretcher and load it into the van.

She was about to ask Tony to take her to the hospital when she saw McGee, Ducky & Palmer. "Ziva, my dear." Ducky hugged her tight. He pulled away, "Where's Tony?"

"Over there." She pointed to where Tony who on seeing Gibbs being put into a van had grabbed a pad and pencil and began interviewing people. Ducky thanked her and he and the others went over to get information form Tony. Ziva now stood there by herself. She looked to wear the ambulance had been, it was gone. How was she going to get to a hospital?

"Ziva?" Jen's voice rang across the crowds. She spotted her daughter and made her way to her.

Ziva heard her name and looked up. She saw her mum. She felt like a little girl who was lost and had just been found. She ran to her mother who opened her arms to her. Ziva buried her face into her mother's arms and cried, really cried. "Mum, it was awful, I saw… I saw the ship…Daddy was on it…the paramedics took him to the hospital." Her sentences were broken as she herself broke down in her mother's arms.

Jen held her daughter. She had no words, she didn't know what it felt like to see that happen to your father. "Oh baby, oh honey, it's okay, it's gonna be okay." She hugged her tighter. "My darling." She kissed the top of Ziva's head. "Come on, you don't have to be here any longer. Let's go to the hospital."

Ziva lifted her head to look at her mum. Tears streaked her face. "Okay." Together they made their way to Jen's car.

At the hospital Ziva and Jen waited. This night seemed to be a night for waiting to Ziva. She hated to wait. The coffee in her hands was cold. She wasn't hungry or thirsty. Her mind kept playing the events over and over. The ship blowing up. What if her Dad didn't wake up. He was her bestfriend.

At that moment a doctor came in. "You must be the family of Agent Gibbs?"

Jen stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Yes, yes we are. I'm Jenny Shepard his ex-wife and this is our daughter, Ziva." Ziva shook hands with the doctor. "Can you tell us what's wrong with Jethro?"

The doctor nodded. "He was very lucky. It could've been worse. He's suffered burns to his skin but that should heal itself up in a month or so. He had a lot of smoke to the lungs so we've got him on oxygen for the moment. He's also currently unconscious."

"How long before he wakes up?" Jen asked. She gave Ziva's hand a squeeze.

"We're giving it three days. It could be less, it could be up to a week."

"Can we go and see him?" Ziva spoke up.

"Of course, follow me."

They followed the doctor into Gibbs' room. Ziva almost fainted at the sight of her father hooked up to machines. Jen had to help her over to the bed. "Come on darling, we need to be strong for him."

They sat by the bed. "Do you think he knows we're here?" Ziva asked as she took his banadaged hand in hers.

"I'm sure he does sweetheart. Why don't I go and get us something to eat." She left the room giving Ziva some space.

Once her mum had left Ziva let the tears roll. She didn't think she had any tears left. "Daddy I need you to wake up. Come on." More tears when she realized this wasn't going to work. After all her father had never turned down a request of Ziva's before. It scared her that he wasn't responding, that he didn't wake up when she asked. Ziva rested her head on his chest.

When Jen came back she found Ziva asleep, her head resting on Jethro's chest. Her mind flashed to memories of Ziva crawling into their bed on weekends and snuggling in between her parents. She placed a kiss on Ziva's forehead then one on Jethro's. Jen settled herself into a chair and let her head droop, it had been a long day.

_Next day _

It was just after luch time when Tony and McGee walked into the hospital. They made their way to Gibbs' room. They knocked on the door. "Come in." came Jen's voice. They pushed the heavy door open and walked in. "Hello Tony, Tim what can we do for you?"

"Well actually director we need Ziva rather than you."

Ziva stood up. "What can I help with?"

Tony sighed, he knew he shouldn't ask her, but she was the only one that could do it. "We need you to interrogate the suspect."

Jen was out of her chair in a flash. "No, are you crazy! Listen to me and listen carefully. For this case Ziva is not part of your team. I'm not having her listen to terrorists telling her why they chose to blow up her father."

Tony nodded. "That's what we thought. Just checking." He and McGee turned to leave.

"Wait Tony, McGee!" Ziva called. "I'll interrogate him. I want to ki…catch him."

Jen put a hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Ziv, honey, you don't have to do this."

"I do Mum." She placed a kiss on Jen's cheek. "Call me if Daddy wakes up." She then left with Tony and McGee.

_NCIS _

Ziva sat across from the man who could give them information. "We need to know, who was it that got blown up in the oil drum with Special agent Gibbs." Ziva asked.

"It was Pin Pin Poola. He had information obviously for your boss."

Ziva shook her head and said a little more agressively this time "No, it was not Pin Pin Poola."

"Yes, yes it was." The man insisted.

Ziva banged on her fist. "It was not! Our tests show someone else." She withdrew a picture of the person who had been blown up. "Who is this?" She asked brandishing the picture at him.

"Pin Pin Poola."

Ziva stood up. She walked to the other side of the table and pulled the man to his feet. She backed him against a wall. "You are a lying scumbag. Because of you and your people my father could've been killed. Now tell me what you know!"

The guy shook his head. "Alright this is not Pin Pin Poola. I have never seen Pin Pin Poola."

Ziva backed away from him. "You're free to go." The man walked out and Ziva followed. On the other side of the mirror McGee and Tony were waiting. "McGee could you please escort this man out of the building." McGee nodded. Zva turned to Tony. "He's fishy Tony, we need to check him out."

Tony nodded. "I agree, let's go speak to Abby."

Just as they were about to leave Ziva's phone rang. "Hello, Hi Mum. He's awake. Okay I'll be right there." Ziva turned to Tony. "I have to go, Dad's woken up. Can you handle this by yourself?"

"Of course. You go. Give the boss my best."

"I will." She called as she practically ran towards the exit.

_Hospital _

Ziva made her way to her father's room. When she got there she saw her mum waiting outside. "Hey Mum, how is he?"

Jen took Ziva's hand. "I haven't gone it yet sweetheart. I was waiting for you. The doctor's did say he may have a bit of memory loss."

Together Ziva and Jen walked into the room. Ziva held her breath. She had never been around someone with a memory loss before. Would her father even recognise her? Gibbs looked up at them and smiled. "Hey Jen, who's your friend?"

Ziva felt tears well up in her eyes. He didn't remember her, yet he remembered her mother. Jen answered. "This is Ziva Jethro." She thought he might catch on when he heard her name.

"Oh that's a lovely name. Jen and I have a daughter named Ziva, she's 4." He smiled at the thought of his four year old daughter. "Speaking of that, where's Ziva?"

Jen sighed. "She's here Jethro. This is Ziva."

Gibbs sat up. "What? You mean…this is our daughter?"

"Yes."

"But…But Ziva's only a little child."

"No Jethro, she's an adult, she's 26."

Gibbs just said one simple word which expressed his confusion. "How?"

"You seem to have a bit of memory loss Jethro."

"Oh right. Do you mind, I just need some time ti myself for a while."

Jen smiled at Jethro. "Okay, we'll be back later. Come on darling."

Jen and Ziva walked in silence all the way to the kiosk. Finally when they had sat down Ziva broke her silence. "He doesn't remember me." Tears ran down her face. How could your own father forget you.

"Oh honey, he does remember you, but only as a child."

"Mum! It's not the same. I want him to remember me as I am now, not as a four year old." More tears came as Ziva thought of the moments that she could remember but her father could not.

Jen walked round the table, came up next to her and hugged her. "It's going to be okay darling. The doctor said it's only temporary remember." She used her hand to wipe away a few tears. "Come on, I'll drive you to my place, you need some rest." Ziva didn't argue.

The next day Ziva went with Jen to the hospital. Jen decided to give Ziva and Gibbs a few moment alone, maybe it would trigger something for Jethro. "So, you're my girl, all grown up." He said.

Ziva nodded. "Yep." She watched her father closely, his body movements. He seemed uncomfortable. This was strange as Ziva had always known her father to be completely at ease in any situation, especially around her. Some parents felt odd around their children, they felt more at home with the person on the street than in their child's presence, not her parents though.

"So uh, I guess you grew up here with Jen and I."

Ziva shook her head. She wasn't sure how much to tell him, well he'd find out soon anyway. "Not exactly. I moved around a bit."

"Oh. What do you mean I, Didn't we go with you?" 

"No, you see, you and Mum, you're divorced. You got divorced when I was seven. I went between you and mum."

"Right." Gibbs was silent, lost in thought. He had a sudden memory of him arguing with Jen. Jen packing two suitcases, one for her, the other for Ziva. Jen walking out the door taking Ziva with her. Him watching as she pulled off in her car, waving to a crying Ziva.

"Do you remember something?"

"Yes. The divorce, you and her leaving. She took you away from me." Gibbs could feel the tears in his eyes. He knew that it was almost twenty years ago but for him it felt like it just happened. His wife had just left him, taking their precious daughter with her, he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again, he had no idea where Jen was taking her.

"Oh Daddy, it's okay. I came back, besides I'm here now."

"Where did you go, how long for?"

"Mum and I lived in New York City. I stayed there till I was ten then I came to stay with you. When I was thirteen I moved back in with mum, then I finished up high school with you."

"I see." Again their was silence. He held his breath as he remembered, Ziva at about 11 building a boat with him. When she was 15 him saving her from being kidnapped. Ziva at 18, on her graduation day, her telling them she was moving to Israel to find her real father.

"What is it this time?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs turned to her, this time the tears were falling. "You left, you went to Israel, to find your…your fath…father."

"Daddy! I never loved him, I couldn't care less about Chaim David. I care about Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard. You're my parents not him."

Gibbs shook his head. "You still went, if that's what you believe why did you go?"

"Because I wanted to know, and I do now. When I was in Israel we spent some time together but their was no connection, it didn't feel like family, you're my family."

"It still hurts Ziva."

"You and Mum said I could go."

"Because you're our daughter, we never said no to you, ever, we weren't going to lose you by saying no to letting you find out who you are. But Ziva, I'm your father! I raised you, I looked after you and taught you and you still had to go and find your 'real' father."

"Daddy!"

"Go Ziva, just go! I don't wany to remember anymore."

Ziva nodded silently and without another word left the room. Jen was waiting by the cafeteria. Ziva sat in the chair opposite her mother, not looking up. "Ziva honey, you okay?"

Ziva looked up at her mum, tears running freely down her cheeks. God she hated crying, she had done enough in the past three days to last a life time. "He remembered."

"So why the tears? It's a good thing." She came round to Ziva's side. She motioned for Ziva to scoot over. Once Jen had sat down she patted her lap. "Come sit."

Ziva sat in her mum's lap and felt her mother's arms tighten around her like when she was a little girl. "He remembered me going to Israel and looking Chaim David."

"Oh Ziva, honey. Was he angry?"

Ziva nodded as she cried silently into her mother's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mum, I never meant to hurt anyone when I went, you should've told me."

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not mad, but remember I don't have any competition. Your birth mother's dead." She placed a kiss on Ziva's forehead. "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

"How?"

Jen smiled. "Well, neither your father or I could ever stay mad at you for long."

Ziva didn't listen. At the moment nothing seemed alright. Her dad hated her. If only he'd remember how much she loved him and how happy she was when she finally came home, then he'd realize that he was her father, and that she knew that.

_Next Day _

The next day Jen decided to go and check on things at work so she left Ziva at home. Before leaving she said to Ziva "Try and make up darling, go and visit him."

Ziva didn't say anything. She was determined to stay clear of the hospital at all costs. As the day wore on she busied herself with meaningless tasks. She vaccumed, dusted threw out the trash and cleaned out her wardrobe. She walked down to the shops and bought some things, and came back. Her mum wasn't home yet. She sat and watched some pointless documentary on god knows what. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a quick note to Jen, then walked to the bus stop. She kept on thinking that she should just turn around and go back home, he didn't want to see her he had made that clear. She hesitated as she paid the bus fare, he's just throw her out again. She only got off the bus at the last second, he was probably still angry. She couldn't blame him really, if she adopted a child and they went and looked for their birth mother she'd feel hurt to.

Ziva took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. She took the stairs instead of the elevator, it gave her more time to chicken out. The climb felt like a climb up Mount Everest. She pushed open the door, some how it felt heavier today than the past three days. No one was in the room. "Daddy?, Daddy where are you? It's Ziva." She called. Still no answer.

She crossed the room to stare out the window. Maybe she should just turn back now. As the thought crossed her mind she caught sight of her bracelet, she wore it everyday since her father had given it to her. She looked at it for a while, turning it over. She felt a sudden urge to read that all familiar inscription "Ziva Gibbs." That's when it hit her, she wasn't going to leave. No matter how angry her father got she'd stay. She was Ziva Gibbs and she didn't chicken out, she stood up and fought, especially when it concerned her parents.

"Ziva."

Ziva jumped. She turned around to see her father behind her, well now infront of her. "Hey, I didn't see you."

"Obviously, sit down."

He went to the bed and she sat in the chair next to it. "So you feeling better today?"

"Much. Ziva, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you yesterday. After you left I remembered." Here he took a deep breath. "I remembered Kate dying, then you coming back. You were so happy to be back with your mother and I."

Ziva smiled though she could feel those damn tears again. "Daddy." She whispered. "Don't be sorry, I love you."

"I love you to, but there's something we have to do."

"What's that?"

"Go to NCIS and stop the bomb, it'll be worse than 9/11."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's roll."

_NCIS _

Gibbs had driven like a madman back to the building. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his hospital gown. Ziva had rung NCIS to inform them that they were coming. When they barged into the squad room there was a welcome party. Abby was the first to come over to Gibbs. "You're back, I'm so glad." She hugged Gibbs.

Gibbs hugged her back. "Nice to see you to Abs." He greeted Tony and McGee than sprinted up the stairs to MTAC with the team following.

Jen looked up when they entered. She had the boat that was meant to blow up on screen. "Ziva what is this?" she asked pulling Ziva aside.

"He remembered."

Jen nodded. "Here Jethro, you speak."

"Thanks Jen." Gibbs put the head phones on. "You need to evacuate your ship sergeant." Gibbs ordered.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs, it's a no can do."

"You need to evacuate now and check your ship for a bomb, you can't leave!" Gibbs knew he shouldn't get worked up but this was an emergency.

"Special agent Gibbs this ship has been searched and my orders are to make way for leave."

"Do as I say sergeant, stuff your orders!"

"Calm down Special agent Gibbs!"

He was cut off by a blast and the ship on the screen went up in flames. The screen fuzzed out. Gibbs threw down his headphones. He tried, he had ordered him to evacuate, these people don't give a damn about anything but orders, and now a couple hundred people were dead, more injured. He had, had enough. He stormed out of the room.

_Next day_

The whole team stood in the squad room. Gibbs had yelled at Jen for an hour yesterday ending with the words "I quit." She had told him that he couldn't yell at her, she was his boss not his wife. Gibbs was now saying goodbye to his team members. First Tony, he handed Tony his gun and badge. "You're in charge DiNozzo, you'll do well." He walked over to McGee. "You're a good agent McGee, don't let him tell you otherwise." Then Abby, "I'll miss you Abs." He hugged her. Then Ducky. "It's been great working with you Duck, I'll see you soon I hope." Then he turned to Ziva, of course he'd say a proper goodbye to Ziva later, when he broke the news that he was moving. Hold on a second, where was Ziva. "Where's Ziva?" He asked.

"Sorry boss, she went out a little while ago, she went home." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs nodded, as he headed for the elevator to go and find his daughter.

_Gibbs' house _

"Ziva?" Gibbs called as he unlocked the door to his house. He was sure she had come here and not to Jen's. "Ziva honey, come on." He went down to the basement where he found her sitting on the bottom step and crying. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" He came to sit beside her and wrap and arm around her. He hated to see her cry, even when she was little and it was just because she had scraped her knee.

Ziva looked up at him her eyes were red. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you want?" She couldn't know he was moving to Mexico, he had only told two other people, Jen and the person he was staying with, Mike Franks. Jen had sworn not to tell Ziva until he told her and Ziva hadn't seen Mike Franks since she was 11 and he himself had gone to Mexico.

"Don't lie! I spoke to him. I came here to pick something up and he rang. He asked me when would your flight be getting in!"

"Oh Ziva, honey. I was going to tell you."

"When?!" She yelled at him. "You leave in two days time."

"Ziva, I was going to tell you tonight. I only decided myself last night when I quit."

"I hate you! Why do you have to go?!"

"Ziva please, I just want to go somewhere comfortable. You can visit anytime you want."

Ziva shook her head. "Whatever." She got up to leave bit half way up the stairs she turned back. "Did Mum know?"

"Yes, I told her as soon as I made the decision."

"So you both lied to me."

She walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Gibbs was left sitting on the bottom step. Had he just gotten his daughter back, only to lose her again.

_Two days later _

It had taken two days of yelling, begging and crying but finally Ziva and Gibbs had come to a truce. She had accepted that her Dad was moving away, though she still didn't like it. She knew she could visit anytime she wanted but it wasn't the same as living in the same house, or five minutes away. She had come back to America to be near her parents not so they could move away once she got there. As a gift Gibbs had given her the house, at least till he came back, if ever. Also his blue Sedan, but Ziva doubted she'd drive it as she was planning on buying a cute red mini miner that she had seen.

Now she and Jen were at the airport ready to see him off. Jen and Ziva had yelled at one another to, but Ziva understood that she only been with holding the information on Gibbs' orders. Gibbs gave Jen a small hug, and a peck on the cheek which made her blush. "Look after her Jen."

Jen smiled. "I will, she's mine to remember."

Gibbs nodded. He then turned to Ziva. Even though it was his decision it was still hard for him to say goodbye. He hugged her tight and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be good, stay out of trouble, don't date DiNozzo."

This got a laugh out of Ziva. "Will, will and won't."

"I'm going to miss you, you're my daughter remember that."

Ziva felt the tears on her cheek. "I will. I'll miss you to."

One last round of hugs and he was off. Jen turned to Ziva. "Come on darling, stay at my place tonight. Ziva nodded as mother and daughter walked hand in hand out of the airport both lost in thoughts about the past week.

A/N: Will keep my next story shorter is you like. Keep the reviews comin'.


	13. Shalom

Shalom 

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, you'll know when it is cause Ziva and Tony will be together and we'll say goodbye to Jeanne.

Ziva Gibbs sang along to the music. She was in her car on the way to work. She was currently listening to a favourite song of hers _Mas by Kinky._ She loved driving to work in her red mini. She scanned her surroundings as she stopped at a traffic light. She noticed there was a motorbike next to her with two men on it, they were staring at her. Suddenly it hit her, these guys looked familiar. As they sped off instead of turning which would take her to work she followed them. Using her crazy driving skills to weave in and out of traffic and keep up with the motorbike. She had just caught up with him when there was an explosion. Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt and threw herself out of the car. When she stood up she saw the damage. Peopler were crying, hurt, screaming, her car had turned over and was a wreck. That's when she spotted him, the biker running down the street she took her gun out and yelled at him to stop. He didn't, but then she didn't expect him to. She ran after him. "Stop, federal agent!" He stopped and turned around. She gasped when he took off his sunglasses. "Eschel!"

"Shalom Ziva." He took advantage of Ziva astonishment and took off. Ziva on the other hand had only one thing in mind, to go to the Israeli embassy, only there could she find answers.

NCIS 

Abby and McGee were waiting expectantly in the squad room. They were waiting for Tony, their new control officer to arrive. Tony had been at a conference in Germany for the past two weeks. Thing had changed a lot since Gibbs had left three months ago, they also had a new agent on their team, Michelle Lee. They liked her well enough but it still wasn't the same as having Gibbs there. Abby had ofcourse talked to him since he left. As for McGee and Tony well they hadn't seen or heard from them since he left. Ziva ofcourse had seen plenty of him. She had last visited her father two weeks ago, spending a whole weekend with him and Mike Franks.

The elevator doors dinged open and Tony stepped out. "Hello people." Abby. McGee and Michelle looked up.

Abby ran to Tony and gave him a hug. "Hey Tony, how was Germany, was it fun?"

Tony hugged her back. "Well I didn't get much time for fun but I did have a chance to get everyone come great souveniers." Tony proceeded to give everyone their gifts. He gave Abby a sterling Silver cross that he had found at a market. Hr bought McGee a CD by David Hasselhoff that he saw in a duty free shop. Tony felt guily that he had forgotten about not getting Michelle anything so handed her a sharpener. Then he pulled out Lenderhosen. "These are for Ziva. Where is Ziva?"

Michelle stood up and nervously stammered "Agent..Agent DiNozzo, Ziva..Ziva hasn't turned up for work yet."

Tony shushed her. "Not so loud Michelle, the director might hear."

"Might hear what Tony." Tony turned around to see Jen on the stairs just above him staring down at him with a smirk.

"Nothing Director. Just ya know, Ziva isn't here yet."

Jen made her way down the rest of the stairs and came to stand in front of Tony. "Tony, what do you mean she's not here yet."

"What I meant was…" He was cut off by Jen's phone ringing.

"Hello, Jennifer Shepard speaking. What? When? Nobody in it. Okay thankyou I'll see you soon then." Jenny turned to Tony and the others. "That was the FBI they found Ziva's car at the site of a bomb no one was there."

Everyone was quiet. McGee spoke first, "Director you don't think she's…" He trailed off.

Jen glared at McGee. "Don't say it, don't even think it Special Agent McGee. Ziva's my daughter, I would know if she…"

Israeli Embassy 

Ziva leant against a desk and stared at Michael Bashan. He was one of Chaim's oldest friends. Up until he sent her to America Michael had been like an uncle to her. When she returned to Israel he had helped her a lot. He had been delighted to hear that she and Chaim were getting to know one another again. He was upset that things hadn't worked out and the two barely spoke. Still Ziva liked him, though not at the present moment. "Michael, be honest with me. Why did I not know about this operation. Last time I checked I was your liasion."

"You are Ziva. Mossad had nothing to do with this though."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "If that's what you say. What about Eschel? I thought he was dead."

"He is, that man is not Eschel forget about him Ziva."

Ziva was furious. "I'm not stupid Michael, tell me the truth."

"You tell me the truth first Ziva." He handed her a folder.

Ziva opened and gasped at the contents. "You've been spying on me."

"Your father just wants to know how you are."

"He would know if he made an effort. I made an effort, I found him. He told me he missed me, told me to call him father then he did what he did before, he dropped me. I'm a human not a toy Michael."

"I know Ziva. So tell me, you and your boss Agent DiNozzo have you or have you not slept with him."

Ziva wanted to slap him. "That's not your business." Ziva couldn't believe they knew about Tony. It hadn't happened on purpose. Not long after her father had gone Tony had come to see her at her new apartment. Ziva didn't want to stay in her Dad's house, it was to big for just one person. That's when it had started. They had made a point to keep it out of the office. She wasn't sure if her parents would approve. They liked Tony as a person, but as a boyfriend was a different matter. Ziva on the other hand was happier than she had been in a long time.

"It does not matter. We have footage."

"Michael!"

"Do not worry, no one has seen it. Now Ziva for your own safety you will stay at the embassy till things are cleared up. You are a wanted woman for the time being." Michael stepped out of the room and came back moments later with another Mossad agent Oren Seir. "This is Oren Seir. Seir don't let her leave." With that he walked out and closed the door.

Ziva waited a few moments before jumping Seir and knocking him out. Just to make sure she tied him up. She thought of only one person who could help her now.

NCIS 

Tony stared into space. It was hard not showing how worried he really was about Ziva. Jen could show it, everyone knew their relationship. As for him, Gibbs would probably come up from Mexico and kill him if he knew that for the past two months he had been seeing his precious daughter. Currently Jen was in a meeting with some FBI agents who were convinced that Ziva had set off the bomb. Just as he was thinking it was taking a long time Jen came out of her office. "Agent DiNozzo I'd like to see you and Agents McGee and Lee in my office please. Can one of you go and fetch Ducky, Palmer and Abby." Agent Lee headed for the elevator whilst DiNozzo and McGee headed to Jen's office.

Ten minutes later they sat in Jen's office. "Okay listen carefully. Ziva is in a lot of trouble. The FBI wants her as does Mossad and NCIS."

"Director you don't seriously belive Ziva would betray us." Ducky looked at Jen seriously.

"Duck! I'm her mother, I know she wouldn't. I didn't teach her to betray those she works for. That's why I called you here. We need to do something, fast. We have to find her and find out what happened."

"Could we lose our jobs?" Palmer asked.

"More than that, we could go to gaol. Still if someone catches Ziva the punishement would be death, I'd rather be in gaol then have my daughter die." Jen now gave them all a very serious look. "Are you all in."

"In." Came the sound of six voices.

"Excellent, let's get to it."

Gibbs' House 

Ziva sat in the basement of her Dad's house. This was the only place she could think of to come. Her house was being bugged, Tony's house as well. If she went to her mum's Jen could lose her job and go to gaol. She didn't want to put Jen in that situation. Ziva pulled out her mobile and dialled her father's number in Mexico. Mike Franks picked up. "Hey, Mike Franks here."

Ziva let out a shaky breath. "Uncle Mike, it's me."

"Ziva hiya, you wanna speak with your Dad?"

"Yes please."

"Okay hold on."

There was a short pause in which Ziva assumed Mike was calling Gibbs. Then she heard a click and Gibbs came on the line. "Baby girl what's up?"

At the sound of her father's voice Ziva broke down. Tears ran down her face. "Daddy I need help."

"Ziva, Ziva honey what's wrong?"

"Daddy someone set me up. I'm on the run from NCIS, FBI and Mossad."

"Ziva!"

"Daddy please help me. If I ask Mum or any of the others they could go to gaol. I need you."

"Okay baby I'm on my way. I'll be with you in a few hours. Where are you now?"

"I'm at your place. Mine is bugged."

"Okay. Hang tight sweetheart I'll be there soon."

A few hours later 

Gibbs opened the door to his house. He was careful not to call for Ziva in case anyone was listening. He walked down to the basement. He found Ziva asleep on the bottom the step. Smiling Gibbs shook her awake. "Ziva, Ziva sweetie it's Daddy wake up."

Ziva yawned and stretched. She gave a sad smile when she saw Gibbs. "Hey Daddy." Gibbs sat down on the step and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise. We'll get it sorted out. First we need to find a safer place than this." Together Ziva and Gibbs stood up and left the house. Ziva directed Gibbs to a safe house she had set up when coming here, no one knew about it, not even Mossad.

"I made this just in case when I got here Mossad had an ulterior motive."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "That's very clever sweetie."

Once inside Gibbs ordered her to start looking for anything suspicious. Just then Ziva's phone rang. "Hello. Tony, yeah he's here." Ziva turned to her father. "Tony wants to speak to you."

Gibbs thanked Ziva and took the phone. "DiNozzo what the hell is going on. I leave my daughter with you for three months and she's on the run."

"Sorry boss."

They spoke for another little while then Gibbs turned the phone off. They continued their search. They had given up when Gibbs spotted a camera. "Damn it, Ziva there's a camera." With that he grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her towards the exit. They had just gotten out when the whole thing blew up. Gibbs pushed Ziva down on the ground then shielded her with his body. Moments later they stood up. "Ziva you okay?"

Ziva nodded. "Fine Daddy."

"Okay, I have a plan. You're going to go back to my place. Then I am going to NCIS to speak with the others. You stay there till I tell you it's safe okay."

Ziva didn't argue.

NCIS 

Gibbs entered the building that was so familiar to him. He hated to admit it but it was like coming home. He found that no one was in the squad room. He went down to Abby's lab and there found everyone. Abby noticed him first. "Gibbs! Hey how are you?"

"Fine Abs." He gave her a brief hug. He turned to Jen. "Jen, I think we need to talk."

Jen followed Gibbs out into the hall. It was then that he noticed she'd been crying. "I know what this is about Jethro. When Tony rang Ziva Abby and McGee tracked the call. They tapped into the camera and saw it blow up."

"Jen it's not what you think…"

"When I saw that Ziva wasn't with you I knew it." Tears ran down Jen's face and she sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder. "Jethro, did it hurt her. Was she in pain. Tell me she wasn't."

"Jen for godsakes Ziva isn't dead and she's not hurt."

Jen looked at Gibbs in surprise. "She's not? Then where is she?"

"She's at my place."

Jen couldn't help it she started crying again. "Jethro…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What is it now?"

"I'm just happy she's not dead."

Gibbs nodded and refrained from rolling his eyes again. They went back into the lab. At that point Gibbs' phone rang. "Hello. Ziva. Right, that's great. Okay stay there we'll pick you up. Good."

Jen turned to Gibbs. "What'd she say?"

"She said she knows where they are and what's going on. She gave me the location. McGee, DiNozzo let's go!"

McGee and DiNozzo followed Gibbs up to the squad room to grab their gear.

House 

Ziva held her gun out infront of her. She stepped without a sound looking this way and that for anyone. She was finally putting this to an end. She crept into the bedroom. There was someone under the covers. Training her gun on the face of ther person she lifted the sheets. Ziva couldn't stop the gasp. It was Eschel, but he was dead, for sure. At that point Ziva felt arms around her waist as she was pulled back. She kicked and tried to pru herself free but she was thrown against the wall.

Ziva looked up to see an unfamiliar female. She jumped her and pinned her down. "Tell me, who are you, who are you working for?"

The woman sneered at Ziva. "Mossad."

Ziva kneed her in the stomach. "Liar, talk."

"I'll never talk." She pushed Ziva roughly off her and kicked her. They continued to tussle. The woman managed to get Ziva by her hair and forced her to her knees. "Get up!" Ziva struggled to her feet but the pain in her stomach forced her to fall down. "I said get up!" She withdrew a knife and yanked Ziva's neck back and placed the knife at her throat. "You are going to die and no one will ever know that I am with the Iranian government."

Ziva found strength she jumped the woman and grabbed the knife. In one movement Ziva had the knife against her. "It was easier than I thought making you talk." She than stabbed the woman.

Ziva let out a shaky breath as she leant against a chest of drawers. She heard voices outside and then through the door burst Tony. "Ziva!" He smiled when he saw her safe and sound. He went over to her and hugged her. "I was so worried, I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed her, letting all of the worry from the day turn into passion.

"DiNozzo what the hell!" came Gibbs' voice.

Tony turned around. Damn, he had forgotten all about Gibbs. "Um, boss, you see, um." God he couldn't do it.

Ziva smiled up at Tony. "I'll do it. Daddy Tony and I have been going out."

Gibbs stared at Ziva. "How long?"

"two months"

"You love him."

"Yes of course."

"Well then who am I to stand in the way." Gibbs then came over to her and hugged her. "I told you to stay put, you could've been killed."

"But I wasn't Daddy."

Gibbs shook his head. She wouldn't understand. "I'm glad you're okay but we still need a confession."

Ziva smiled and lifted her top. She lifted a tape recorder that was taped to her stomach. "I was taught by the best." She handed the tape over to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled. "Okay, come on let's go home."

NCIS 

Ziva, Tony & Gibbs were waiting for Jen in her office. When Jen entered she practically ran to Ziva. She threw her arms around her daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Ziva, oh honey I was so worried. I thought you were dead." Jen couldn't help the tears.

"Mum, I already told Daddy I'm fine."

Jen looked up at Gibbs. "So, you staying?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I'm heading back now actually."

Ziva looked over at her father in shock. "Daddy! Can't you stay for a while?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Sorry baby girl." He came over and hugged Ziva and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be fine without me, besides you can come and see me whenever you like. I love you, call me if you need anything."

Ziva nodded. Tears welled in her eyes. "I'll miss you again."

"I know sweet girl, I'll miss you to."

Gibbs then turned to Jen. "Hey keep our girl safe Jen." He then turned to DiNozzo. "DiNozzo, I may approve of this relationship but hurt my girl and I'll make sure you never work in this field again."

DiNozzo gulped. "Yes sir."

Gibbs with one last kiss for Ziva walked out of the room. Ziva and Tony plopped themselves into chairs and faced Jen. "So you two are going out now." Jen smiled at them. She was going to have a lot of fun with this.

A/N: Keep them reviews coming.


	14. Singled Out

Singled Out 

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.

The NCIS building was quiet. McGee was in the lab visiting Abby. Gibbs was god knows where. Ziva was sitting on Tony's desk talking to him. "Tony, would you do something for me?"

Tony looked up at her with a smile. He would do anything for her, but she wasn't going to know that, at least not yet. "What did you have in mind?" He took his hand in hers.

"I was thinking, you might like to have dinner at Dad's house this Friday, mum will be there to." Ziva was hoping he'd agree to it. She wanted her parents to see Tony in a non-work environment.

Tony was shocked, he did not expect this. He was saved from answering when Gibbs and McGee came up from the lab. "Ziva, DiNozzo grab your gear we got a case." Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and headed to the elevator in silence.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. Gibbs instructed Ziva to take photos, Tony to bag and tag and McGee to follow him. He and McGee found exactly what they were looking for in the back of the car, blood spots. "DiNozzo, come take a blood sample." Tony handed his bag and the tags to Ziva.

Tony began taking blood samples to give to Abby. McGee was the first to notice the blood trail. "Boss, this blood leads somewhere."

Gibbs came over to McGee and looked at the trail. "DiNozzo, Ziva stay here McGee and I are going to follow this trail."

Half an hour later they were on their way back to NCIS. When they got there they all went down to see Abby. "Heya guys, what's up?"

"We got something for you Abs." Gibbs handed her all the evidence. "We need you to test the blood samples see if it comes up with anybody."

"Sure. Want me to take the other stuff."

"No, this is for Ducky. He's going to perform his first autopsy without a body." He indicated for the others to follow him as he lead then next door into autopsy. "Hey Ducky, Palmer."

"Hello Jethro, Anthony, Timothy, Ziva. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to perform an autopsy." He handed Ducky the things they had gotten out of the car.

"Ah, and where is the body?"

McGee answered this one. "She ran away Ducky, we found a blood trail."

"I see. Well I'll need more than this if I'm going to do an autopsy of the mind."

"We'll get it on it Ducky." Gibbs said as he led his agents out of autopsy and up to the squad room. "Okay Tony put a bolo out for the car, Ziva I want you to see if you can get records of those who have bought those type of cars, McGee analyse the pictures." The three agents headed straight to work.

About an hour later the phone on Ziva's desk rang. "Hello, Abby, okay I'll tell him. Thanks." She put the phone down and went over to her father. "Daddy."

Gibbs looked up "You got something?"

"No, but Abby does."

Gibbs stood up. "Come on let's go." He motioned for McGee and Tony to follow him and Ziva. Gibbs came up next to Abby. "Who is it Abs?"

Abby turned and smiled. "The missing person is Lieutenant Anne Sullivan."

Gibbs smiled. "Good job Abs. Tony, Ziva grab your stuff. McGee get an address for Tony and Ziva to go to. You guys are gonna bring Ducky his evidence."

Anne Sullivan's apartment 

Tony held up a hand to Ziva to stop her. He quietly opened the door to the apartment and entered. Ziva followed him. The apartment was a mess. Papers strewn everywhere. The only thing that was clear was the lap top sitting on the desk. "We'll take the lap top McGeek and Abby could do something fancy with it."

Ziva was in the process of bending on the floor and flipping through the papers on the floor. "Tony, look at this!"

Tony came to kneel next to her. "Their profiles, she's been keeping tabs on people. They're all men." Ziva bagged them.

They finished clearing everything and putting things in bags. Tony grabbed the laptop and they headed out. When they got back to NCIS they handed everything over to Ducky who was very pleased with the evidence and was getting on with the autopsy. They went to Abby to give her the lap top. "Hey Abby, we got a present for you and McGeek."

Abby turned to see what they had. "What did you bring me, Gibbs already gave me a Caff Pow."

Tony laughed. "It's not a Caff Pow, it's a laptop we want you and Probie to go through it."

Abby took it and opened it up. "Sure, go tell Tim to come down here."

Tony and Ziva went back to the squad room and sent McGee down to Abby. In the mean time they began researching the profiles on the internet, but nothing was coming up. Gibbs was getting frustrated with the lack of progress when Abby and McGee called them down.

"We've got something Gibbs. Anne Sullivan has this really cool program morph-pro."

"What does it do Abs?"

"It ages people. Shows what they'd look like."

"Abby! Give me something useful."

"Okay we found her planner, but it's coded. McGee's tried to break the code but it's not working."

"So we've got nothing Abby. That was a waste of time."

At that point Ducky came in to the lab. "I think I can help Jethro." Ducky proceeded to read out a bunch of possible passwords. It ended up being Spanish Rose.

"Nice work Duck."

"Thanks Jethro."

The others began to read her planner. To their surprise the it wasn't a day planner but a plan for getting married. "Wow, what a nutter!" Tony said. This earned him a smack from Ziva.

"McGee feed this through to the big screen in the squad room. See what else you can find. Tony, Ziva upstairs flip through her profile."

Upstairs Ziva and Tony were flipping through the profile. Tony was currently eating a salad roll. He had bought Ziva one but she put it away for later. She was currently in control of the remote and as she flipped from screen to screen she did stretches. The very last thing she did was stretch to the floor. Tony couldn't help leaning over and staring at her but. That was until Gibbs' voice came through to him. "DiNozzo, stop staring at my daughter's arse and get to work."

Ziva popped up and stared at Tony. Tony blushed, "Sorry boss." God he was so embarrassed, and Ziva wanted him to have dinner with Gibbs. "So do you think this woman is a victim?"

Ziva shrugged. "It looks like it, I mean she was kidnapped. But then I've always thought being a dork is a good cover for something, I mean no one would suspect you of anything."

Gibbs had left by this time and McGee had returned. "You guys have got to take a look at this morph-pro."

"What was she using the programme for." Ziva asked as she stood in front of the screen.

"She was using it with the profiles of these men, she was trying to find out what her future children would look like."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I told you she was a freak."

McGee smiled, "Well let's take a look at your and Ziva's love child."

Tony came to stand next to Ziva as their faces appeared on the screen. Seconds later a picture of a baby appeared on the screen. Ziva looked over at Tony and smiled. "Please tell me that's not the kidnapper." Gibbs' voice announced his arrival.

Ziva smiled at her father. "No Daddy, that's your grandchild."

Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Ziva you're not pregnant are you? Have you told your mother?" A thousand thoughts were going through Gibbs' mind. One thought that he made a point to push aside was that he should kill Tony for getting his little girl pregnant.

Tony gave Ziva a look. "Ziva, tell him the truth before he decided to murder me."

Ziva laughed. "Daddy I was kidding. I'm not pregnant." She gave him a hug.

Gibbs patted her arm. "Good. So we know that this agent was going to speed dating. DiNozzo do you know who the car belongs to?"

Tony nodded. "Yes boss, we got a match. It matches a man named Calvin Hopper."

Gibbs turned to Ziva. "So Ziva, you think being a dork is a good cover?"

20 Minutes later

Abby put a pair of thick black glasses on Ziva. Ducky held up a mirror. "You look exactly like our lieutenant Anne Sullivan."

Ziva stared at herself. "I look like a dork."

"I think you look hot." Tony said as he came into the room.

Gibbs smiled at Ziva. "You look great baby girl. Go knock those speed daters dead."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Daddy can't I just go as me. Then I won't feel uncomfortable."

Gibbs shook his head. "You'll do fine. Tony's going to back you up."

That night Gibbs, Jen and McGee sat in MTAC watching Ziva sit at a table ready to begin speeding dating. Gibbs whispered reassuringly in Ziva's ear through her ear piece. "You're going to be fine baby, just be yourself, but not yourself if you know what I mean."

Ziva gave a slight nod to show she understood. The bell rang and the event began. God Ziva thought, all these guys were dorks. She put on her charm, and Jen smiled as she saw man after man was clearly impressed with her daughter. If only they could see Ziva when she wasn't acting like a nerd.

Finally a man came and sat opposite Ziva who introduced himself as Calvin. Ziva made sure to seem especially interested in him. She touched his hand to get a scan. Back in MTAC McGee was matching it up. "Boss it didn't work, tell her to try again."

"Ziva, it didn't work you'll have to do it again." Gibbs said to her. Ziva began to reach for his hand again but was interrupted by the bell.

Ziva got up leaving the poor man who had just arrived at her table by himself. She went over to Calvin and grabbed his hand. "Calvin, I'm sorry I need to talk to you."

Calvin looked up at Ziva and smiled. "Why of course Natalie." He got up and went with Ziva towards the enterance.

Ziva grabbed Calvin's hand. "Calvin would you like to get a bite to eat with me?" She asked smiling sweetly at him.

McGee had gotten his finger prints. "Boss it's not a match."

Gibbs was angry. "Do it again. Ziva try it again."

Ziva winked at Calvin. "Or we could just skip right to dessert." She said as she moved closer to him. Calvin made a noise of approval then did something totally unexpected, he grabbed Ziva's ass. "Oh!" Ziva cried out. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Please, let go." Calvin either didn't hear her or chose to ignore as he continued to feel her up. Ziva looked over pleadingly at Tony who was sitting by the bar.

Jen glared at Gibbs. "Jethro, you said she wouldn't be in any danger. Get her out of there. Now!"

Gibbs spoke to Tony. "DiNozzo get Ziva out of there, quickly!" Tony did as was told and went over to where Ziva was struggling against Calvin who was in the process of trying to get her to come outside with him.

"Calvin Hopper you're under arrest!" Tony announced. Calvin looked up at Tony. "Let her go Calvin, you're under arrest." Calvin hands dropped and Ziva looked relieved. Tony put the handcuffs on Calvin then turned to Ziva. "You okay?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes Tony, thank you."

Tony took her hand. "It's okay. I wouldn't want to see you go home with another guy any way. Oh I forgot to tell you, the answer is yes."

Ziva looked puzzled as they headed out with Calvin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm saying yes to having dinner with you and yout parents."

Ziva turned and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. You're wonderful."

At that point Gibbs' voice flitted into both their ears. "Ziva, Tony get a move on would you."

NCIS 

Back at NCIS Ziva went to get changed into normal clothes once more. When she returned McGee told her to go down to interrogaton where Jen, Gibbs and Tony were waitin. Ziva entered the room and saw Calvin behind the window. "So, who gets to interview him?" Ziva asked as she came to stand next to her mother.

Jen put her arms around Ziva. "He didn't hurt you to much I hope?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, Tony came in just in time." She smiled up at Tony.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Okay Romeo and Juliet go get some answers out of Mr Hopper." Ziva just laughed and gave her father a hug before following Tony into the room.

When Calvin looked up and saw Ziva and Tony enter he whistled. "Natalie you're even better looking than before."

Ziva glared at him. "It's Officer David to you. If you try that again my father will hear and come in and make you very,very sorry." Tony laughed at Ziva's understatment. If Gibbs thought Calvin was threatening Ziva he would do more than make him sorry. In the just over a year that he had known Ziva he had come to learn that no one messed with her. Yes she could look after herself but, Gibbs could do it better. He remembered an incident when a suspect had threatened Ziva.

"_Maybe I should pay the McGee and the Ziva girl a visit. What do you say agent Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs looked frightening. "I say you never threaten my people again. Especially no the Ziva girl, because no one, and I mean no one touches my daughter. Got it!"He yelled. _

Ziva and Tony began to question Calvin. At first he was illusive. He gave vague answers. When Ziva threatened to phone his wife about Calvin being at speed dating he became more complient. By the end of the interview they had the description of the man who had stolen Calvin's car at a gas station. With this information they let Calvin go then went to research the man in question.

They found out that Anne Sullivan in her quest to find the perfect man had accidentally discovered that one of the men was doing something illegal. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee cornered the hotel where they knew Sullivan was being held. Ziva then went and hid in a laundry bag that was being taken to where they would be. Just as the man was about to pull the trigger Ziva popped up.

Friday night at Ziva's 

It was finally Friday night. Ziva had been cooking all week for her parents and Tony. She couldn't wait. Ziva loved to cook and having people over for dinner was one of her favourite things. Of course her parents and boyfriend wasn't exactly fancy, but still it was nice.

At 6:30 the doorbell rang. Ziva opened it to let her father in. "Hi Daddy." She hugged him, and held the door open for him to come in. Luckily it had been a quiet day at NCIS, no cases so they were able to leave at five.

Ziva led her father down the hall and into the living room. "You make yourself comfortable, I'm almost done." She placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to go.

"You sure you don't want any help?"

Ziva shrugged. "You can come and help if you really want to." Gibbs thought about it. He could either sit and watch TV which would look really rude when Jen and Tony came or help Ziva. He chose to follow Ziva into her kitchen.

"We eating in the kitchen, or the dining room." Gibbs asked. Ziva had a table with six chairs in her kitchen, and a table in the dining room with four chairs.

"Dining room, I thought it would be nicer than here." She said as she stirred the soup. At that point the doorbell rang again. "Can you make sure this doesn't over boil for me?"

"Sure baby. You go and get the door."

Ziva opened the door for her mum this time. "Hi Mum, I didn't see you all day."

Jen hugged Ziva and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hi sweetheart. I know. I was so busy. How are you going? Do you need any help?"

"Daddy's already helping, but you can give me a hand." She and Jen walked into the kitchen.

Gibbs looked up when Jen entered. "Hi Jen."

"Jethro." Jen said as she began to help Ziva take out some dishes.

Ziva sighed. She wondered if for just one evening her parents could refrain form yelling at each other. "Mum, Dad?"

"What's up baby?" Gibbs asked as he added some salt to the soup.

"Please don't argue in front of Tony tonight. It's a chance for you to get to know him as my boyfriend not as a colleague." Ziva begged them.

Jen nodded. "Of couse honey. We promise any arguing will be stored for when you're married."

"Mum!" Ziva said. "Oh and Daddy, don't slap Tony on the head tonight."

Gibbs laughed. "Alright Ziva Diva you have my word." Gibbs earned himself a smack on the arm by both Jen and Ziva.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. "That's Tony!" Ziva said excitedly. Jen and Gibbs caught each others eyes. They both noticed the smile on Ziva's face when she heard the doorbell ring. Ziva went to let him in. "Hey Tony." She said as she let him in.

Tony pulled her into a hug and kissed her. When they broke apart he handed her a gift. "This is for you." He said.

Ziva opened it. Tony had bought her a bottle of very expensive, and very nice tatsing wine. "Oh Tony Thank you." She gave him a quick thankyou kiss on the lips. She then led him into the kitchen. "It's totally unneccessary though. I had my own wine, but I think I'll use this instead." Ziva brought Tony into the kitchen and put the wine in the fridge for later. "Come on let's go to the living room." Ziva said.

They sat in the living room for a while, just talking. Gibbs and Jen made an effort not to bite each other's head off at every moment. Gibbs was polite to Tony. He asked him questions that as a boss he would never ask. They went into the dining room when dinner was ready to be served. Jen and Ziva got up to serve. Ziva breathed a sigh of relief when they came back and found Gibbs and Tony talking nicely. Ziva was glad things were going so well. Both Gibbs and Jen found that Tony was a different person outside of work. Even though Gibbs had approved of Ziva and Tony's relationship both he and Jen shared the concern that as soon as the next pretty woman came along Tony would drop Ziva and break her heart. Tonight the saw a different side of him, it was clear in the way Tony looked and talked to Ziva she wasn't just any other woman for him.

Before he left at the end of a very successful and pleasant evening Gibbs pulled Ziva aside. "Ziva, I thought I'd let you know it was a good idea to have dinner. I have to say Tony's one of your better choices in partners."

"Thanks Daddy, that means a lot to me." She hugged him tight. Her parent's approval when it came to dating had always been something that worried Ziva. Probably because she had gotten it wrong to many times to count.

Later that night Tony was helping Ziva wash the dishes. "So Ziva did your parents like me." Tony asked as he turned Ziva to face him. Wow, she had beautiful eyes he thought.

Ziva laughed sweetly, and tilted her head. "Yes, they did. My dad said you were one of my better choices."

Tony drew Ziva towards him. "Really?"

Ziva nodded and kissed Tony. She broke away and looked up at him. "Don't tell him I told you though." Tony just laughed as he leant towards her for another kiss.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Keep those reviews coming. 


	15. Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann & More

Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann & Other things

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Ziva sat at her desk watching her father, more like glaring. He was having lunch at his desk with army Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. Colonel Mann and her father had met 3 months ago on a case and had taken an instant liking towards one another. Since that case she had helped NCIS out not once but twice and Ziva felt a strong dislike for the woman. To make matters worse her father had made plans to spend the weekend with just Hollis and Ziva so the two could get to know each other a little better. Ziva would've given anything to get out of it. Unfortuantely Tony was spending the weekend with his brother Michael who was visiting from Italy, and was unavailable to save her. "Ziva, honey can you see me in my office please." Came the voice of Ziva's mother from the top of the stairs.

"Sure", Ziva answered. She was just glad to get out of the squad room. She entered her mother's office and sat down opposite her. "What's up?"

Jen first poured her and Ziva a drink then began. "I need a favour."

"What's the favour?"

Jen rolled her eyes, Ziva had never been one to say yes or no. There were always a million questions. "You know Paula Cassidy?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, what about her?"

"She and her team are meant to be pulling weekend duty this weekend but she can't make it. I was hoping you could cover for her."

This was it. It was as though her mum had read her thoughts. "Sure, I'll do it. Why me though?"

"Well I asked Tony but he told me about his brother. You're the only other person who I know is free that has experience as a control officer."

Ziva nodded. "Okay. Was that all?"

Jen thought before answering. How was she to put the next question. She decided to just come out with it. "I thought you were meant to be spending the weekend with your Dad and Lieutenant Mann?"

Ziva shrugged. "I'll explain. Dad won't mind."

Jen laughed. "On the contrary I think he wll. This weekend means a lot to him. Don't you like Lieutenant Mann?"

Ziva shot her mother a furious look. "No I don't."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to Dad ever having loved someone else other than you. I always thought you and Dad might get back together someday."

Jen smiled at her daughter. She came round to where Ziva was sitting and hugged her. "Ziva honey, your father and I loved each other once. We still care for each other, but it's not love."

Ziva looked up at her mum. "If you don't love him anymore why do you care about him?"

Jen sighed. "Why not? I was married to the man for five years. We raised a child together. Mostly because what he does affects you, so if I care about you I end up caring about him. Understand?"

Ziva nodded. "I guess, but I still don't like Lieutenant Mann. Don't tell Dad though."

Jen couldn't help laughing again. "Ziva he knows. Why do you think he organised this weekend?" Ziva stood up to leave but was stopped by her mother. "Ziva honey, make an effort to like her. If not for your own happiness for your father. He loves you so much and he'd giver her up in an instant if you asked but he deserves to be happy just as much as you and Tony." Ziva didn't say anything as she left, though something told her, her mum was correct.

When Ziva returned Gibbs called her over. "Ziva baby come sit with us."

Ziva contemplated saying she had paper work but remembered her mother's words. "Sure." Ziva came to sit on her Dad's knee. She picked at the food her Dad hadn't finished.

"What did Mum want?" Gibbs asked.

"She wanted me to pull weekend duty in place of Agent Cassidy." Ziva said as she swallowed some noodles.

Gibbs was furious. Jen knew he had plans this weekend and that it was important to him. How dare she ask Ziva. "What'd you say."

Ziva sighed. "I said yes. She had nobody else. I'm really sorry Daddy. You're not mad are you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not with you sweetheat, never with you."

Ziva smiled at Hollis. "We could do something another time though. Maybe even leave Dad at home and have a girls weekend."

Hollis smiled. She knew that Ziva had a hard time excepting her and so was touched by Ziva's effort. "That sounds lovely Ziva." Personally though she'd never admit it to Jethro Ziva had been spoilt ever since she'd entered the Gibbs household. Hollis could tell by their relationship that they were close, and that Ziva had probably the centre of her father's universe for the past 24 years and even more so after the divorce. Hollis thought it must be hard for Ziva to come to terms with the fact that things didn't revolve around her. Still Jethro would probably drop her in an instant if she said a word against his precious daughter. Hollis had it pretty spot on.

_Weekend_

Ziva sat in a car binoculars out. She was watching people people walk in and out of a conference centre. This was the headquarters of an Islamic peace conference. There had been a call to an emergency tip line that there was terrorist activity here. Ziva watched the enterance, in a few moments she would send in her agents. Or rather Paula's agents Rick Hall and Jim Nelson. She would follow in afterwards so not to cause suspicion.

Ziva liked Paula's team well enough. She didn't really know Agent Hall well but she knew Agent Nelson was a friend of McGee. Sometimes if a group of them went out after work he was with them. Nelson's voice came into her ear. "Ready yet Officer Gibbs?"

Ziva thought, it had to be now before the conference got underway. "Okay, you and Rick go in. I'll be behing you."

"We're heading for it now Officer Gibbs." Nelson said.

Ziva got out of the car. She watched as they walked towards the buildings. They went in. Ziva followed suit. She was on the threshold of entering when there was a terrible noise. Ziva was thrown by the explosion from the enterance, she screamed as her body slammed into a car parked on the curb.

_NCIS_

Jen sat in her office doing paperwork. She couldn't do it though. She was distracted, mostly by Ziva's attitude to Gibbs and Lieutenant Mann. Maybe it had something to do with her. She tried to think of a time when she had ever encouraged Ziva to dislike women that Gibbs talked to. No never, she had never done that. Maybe she should take a holiday, give Ziva some space to get to know Hollis without her mother around.

Jen sighed. This was no good. Besides if truth be told she was scared. Now she knew how Gibbs felt when Ziva wanted to find Chaim David. She really didn't want Ziva to think of Hollis as a mother. She was Ziva's mother, she didn't even want Hollis to be a second mother. She was Ziva's first, second, third and twentieth mother. Still she felt it her duty to encourage Ziva to be nice to Lieutenant Mann.

The phone on Jen's desk rang. "Hello."

"Would this be Director Shepard of NCIS."

"Yes. I'm Director Shepard. What can I help you with?"

"I'm Dr Smith from Bethesda hospital. One of your agents was injured in a bomb explosion, two others are dead."

Jen closed her eyes. She hated these calls. "Where was it?"

"Downtown Director. Outside a Muslim peace conference."

Jen gave a little scream of terror. Ziva and Paula's agents had gone there. "I'm sorry, did you say two were dead?"

"Yes Ma'am I'm so sorry to inform you of the loss."

Jen took deep breaths. Two dead, there were only three of them. What were the chances that Ziva wasn't one of the two that were dead. "Please Doctor, who…who were the agents that…that died."

"They are Special agents Rick Hall and Jim Nelson."

Jen knew it was horrible but she wantes to cry for joy. It wasn't Ziva. Ziva wasn't dead. "Thank you Doctor. The agent that was injured?"

"Officer Gibbs Ma'am. She's was injured quite badly. If you'd call her family please."

Jen sighed. "Thankyou Doctor. You already did half the job for me. I'm Officer Gibbs' mother."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Ma'am"

Jen ran a through her hair. "It's alright. I'll be there soon. I just have to call my ex." Jen put the phone down and sat in her chair. Tears fell from her eyes. They wouldn't stop. Those poor agents. She would have to tell their families. She felt horrible, she wished her agents weren't dead, at the same time it meant that if one of them wasn't dead the other dead one would be her child, and god…she was so confused.

_The Park _

Gibbs stood behind Hollis teaching her how to swing bat. Hollis had been placed in charge of the army baseball team. Much to Gibbs and Ziva's horror she did not know how to play. Gibbs had decided to take her to the park to have a go at the batting cages. "Come on Hollis it's not that hard, just swing the bat."

"Says you. I may be in the army but sport is deffinetly not my thing."

Gibbs laughed. He placed his hands on hers to show her how to swing the bat. Just then his phone rang. "Sorry Hollis. I'll just take this. Hello."

"Jethro, it's Jen." Jen's voice came over.

"Jen you sound horrible. What happened?"

Jen couldn't hold it in. She burst into tears over the phone, something she hated doing. "Jethro. A bomb went off in a building. Agents Rick Hall and Jim Nelson died."

Gibbs'face went plae. Ziva had been running that team today. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the next part. Hollis had come ovet to him. She was watching him carefully. "Jen, what about Ziva? Ziva was in charge of that team."

Jen sobbed. Unable to get the words out.

"Jen for gods sake. Tell me whether Ziva was in the buildings!" He could feel his heart racing.

Jen stopped crying. "No she wasn't. She's hurt bad though. Jethro she's at Bethesda hospital. Can you meet me there?"

Jethro breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay, she wasn't dead. She was hurt but she was still here. He mentally kicked himself. The families of Rick and Jim weren't going to be thinking that. "I'm on my way Jen. I'll be there soon." He closed the call.

Hollis looked up at him. "Jethro what happened?"

Gibbs looked at Hollis. "It's Ziva. She was outside a building when a bomb went off. She had two agents inside, they both died."

"Oh Jethro. I…I'll drive you to the hospital."

_Bethesda_

Gibbs and Hollis entered the hospital. They looked around for an information desk. It was easy to find. Jen was at the desk demanding to see Ziva. "Let me see her! I want to see my daughter!"

Gibbs rushed over. "Jen!"

Jen turned around. "Jethro…They…They won't let me see her."

Gibbs hugged Jen. "It's gonna be okay Jen. Hold on." He turned to the nurse at the desk. "Hi there. Special Agent Gibbs."

The nurse shook his hand. "Nurse Rosen. You must be the father of Officer Gibbs. I'm terribly sorry, but your daughter's in surgery. When she comes out we'll call you. If you go into the waiting room a doctor will be with you soon."

Gibbs nodded. "Thankyou. Come on Jen." He led Jen and Hollis to the waiting room.

Once in the waiting room Hollis looked at them. "I'll give the two of you some time alone."

When she left Jen rounded on Gibbs. "What the hell is she doing here Jethro?"

"Jen! She was with me when the phone rang. She drove me."

Jen nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just, I had to phone the Hall and Nelson families. Jethro I want to be happy that my daughter's alive, but I can't."

"I know Jen, I know."

When Hollis came back she smiled warmly at Jethro. "Jethro I think I'm gonna go. Call me when you have time." She gave him a kiss and headed off.

They waited for what felt like hours until the doctor came in. "Mr Gibbs, Ms Shepard, I'm Doctor Smith. We spoke on the phone."

Jen nodded as she and Jethro shook hands with the doctor. "How's my daughter?" Jen asked.

The doctor sat on one of the chairs and Gibbs and Jen did the same. "Ziva was thrown back by the force of the bomb. She slammed into a car's windowshield. We had to take her to surgery to remove any fragments, anything missed can cause an infection. She also sustained a broken arm and a cracked skull which we stiched up. She also broke some of her ribs which should heal itself. She ruptured her Appendix, so we took that out to. She's out of surgery now, so if you'd like to see her she's in room 212."

Gibbs and Jen stood up. "Thank you so much doctor." Gibbs said.

"Not a problem." Dr Smith left the room as did Jen and Gibbs.

Jen and Gibbs entered Ziva's room a few minutes later. Gibbs went to sit on one side of her and Jen on the other. Jen took her hand in hers. "She looks so still Jethro. When do you think she'll wake up?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I have no idea." As they were sitting there Gibbs was thinking of calling Paula and his team to tell them what happened. Then it him. "Shit! Jen we need to call DiNozzo."

Jen looked at Gibbs her eyes wide with shock. She had completely forgotten. "We'd better do it they'll both have our throats if we don't tell them."

Gibbs stood up. "I'll do it. You stay with Ziva. I'll just be outside using the pay phone if you need me." He gave Ziva's hand a squeeze then went out. Gibbs put a few coins in the machine and dialled the number of Tony's sister. Ziva had told him he'd be there and he knew the number from Tony's next of kin.

"Hello." This must be Tony's sister.

"Hi, I'm Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I need to speak with Anthony DiNozzo."

"Oh you're Tony's boss. Hold on I'll get him." Gibbs heard her calling him and then his answer. Seconds later Tony was on the phone.

"Hey boss, what can I do for you?"

"Tony, I know you're spending time with your brother right now but Jen and I thought you should know that Ziva's in the hospital."

Tony swore. "What happened?"

"A bomb Tony. Paula Cassidy's team was wiped out. Ziva would've been to if she had gone in the building at the same time. She was thrown in to a car windowshield. She's unconcious but the doctor's say she should be fine."

There was a pause in which Tony gathered his thoughts. "Is she at Bethesda?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes I'm on my way."

"Tony honestly it's not necessary."

"It is. I love her, I want to be there for her."

"Okay Tony. I'll see you then. Thanks DiNozzo."

"You're welcome boss." There was a click on Tony's end and the call had ended. Gibbs turned to go back to Ziva's room. When he entered the room Gibbs found Jen crying silently as she held Ziva's hand and gently pushed hair out of her closed eyes.

"Jen?" Gibbs touched her shoulder.

Jen jumped, startles by both his entrance and gesture. "I'm sorry Jethro." She wiped her eyes. "It's nothing, just a motherly thing."

Gibbs nodded. He knew better than to comment. He sat down and watched Ziva carefully for any sign of motion. He gently stroked her hand. To his surprise he felt pressure. He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. He looked up at Jen to see if she had noticed anything. Nothing. "Jen, I think she's waking up."

"What do you mean?"

"Ziva, baby girl if you can hear me squeeze Mummy's hand."

Jen gasped as she felt Ziva squeeze her hand. "Ziva, oh Ziva. Honey can you open your eyes for us."

Slowly but surely Ziva's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her. Taking in everything. The white walls and ceiling. The beeping noises of the machines. Her parents on either side of her, both with worry and concern etched on their faces. Her mother had been crying. She sat up with the help of her parents. As she looked at her parents it all came back to her. The bomb. She turned to Gibbs, a question in her eyes. "Daddy, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember going towards the buildings then a bomb. I don't remember anything else. Are Rick and Jim okay?"

There was silence. Neither Gibbs nor Jen wanted to tell her. She looked from one to the other. Finally Jen spoke up. "Ziva, honey. Rick and Jim…They….They died."

Ziva stared at her mother stunned. No, it couldn't be. Paula's team, she had lost them. It was her fault. She should've gone in first. Before she could stop them the tears began to fall, first one then another. Tears streamed down her face as she began to sob. Jen's arms came round to pull Ziva into a hug. She moved onto the bed next to Ziva and held her as cried. Jen cried with Ziva. Gibbs watched mother and daughter, and his heart ached. He would give anything for it to be him in this position rather than Ziva, and he knew Jen was feeling the same. It felt like hours before Ziva finally looked up and spoke. "Mum, I'm sorry I lost your agents." The tears began again.

Jen hugged Ziva tighter. "Oh Ziva my darling. Don't apologise. It's not your fault."

Ziva shook her head. "It is, Mum it's my fault. I was the control officer. I lost them."

Jen shook her head. "No, no Ziva. It's not your fault. You didn't plant the bomb. It could've been you who entered the building. It wasn't your fauly."

Ziva shook her head again. It was her fault. It didn't matter what her mother said. What was her mother going to say, it's your fault, you're a terrible daughter. Gibbs moved onto the bed on Ziva's other side. "Ziva, baby, listen to your mother. It is not your fault. You didn't kill Agents Hall and Nelson. When Kate died I also thought it was my fault. I know now that it wasn't. I didn't shoot Kate the same as you didn't plant the bomb." Ziva continued to cry as Gibbs hugged her and Jen.

When Tony walked in half an hour later he found Ziva, Gibbs and Jen all asleep on the bed. He smiled, but it faded when he remembered why they were here comforting each other. He gently shook Ziva awake. "Ziva, Ziva you awake?"

Ziva turned over in her mother's arms and looked up at Tony. "I am now."

She sat up gently so as not to wake her parents. Tony smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

Ziva shrugged. "Physically fine, mentally not fine."

Tony came over and sat on an empty space of the bed. "You'll be okay Ziva. It'll take a while for you to stop blaming yourself but you will. It felt the same when I was a policeman and I lost my partner."

"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry." Ziva touched his arm then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about Paula's agents."

Ziva nodded. Then looked up at Tony. "You wanna come and squeeze in the bed?"

Tony laughed. "Okay, sure." He climbed on the bed and squeezed between Jen and Ziva. Ziva lifted his arm so she could lay inside. Tony's arms wound protectively around her.

_Hours later _

Gibbs and Jen had woken to find Tony sleeping on the bed. They had gotten up and moved back to the chairs. They talked softly for a while then Gibbs got up to leave. "I'm sorry Jen, I have to go."

Jen who was holding Ziva's hand as she slept looked up at Gibbs. There was a fiercness in her eyes that he had never seen before. He recognised it as a mother protecting her young. "Jethro I want you to find the man who did this. Find him Jehtro."

Gibbs nodded. "That's what I planned on doing. Believe me Jen, no one injures my baby and gets away with it. When DiNozzo wakes up tell him to meet McGee and I at work." With that he turned and left the room and Jen went back to watching over their daughter.

_Two days later _

It had been a long two days. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Paula had spent every waking hour searching for the terrorists. Paula hadn't blamed Ziva at all, she had visited Ziva in the hospital and they had, had a long chat. Ziva didn't say what about and neither did Paula, but after that Ziva seemed a lot better. Gibbs thanked Paula for whatever she said.

Now two days after the incident they were staging a memorial serivce at the site that Agents Hall and Nelson had died at. It was to lure the suicide bomber out. Gibbs hadn't wanted to tell Ziva about the plan, but in the end decided she had a rite to know. Ziva had demanded she go with. Jen had told Gibbs to refuse it. Gibbs went against her and said yes. He had a feeling Ziva needed this for closure.

So today McGee was stationed outside incase the terrorist came from outside. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Jen and Paula were inside with members of the Muslim community who had come to pay their respects. They were half way through the service when the trap door in the wall stood open. Everyone turned around at the noise of sliding brick. Standing in the way between one room and the next was the suicide bomber.

Ziva didn't even think about. Anger coursed through her body and she leapt at the man. "Ziva No!" Gibbs yelled. He lunged for her and just as the door slid closed her pulled back. He held her as she struggled to break free. Jen uttered a tiny scream and fainted before she could see that Gibbs was holding Ziva back. She was sure that Ziva had been caught on the other side with the suicide bomber.

"Let me go! That's him!" Ziva fought against her father's arms. Gibbs continued to hold her even after the bomb went off on the other side of the wall. Only when her fights subsided did he let her go. She turned on him. "Why did you hold me back? I wanted to kill him!"

Gibbs grabbed both her arms. He was angry. "Why did I hold you back?! For gods sake Ziva! You're my daughter. I wasn't going to lose my child to a suicide bomber!"

"Daddy you're hurting me!" Ziva gasped.

Gibbs let his hands drop. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was angry." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't want to lose you that's all."

Tears fell down Ziva's face and onto Gibbs' shoulder. "It's okay. I don't want to lose you either. I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped at him."

They stayed like that for a number of minutes until Tony pointed out, "Shouldn't someone wake the director."

Gibbs and Ziva knelt next to Jen. They splashed some cold water on her face. Jen woke up with a start. When she saw Ziva she gasped. "Ziva!" She reached out to touch her daughter and tears came to her eyes when she realized that Ziva was real. "You didn't get blown up?"

Ziva shook her head. "No Mum, but I think I need to go back to the hospital because when I jumped I tore my stitches."

_Two weeks later_

Ziva sat at her desk watching her father and Colonel Lieutenant Hollis Mann. This time with out a glare. When she got out of the hospital she had stayed at her father's place until she was healed completely. In that time Hollis had come over to see Ziva quite a bit. They talked and Ziva found that even without making an effort she liked her father's new love interest.Okay so she had to admit it, she had beean jealous that her father hadn't been spending as much time with her as they used to. In getting to know Hollis though she had softened a bit. Maybe everything would be fine after all. Though she wasn't going to let her Mum know that she was right.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming.


	16. Asking

Asking

Disclaimer: None of it's mine.

Tony had never been more nervous. Change that, he had never been more frightened. He had faced guns, bombs and god knows what, but facing his girlfriend's parents was something he would put off any day. Still he didn't really want to put it off. He fingered the box in his pocket, he wanted Ziva to be his wife and if that meant going and asking her parents first, then he would do it.

Tony had requested a meeting with Gibbs and Jen, but had said the reason was secret. He walked up the stairs to Jen's office. He knocked on the door, and then waited. "Come in Tony." Came Jen's voice. Tony entered the room and sat opposite Jen and next to Gibbs. After pouring them each a drink Jen asked, "So why did you call this meeting Tony?"

Tony decided to go straigh for it. "You both know how much I love Ziva. She's amazing, it's a cliché but I've never met anyone like her. This past year and a bit has been wonderful. I called this meeting to ask the both of you for permission to ask Ziva to marry me."

Gibbs and Jen sat stunned. They knew Tony and Ziva were in love, but had not expected this. Well maybe they had, they just hadn't wanted to jinx their daughter. Jen looked at Gibbs and nodded. It was both permission for him to tell Tony what they thought and her answer. Gibbs turned to Tony. "Tony, we know how much you love Ziva. She's very special to you as she is to us. We can see that you care for her very much. You have out permission Tony."

Tony was surprised. He thought Gibbs was going to give him a big lecture, but it all seemed fine. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Jen smiled warmly at Tony. "We do believe me, Tony."

Tony stood up to leave. "DiNozzo." Gibbs called.

Tony turned around. "Yeah boss?"

"I just want you to know I may have given you my permission but if you hurt my baby you will pay dearly."

Tony gulped nervously. "Yes sir, I mean don't worry. I would never intentionally hurt Ziva."

_Two days later_

It was Sunday night, and Tony had taken Ziva out to a very expensive restaurant for dinner. Tony thought Ziva looked amazing. She was wearing a halter neck black dress with silver sparkles on it. One side showed more of her leg than the other. "You look beautiful tonight." Tony said as he stared into her eyes.

Ziva blushed. "Thank you Tony. You have to stop telling me that though, I'll get a big ego."

At this point Tony took Ziva's hand "Ziva, I love you."

Ziva smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you to."

Tony took a deep breath, here goes nothing. "Ziva I love you so much these past two years that I've known you have been amazing. More so since we started dating. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ziva, I want to have children with you." At this point he got down on his knees and opened up the little velvet box in front of her so she could see the ring. "Ziva Gibbs will you marry me?"

Ziva sat stunned. She looked from Tony to the ring. She felt the eyes of everyone in the restaurant on her. "Tony I love you so much. I've been so happy with you. Yes, Yes I will marry you."

Breathing a sigh of relief Tony took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It suited her. The ring was silver with a big diamond in and surrounding that a whole lot of little diamonds. On othe side of the ring was engraved 'Marry Me, Ziva Gibbs.' Ziva stood up and Tony folded her in his arms and kissed her. Ziva kissed back eagerley as he ran his hands up and down her back. When they brok apart Tony smiled. "Are you happy?"

Ziva nodded. "Very. The ring is beautiful by the way."

Tony laughed. "Just like you."

_Monday at work _

Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the weekend just having alone time. Ziva decided she would announce her engagement to her parents at work. Tony would invite his sister and her daughter over for dinner and tell them then. Gibbs and Jen obviously knew about Tony's intentions but had no idea when he was actually going to propose.

On Monday Tony and Ziva walked into the squad room. Ziva kept her hands in her pocket. When She saw Gibbs she gave him a kiss hello. "Hi Daddy how was your weekend?"

"Good, yours?"

Ziva shrugged. "Same as usual. Where's Mum?"

"In her office, why?"

"Tony and I have something to tell you both."

Gibbs nodded and they all three went upstairs. Ziva knocked on the door with her left hand. "Who is it?" Jen called.

"Mum, it's me. Can we come in?"

Jen opened the door. "Of course sweet heart. She hugged Ziva. "How are you darling?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good."

Once everyone had sat down Gibbs looked expectantly at Tony and Ziva. "So, what did you want to tell us?"

Ziva smiled at Tony. "Can I tell them?"

Tony nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Of course go right ahead."

Ziva smiled at her parents then pulled out her ring hand. "Tony proposed. We got engaged."

Jen could feel herself tearing up as she hugged her daughter. "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you. You'll make a great wife I know. I can't believe you're going to get married."

Ziva laughed. "Mum, don't cry. I'm still your daughter even if I do get married."

Jen laughed. "I know darling, I know. Let's see the ring." Jen smiled aprrovingly. "It's lovely Ziva."

Gibbs hugged Ziva. "Congratulations Baby Girl. I'm so proud." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ziva hugged him back. "Thanks Daddy. I'm proud of you to, for letting Tony ask me."

Everyone laughed. Gibbs and Jen both shook Tony's hand and then Jen grabbed a bottle of champagne from her liquor cabinet. Jen made a toast. "To Tony my future son-in-law and Ziva my amazing daughter I hope you both don't go crazy in organising the wedding." They drank to Tony and Ziva.

By that afternoon everyone knew about the engagement. An engagement party was planned for that weekend. That night Ziva sat with Tony in their apartment. She was curled up against his chest and his arms encircled her. She felt so protected and loved. She couldn't wait to feel like this for the rest of her life.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and keep them coming.


	17. Not so nice Hollis

Not so nice Hollis

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own none of the NCIS people.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with trials but they're done now so I'm taking a break before returning to studying for HSC & decided to write a chapter.

Two months before Ziva's wedding to Tony she, Jen, Tony's sister Katrina and Katrina's three year old daughter Isabella went out to buy Ziva's wedding dress. Ziva had thoughts of inviting her father's girlfriend Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann but thought it would make her own mother feel uncomfortable. So Ziva didn't invite her.

Once they had bought the dress Katrina and Isabella went home and Jen & Ziva dropped the dress off at Jen's house so Tony wouldn't accidentally come across it. Jen and Ziva then headed up to NCIS. Gibbs looked up as Ziva and Jen walked in. "Hi baby girl, did you have fun?" Gibbs asked as he hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Daddy, we did. I got my dress."

Tony came round to Ziva. "Really, and do I get to see you in the dress?"

Ziva slapped him on the shoulder. "Not till the wedding! By the way Tony did I ever tell you that your niece is the cutest kid in the world?"

Tony laughed. "Only about a million times Ziva. She gets the cuteness from me."

Ziva placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "I bet she does. She's going to make the cutest flower girl though, I can't wait to be an auntie."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ziva, she already calls you Auntie Ziva."

"I know but when we get married I'll really be her Auntie."

At that moment Hollis came into the squad room. "Oh hi Ziva, Jen. It's nice to see you guys."

Ziva and Jen smiled at her. Jen didn't like the women at all. Ziva was warming up to her. After all if Hollis made her father happy then Ziva was willing to giver her a chance. Gibbs put his arm around Hollis' waist. "Guess what Hol, Ziva got her wedding dress."

Hollis smiled sweetly. "That's lovely Ziva. I wish you had asked me to come with you. I would've loved to see the dress."

"Sorry Hollis, I never thought to ask you. You can come round to my mum's place and see the dress sometime this week though."

"That's very sweet of you Ziva dear. I must run though. I have to get back to work." She gave Gibbs a kiss. "I'll see you tonight Jethro. Bye everyone." Once Hollis was safely in the elevator she made a phone call. "Mohamed it's me Hollis."

"Hollis, how nice to hear from you. Are there any new developments on the plan to kidnap Agent Gibbs' daughter?"

"Oh yes, I have a plan that will work very well."

_A week later:_

A week after Ziva bought her dress she decided to ask Hollis to lunch and then she would head over to her mother's place to show Hollis the dress. "It was very nice of you to invite me to lunch Ziva dear." Hollis smiled at her as she reached for a glass of water.

"It's nothing Hollis honest. My Dad loves you so much. I just want us to get along."

Hollis smiled. "As do I Ziva. Your Dad means so much to me. I know how much you mean to him to, I think he'd be lost without you dear."

Ziva gave Hollis a genuine smile. "Thanks Hollis, I really appreciate that. I was wondering how would you like to come and see my wedding dress. I have a key to my mum's house so if you want to…"

"I'd love to Ziva. Really it's a lovely idea."

After they had finished their lunch the two women headed out to the car park and then towards Jen's house. Once there Ziva led Hollis down the hall. "We had to keep the dress here because if it's at my place Tony will find it for sure." Ziva said as she went to the cupboard in her mum's room.

"Of course dear. You can't have the groom seeing the dress before the day, it's bad luck."

"I'll just be a minute."

"Oh take as long as you need Ziva dear." Hollis heard Ziva's footsteps die away. She then grabbed a needle from her purse and proceeded down the hallway. She could tell which room Ziva was in, the door was ajar. Ziva's guard was down as she reached for her dress inside the cupboard. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her upper arm. Hollis caught Ziva's limp figure and smiled to herself. First stage complete.

_A few hours later:_

Jen arrived home from work early in the afternoon. It had been a slow day and not much to do. She was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath and curling up with a good book. Things had been so hectic lately with planning Ziva's wedding, she didn't really have much time to herself at the moment. As Jen pulled up to her driveway she noticed Ziva's car was there. She thought it was a bit funny, Ziva had gone to lunch with Hollis. Maybe she had dropped by to show Hollis the dress, that must be it.

On the front stoop of her house Jen fiddled in her bag for the key. She leant against the door and to her surprise the door swung open. Jen was now suspicious. It wasn't like Ziva to leave the door unlocked if she was upstairs. Jen entered the house and reached for her gun. She opened the door to every room but nothing seemed a miss in the rooms. Finally she came to her room, the door was ajar. Holding her gun out she pushed the door open further and entered. Nothing. Then she saw it, the cupboard was open and Ziva's wedding dress was half way out of the cupboard. Jen went over to the cupboard and peered inside, there was nothing there. Fixing up the dress Jen thought she better ring Ziva to make sure everything was okay. She sat down on her bed and dialed Ziva's home phone.

"Hello."

"Tony, it's me, Jen."

"Oh hi Jen, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if Ziva's home?"

"No not yet, I thought she might be with Hollis at your place."

"No she's not here either, but her cars outside my house."

There was silence on the other end. Then Tony spoke again. "Maybe her car broke down and Gibbs picked her up. I'll ring him."

"Okay Tony thanks. I'll ring her mobile."

"Alright, bye Jen."

"Bye Tony."

Jen then proceeded to ring Ziva's mobile. There was no answer. A little while later Tony rang her back. "Jen, Gibbs said Ziva's not at his place. He tried Hollis' number and she's not picking her up. She's not at her place either."

"Oh, um, thanks Tony. Do you have any idea where Ziva might be?"

"No I don't. You don't think anything's happened to Ziva & Hollis do you?"

"I don't know Tony, but I'm staring to worry. I'm coming to your place if that's alright?"

"That's fine, Gibbs is heading over here to."

_A few hours later: _

Jen, Gibbs & Tony had rang every place that Ziva might be or have even contacted. They had done the same with Hollis. Everyone said they hadn't seen either woman. Jen, Gibbs & Tony were beginning to panic. At that moment Gibbs' phone rang. "Hello."

"Hollis, thank god, where are you?"

"I can't tell you that Jethro."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Is Ziva with you?"

"Yes, she's with me. Don't worry Jethro we haven't hurt her, yet."

"Hollis what the hell are you playing at?! What do you mean you haven't hurt her yet?! Let me speak to her!"

"Hold on." There was a few moments of silence than Ziva's voice was heard.

"Daddy!"

"Ziva, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm in a room with Hollis and there's a man named Mohamed."

At that point there was a slapping noise and a cry of pain from Ziva. "Shut up bitch! No more talking for you!"

Hollis than came back on the line. "Jethro are you still there?"

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Just teaching her a lesson. Now listen carefully Jethro, if you want to see your daughter alive again than you'll have to meet a few demands."

"What are they?"

"We want a private jet ready to fly to Lebanon. We also want 5 million dollars American. Also the release of 25 terrorists that America is currently holding imprisoned. If you don't meet these demands within the next 12 hours your daughter will die. Oh and also we want at least some demands met in the next three hours or your daughter will be subject to torture. Goodbye Jethro."

The phone line went dead. "Damn it!" Gibbs swore.

Jen came over and touched Gibbs' shoulders. "Jethro? What's happening?"

"They've made demands Jen. If we don't meet them within twelve hours Ziva dies. If some of the demands aren't met with in three than they start hurting her."

Jen clutched the wall for support. "Jethro! We have to do something!"

"I know Jen! First thing we contact Mossad and see what they can do for us. I'll do that. Jen I want you to contact Fornell at the FBI. He cares a lot for Ziva, he'll do anything to help her. Tony get the team assembled at NCIS. See if Abby can track down this phone number. I want you and McGee to do a full background check on Hollis Mann and anyone she's ever been associated with!"

Tony headed out the door but Jen lingered behind. "Jethro?"

He turned to Jen and hugged her. "She'll be alright Jen, I won't let anything happen to our girl."

_3 hours later: _

Three hours later Mossad had agreed to send a private plane and they had so far managed to get 2 million American dollars. So far the American nor Israeli governments were willing to release even one terrorist. The team now knew that Hollis was a terrorist. Abby was still working on tracing the call. She would get her chance in a few moments when Gibbs' phone would ring again.

Gibbs' phone rang exactly 3 hours after the first phone call. "Hollis?"

"Hello again Jethro. Well what demands have you met so far?"

"We've gotten you a private plane to Lebanon. We also have 2 of your 5 million dollars ready for you."

"Not good enough Jethro!"

"Hollis please, I'm begging you don't hurt my daughter!"

"Sorry Jethro!" Gibbs heard a scream on the other end of the phone and her knew it was Ziva having god knows what done to her. "Well I don't have time to stand and chat to you all day Jethro, goodbye." Just before the phone was put down Ziva screamt again.

Gibbs buried his face in his hands. He was letting Ziva down. He was meant to protect her, that's what fathers did. Instead he was letting her get hurt. At that moment Abby called him. "Gibbs! I've got it!"

Gibbs ran into Abby's lab closely followed by Jen and Tony. "Where is it Abby? Where's Ziva?"

"She's at a warehouse about an hours drive from here." She than proceeded to give them the exact address.

"Abby you're brilliant! Gear up people!"

Gibbs, Tony & McGee were about to leave when Jen ran after them. "Wait Jethro! I'm coming to!" Gibbs stared at her for a moment than nodded. He knew it would be no good objecting. It was a mothers instinct to protect her children and that's exactly what Jen was doing. The ride in the car was silent. They finally pulled up outside the warehouse.

"Okay Jen you're with me. We're covering the front. Tony, McGee you cover the back and sides." The agents moved to get into their positions. Gibbs' voice then came loud & clear through everyone's ear pieces. "one…two…three…Go!" The four agents ran into the building pointing their guns at the people inside. There were 5 men and Hollis. Ziva was tied to a chair in the middle blood pouring from her neck and pooling on her side. "NCIS, drop your weapons!"

Hollis turned to smile at Gibbs. "What a nice surprise Jethro. You will pay dearly for coming here, or shall I say your daughter will pay." With that she took out a sharp knife and thrust it into Ziva's thigh. Ziva screamed.

Gibbs could see Tony across the room moving slightly. "I know it's hard DiNozzo, but stay in your place." Gibbs whispered to him. "Hollis this is the last time I'm going to ask you, drop your weapon."

Hollis was about to answer when sirens were heard outside. Within minutes Fornell, his team and some Mossad officers had entered and surrounded the terrorists. Finally after a few more minutes they submitted to being handcuffed and led away. Gibbs, Jen, Tony & McGee ran to Ziva. "McGee call an ambulance!" Gibbs said as he began to untie Ziva.

Ziva fell forwards into Gibbs. "Daddy?" She whispered as Gibbs gently lifted her into his arms.

"Yeah baby, it's me. Mum and Tony are here to. We're gonna get you to a hospital you're gonna be just fine." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

_Hospital: _

Ziva lay in her hospital bed with Tony sitting next to her. It had been two days since the incident but she had lost a lot of blood and was still very weak. "Tony the flowers are beautiful, thank you." She leant towards him and gave him a kiss.

Tony smiled. "Ziva I love you. I can't believe I almost lost you before we even got married." He took her hand. "Just promise me you'll never have lunch with one of your father's crazy girlfriends again."

"I heard that DiNozzo." Gibbs said, as he and Jen entered the room. "Hi precious, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked as he kissed Ziva and slapped Tony on the head.

"I'm fine Daddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ziva shrugged. "Well Hollis was your girlfriend."

Gibbs sighed and sat down in a spare chair. "Ziva I have no more feelings towards Hollis. How can I love someone who hurt my daughter? Ziva, Hollis and I have most deffinetly broken up."

Ziva smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"It's not your fault darling." Jen said as she pushed some of Ziva's hair out of her face. "Don't you worry about your father's love life. You worry about your wedding." Ziva just laughed as she gave her mum a hug.


	18. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ziva Gibbs sat in the living room of her mother's house. It was the night before her wedding. Last night Ziva, Jen, Katrina, Abby, Michelle, Cynthia & Paula had all gone out for drinks. Tonight however Ziva wanted to spent her last single night with her mother. They had eaten dinner and then they sat and gone over last minute details for the next day. Then they had sat and talked. They had talked about everything under the sun. Ziva yawned as she listened to her mum tell a funny story about her as a child. "Ziva darling your tired, you need to go to bed."

"I'm not that tired mum." Ziva protested and she stifled another yawn.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Come on I want to go to bed to. It'll be no good if we both look sleepy in your wedding pictures."

Finally agreeing Ziva followed her mother upstairs. Despite not actually growing up in this house it still felt warm and friendly. Ziva climbed into her bed and Jen tucked her in as if she were three years old again. "Now Ziva, get some rest." She placed a kiss on her daughters forehead. "Good night my darling, I love you."

"I love you to mum." Ziva said as she settled under the covers. Jen stood and watched Ziva for a while. She couldn't believe tomorrow was her daughter's wedding day. It felt like just yesterday a tiny three year old girl had met them at the airport. She smiled to herself, good things deffinetly did come in small packages in Ziva's case. She then turned off her light and went to get some well needed rest.

Next Morning 

The sun shone through Ziva's curtains waking her up. She blinked a few times getting used to the light, then stretched. She was in a familiar bed and was very comfortable. Then as she lay there comfortably it hit her, today was her wedding day, in 24 hours she would be Mrs Ziva Ayelet Anthony DiNozzo. Ziva sat upright in bed, so many thoughts going through her mind. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ziva called welcoming the distraction.

Jen walked in with a breakfast. "Good morning Ziva sweetheart. I made you breakfast, I figured you could do with some pampering today."

Ziva smiled as she reached for the tray. "Thanks mum, that's such a lovely thought." It was then that Ziva realized how hungry she actually was. "I'm starving to."

Jen laughed. "Alright honey, you eat up whilst I run you a bubble bath." Jen then left to go start the bath, leaving Ziva to her breakfast and whirlwind thoughts.

An hour and a half later Ziva was dressed on a singlet top and track pants. She would get dressed just before she left for the wedding. Ziva heard her mum's bell ring and went to open the door. Katrina and Isabella were standing there. "Hey guys, Hi Bella honey." Ziva said as she kissed her almost niece. "Come on in." After Katrina and Isabella's arrival Abby and Cynthia also arrived. Abby and Cynthia were Ziva's bridesmaids and Katrina her maid of honour. Finally the last people to arrive were the people doing the make up and hair. When they arrived they divided up everyone to get their hair and make up done.

An hour later and Ziva was standing in front of her mirror almost ready. Her hair and make up looked amazing and her dress made her feel like a princess. Ziva slipped into her heels than reached for her earrings. Just as she put them in there was a knock on the door. "Ziva honey, can I come in?" came Jen's voice.

"Of course mum." Ziva called back as she now fastened a necklace round her neck and slid a bracelet round her wrist. She turned to face her mum as she entered the room. "Mum you look lovely." Ziva said admiring her mother's outfit.

"Thank you darling. You my dear daughter look absolutely beautiful." Jen said admiring her lovely daughter. "You just need one more thing." Jen then reached for Ziva's veil and placed it on her head. "There, now you look perfect."

Ziva smiled at her mother "Thanks mum." Jen then pulled Ziva into a hug. "Mum, you're going to make me cry and ruin my make up."

Jen laughed. "I just can't believe my baby's getting married."

Ziva smiled. "I can't believe it either. I love Tony though and there's no one else I could think of marrying."

Jen smiled. "Good, I'm happy. Now come on the limos are waiting for us."

Soon enough the car pulled up outside the hotel where the wedding was being held at. Gibbs was waiting outside with Timothy McGee for them to arrive. He went over to Ziva's door and helped her out of the car. "Baby girl you look amazing."

"Thanks Daddy, you look very handsome." She said as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

Once everyone was out of the car the photographer took a few pictures. Gibbs then took his daughters hand and led her inside. Once inside Jen gave Ziva a kiss goodbye then headed into the room. Wising Ziva good luck McGee then followed Jen. Ziva held nervously to her fathers hand as the music began to play and Abby and Cynthia went through the doors. Then it was Katrina. Then with a smile in Ziva's direction Isabella headed down the aisle. Then it was Ziva's turn. She gripped her father's hand tighter as they entered the room and everyone stood up. "You'll be fine baby girl." Gibbs whispered as he walked his daughter down the aisle.

Finally after what felt like a million years they reached Tony who was standing with the minister and Tony's best man, his brother Michael who had come from Italy for the wedding. Gibbs turned Ziva towards Tony and placed her hand in his. "DiNozzo look after my baby otherwise I'll do more than just slap your head." Tony just smiled at Gibbs as Gibbs turned to give Ziva a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to Jen.

The minister began the ceremony. Ziva smiled at Tony as he squeezed her hand. Finally the minister asked Tony to read his vows to Ziva. "Ziva, I'm sure you know but I'll still tell you. I fell in love with you the first moment that I saw you. Since then I've fallen deeper and deeper into your love. Ziva Gibbs, I love you. I promise to be faithful to you always, to love and protect you and hopefully someday our family."

With tears in her eyes Ziva then began to read her vows. "Tony, when I first met you I thought you were the last person I would ever end up marrying. Today I stand here and I realize I was wrong, you are the first person I would marry. Anthony DiNozzo, I love you. I want to look after you and have a family with you and care for you, and I always will."

The minister smiled at Tony and Ziva. "That was beautiful. Now Michael the rings please." Michael handed two plain gold bands to the minister. "Thank you. Now do you Anthony Raphael DiNozzo take Ziva Ayelet Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Tony smiled at Ziva. "I do."

The minister than handed a ring to Ziva which she placed on Tony's finger. "Now do you Ziva Ayelet Gibbs take Anthony Raphael DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Ziva smiled back at Tony. "I do."

This time the minister handed a ring to Tony which he slipped on to Ziva's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may kiss the bride." The minister said with a nod in Tony's direction. Tony only to happy to comply wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist pulling her gently towards him and kissed her for the first time as his wife. That word sounded so nice, wife.

Then after what seemed to Tony and Ziva not nearly long enough they broke apart and turned to face the crowd. They walked out the doors of the hall and then outside where the cars were waiting. A shower of confetti followed them out. Outside in the parking lot Ziva turned around and threw her bouquet. There was a scream of delight from Abby "I caught it! I caught it!" Ziva and Tony laughed, it wasn't hard to pick out who Abby would marry. Ziva then turned to receive congratulations from her parents, her new in-laws and other friends.

After the ceremony everyone in the bridal party headed to Jen's house for photos in the garden. It was fun posing differently with everyone. Then the photographers had to leave to set up for the reception whilst Tony and Ziva went upstairs for some much needed rest before the reception.

The reception 

Everyone sat at their tables talking excitedly. Outside in the hall Ziva and Tony waited to be announced in and have their first dance as husband and wife. "You look stunning Ziva." Tony said as he pecked her on her lips.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you Tony. You do to."

Tony was about to reply when the doors swung open and McGee who was acting as master of ceremonies announced "And now sharing their first dance as husband and wife Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo." Tony led Ziva onto the dance floor and into the waltz that was being played.

"Tony, that sounds nice."

"What does love?"

"Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony smiled. "It does, and I can't think of anyone who it would fit better than you."

Ziva smiled up at Tony and leant against his chest as they continued to dance. When that dance had finished Ziva then switched and danced with her father and then Michael. After many, many dances everyone sat down to entrees and then the main course. After that there was some more dances than speeches by Michael, Jen, Gibbs, Katrina, Tony and Ziva. Finally some more dancing, dessert and more dancing. By time Ziva and Tony left in the limousine taking them back to their hotel they were exhausted. Gibbs and Jen kissed Ziva goodbye. "Take care darling." Jen said hugging her daughter and then Tony.

" I will mum."

"We'll see you soon baby." Gibbs said as she shook Tony's hand and kissed Ziva on the cheek. Michael, Katrina and Isabella also said their goodbyes. With Tony promising to drive Michael to the airport in two days time. In the car Ziva leant against Tony falling asleep. It has been the most amazing day, and one of best days of her life.


	19. Caitlin Daniella DiNozzo

Caitlin Daniella DiNozzo 

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for the ones I've made up.

Ziva DiNozzo sat at her desk feeling slightly sick. She hadn't been well for the past week but put it off as a bug. She had made an appointment for later that day with her doctor. "Ziva love how are you feeling?" Tony, Ziva's husband of a year and a half asked.

Ziva turned to smile at her husband. He was so caring and gentle. "I'm fine Tony, are you coming to my doctors appointment this afternoon?"

Tony sat on the edge of her desk. "Of course, I want to know why you're ill as much as you do." Tony and Ziva stared lovingly at each other. The moment was broken by Gibbs' voice.

"Oy! Tony, Ziva we're at work remember." Gibbs through a mock glare at his daughter and son-in-law.

"Sorry Dad." Ziva said.

"Sorry boss." Tony said.

Doctors 

Ziva and Tony sat together waiting for the doctor to call them in. Ziva flipped through one of the out of date magazines. Tony occupied himself by watching others in the waiting room and commenting on them. Ziva was getting annoyed with him "Tony stop being so nosy, it's none of your business why that woman's got that huge mole, and I doubt it's a medical condition."

Tony was about to reply when the secretary announced them in. "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo, Dr Walters will see you now." Ziva breathed a sigh of relief and got up from her chair, returning the magazine to it's place. Together Tony and Ziva followed the secretary down the hall and into the doctor's office. "Just have a seat here and Dr Walters will be with you in a minute." The secretary gave them one last smile before leaving them alone together.

"I should've brought the magazine." Ziva said as she stared around the small room. This was one reason Ziva hated going to the doctors. The waiting room was so boring, then they asked you to come through and made you wait in an even more boring room. She smiled to herself, her parents had always had to fight her to get to go see a doctor of any kind. The only doctor she would willingly see was the vet that looked after her puppy, Lucy. "Hey Tony, how would you like to get a puppy?" Ziva asked Tony. As she thought about her own childhood dog she thought it would be a nice addition to their family.

For the second time that day Tony's reply was interrupted, this time by Dr Walters entrance. "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo how nice to see you both." He shook their hands then turned to Ziva. "I hear you've not been feeling to well Officer DiNozzo."

Ziva nodded. "Yes, and please call me Ziva. I've just been feeling very queasy, earlier in the week I was throwing up but that seems to have stopped."

"I see. Well let's just have a listen to your breathing shall we." The doctor listened to Ziva's breathing, he checked her tonsils and finally her blood pressure. "Well everything seems to be normal, blood pressure's a touch high but that's normal. I do believe I have a diagnosis for your illness Ziva."

"What is it?" Ziva asked, silently praying it wasn't life threatening.

"I'm inclined to believe that you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Ziva and Tony just stared at each other. "Pregnant?" Ziva asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I'd like to schedule an appointment for tomorrow if I can. I'd like to take some blood samples to make sure everything's fine and I can give you your first ultrasound. How does that sound?"

"That, that sounds fine doctor. Thank you." Tony said as he stood to shake the doctors hand.

Tony and Ziva headed out of the doctors' surgery and into the parking a lot. Once in the privacy of their car Tony pulled Ziva into a tight hug. "I can't believe it we're going to be parents!" He pulled away from Ziva so he could watch her.

"I know. It all feels so weird. I mean we've been trying and everything but I didn't think this could be it." Ziva looked into Tony's eyes, searching for any sign that he wasn't happy. "You are happy aren't you Tony?"

Tony just laughed. He lifted Ziva's hand to his lips and kissed it. He continued to stroke it gently. "Ziva, I love you! I want to have children with you, I'm over the moon about this!" Ziva just smiled happily at Tony as he pulled out of the parking garage and headed back to work where they would share their good news.

NCIS 

Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator and onto the bullpen. Ziva was delighted to see that her mum was there and not in her office. Jen looked up as Ziva and Tony made their way over. "Hello Ziva darling, how was your appointment?" Jen asked as she placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"It was fine Mum, is Dad here?"

"He's in the lab with Abby, why? What's wrong?"

Ziva laughed, she couldn't help wondering if she would worry as much once she became a mother. "Everything's fine it's just Tony and I have something to tell you and Dad. We want to tell you at the same time."

Jen nodded. "Okay, hold on I'll ring him." Jen went over to the phone and dialed the code for Abby's lab. She told Gibbs that Ziva and Tony had something to tell them. "Dad's on his way."

McGee who had been sitting at his desk stood up. "Did you lot want a moment, cause I can always go and see Abby?"

Ziva shook her head. "Don't be silly McGee. You can listen to. You'll notice eventually so it doesn't really matter." Puzzled by this answer McGee came to stand next to Jen.

The elevator doors dinged and Gibbs came towards them. "So what did you want to tell us?" Gibbs asked as he, Jen and McGee watched Ziva and Tony carefully.

Ziva smiled and looked at Tony. She reached for his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. "Well as you know today Tony and I went to the doctors, and I'm pregnant. Tony and I are going to have a baby!"

There was silence for a few moments while Gibbs, Jen and McGee processed this new bit of information. Jen was the first to recover. "Ziva sweetie that's fantastic. Congratulations honey!" She pulled Ziva into a hug and then Tony. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

Ziva laughed. "I know it'll be so weird to hear you being called Grandma."

"Baby girl, I'm so proud of you." Gibbs said as he hugged and kissed his daughter and shook Tony's hand. "Wow, I'm gonna be a grandfather."

McGee shook Tony's hand and gave Ziva a hug. "It really is great news guys, you'll be fantastic parents."

"Thanks McGee, we appreciate it." Tony said. He turned to Ziva. "And to think you wanted to get a puppy." Tony said smiling as he thought that he had gotten out of house training a dog.

Ziva frowned at her husband. "Tony I still want a puppy." Causing the smile on Tony's face to disappear rapidly.

_9 months later_

Ziva sat at her desk finishing some paper work. Ever since she told her parents she was pregnant she had been confined to paper work. Ziva had protested strongly, she hated sitting at a desk all day. At least during the first 4 months Ziva had been allowed to go out on the field during emergencies. Once she hit five months pregnant Jen, Gibbs and Tony had put their feet down and said either paper work or maternity leave. Ziva chose the paper work. Still she and Tony had been working less than usual in the past two months as they began to prepare for their new baby. Just this weekend Tony had added the finishing touches to the baby's room, or as finished as it could be without knowing the sex of the baby. Once the baby was born Tony would paint and decorate the rooms. For the moment though they had placed the furniture, books and toys in the room that could be used for either a boy or a girl.

Later that day Ziva and Tony sat peacefully in their living room. Tony had his hand on Ziva's stomach. He loved to just sit and feel his child within his wife. A few months ago Tony had fallen asleep in a chair at work. Ziva who was sitting on his lap had also fallen asleep, leaning against her husbands' shoulder. Tony's hand had comfortably rested on Ziva's much smaller baby bump. Jen had thought it was sweet, Gibbs hadn't and decided to wake them. As they lay there just enjoying their company Tony was surprised by a very violent kick from his baby. Ziva had obviously felt it, and gave a gasp of pain. "Tony!"

Tony was now sitting up, alert and ready to take action. "What is it? Are you in labour?"

Ziva scrunched up her face as another contraction racked her body. "Yes! Tony we have to get to a hospital!"

"Alright love, just hold on." Tony quickly grabbed an overnight bag and shoved some clothes in it. He then put on his back and went to help Ziva up. "Okay precious, let's go have our baby."

Hospital 

Once they had reached the hospital Tony had helped Ziva from the car and into the emergency room. There he found her a wheelchair to sit in. He wheeled her over to the nurse's desk. "Hi there, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and this is my wife Officer Ziva DiNozzo. As you can see she's in labour."

The nurse smiled brightly. "Wonderful. Well if you'll just fill out some forms I'll take your wife and get her settled in a room and call in a doctor."

Tony picked up a pen to start filling in the forms. The nurse came round and began to wheel Ziva away. "Tony!" Ziva screamt. "Tony please don't leave me. I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm scared!" Ziva cried as she reached for his hand.

Tony turned around and knelt down so he was level with the wheel chair. "Ziva, I need to fill out these forms, but as soon as I'm done I'll come to you. I promise you everything will be fine." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." With that the nurse wheeled Ziva away leaving Tony alone to fill out the forms. Once he had done that he realized he had to phone either Gibbs or Jen. He chose Gibbs.

"Hey boss it's me."

"DiNozzo what's wrong? Is it Ziva?"

"Boss, Ziva's gone into labour. I'm at the hospital with her now. Will you ring Jen?"

"Ziva's having the baby now?! Alright I'll ring Jen, tell Ziva we'll be there soon. Oh and DiNozzo, good luck."

"Thanks boss." Tony then turned off his phone and followed the directions to the maternity ward. Once there he got directions to Ziva's room and went in. "Ziva honey, I'm here." Tony said as he came over and held her hand.

Ziva smiled up at him. "Good. I missed you." She squeezed his hand. "The doctor said I'm not quite ready yet, another half an hour."

Tony nodded. "That's good. I rang your parents. They're on their way. I'll ring my sister once the baby's born. She's probably just put Bella to bed anyway."

15 Minutes later Jen and Gibbs rushed into Ziva's room. "Ziva sweetie how are you doing?" Jen asked.

"I'm doing okay Mum."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "You'll do fine baby girl."

Ziva laughed. "Daddy, if it's a girl you won't be able to call me that anymore."

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziva even if you had twenty kids you'd still be my baby girl, and for your mother's as well."

Ziva smiled up at her father. "That's sweet Dad."

Just then the doctor came in. "Mrs DiNozzo, I believe it's time for you to give birth. May I ask your parents to please step outside. Mr DiNozzo you can stay." Gibbs and Jen each kissed Ziva and then headed out of the room. The doctor then gave Ziva instructions. "Okay Mrs DiNozzo, when your next contraction comes I want you to push, not to hard though."

When her next contraction came Ziva pushed. "AAAAAh! Tony!" Ziva screamed. She couldn't think of anything more painful, and Ziva had been shot, stabbed you name it.

"Okay Mrs DiNozzo that's good. You're doing fine." Half an hour later the doctor told Ziva "I can see a head Mrs DiNozzo, you're almost done." Another ten minutes passed and then a baby's cry pierced the hospital room. The doctor caught the baby and called Tony over to cut the cord. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs DiNozzo, you have a beautiful baby girl." Tony cut the cord then the doctor handed the baby girl over to a nurse who cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

"Mrs DiNozzo would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse asked as she came over to Ziva. Ziva nodded and the nurse placed the baby in her arms. "Calls us if you need anything."

The nurse and doctor left the room leaving Tony and Ziva alone with their little miracle. "Tony look! This is our daughter, isn't she beautiful." Ziva said as she rocked her new daughter gently in her arms.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's shoulders and stared down at the little girl. "I take it she's going to look like her mother then?"

Ziva laughed softly. "I can't believe she's ours. Here do you want to hold your daughter?"

Tony couldn't suppress his smile as Ziva handed him his daughter and he held her for the first time. "Hi baby, I'm Tony and I'm your Dad. This here is your Mum, Ziva. I love your mummy very much and isn't she just amazing giving birth to you." Ziva laughed as she watched Tony talking to the baby. Tony then handed the baby back to Ziva and went to announce the new arrival to Gibbs and Jen.

Tony returned with Ziva's parents who like Ziva and Tony were smiling brightly. Jen and Gibbs came over to Ziva's side to see their granddaughter. "Ziva darling she's gorgeous. Congratulations sweetheart." Jen said as she admired her new granddaughter.

"Thanks Mum. Do you want to hold the baby?" Jen gently took the baby in her arms. "I think she likes you Mum." Ziva said as the baby moved gently in her arms.

Jen laughed. "Well Jethro, what do you think of your granddaughter?" Jen asked as she showed the baby to her ex husband.

Gibbs smiled. "She's beautiful Ziva, I feel proud to be her grandfather. You did really well baby girl." Gibbs said as he got his turn to hold the baby.

Gibbs, Jen, Ziva and Tony sat in the hospital admiring the new addition to their family. Finally Gibbs and Jen stood up to leave. Jen placed a kiss on Ziva's forehead and one on the baby's. "Ziva darling we have to go but we'll see you tomorrow after work okay."

Ziva nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully give you a name for your grandchild." Once Gibbs and Jen had left Ziva turned to Tony. "So what should we name her?" Ziva said indicating the baby sleeping against her chest.

"Well I have been thinking of a name. How do you like the name Caitlin?"

Ziva nodded. "I like that. I've always liked the name Caitlin. What about a middle name, I was thinking something Italian like Daniella?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah that sounds good. I would like her to have an Italian name and Daniella's a nice name."

Ziva smiled down at the baby. "So Caitlin Daniella DiNozzo it is then. Hi Caitlin Daniella welcome to our family."

_3 months later_

Ziva drove into the parking lot of NCIS for the first time since having Caitlin. She had decided to surprise Tony at work with a visit from herself, Caitlin and their new puppy Rosie. Tony had come home from work about a month after Caitlin was born with Rosie and a pink bow tied round her neck. Ziva thought it was the best gift Tony had ever given her. Rosie was very good company. Once Tony and Ziva had taught her how to walk with the leash Ziva would walk Rosie and at the same time take Caitlin for a stroll in the pram. Rosie and Caitlin also seemed to get on quite well, Rosie was very protective of Caitlin.

The elevator doors opened and Ziva wheeled the pram and puppy towards Tony's desk. Tony was working on the computer so hadn't noticed the entrance of his wife. Smiling Ziva snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" She whispered in his ear.

Tony jumped out of his chair in shock. He turned around to see his wife. "Ziva! Wow, this is a surprise, but a nice surprise deffinetly." He pulled her towards him for a kiss. Then he turned to lift his daughter out of the pram. "Hey Kitten, have you been a good girl for Mummy today?" Caitlin just smiled happily at her father and made a few gurgling noises. Tony laughed and kissed the top of her head. Caitlin was a gorgeous child, she already had dark curly hair like her mother's and the looks were deffinetly Ziva's. Ziva told Tony that it was okay because Rosie looked like him. Tony then handed Caitlin to Ziva and bent to pick up Rosie. "Hey Rosie." Rosie licked Tony's cheek causing Ziva to burst into laughter.

Gibbs and Jen who had been discussing something in their office heard Ziva's laughter. They rushed downstairs to meet their daughter. "Ziva, baby girl, how are you?" Gibbs said as he came to give Ziva a hug and kiss.

"I'm fine Daddy. I just decided to bring Caitlin & Rosie to visit Tony. Here Caitlin wants to say hi to Grandpa." She passed Caitlin to Gibbs who happily took her.

Then it was Jen's turn to greet her daughter. She hugged her daughter, "I've missed having you around here, I should really bust you for having a dog in the office you know?"

Tony held Rosie out to Jen so Rosie could lick Jen's nose. "Now Jen an you really say no to this cute little puppy?" Rosie barked in response.

Jen laughed. "I guess not." She then turned to Gibbs, "Jethro stop hogging our granddaughter. I want to hold her to."

Gibbs came over and handed Caitlin to Jen. "There you go Kitten, you go to Grandma."

Soon enough McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and a whole bunch of other workers came over to see Caitlin and when they got there decided that Rosie was such a cute puppy you couldn't help but notice and admire her as well. As Ziva and Tony watched Gibbs and Jen showing off their granddaughter they couldn't help but feel as though they were luckiest people in the world.


	20. Lorraine Jessica DiNozzo

Lorraine Jessica DiNozzo

A/N: None of these characters are mine except for Caitlin & Lorraine.

Ziva DiNozzo sat at her desk finishing paperwork. It had been quiet all week. Ziva stopped working to take a peak into the pram next to her. Inside was her daughter Caitlin. Caitlin was almost a year and half, after Caitlin's 1st birthday Ziva had begun working twice a week. Unfortunately Caitlin's nanny was ill today so Ziva had to bring her into work. Luckily it was quiet which meant Ziva got to stay with Caitlin rather than leaving her with Jen. Ziva sighed, she wouldn't be at work much longer though. Tony had no idea but just a few weeks ago Ziva had gotten the news that she was pregnant again. Ziva was excited, she hoped Tony would be to.

At that moment a cry errupted from the pram next to Ziva. Ziva dropped her pen and reached in and lifted up her daughter. "Oh poor Kitten, it's okay, mummy's here." Ziva soothed the baby. "Are you hungry sweetie?" Ziva reached into the backpack hanging from the pram handles and produced a lunch box. Sitting her daughter on her desk Ziva opened up the lunch box. She scrunched up her nose, she never knew how babies at all that food. Caitlin didn't eat baby food anymore but Ziva still had to cut and mush things up for her. Ziva also took out a toddler's cup filled with Apple Juice. "Okay darling look Mummy made you a yummy chicken salad." Ziva put a spoon into the mushy chicken and lifted it up to her daughter's mouth.

"No, no no!" Caitlin cried. She turned her head and kicked her feet. Ziva sighed.

"Come on precious, it's yummy look." Ziva ate some herself. She then tried again but Caitlin continued to protest.

Soon enough Gibbs and Tony came into the squad room. "Hey Ziva sweetie, it's lunch time I see." Ziva glared at Tony. "Here I'll feed her, you have your lunch." Tony came over and picked up the girl that looked so much like him. "Hey Kitten."

"Daddy!" Caitlin cried.

Tony laughed. "Come on baby let's have lunch." Tony managed to get Caitlin to eat then settled her on the floor with her drink.

Ziva watched Caitlin sit by Tony's feet drinking her juice. "Tony what would you say about another child?"

Tony looked up, surprised. He came over to sit on Ziva's desk, followed closely by Caitlin who toddled over to her mother. Ziva picked her up and sat her in her lap. Tony looked over his two favourite people in the world. "I would say, Ziva I love you and I think it's a great idea."

Ziva smiled and pressed a kiss to Caitlin's head. "Good, because I'm pregnant Tony."

_Three months later_

After Ziva had annoucned her pregnancy Tony and Ziva with the help of Ziva's parents began to look for a new place. Their current apartment only had two bedrooms. Ziva wanted a house, it would be good for the kids and most importantly Ziva's puppy Daisy. About a month after Caitlin was born Tony had come home from work one night with a puppy for Ziva. Ziva loved Daisy, it was great fun to take Daisy for a walk whenever she and Caitlin went to the park.

Now three months later Ziva, Tony, Caitlin and Daisy were moving house. Ziva's parents had come over to help move. Ziva had just picked up a box to put in her dad's car when Tony called out to her. "Ziva put that down!"

Ziva turned to Tony. "Why? I'm helping."

"I know love, but you're pregnant I don't want you to do anything strenuous."

Ziva was about to argue back when Gibbs interrupted her. "Ziva baby girl, listen to Tony. We just don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby."

Ziva stood there about to answer back. Finally deciding that she wasn't going to win the argument Ziva went and sat down on the stairs where Daisy was tied up until it was time to go and Caitlin was in her pram. Ziva lifted Daisy into her lap. Caitlin clapped her hands. "Dog!" She cried pointing to their puppy. Ziva laughed. In her eyes she had the most genius child in the whole world.

Finally everything was packed into the cars. "Ziva sweetie it's time to go." Jen called to her daughter. Standing up Ziva untied Daisy and took hold of the pram. Ziva handed put Daisy into Tony's car then went to her car and buckled Caitlin into her baby seat. Ziva turned around to take one last look at the first home she had shared with Tony, the home she and Tony had bought Caitlin and Daisy into. Ziva turned away and got into the car, "Okay Kitten let's roll." Ziva pulled out and headed towards her new house.

Not long after the move Ziva had to take maternity leave. This suited her fine as now there was plenty to do. She busied herself with making the house perfect for the arrival of the new baby. She missed the old apartment, but living in a house was great. For one thing Caitlin's new room was a lot bigger than her old one as was Ziva and Tony's room. Then of course there was the added bonus of two extra rooms, one for the baby and one for guests or Ziva hoped a third child eventually. The garden was small but her apartment hadn't had any garden. The only thing Ziva strongly missed was that there apartment complex had included a swimming pool where Ziva had been teaching Caitlin. This meant that Ziva and Caitlin still got to go to the park and now went to the public pool often as well. So Ziva and Tony began to settle into their new home, the only thing really missing to make their home complete was not far away now.

_6 months later_

As Ziva got closer and closer to her due date Tony was working less, and when he did work he would come home earlier. Jen also moved in with Ziva and Tony to help Ziva to look after Caitlin while she was in the last months of her pregnancy. It also meant that there was someone to watch Caitlin when Ziva did have to go to the hospital. Ziva's first labour pains began whilst Tony was at work. "Damn it!" Ziva swore when she felt her contractions. Luckily the now two year old Caitlin was at daycare so Ziva didn't have to worry to much about that. Ziva grabbed the phone and rang first for an ambulance and then to Tony.

At NCIS Tony was sitting and thinking about names for his new child when his mobile went. Probably Ziva ringing to remind him to pick up Caitlin from daycare. "Hello? Ziva, are you alright?"

"Tony I've gone into labour. I've already rung the ambulance. Can you come home?"

"Of course love, I'm on my way now. Just hang in there alright. I love you." Turning off his phone Tony shoved it into his pocket and grabbed his jacket. He then sprinted up the stairs to Jen's office. He knew Jen and Gibbs were in a meeting with the other control officers at NCIS, but this was more important. Tony knocked once then barged in.

Jen looked up at Tony through her glasses. "Special Agent DiNozzo, can you see that there's a meeting going on here?"

"I can see that Jen, but Ziva's in labour. At about 2:30 can either you or Gibbs go and pick up Kitten from Day care."

This got the reaction Tony wanted. Both Jen and Gibbs were out of their chairs in a flash. "She's in labour DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Yes."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright tell Ziva I'll pick up Kitten."

Tony nodded. "Thanks Gibbs, alright I'll ring you as soon as I can." With a kiss for Jen and a pat on the back for Gibbs Tony was off to see his wife. This of course left Jen and Gibbs to explain to everyone else that they were about to become grandparents for the second time.

Tony made it home about a minute before the ambulance came. Ziva despite being in labour had managed toget her bag and check that the dog had food and water in the mean time. "Tony who's picking up Kitten from daycare?" Ziva asked when they were at the hospital.

"Your father. Do you want me to leave a message asking him to take Daisy to his place?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, but be quick Tony, I don't want to have the baby without you." Tony smiled.

"Don't worry you won't."

Tony went outside, made the phone call and came back in. When he arrived back by Ziva's bedside the doctor was there and telling her it was about time she gave birth. Ziva reached for Tony's hand. "Tony, don't let go."

Tony kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand as she pushed. "I won't Ziva, I won't."

After what felt like days, but was really only an hour Ziva and Tony heard the cry of their baby. "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor annoucned as she beckoned Tony over to cut the umbilical cord. Tony did so and then the baby was handed to the nurse to clean her off.

Ziva slumped against the pillows looked up at Tony and smiled. "Did you hear Tony, we've got a girl, another girl."

Tony laughed and kissed his wife. "That's fantastic, you're fantastic Ziva."

Ziva sighed. "You're not disappointed?"

Tony shook his head. "Disappointed? How could I be. I have a wife, and two daughters and a puppy."

Ziva shook her head. "You weren't hoping for a boy?"

Tony took Ziva's hand. "Ziva, I would've been thrilled if you had given me a son, but I'm just as thrilled and delighted with our daughter." He then kissed Ziva on the lips. "I love you Ziva DiNozzo and I would love you even if all we ever had were daughters."

Ziva couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes. This was made worse by the nurse coming over and handing the new DiNozzo to Ziva. "Tony look, she's so gorgeous." Ziva held her new daughter close.

"She is beautiful Ziva. Have you thought of any names?"

Ziva nodded. "Well I did have one, tell me what you think? Lorraine Jessica after my dad, Leroy Jethro."

Tony laughed, "I like that." Taking Lorraine from Ziva he held her in his arms. "Hello Lorraine Jessica." As Ziva and Tony sat there admiring there new daughter Tony looked at his watch. It was 5:30 he better ring Gibbs, Jen and his own sister and brother. "Ziva love I'm just going to ring your parents and my siblings, I'll be back soon." He placed a kiss on Lorraine's head and one on Ziva's cheek before handing his daughter back to her mother.

Gibbs was sitting at his place having a coffee as he watched Sesame Street with his granddaughter and her puppy. At that moment the phone rang. "Kitten I'm just going to get the phone, I'll be back in a minute." Caitlin didn't answe as she was currently engrossed in watching a conversation between Bert and Ernie.

"Hello?"

"Boss, it's me Tony."

"Tony, how's my girl?" 

"She's doing great, we've got a daughter."

"Serioursly! Tony that's fantastics congratulations. I'll give Kitten an early dinner and we'll come down to visit."

"I can't wait. How's Kitten doing?"

"She's good. She and Daisy are watching TV."

Tony nodded. "Alright well I gotta ring Jen, I'll see you soon, bye."

The phone went silent. Gibbs went back to Caitlin to tell her that she had a sister. He himself was over the moon. Granted he would've liked a grandson, but two granddaughters what more could anyone want. "Kitten?" Gibbs said as he came into the room. He called her name again to get her attention.

The two year old looked up at her grandfather as he sat on the couch. "Come here and sit next to Grandpa sweetie."

Caitlin happily stood up and toddled over to her grandfather and climbed into his lap. "What Grandpa?" She asked as she played with his fingers counting them one by one.

"Kitten you know how Mummy told you that you were getting a baby brother or sister?" Caitlin nodded. "Well your Daddy just rang and he told me that your Mummy had a baby girl. You've got a little sister Kitten."

Caitlin registered this and then let out a cry. "No! I don't want a sister!" She tried to scramble off her grandfather's lap.

"Kitten sweetie, why don't you want a sister?"

Caitlin rested her head against her grandfather's chest. "Mummy and Daddy just want the baby!" she cried.

Gibbs fought the urge to laugh. His granddaughter was the absolute cutest. "Oh Kitten! Your Mummy and Daddy love you just as much as they always have. They love you and the new baby the same."

Caitlin sniffled a bit. "Really?"

Gibbs nodded. "Ofcourse, precious. Now how about we go and visit Mummy in the hosiptial, and I'll buy you a happy meal on the way for dinner?" This statement cheered up Caitlin immensley.

_The Hospital_

Gibbs held Caitlin's hand as they walked down the hosptial corridors. Lifting up Caitlin he told her to knock on Ziva's door. "Come in." came Ziva's voice.

Gibbs pushed open the door and entered. Jen was already in the room holding her new granddaughter. "Mummy!" Caitlin cried.

"Shhh! Caitlin darling." Gibbs said as he deposited Caitlin on her mother's bed.

Ziva opened her arms to her eldest daughter and Caitlin snuggled into her arms. "Hello my darling, did you have fun at daycare today?" Whilst Caitlin told her parents all about her day Gibbs went over to Jen to take a look at his granddaughter. As soom as he saw her knew it, she looked exactly like Ziva, you could even see her curly dark hair already. This was completely different to Kitten who had dead straight hair like Tony.

"Ziva's she's lovely." Gibbs said. "She looks exactly like you."

Ziva smiled over the top of her daughter's head. "Thanks Daddy."

Jen handed Lorraine to Gibbs. "Here Jethro, meet your granddaughter properly."

Taking the baby from Jen, Gibbs asked "What's her name?"

Ziva and Tony smiled at each other. "We've called her Lorraine Jessica DiNozzo." Ziva said, she smiled as she watched Gibbs' face light up.

The it was Caitlin's turn to look at the baby. "Kitten this is your new sister Lorraine Jessica." Tony said as he helped Caitlin to hold her sister. "You can call her Lori though, cause Lorraine Jessica's a bit long."

Ziva looked at her daughter. "Well Kitten, Do you like her?"

Very slowely Caitlin nodded. "Yes." This made everyone laugh.

Finally Gibbs and Jen had to leave. Jen kissed her daughter goodbye. "Ziva darling I'll be back tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you to Mum." She then turned to hug her Dad. "Thanks for looking after Kitten and Daisy Dad."

"Not a problem baby girl. I'll also come round tomorrow."

Ziva nodded. "Alright, Dad Tony will come by with Kitten on his way home tonight to get Daisy."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay."

Once Gibbs left it was just the four DiNozzos left. Ziva, Tony, Caitlin and the newest addition Lorraine. The family smiled as one as they got their first moment alone together. As Ziva and Tony looked at their two little children they couldn't help feeling like the luckiest people on the planet.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the late update. Wait till November then I'll post heaps cause I finish HSC on the 7th!!!!!!!


	21. David & Zach DiNozzo

David & Zach DiNozzo

Disclaimer: Except for the charatcers I make up, I own nothing.

Ziva DiNozzo sat on the toilet seat waiting. She couldn't understand what was taking that little machine so long. Okay so it had been 3 minutes but it felt like a life time. 2 Minutes later the machine gave a little beep. Holding her breath Ziva went to take a look at her pregnancy test. It was positive. "Damn it!" Ziva swore and burst into tears. Usually she'd be happy about adding to their family but this was just to soon after her last child. Lorraine wasn't even a year yet. What would Tony say? Would he hate her for getting pregnant again so quickly, maybe he didn't even want another child. Just then Ziva heard a cry coming from the other room. Ziva wiped her eyes and went to check on her 7 month old daughter Lorraine.

"Hi Lori honey," Ziva said pickung up her youngest daughter. Ziva carried her over to the changing table and changed her nappy. Afterwards Ziva lifted her up again and smiled at her "Is that better sweetie, I'm sure it is. You don't want to go round with a wet bottom." Looking at her watch Ziva realised it was time for her to go and pick up her older daughter Caitlin from preschool. "Come on Lori let's go get Kitten."

15 Minutes later Ziva pulled up infront of Caitlin's preschool _Huckleberry Cheesecake_. She lifted Lorraine out of her babyseat and put her in the pram. Lorraine kicked her legs happily and giggled. Ziva walked in and went over to the Caitlin's teacher. "Hi Suzie is Caitlin ready to come home?"

Suzie smiled at Ziva. "I think she was just putting some toys away Mrs DiNozzo. I'll go call her." Suzie went to get Caitlin whilst Ziva chatted with the mum of one of Caitlin's friends.

A few minuts later Suzie walked out holding Caitlin's hand. Caitlin smiled when she saw her mother and ran over to her. "Mummy!" Caitlin cried hugging her.

Ziva laughed and picked her up. "Hi Kitten sweetie. How was preschool?" she asked as she put Caitlin's backpack in the pram and headed for the car.

"Fun. We painted, I did a painting for you and Daddy." Caitlin announced.

"That's great honey. I can't wait to see it. By the way honey your birthdday is in another three months we have to decide what type of party to do. So think carefully." Caitlin nodded and got lost in thought. As Ziva drove home she also thought. She thought about how she was going to tell Tony her news. Ziva decided she needed to talk to her mum. Maybe tomorrow she'd take Lori to visit Tony at work and see her mum there.

_Next day _

Tony sat at his desk doing paperwork. Everything was pretty quiet today. This gave Tony time to think. Ziva had seemed pretty distracted yesterday, he had asked her what was wrong but she told him it was nothing. Tony then turned to happier thoughs, his daughter Caitlin had told them at dinner last night that for her third birthday she wanted a fairy party. He couldn't wait, Tony loved organising fun things for his kids, and this would be fun. Maybe they could turn their backyard into a fairyland. At that moment there was a ding from the elevators.

"Daddy!" Caitlin yelled happily. She ran happily towards her father's desk.

Hearing his daughter's voice Tony stood up and caught the little girl in his arms. "Hi Kitten sweetie. What are you doing here?" He said as he sat down and placed Caitlin on his lap.

Ziva then walked over to Tony pushing the pram with Lorraine in it. "I needed to see mum so I picked up Kitten early from preschool. I thought she might like to visit Daddy at work." Ziva placed a kiss on Tony's cheek. "How's your day been so far?"

Tony shrugged. "Quiet. McGee's with Abby in the lab looking at some new gadget they got from the tech department." To Caitlin's delight Tony sat her on his desk. Then he went to lift Lorraine out of her pram. "Hey baby. Look at ur silly sister sitting on the desk." Lorraine clapped her hands happily as Caitlin giggled at Tony's joke.

Leaving Tony with the kids Ziva made her way up to her mum's office. "Hey Cynthia is mum in? Ziva asked her mum's secretary.

Cynthia smiled at Ziva. "She sure is, go on in."

Ziva pushed the door open. "Mum, it's me." Ziva called.

Jen looked up from the report she was reading. "Ziva! What are you doing here?" She said as she got up and hugged her daughter.

"I kind of needed to talk to you." Ziva said as she and her mum sat on the couch. "I think I screwed up big time."

Jen looked at Ziva. "What do you mean screwed up? Honey what happened?"

Ziva couldn't help it, the tears began to fall. "Mum I'm pregnant."

Jen just stared at Ziva and burst out laughing. "Ziva sweetie, you've already got two children. What are you so worried about?"

Ziva glared at her mum. "It's not funny! Mum Lori's only seven months. I'm not meant to be pregnant so soon. What if Tony doesn't want a child so soon after the last one."

Jen sighed. "Oh Ziva darling come here." She opened her arms to Ziva. Feeling like a little girl again Ziva snuggled up in her mum's arms. "Ziva sweetie, Tony loves you. It doesn't matter that it's only been a little while since Lori was born. Tony will still want this baby. I promise you."

Ziva wiped her eyes. "You're right of course. I'm over reacting."

Jen smiled at her daughter, "Just a little sweetheart."

"Thanks mum. By the way your grandchildren are downstairs if you'd like to see them."

Jen laughed. "Yes I think I might just do that. Kitten and Lori are without a doubt much more interesting then the report I was just reading."

_That Night_

Ziva came into her and Tony's bedroom. She had just finished reading a story to Caitlin. Ziva climbed in to the bed and snuggled up her next to her husband. Tony's arm moved protectively around her. "Tony there's something I need to tell you." Ziva said as she looked up into the face of her husband.

Tony looked back. "What is it love?"

"Tony I'm pregnant."

"That's great honey." Tony kissed her on the top of her head. Suddenly her words hit him and he looked back at her. "Hold on…did you just say you're pregnant?" Ziva bit her lip and nodded. Tony smiled and this time kissed her passionately on the lips. "Ziva baby that's fantatsic!"

Ziva couldn't help smiling. "Really, you're not made?"

Tony was puzzled by this statement. "Ziva babe, why would I be mad?"

Ziva shrugged. "Well it's only been seven months since we had Lori…"

Tony cut her off with a kiss. "Ziva DiNozzo, I love you and I would love this child if it was born 20 seconds or 20 years after Lori."

_3 Months later_

Tony and Ziva sat in the waiting room of Ziva's dotor. They were getting an ultrasound. Ziva yawned. Yesterday had been Caitlin's birthday party. It had been lovely but had tired Ziva out. All the little girls had dressed up as fairies and the boys had dressed up elves. Ziva and Tony had strung fairy lights on the trees. Abby had helped Ziva to make tables in that looked like toadstools. Gibbs had made chairs to put at each table, the chairs were painted different colours and had glitter on them to make them look extra sparkly. The party bags gave fairy wands to the girls and little elf hats to the boys along with other fun treats. Jen had come over and helped Ziva make fairy bread and cupcakes with fairies on it. The cake though had been the masterpiece. Ziva had made it herself. The cake was made to look like an enchanted forest with little plastic fairies. Ziva's favourite part had been the little river she had made in the middle of the cake by using blue jelly. Caitlin of course had loved the party.

"Mr and Mrs DiNozzo the doctor will see you know." Thoughts of Caitlin's birthday party moved from Ziva's mind as she and Tony got up and headed into the doctor's room.

"How are you today Mrs DiNozzo?" The doctor asked.

Ziva smiled. "Tired. It was my daughter's third birthday yesterday."

The doctor smiled. "That's lovely. Mr DiNozzo you musn't let your wife work to hard."

Tony laughed. "I don't think she'd like that Doc."

The doctor then told Ziva to lie on the table. He put some cold jelly on her stomach and then moved the little camera around so he could show Ziva and Tony their baby. "There you go Mr and Mrs DiNozzo, it's your baby. Did you want to know the sex?"

Ziva and Tony both shook their heads. "No we'd rather wait." Ziva said as she and Tony turned back to looking at their baby.

At that moment the doctor paused. "Oh my!" the doctor said sound shocked.

Ziva looked at Tony and reached for his hand. "What is it doctor?" Is something wrong with out baby?" Tony asked. He prayed there wasn't he wasn't sure how he'd be able to cope if something went wrong. He didn't know how Ziva would handle it either, but he was sure it would just about kill her to find out there was something wrong with the baby.

The doctor turned to Ziva and Tony. "No nothing's wrong Mr DiNozzo. It's just that you and your wife are having twins."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other then back at the doctor. "You're serious?" Tony asked.

The doctor nodded. "Here let me show you." He then proceeded to show Tony and Ziva both their babies. Tony and Ziva were delighted. They left the doctor's office with huge grins on their faces.

When they got in the car Tony kissed Ziva. "Ziva DiNozzo do you know that you're amazing." He kissed her again. "You've just done in one go what it takes most women to do in two."

Ziva laughed. "Tony my love, give yourself some credit. I didn't create these babies by myself." She took Tony's hand and placed it on her stomach. "I can't believe we're going to have twins."

Tony nodded. "Wait till your Dad finds out."

Ziva smiled at her husband. "I promise he'll be happy Tony. I wouldn't let him kill you. There's just one little thing Tony."

"What is it?" Tony asked .

"We're going to need a new house."

_Six months later _

Ziva sat in the living room of her new house. She loved their new house. It was a lot bigger than their old one. Plus their was a huge lake across the road from their backyard. She and Tony wanted to buy a boat once the twins were born. Though Ziva's dad had said it was a waste of money since he would build them one. Caitlin and Lorraine loved the house to. They had a bigger backyard for them to play in and the lake would be great for summer. The bigger backyard also benefited their dog. Not to mention the kitchen was massive which meant Ziva had a lot more room to cook, a favourite past time of hers.

Ziva looked at the time. Usually she would be picking up Caitlin and Lorraine from preschool by now. Lori had started at _Huckleberry Cheesecake_ after her 1st birthday. Ziva felt kind of lonley not having her baby around, still she had the setting up of a house to keep her occupied and of course her dog. In the final stages of her pregnancy Tony hadn't really liked the idea of Ziva driving to pick up the kids. What if she went into labour in the car and had an accident. So now Jen picked up the kids for Ziva. The kids loved their mum, but it was great fun to have grandma pick them up, it was something different.

A knock at the door brought Ziva out of her thoughts. Ziva opened the door, before she could react a syringe was stuck into her arm and she went limp. A man lifted her up and carried her out the door.

About five minutes after this event Jen oepened the door to her daughter's house. "Ziva honey we're home." Jen called as she wheeled Lorraine's pram into the house.

"Grandma look what I found!" Caitlin said as she held up the syringe to her grandmother.

Jen looked in horror at the syringe. "Caitlin give that to me!" Caitlin handed Jen the syringe. "Caitlin we never ever pick needles up off the ground, even if they're in your house. Do you understand!"

Caitlin's lip trembled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Jen sighed and pulled her granddaughter into a hug. "It's okay sweetie. I'm sorry if I yelled, I was just worried." Jen then lifted Lorraine from her pram and took Caitlin's hand. "Come on Kitten let's go wash your hands." Jen took the girls into the bathroom. She placed Lorraine on the ground and then sat Caitlin on the edge of the basin. After washing Caitlin's hands with soap and dettol Jen set them in the playroom and went to look for Ziva.

15 minutes later Jen's worst fears were confirmed when Ziva was no where to be found. Jen rang Gibbs' mobile. "Hello." Gibbs answered.

"Jethro, it's me."

"Hey Jen. What's up?"

"I was just wondering whether Ziva came round to visit you and Tony?"

"No she hasn't. Why, what's happened?" Gibbs listened as Jen told him what had happened. "Is Kitten alright?" Gibbs asked, praying that she was.

"She's fine." Jen said.

"Alright I'll be there with Tony and McGee in around 20 minutes. Try not to touch anything around the hallway."

"Okay, see you soon." Jen then hung up and went to find the girls.

_An abandoned house _

Ziva woke up to find herself lying on a hard wooden floor. Her arm felt sore and heavy. Ziva took in her surroundings. There wasn't much in the room at all. In one corner was a metal bucket. Against the opposite wall was a bookcase. There were two chairs facing away from the window. Ziva had absolutely no clue where she was. As she sat up she contemplated calling for help but thought it might wake up her captors. Ziva stood and went over to the window. Lokking out she could see nothing. Tall trees leant against the window pane preventing her looking further than their branches.

The door behind her opened and Ziva turned. Two men cam towards her. One of them spoke "Hello Mrs DiNozzo." He smiled and Ziva noticed a knife in his belt. The other man had a gun.

Ziva glared at them. "Who the hell are you? Why am I here?"

The men laughed. This time the other man spoke. "So many questions Mrs DiNozzo. First of we're not stupid, we're not going to tell you our names. Second of all you're here for a simple reason, revenge."

"Revenge on who?" Ziva asked.

The man chuckled. "Your husband, Anthony DiNozzo. About a year ago he killed my father. I would've killed your father-in-law but when I found out they didn't speak to one another I thought it would have little to no effect." The man paused to take a breath. "I did some more research. I found out that he was married with two little girls, and a wife expecting a child, in fact it is twins I believe. I also discovered that his wife was a Mossad agent and would be my biggest threat in taking revenge on Anthony DiNozzo. This is why you're here, if I want to get to Anthony and the little girls I must first take out you."

Ziva spat at the mans feet. "How dare you! No one touches my children or my husband!" Ziva couldn't believe this man wanted to hurt her little girls. Tony she could understand, but Caitlin & Lorraine had done nothing to this man.

The man smiled. "We'll see about that Mrs DiNozzo. You see I also found out some more interesting information. I found out that you Mrs DiNozzo are a very valuable hostage. Your biological father is director of Mossad, your adoptive parents are the director of NCIS and Special Agent Gibbs. Yes a very valuable person."

"Then you should know that they won't rest till they find me." Ziva yelled at them.

"Temper Mrs DiNozzo. Do not worry I won't kill you yet. I believe you are due to give birth any day now. I will allow you to give birth to your babies and hold them. Then I will kill them in front of you. Then I will kill you and send all three of your heads to your family in a box."

"Didn't you hear me the first time. No one is going to hurt my family." Ziva said sounding a lot braver then she felt. The men just didn't say a thing. They turned their backs on Ziva and walked out. Ziva heard the lock click making her feel as if all was lost.

_Tony's House _

Gibbs, Tony & McGee searched the house for evidence. From top to bottom they looked. It seemed the only evidence was the syringe they had now bagged and tagged. As McGee dusted for footprints both outside and in Tony sat on the couch, face covered by his hands. "Don't give up on her Tony. No one gives up on my daughter." Gibbs said as he came to sit next to Tony. "We'll find her I won't rest until I do."

Tony raised his head and looked at Gibbs. "Boss, what if we're to late. She's due to give birth any day now." Tony shook his head trying to get rid of horrible images of Ziva and his unborn children being murdered."

Gibbs put an arm around Tony and patted him on the back. "I know Tony. You just need to be strong for the girls. They need their father."

Tony nodded. "I think I might go and check to see how they're doing, let Jen have a break."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright Tony, McGee and I are heading back. We'll see what Abby can pull from the syringe. I'll ring you and Jen later."

_NCIS _

Abby turned around as the elevator to her lab dinged. "Hey Gibbs, Tim. What's up?"

"We have a job for you Abs." McGee said handing her the bag with the syringe and a copy of the footprints."

Abby frowned. "Tim it's almost six o'clock we have to get home to Todd and Bethany." Abby said referring to their two children.

McGee patted Abby on the shoulder. "I know Abs, but this is important. Ziva's been kidnapped and this is all the evidence we've got. I already apoke to Ducky and he said he'll go and watch the kids until we get back."

Abby gaped at McGee. "Ziva's missing! Why didn't you say so?!" She punched McGee then turned to hug Gibbs. "Don't worry Gibbs I'll find Ziva for you. I promise."

Gibbs hugged her back. "Thanks Abby, I know you will. Call me when you've got something." McGee and Gibbs then headed up to the squad room to try and work out if there might be any reason why someone would want to kidnap Ziva. Not an easy task considering her relations.

_Abandoned House_

Ziva woke up to see light shining in from the windows. She kicked herself for falling asleep. She looked around the room, trying to find another way out. After the men had left last night she had searched the room thoroughly for a way out. For a tool that would aid her in fighting against her captors. There was nothing. Ziva thought that she might have better luck with day light. As she walked she felt a familiar pain. No! Ziva thought. Not now, not here. She fought not to scream as another contraction racked her body. Maybe if she kept quiet they wouldn't notice.

Ziva went to sit back on the ground as she did the door clicked open. "Did you have a nice sleep Mrs DiNozzo." The man from last night asked as he began to look her up and down.

"No, thanks to you." Ziva said angrily.

Ziva paid for it. He slapped her hard. She felt the blood. He continued to prod and poke her. He then knelt down in front of her. "Spread your legs Mrs DiNozzo." Ziva bit her lip, she didn't want to but if she refused he would no for sure that she was in labour. Ziva did as she was told. He lifted her dress and smiled. "Well that didn't take long at all Mrs DiNozzo, I thought we'd be waiting a few days." He pushed her dress up further. "When your next contraction comes I want you to push."

_NCIS_

Tony, Jen and the girls arrived at NCIS bright and early. Neither Tony and Jen had slept well. Caitlin had been upset that Ziva wasn't there to read her a story. Lorraine must've known something up, she cried the whole night. Nothing Jen or Tony could do would calm ber down. They entered to find Gibbs and McGee already there. "Grandpa!" Caitlin cried happily as she ran towards Gibbs.

Gibbs lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hiya Kitten. Did you have a nice time with Grandma yesterday?" Caitlin nodded.

"Grandpa, where's Mummy?" Caitlin asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Gibbs sighed. "Mummy just went away for a bit sweetie. She'll be back soon I promise." At that moment the phone on Gibbs' desk rang. "Hello, oh hi Abs."

"Gibbs I have great news. I've got fingerprints. Come on down."

"Alright we'll be there in five seconds." Gibbs put down the phone. He turned to Caitlin. "How would you like to go and visit Auntie Abby?"

Caitlin nodded eagerly. "Can I play with Bert?"

Gibbs laughed. "Of course you can sweetheart." He put her down and took her hand in his as they led the way down to Abby's lab.

Five minutes later Abby was thrilled that there were so many people down in her lab. After handing Bert to Caitlin she went to show everyone what she had found. "Okay it was hard getting the fingerprints. The machine kept on telling Caitlin was the one with needle. Then I got a separate print came up. It belongs to a man named John Roberts. Same goes with the foot prints."

"That's great work Abby." Gibbs said. "McGee get your wife a cafpow. Tony and Jen I want you to find everything you can on John Roberts. Abby you can play with the girls." There was a chorus of yes Gibbs/boss from the group as they all headed off to do work on finding Ziva.

_Abandoned House_

"Mrs DiNozzo, I said push!" Roberts was getting angrier by the minute.

Ziva shook her head. "No, my god damn water hasn't even broke yet. I'm not ready."

John Roberts slapped her again. "Fine. I'll wait. As soon as you're water breaks those babies are coming out even if I have to force them."

Ziva sighed. "I take it you don't have children. Even after my water has broken you still have to wait till I'm fully dialated otherwise there won't be enough space for the baby to come through."

Another slap to Ziva's face. "You're starting to piss me off Mrs DiNozzo. I'm not a doctor. When your water has broken I don't care if there's not enough space, I will force those babies out of you."

_NCIS _

Tony let out a cheer. "Boss I've got it! I know who Roberts is!"

Gibbs and Jen both ran over to Tony. "Who is he Tony?" Jen asked.

"I shot his father Damien about a year ago. He was in some arms dealing and was about to blow up a room. I had to shoot him I had no choice." Tony sat in his chair frustrated. "He must want revenge. This is all my fault, if something happens to Ziva…."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "First of all nothing is going to happen to Ziva. Second of all this isn't your fault. Jen and I don't blame and I'm sure Ziva doesn't either. You were trying to save innocent lives when you shot Damien. If his son can't understand it then he deserves to go the same way."

Jen had moved back to her computer. "Jethro I have an address."

Gibbs looked at the address. "Alright gear up."

Tony and McGee began putting their guns on and made their way to the elevator. "Jethro I'm coming to." Jen said. Gibbs glared at her, he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it. "Don't say anything Jethro. I don't care. She's my baby I'm coming."

Gibbs smiled at her. "I was going to say Jen, gear up."

_Abandoned House _

Roberts watched Ziva carefully. He smiled when he felt the water around Ziva's ankle. "I believe your water just broke Mrs DiNozzo, now push!"

Ziva shook her head. "No! you're not getting my babies."

Roberts slapped Ziva. "You wanna do this the hard way Mrs DiNozzo?" He withdrew a knife. "I can always do a caesarian." He moved up to Ziva's abdomen.

"You idiot you don't know where to cut!" Ziva yelled.

Roberts laughed. "To bad Mrs DiNozzo, you had your chance." He used the knife to rip her dress. He pressed the knife to her skin.

The door burst open. "Freeze NCIS!" four voices yelled. Four guns were raised and pointed at John Roberts.

Roberts moved behind Ziva using her body as a shield. He pressed the knife to her neck. "Shoot me and girly dies along with her babies."

Ziva wimpered both in pain from her contractions and fear for her and her children's lives. She looked at Tony straight in the eye. "Tony shoot him. If I die you can still the save the twins. Shoot him!"

Tony struggled. What if he hit Ziva. He would never forgive himself. He aimed his gun. Tony thought he could get Roberts in the head. He pressed his finger to the trigger. He mouthed the words to Ziva "I'm sorry." Then he pressed. The gun was fired. In his shock Roberts let go of Ziva, the knife falling to the floor. Tony's aim was on target, Roberts was shot in the head and died instantly. Tony dropped his gun and ran to Ziva. "Ziva! Ziva sweetie thank god you're alright!" Tony kissed her.

Ziva smiled at Tony. "You saved me. Thank you." She kissed him back. "So who wants to play midwife and deliver my babies."

Jen laughed. "I'll do it. McGee I need hot water. Jethro as many blankets as you can find." McGee and Jethro headed off to their tasks. "Ziva sweetie, hold Tony's hands. On your next contraction I want you to push."

Ziva nodded. Two seconds later she was pushing and screaming. Tony whispered encouragements in her ear. Kissing her forehead. Jen to spoke words of comfort to her daughter. Fifteen minutes later Jen announced the birth of the first child. "Tony, Ziva you have a little boy."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. "A boy, Ziva did you hear that. I've got a son!" Tony laughed and kissed Ziva. He went to cut the umbilical of the first child. The baby was then handed to Gibbs and McGee to wash and wrap up in towels.

Ten Minutes later the second twin arrived. Jen smiled as she announced. "Tony it must be your lucky day. You have a second son." Jen said as she handed the baby Tony.

Tony was about to cut the cord when he changed his mind. He turned to Gibbs. "Grandpa, there are two boys here so would you like to cut the cord on this one?" Tony asked as he handed his knife to Gibbs.

Gibbs was honoured. He handed his 1st grandson to McGee. "I would love to." He walked over and cut the cord. He then brought the baby over to be cleaned and wrapped up in towels like his brother.

Jen came over to Ziva and gave her a kiss. "You did well my darling. I'm going to call for an ambulance."

Ziva nodded. "Thanks Mum." As Jen left McGee and Gibbs brought Ziva's sons over to her. They placed both in her arms. "Oh Tony, look at our handsome boys." Ziva said as she cradled her babies.

Tony laughed and kissed Ziva and the boys. "Just like their father."

Gibbs smiled proudly at his new grandchildren. "They're beautiful baby girl. I'm proud of you."

Ziva smiled. "Thanks Daddy." Ziva said as she kissed her father on the cheek. At the moment Jen came in to announce the arrival of an ambulance.

_Two days later_

Ziva and Tony sat in Ziva's hospital room. Each one held a baby in their arms. Both parents had spent the last half an hour working out how to tell the boys apart. Finally they discovered that one of the twins had a freckle on his left palm. Now they sat together just admiring their babies. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Ziva called.

Jen, Gibbs, Caitlin and Lorraine entered. Ziva handed her son to Tony and opened her arms for her girls. Gibbs lifted Caitlin on to the bed and Jen handed Lorraine to Ziva. Ziva kissed the top of Lorraine's head and pulled Caitlin in for a hug. "I missed you girls so much." Ziva said as she hugged them tight.

"We missed you to Mummy." Caitlin said as she gave her mum a kiss hello.

Lorraine laughed as Ziva tickled her. "Mama!" she squealed happily. Ziva laughed and rested her chin on her daughter's head.

"So who wants to hear the names we picked for the twins?" Ziva asked. Everyone nodded. Ziva motioned for Tony to come stand next to her. Ziva reached for one of the twins. "This" she said "is David Joshua DiNozzo." Ziva then tapped Caitlin's but lightly. "Honey move over so your brother can fit on the bed to." Caitlin scooted over and Tony handed Ziva the second child. "Everyone meet Zachary Raphael DiNozzo." Ziva said. Gibbs and Jen just smiled proudly as they stood and watched their daughter with her husband and four children.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm being a good girl and studying hard. I just wanted to get this chapter up before I begin my final exams on Friday!


	22. Shepard & Antonia DiNozzo

Shepard and Antonia

Disclaimer: I own none of the NCIS characters.

Ziva and Tony DiNozzo walked down the aisle in the toy store. It was about two weeks till Christmas. They had let the kids stay over at their grandmother's and had taken the opputunity of their absence to do Christmas shopping for their kids. They stopped in front of the barbies. Ziva turned to Tony, "Tony I've been thinking, how would you like to get a vasectomy?"

Ziva's words slowly registerd in Tony's mind. He had never even thought about a vasectomy, yeah they had four kids but Tony always thought they might have another few. So Tony said the first thing he could think of "Ziva, did Lori want the Rapunzel Barbie or the Fairy princess Barbie?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Both, but Dad's getting her them, we're getting her the new Barbie dream house. Now answer the question!"

Tony turned to face his wife. "Look Ziva, I always thought we might have a few more kids."

"Tony, I think five kids is enough." Ziva said.

"Well yeah, but…hold on did you just say five kids?" Tony asked. Tony counted in his head, he was pretty sure they only had four. Yep Caitlin, Lorraine, David & Zach. Only four.

Ziva smiled. "Yep, I said five kids. Tony I'm pregnant again."

Tony turned around and kissed Ziva. "Ziva, that's fantastic! This is the best Christmas present ever!"

Ziva laughed. "And it didn't cost anything either. You see why I want you to get a vasectomy. Five children is more than enough."

Tonu pulled Ziva into a one armed hug. "I see your point. I'll schedule an appointment on Monday. So to celebrate how about we get the kids an extra present each?"

Ziva laughed as she turned and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "That sounds like a terrific idea."

_3 months later _

Three months passed quickly for Ziva and Tony. Tony had his vasectomy and Ziva was thankful that there'd be no more, oops Tony I'm pregnant again situations. Currently Ziva sat at her desk finishing paper work. The rest of the team was out at a crime scene. At the same time Ziva was waiting for a phone call from her doctor about her last ultrasound. Finally the wait ended.

"Hi Dr Roberts, is everything alright with the baby?" Ziva asked as she held her breath.

Dr Roberts laughed. "Oh yes fine. There is a little surprise though."

"Surprise?" Ziva was confused. If nothing was wrong what surprises could there be.

" Yes, Mrs DiNozzo you're having twins. Congratulations."

Ziva was silent with shock. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she spoke. "Um…thankyou Doctor…Um…I'll guess I'll see you next month." She put the phone down and sat with her head in her hands. What would Tony say? They'd have to move house again. They just didn't have the space to give six kids their own rooms, and Ziva and Tony felt that their kids should be able to have that luxury.

Just then the team walked. Tony put his bag on his desk and came to give Ziva a hug and kiss hello. "Hey babe, what's up?" he asked with concern. "The doctor didn't have bad news I hope."

Ziva shook her head. "No not at all. Very good news in fact. Tony we're having twins."

Tony stared at her. "Are you serious?"

Ziva bit her lip. "Yes."

Tony laughed. "I can't believe it. McGeek did you hear? I got a freakin' vasectomy and I'm still having children!" He lifted Ziva up and swung her around. "You are the most amazing woman ever."

Ziva laughed. "Thanks honey. I'm glad your happy." Gibbs and McGee then came over to congratulate her. Ziva was just thankful that Tony was happy, of course now his ego would be even larger than before, but she didn't mind.

_6 months later_

Ziva slept soundly next to Tony in their new room, in their new house. They had found the perfect house. Not only could the kids each have their own bedroom, but their own bathrooms as well. Ziva knew it would come in handy, especially when Caitlin and Lorraine were older. They also had a swimming pool. This pleases Ziva a lot. She missed the pool they had at their first apartemt in Sutton Place. Of course this was better, this was a private pool the other one was shared with all the people who lived in the apartment. Of course it meant Caitlin's school was a bit further away, but it was worth it. To make up for it the preschool that Lorraine and the twins went to was actually closer now. Now Ziva couldn't wait to have the twins.

Just as she thought that Ziva felt a familiar in her womb. She shook Tony awake. "Tony wake up! It's babies time."

Tony sat bolt upright. "Shit! Okay I'm up, I'm up."

Ziva laughed as Tony struggled to get ready. This was their fourth time doing this and he was still a nervous wreck. "You get ready Tony love, I'll ring Dad. He'll get here quicker than mum."

Ziva went to phone and dialled Gibbs' number. "Hi Daddy, it's me."

"Hi Ziva baby. What's up?"

"I need you to come over and watch your darling grandchildren. I'm about to have the twins."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you to Daddy." The phone clicked and Ziva got up and went to help Tony and grab her own over night bag.

_Hospital_

Five minutes after Ziva had rung Gibbs had showed up. They had then gotten to the hospital as fast as they could. Ziva was now being told to push. "Come on Mrs DiNozzo, you can do this!" The doctor encouraged her as Tony wiped her forehead with one hand. She gripped his other hand tightly. Ziva felt tired, she had been in labour for three hours.

"I'm so tired Tony. I just want to sleep." Tony kissed her forehead.

"I know love. Come on don't you want to see our beautiful babies."

Ziva nodded but a wave of nausea over came her and to her horror she threw up all over Tony. "I told you I wasn't doing to well."

Tony looked at the doctors. "Is she going to be alright?"

Dr Roberts looked up. "She'll be fine. Mrs DiNozzo you have to push." Ziva pushed with all her might. She really did feel tired. The doctors and Tony watched as Ziva felt faint and her head hit the pillow. "Alright let's get this woman to OR stat! We'll need to do an emergency C-section." Dr Roberts yelled.

Tony went over to the doctor. "Doctor what's happening? Why'd she faint?"

Dr Roberts sighed. "She's lost a lot of blood Mr DiNozzo. Why don't you go into the waiting room. Someone will come and update you on her condition as soon we get her into OR."

Tony nodded. There wasn't anything he could do. He walked into the waiting room and sat on the hard plastic chairs. He contemplated ringing Gibbs and Jen but he didn't want to worry them. Instead he got up and went to ring his sister. Katrina and her daughter had just moved to America from Italy. Of course they were always going back and forth between the two countries.

"Katrina, it's me, Tony."

"Hi Tony, look I'm your sister and I love you but it's 2:30 in the morning."

Tony looked at his watch, so it was. He had completely lost track of time. "I know Rina but I had to tell someone and I didn't want to worry Gibbs and Jen. Ziva went into labour three hours ago and she just fainted. They have to do an emergency C-section."

Katrina sighed. "Oh Tony, Ziva's a fighter. She'll be fine and so will your twins. I'll tell you what, I'll come down there just to keep you company.I'll drop Bella off at your place."

"What will you tell Gibbs?"

"I'll just tell him since I wasn't around for Lori or the twins' births I felt like being there for this one."

Tony laughed. "Sure, okay bye Rina, see you soon."

Half an hour later Katrina was bringing coffee to Tony. They didn't speak much. Each were lost in their own thoughts. Every so often they would pull away from their thoughts to enquire about the time and how long more the doctors would probably take. The silence was broken by Dr Roberts' entrance. "Mr DiNozzo, may I have a private word with you outside?"

Tony stood up. "It's alright Doctor, this is my sister Katrina Martino. Whatever it is you can say it with her in the room."

Doctor Roberts nodded. "Mr DiNozzo we are having various complications with your wife's surgery. A Caesarion is usually a standard procedure. Unfortunately your wife's had a large amount of blood loss and this is hindering us. We are giving her regular tranfsfusions, but her blood type is rare and we don't have very much left to giver her."

Tony interrupted. "So what are you going to do?"

The doctor sighed. He hated doing this, it was the only part of this job he disliked. "Mr DiNozzo you may have to make a decision on whether we attempt to save your wife or your twins. Obviously we will make every attempt to not allow you to have to make that choice, but I urge you to think about it as we may not be able to bring all through safely."

Tony just stared at the doctor. He didn't know what to say. Instead he just turned and walked out. Tony walked, he didn't know where to, he just knew he had to keep going. Finally he stopped at a bench somewhere in the hospital garden. There was nothing he could do to stop it, he began to cry. He was glad Katrina wasn't seeing him like this. "What the hell am I meant to do!" Tony yelled to no one at all. How could he choose between his wife and his children. He loved Ziva so much. She was the one and only woman for him. Ziva was the mother of his children, on their wedding day he promised to do everything he could to protect her, and see that she never had to experience any hardships or difficulty. As for the twins, he loved them and he hadn't even seen them yet. Ziva would kill him if he let anything happen to them. He wanted to look after and protect his new children just as he protected Caitlin, Lorraine, David & Zach. As Tony sat on the bench, he realised that he needed to make a decision if he didn't want to lose all three. He made up his mind, it had to be the twins. It was difficult and he loved Ziva more than anything else, but the twins needed a chance. Ziva had already given him four children, he had already spent seven amazing years being married to Ziva. He wasn't sure if the decision was right, but it was what he was going to say. With that decided Tony walked back into the hospital, determines to face what was ahead.

Half an hour later Doctor Roberts again walked into the room. He seemed to be a changed man, instead of the grave look on his face that had been there before he now looked happy. "Mr DiNozzo, congratulations. You have fine healthy twins."

Tony stood up. "They're alright. Thank God. What about Ziva, how's she?"

Dr Roberts smiled. "She's doing just fine. She should wake soon and I'm sure she'll want to meet her son and daughter."

Tony just stared. "A boy and a girl! That's amazing, it's perfect, 3 girls and 3 boys!" Tony turned to his sister. "Did you heat that Rina, I've got a baby boy and girl!"

Katrina just laughed. "Yes I head. Congratulartions. I'll go and phone Michael." She said, referring to their brother who lived in Italy.

Tony left Rina to make the phone call and followed the doctor into Ziva's room. Ziva smiled when she saw Tony enter. "Hey Tony."

Tony smiled back and came to sit next to her. "You scared me you know? I thought I was going to have raise six children by myself."

Ziva took his hand. "I'm sorry love. I didn't meant to."

Tony kissed her on the lips, then stood back to look at his wife. "I love you Ziva DiNozzo, don't you ever forget that."

Tears began to form in Ziva's eyes. "I love you to Tony. I'd love you even more if you could bring our babies in here." Tony laughed and got up to go and fetch a nurse. A few minutes later Tony and the nurse wheeled two basinettes into Ziva's room. The nurse then left Tony and Ziva alone with their new children.

Tony picked up his little girl and placed her in Ziva's arm. "Here Ziva, meet your daughter." He then went to pick up his new son. He came over and sat next to Ziva on the bed. "And this my darling is our new baby boy."

Ziva couldn't help it she began to cry. "Oh Tony, they're so beautiful. They're adorable."

Tony wiped her tears away. "I know. Have you thought of any names?"

Ziva nodded. "Well I had one in mind for our baby girl. How do you like Antonia? I've never liked the idea of calling our sons Tony jr. but I thought Antonia was perfect for her."

Tony grinned. "I love it. I thought of a name for our son. I thought since Lorraine was named after Gibbs, we could call our little boy Shepard after Jen."

Ziva smiled. "It's perfect and I know Mum'll appreciate it." Ziva then looked down at her babies. "Hi Antonia, Hi Shepard. Welcome to the DiNozzo family."

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. I'll still be doing a few stories though which involve this particular DiNozzo family and also little missing moments from this story.


	23. Bury Your Dead x In the Zone

Bury Your Dead (a variation)

Bury your dead x In the Zone

A/N: I do not own NCIS. Only Ziva & Tony's children.

Ziva DiNozzo yawned and stretched. She was so comfortable lying in her bed. She smiled over at the man beside her. Tony, her husband. He looked so peaceful. Even after ten years of marriage she never got tired of watching her husband sleep. Ziva sighed, she was happy. It had been a year since the Jeanne Benoit incident. Since then her and Tony's marriage had only gotten stronger.

Ziva looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 7:00, time to get up. Ziva didn't go her runs on weekdays like she used to. Having to get up and cart six children to school put a damper on that. She still did it on the weekends though. Ziva shook her husband awake, "Tony, get up. It's time for work." Ziva said.

Tony smiled and pulled Ziva on top of him, kissing her passionately. "Ziva, let's stay in bed. Or even better let's take a trip to Vegas, we'll skip work."

Ziva laughed and pushed herself off the bed. "Sorry Tony we have work." Ziva said as she headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. She came back and stuck her head round the door, "Tony it's your turn to wake the kids." Tony groaned. Ziva just laughed.

Two hours later

Two hours later Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs were at their desks working. It was a quiet morning. Tony was updating some paper work from their last case. Ziva had the unlucky task of helping update files on the members of NCIS. McGee was trialling some new software that NCIS had just purchased. Gibbs was going through application forms for a new member of his team. So far he thought the best applicant looked like Nikki Jardine. Jardine already worked with NCIS but was hoping to be placed on Gibbs' team.

At that point the phone on Gibbs' desk rang. "Yep. Alright. I'll meet you there Deutty Director." Gibbs put the phone down and stood up. His team were looking at him eagerly, hoping that he woul say two certain words that would end their boredom. "Stay where you are, I'm just going to see Deputy Director Vance in MTAC." Gibbs announced.

Gibbs headed up to MTAC. Deputy Director Vance welcomed him in. "Special Agent Gibbs, it's good to see you. There was a navy officer murdered in Iraq today. SEC NAB wants you to handle the case. The body is being shipped here. I suggest you inform Dr Mallard." He then handed Gibbs a file. "Here are the details of the case we know so far. It's very little, just when and where."

Gibbs nodded. "My team will get right on it Deputy Director." Gibbs headed down the stairs. He placed the file on Tony's desk. "We have a case. Start working on it DiNozzo. Oh yeah, and tell Nikki Jardine to meet me at my desk in ten minutes. I'm going down to see Ducky."

Tony nodded. "On it boss." Tony looked at McGee, "Probie go tell Jardine the boss wants to see her."

McGee went off in the direction of Nikki Jardine's office whilst Tony and Ziva began pouring over the file. When Gibbs came back up McGee was there with Jardine and all four agents were discussing the case.

"Alright, what do we know so far?" Gibbs asked his team.

Ziva spoke first. "The nave officer was killed whilst playing Basket ball. In an Iraqi green zone." At this point McGee put up a picture of the zone. "Many of Sadam's palaces are there."

Tony smiled. "I stayed at one of those palaces after Iraq was liberated."

Ziva rolled her eyes at her husband. "Very nice Tony. So did I. Before it was liberated."

Gibbs sighed. He didn't want to think about Ziva in Iraq. She had gone there on a mission for Mossad. Gibbs and Jen had not stopped worrying about their little girl from the moment she told them where she was going. Gibbs' fears were proved right. He got a call one evening saying that Ziva was in hospital. She had been in her hotel when a bomb went off, Ziva had been in a coma for two weeks. "Enough about Iraq!" Gibbs said more harshly than he had meant to.

"Sorry Daddy." Ziva said.

"Sorry Boss." Tony apologised.

"Daddy?" Nikki Jardine asked puzzled by Ziva's response.

Tony smiled. "We'll explain later. Anyway so whilst he was playing basketball a car drove by and a bomb went off. It doesn't sound out of the ordinary to me boss."

Gibbs smacked Tony over the head. "Always treat these cases as extraordinary DiNozzo. McGee what do we know about his personal life."

McGee brought up a picture of the navy officer and another map. "He was extremly wealthy boss. This map is his estate. He has a boat, a nice mansion. Before going to Iraq he worked in real estate."

The rest of the day was spent talking to the officer's 'trophy wife' and tracking down anyone that might have a grudge against the man. The wife gave them a few names. They then went over bank details and went through any files on the man they could find. The wife was very helpful and bought her deceased husband's computer to them. McGee and Abby began working through it. Finally Gibbs told them they could go home. "Okay we won't be able to do much more until the body arrives for Ducky tomorrow. Everyone go home and get a good nights sleep."

They all packed up with the exception of Ziva. "Tony I'll catch up with you." Ziva said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Tony nodded as Ziva made her way over to where her father was sitting at his desk. "Daddy?"

Gibbs looked up at Ziva and smiled. "What is it princess?"

"I need to ask you something about Mum."

Gibbs sighed for the second time today. He didn't know what was wrong with Jen. Two weeks ago she had told him that she would be taking some vacation time. He knew that Jen had been to see Ducky and had blood tests done. He had queries Jen about it. She said she was fine. "Sure honey, ask away."

"Well mum's been on vacation for two weeks. I've tried calling her on her mobile but she doesn't pick up. She hasn't rung me either. When ever she goes on vacation she always phones to see how everything is back home and to say hi to the kids. Daddy, I'm really worried."

Gibbs patted his knee. "Come sit here baby girl." Ziva came over and sat on her father's knee. "Ziva princess I don't know what's wrong with your mum. I have some suspicions though. I know she went to see Ducky and had blood tests done. I think she's ill Ziva."

Ziva looked at her father. "Ill! Why didn't she tell me then? I'm her daughter. I love her."

Gibbs put a hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Sh, honey, it's okay. Your mum loves you to. She may not be ill, it's just what I think. If she is then it's because she loves you and doesn't want to be worried that she's not telling you. Promise you won't tell Uncle Ducky I want I told you?"

Ziva nodded. "I promise Daddy." Ziva hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy, you always make me feel better."

Gibbs smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair. "That's what father's are for. Now get going before your very patient husband leaves without you."

_Next day_

The next day the team arrived at work earlier than usual ready to work the case. Jardine was staring at Ziva. Finally frustrated with this Ziva looked over at the woman, "What are you staring at Jardine!"

Nikki blushed. "Sorry Officer DiNozzo. It's just no one explained to me why you called Agent Gibbs Daddy yesterday. Also when I left yesterday I saw you sitting on his lap. You've got to admit it's a little weird."

Ziva laughed. She stood up and walked over to her father's desk. She picked up a framed picture of her and Gibbs on her wedding day. She handed it to Jardine.

"Agent Gibbs is your husband?" Jardine asked shocked. "I always thought you were married to Tony because of your last name."

Ziva laughed. "No, Agent Gibbs is my father. You've never seen his desk have you?" Ziva said as she motioned Jardine over to her father's desk. Nikki Jardine put the photo back in it's place and stared at all the pictures on Gibbs' desk. She had only ever seen the back of these pictures. One picture was familiar, it was the same one that Ziva & Tony had on their desks. She also recognised it as the Director had a much larger version of the picture on her office wall. It was of Ziva and Tony on their wedding day. Another picture was of Ziva when she must've been no more than five. They were at the beach. Gibbs and Ziva were standing side by side in a boat, both saluting who ever was taking the picture. Another picture was of Ziva in her Israeli soldier uniform. The other pictures Jardine wasn't quite sure who they were, they were all of children.

"Who are these people?" She asked as she pointed at the six unfamiliar pictures. "Are they your siblings?"

At that point Gibbs walked in. "Nope. Ziva's my only and favourite child." Gibbs announced. He smiled proudly as he picked up one of the pictures. "These are my beautiful grandchildren. Ziva and Tony's children. Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia." Gibbs said pointing to each picture as he named them.

Jardine smiled. "They're beautiful."

Gibbs and Ziva smiled. "Thank you." they said together.

Gibbs' phone rang. "Hello. Hi Duck. Yep, I'll be there in a moment." Gibbs hung up and turned to his team. "Come on Ducky's got the body and has just completed the autopsy."

Once in Ducky's lab the situation was explained. "Now initially we thought that the Captain died in the bomb explosion. In my initial research I would've been inclined to agree. However you will notice this wound here." Ducky pointed with his gloved hand to a wound in the man's side. "As you can see it's a bullet wound." Ducky then handed Gibbs a small container holding a bullet. "This needs to go to Abby."

Once Abby had received (much to her delight) the bullet and other evidence such as body tissue and blood samples the team retutned to the squad room. "So the bomb was just a distraction to kill the captain." McGee said.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Good going McDetective."

Ziva punched Tony in the arm. "Leave him alone Tony."

Gibbs was about to tell them all to shut up when Deputy Director Vance called him up to MTAC. In MTAC Gibbs, Vance and the Captain's control officer in Iraq spoke together. "Lieutenant you do know that it will be difficult for my team to process the crime scene when it's all the way in Iraq."

Vance then turned to Gibbs. "We understand the Special Agent Gibbs. That's exactly why we want to send two of your agents to Iraq to process the scene. The rest of you will work from here. Who should we send?"

Gibbs thought about it. His first choice for who not to send was McGee. McGee was a good agent, but sending him to Iraq was like a death sentence. Besides he needed McGee's computer expertise here. Even Abby wasn't as good as McGee. He didn't want to send Ducky or Palmer, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. The only three left to choose from were Tony, Nikki Jardine and Ziva. Gibbs realised that he couldn't send the two women alone together. Tony would have to be one of the choices. "I believe Special Agent DiNozzo will be one of those two agents." Gibbs finally said.

Deputy Director Vance wrote DiNozzo's name down. "Good choice Special Agent Gibbs. Who will be accompanying Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Gibbs wasn't sure now. He knew this was Jardine's area of expertise. However he didn't yet know her skills. If she and Tony were caught could she get them out? Then there was her whole Germaphobe thing. Would that hinder her performance and put Tony at risk? Gibbs didn't know the answer to these questions. His thoughts then turned to Ziva. His daughter, his pride and joy. Ziva had been to Iraq once. Gibbs didn't want to send her again. However Gibbs knew that she could handle herself well, she could defend herself without a problem. Ziva also spoke a fluent Arabic, that was deffinetly a plus. Gibbs was about to say Ziva's name when he realised something. If her were to send Tony and Ziva to Iraq and something were to happen to them his grandchildren would lose both parents in one go. This changed his decision immediately. "I'll be sending Agent Jardine with Special Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Vance looked at Gibbs puzzled. "You sure. I thought you were going to say Officer DiNozzo."

Gibbs smiled. "I was. Then I realised that if something were to happen to them, their children would be left with no parents. This way if something should happen they only lose one."

Vance nodded. "I understand. I just wanted to make sure you weren't playing favourties. You may go and inform your agents of what will be happening. I want DiNozzo and Jardine to go home and pack and be back here at eight o'clock this evening."

Gibbs nodded and went down stairs. "I have an announcement."

His agents faced him. "What is it boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs turned to face Nikki and Tony. "Our team are sending two agents to Iraq to process the scene. The rest of us will work from here. I've decided with the agreement of Deputy Director Vance to send Jardine and DiNozzo."

As soon as this was heard Ziva stepped forward. "Daddy! You can't send Tony to Iraq!" Ziva moved closer to her husband. Tony wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

Gibbs came over to Ziva and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry Ziva. I don't have a choice. I can't send McGee, I need him here, no one else knows the computers better than him."

Tears spilled from Ziva's eyes. "Then send me, Daddy send me. Please."

Gibbs shook his head. "No. I will not send two women alone to Iraq. You can go home with Tony to pack."

Ziva nodded. "I understand." With that Tony took her hand and led her outside so they could go home to pack.

At eight o'clock that evening Ziva, Tony, their children, Nikki Jardine, Gibbs and Deputy Director Vance were standing in the NCIS parking lot. A black NCIS car would take Tony and Nikki to the airport. "Alright kids say goodbye to Daddy." Ziva said.

Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia all ran to hug their father. Antonia sniffled as her father picked her up to kiss her on the head. "Daddy I'm gonna miss you."

Tony hugged his youngest daughter close. "I'll miss you to Tia."

"Daddy when are you coming back?" Shepard asked his father as he tugged on his father's hand.

Tony handed Tia to Gibbs who was standing next to him. He knelt down next to Shepard. "I don't know Epi. It shouldn't be to long though. I'll be back before you know it." Shepard seemed to be satisfied with this answer.

"Do you really have to go?" David asked.

"Who's gonna coach our soccer team?" Zach pouted.

Tony pulled his sons near him. "Yes Dave I have to go. I have to catch the bad guys. Zachy Grandpa will coach your team. As soon as I come back I'll coach it again. Remember be good for Mummy boys."

The boys nodded as Lorraine hugged her father tightly. "Bring me back a present Daddy?" Lorraine asked.

Tony smiled. "Of course Lori baby. If I can't bring something from Iraq I'll get you something at the duty free shop."

Caitlin laughed at this statement. "I'll miss you Daddy." Caitlin said hugging her father.

Tony could see the tears in Caitlin's eyes. She was trying to be strong for her younger siblings though. "I'll miss you to Cat. Look after Mummy okay?" Caitlin nodded.

Gibbs then came over to Tony. He placed a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "Keep safe Tony. I know you don't want to go, so thank you for this. Be careful I don't want my baby girl to have to cry over a dead husband."

Tony nodded. "I'll be careful boss. Just one thing. If something does happen to me, I need your word that you'll look after them for me. Make sure they know that I love them."

Gibbs nodded, "You have my word."

It was then Ziva's turn to say goodbye. Gibbs took the kids inside the NCIS building to give them some privacy. Jardine and Vance also moved away to give the couple time to say good bye. "Tony." Ziva began.

Tony hushed her by kissing her. When he drew back he smiled at her. "I love you Ziva. I love our children. If anything happens to me I want you to remember it."

That's when Ziva began to cry. "Tony I'm scared of losing you. I have a bad feeling about this. Please Tony don't go. I love you, don't leave me."

Tony pulled Ziva towards him and held her against him. He wanted to memorise what it was like to hold his wife, he never wanted to forget the feelings. "I know love. Please don't cry. I don't want to go either."

This just made Ziva cry more. At that point Deputy Director Vance and Nikki Jardine came back. "Special Agent DiNozzo it's time to go."

Ziva looked up at Tony. Tears were now freely falling down her face. She hugged and kissed her husband one last time. "Come back to me Tony, don't keep me waiting." She whispered in his ear.

"I will, I promise." Tony said to her. As he let his wife go Tony placed an envelope in her hand. "Don't open it unless something should happen to me."

Ziva nodded. Finally Tony let her go and climbed into the car. They waved until they could no longer see each other. Once the car had gone Ziva stayed standing in the parking lot just staring at nothing in particular. She stayed their until she felt strong arms encircle her. "Baby girl come inside. It's freezing here."

Ziva looked up at her father. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Gibbs nodded and pulled his daughtet into a hug. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to protect Ziva from everything bad in the world. "I know sweetie, I know. He'll be fine though. Nikki's with him and she's a good agent. Come on we've got a case to solve."

Four days later

Ziva was tired. The case had been rough but they had finally found the murderer. To add to this for the past two days Ziva had to play single parent. It was difficult. The kids loved their mother, but they wanted their Dad as well. Luckily nine year old Caitlin had been very grown up and had helped Ziva a lot. Ziva was impressed and made a mental note to take Caitlin shopping for a reward when Tony got back. Ziva had also had plenty of help from Agent Michelle Lee, her Uncle Tobias, his daughter Emily and McGee's sister Sarah. They had all pitched in taking care of the kids.

Yesterday Abby had gotten Tony and Nikki over video conference from Iraq. As soon as she saw them she called for McGee and Ziva. Ziva had talked to Tony. Still, it hurt that she couldn't reach out and touch him. He blew her a kiss and Ziva wished it was a real one. She was going crazy with out Tony. Afterwards Abby had hugged her and told her not to worry, that Tony would be back soon.

Today Tony and Nikki would be flying back. Up in MTAC Ziva, McGee, Gibbs and Vance were watching as Tony and Nikki entered the car taking them to the airport. None of them were expexting it. No one on the screen even looked remotely like they could be capable of doing it. It happened though. The car had just pulled off when it exploded.

Ziva felt like she was working it in slow motion. As the car blew up her mind went blank then as if in someone yelled, "Tony, No!" Someone tried to rush at the screen but arms encircled her and pulled her back.

"Ziva, Baby girl, it's a screen. You can't help him that way. You can't help him." Ziva recognised the voice. It was her father. He was holding her tightly in his arms to stop any further attempts at breaking the screen in MTAC. Ziva realised it was her that has screamed, her that had tried to get to Tony through the screen. It was now ther that was sobbing uncontollably. "Ziva, Ziva." Gibbs whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. He didn't know what to say to his daughter, he was sure nothing would help.

Ziva pulled away from her father. Tears streaked her face. "I hate you!"

Gibbs was shocked. Never in her life had she ever said that to him. He and Ziva had always had a fantastic relationship. They were the best of friends. "Ziva, princess, you don't mean that?"

Ziva glared at her father. "You sent him! You sent him to Iraq! You knew he could be killed! Why Daddy?! Why did you send him?! Do you want me to hurt?! Do you want me to be unhappy?!" Ziva thew these accusations at her father.

"Ziva." Gibbs whispered. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I love you Ziva, you're my daughter, I'd never want to hurt you. I don't want you to be unhappy. I'm so sorry." Gibbs moved towards Ziva and when he hugged her, she didn't pull away. "Come on precious I'm taking you home." Gibbs looked over at McGee who was still standing in MTAC just staring at the now blank screen. "Tim please pick up the kids from school, also tell Ducky, Palmer and Abby what happened. Let Ducky know that Tony and Nikki's bodies will be brought back here but he is under no obligation to perform the autopsy neither is Palmer. We can get another ME in."

McGee nodded. "Sure thing boss. Do you want me to bring the kids to Ziva's place?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, they'll want to be near her when we tell them."

As soon as Ziva heard Gibbs talk about her kids a new wave of worries and washed over her. The tears began again. Her children, what was she meant to tell her children. How could she tell them that their father wasn't coming back. Gibbs pulled Ziva closer to him. As they walked out Gibbs patted McGee on the shoulder to comfort him.

Haf an hour later

Gibbs pulled up infront Ziva and Tony's house. The ride home had been silent. Ziva had just stared out the window not saying a word. Gibbs heart ached for his daughter. He wanted to take it all away, he'd gladly take on all of her pain to spare her even the smallest bit of what she was feeling now. Gibbs went round to Ziva's side and helped her out. She didn't seem to notice him helping her to the door, upstairs and into her bed.

Gibbs then went down stairs. He needed to contact Jen. Ziva needed her mother now, more then ever before. The kids needed their grandmother. Gibbs made himself a strong cup of coffee before and had a long drink of it before dialling Jen's mobile number. The phone rang for what felt like ages. Finally the phone was answered "Hello?"

"Jen, thank God. we've been wondering where you are. Ziva's been really worried about you. She said you haven't contacted her in two weeks." Gibb said.

Jen sighed over the phone. "I know Jethro. I didn't mean to worry Ziva. I just…I'm on vacation…I'm tired Jethro, I need the rest."

"I know Jen. Listen you need to come home though."

Jen was angry. Who was he to tell her to come home. They weren't married anymore. As much as Ziva missed her mother she was an adult now and should be able to handle it. "Jethro I'm on vacation! You can't tell me where and when to go. I love Ziva and I miss her to but she's an adult. She can live without her mother for another two weeks."

"Jen, Tony died." Gibbs didn't beat around the bush. He said it as quickly as possible. He didn't want to believe it, when he said it though he knew it was real.

Jen was silent for a few moments on the other end. She was shocked. She wasn't expecting this. "Jethro, how?" Jen whispered over the phone.

"He was in Iraq Jen. He was solving a case with Nikki Jardine. They were on the way to the airport when their car was blown up."

Jen gasped. "Oh god, Jethro! Tell Ziva I'll be coming straight home. I'll be at her place this evening."

"I will Jen. Drive safely." He hung the phone up. Now alone with nothing to do Gibbs felt the grief wash over him. He loved Tony like a son. In fact Tony was the son he never had. Then it hit him, he had to tell Tony's relatives. This was going to be harder then telling Jen. Gibbs went to Ziva's phone book and looked up the last name Martino. He would phone Tony's sister Katrina. He had met Katrina a few times, she was a police woman and had a teenage daughter Isabella. They were nice people and he knew Tony and Ziva were very close to them. Tony's sister could then tell Michael, Tony's brother. Michael lived in Italy and Gibbs had met him only once at Ziva and Tony's wedding. Gibbs dialled Katrina's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello, Katrina Martino speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ms Martino, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm Ziva's father."

"Yes I remember you. How's Ziva doing. I know she misses Tony. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for her. I have so much work and having a teenager to run after is a handful as I'm sure you know."

Gibbs thought of Ziva. She had deffinetly been more than a handful as a teenager. "Yeah I know. Listen Katrina I have bad news about Tony."

Katrina sucked in her breath. "What is it?"

Gibbs could hear the fear in her voice for her baby brother. "Tony was killed in a car explosion on the way to the airport in Iraq. I'm sorry Katrina. I wish I didn't have to make this phone call."

Katrina like Jen was stunned. Her brother, was dead. Her brother who she loved was gone. "Agent Gibbs, could you tell Ziva I'll be round her place as soon as I've picked Bella up from school. I also need to phone my brother Michael. Please tell Ziva."

"Of course." The conversation ended and Gibbs decided that he better go and wake Ziva. The kids would be home soon. Gibbs knocked on Ziva's door when there was no answer he entered. Gibbs noticed Ziva was shaking in her sleep. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Ziva, Ziva sweetie you need to get up."

Ziva woke up with a start. "Tony!" she wailed. "I want Tony!" She gripped her father's shirt as he pulled her into a hug.

Gibbs held Ziva and let her sob into his shoulder. Finally he pulled away from her and looked at her with a serious expression. "Ziva I need you to listen to me. I know this is hard for you. Tony's your husband and you love him very much. The kids are going to be home soon though and you need to tell them, you need to be there for them. I'll help you but you're their mother. You can cry in front of them but you can not get hysterical. Do you understand?" Gibbs knew he was being tough, and he hated it. There were very few moments in Ziva's life where Gibbs was tough on her. That was usually Jen's field. Gibbs was the parent that spoilt his daughter and generally let her get away with anything.

Ziva sniffled and nodded. "I understand."

Gibbs smiled and hugged Ziva. "I'm glad. I'm sorry I was being so harsh but you needed to know. Come on you need to get cleaned up before they get home."

Ziva stood up and headed towards her ensuite. Before she went in she looked back at her father, "Daddy I'm sorry for what I said before in MTAC. I don't hate you."

Gibbs smiled. "I know Ziva, It's okay."

When Ziva finished showering and getting changed she headed downstairs to find her father in the kitchen making food. 'Dad, that's unnessecary." Ziva said.

Gibbs shook his head. "It's okay. You probably don't feel up to making the kids an afternoon snack. Do you want something to eat?"

Ziva shook her head. "I'm fine thanks." Ziva couldn't imagine eating, all she wanted to do was throw up. "You're right I don't think I want to make anything right now. Thanks Daddy." Ziva got up and placed a kiss on her father's cheek. She couldn't help noticing that her father was looking a lot older.

At that moment the door opened. "Boss, Ziva the kids are here." McGee announced as his voice was followed by the sound of six pairs of feet running into the house.

"We're in the kitchen McGee." Gibbs announced. Gibbs looked at Ziva, "You ready?"

Ziva shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready. I have to do it though." Giving her father a hug Ziva went to call her kids. "Kids come here for a moment." Ziva called.

The kids entered the kitchen. "Grandpa!" They all called out on seeing Gibbs. McGee couldn't help smiling as he saw Gibbs get attacked with hugs from his grandchildren.

"I'll see you soon Ziva." McGee said. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "If you need anything call Abby and I, we're here for you any time."

Ziva hugged McGee. "Thanks." As soon as he left Ziva turned to her children. "Guys come with Grandpa and I into the living room, we want to talk to you." Ziva and Gibbs led the kids into the living room. Ziva sat down and pulled Antonia on to her lap. Gibbs did the same with Shepard. David and Zach settled themseleves in between their mother and grandfather. Lorraine sat on the other side of Ziva whilst Caitlin went to sit next to Gibbs. "Kids I want you to listen to me very carefully because this is very important. Something happened today, something bad."

"What is it Mummy?" Lorraine asked holding on to her mother's arm.

"You all know how Daddy went to Iraq for work. Well there was a bomb and Daddy was caught in it."

"Is Dad okay?" Caitlin asked.

A tear trickled down Ziva's face as she resumed talking. "No Cat. Daddy…Daddy died."

Caitlin stood up angrily. "No! He's not dead, Daddy said he's come back!"

"Caitlin." Ziva reached out to touch her daughter's arm.

Caitlin pulled away. "No! Daddy wouldn't break a promise to us!" With that Caitlin turned and fled up stairs. Moments later they heard the door to her room slam shut.

"Should I go after her?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No honey, give her some time to absorb it. It's a lot to hear."

"Mummy, where's Daddy now?" Antonia asked as she played with her mother's earrings.

"Daddy's gone to heaven baby. It's very nice there. He'll be happy there. There's lots of pizza and DVD's."

Antonia smiled at this. Her twin brother didn't seem satisfied. "Can Daddy come back?"

Ziva knew this question would come and she didn't want to answer it. She took a big breath, "No Epi darling. Daddy can't come back."

This wiped the smile off the kids faces and Ziva hated it. "I want Daddy to come back" David cried.

Gibbs put a hand round his grandson's shoulder. "I know buddy. I miss your Dad to. We all miss your Daddy."

David crying seemed to set them all off. Ziva and Gibbs hugged them and comforted them as much as possible. Finally Zach looked up at his mother, "Mummy can I go to bed I'm tired."

Ziva nodded. "Of course Zachy. You all go and have a rest. I'll wake you up for dinner." She then gave them each a kiss on the forehead and they went upstairs. Ziva sighed, she had a massive head ache. At that point there was a knock on the door. Ziva stood up, "I'll get it, it's probably Katrina and Bella." Ziva was right she opened the door and standing there were her sister-in-law and Niece. Ziva could tell Katrina had been crying so had Bella. "Hey, come on in." Ziva said.

They came in and shook hands with Ziva. "Have you told the kids yet?" Katrina asked Ziva.

Ziva nodded. "Yeah, Cat took it the worst."

Bella looked up at her aunty. "Aunty Ziva, can I go and talk to Cat?"

Ziva smiled at her niece. "Of course Bella." Before Bella went upstairs Ziva hugged her. "Thanks Bella." she whispered. Despite a four year age difference Bella and Cat were very close to one another. If anyone could talk to Cat, it would be her cousin. Ziva then turned back to Katrina. "Does Michael know?"

"Yeah. He's catching the first flight here. He'll be here tomorrow night."

Gibbs, Katrina and Ziva sat and talked. They talked about nothing in particular, just meaningless drabble. Ziva was glad for it though. If she was distracted she didn't have to think about Tony. At 6:00 the kids were called down for dinner. They didn't eat much. Half way through dinner Jen came in. "Ziva, sweet heart, where are you?"

Ziva excused herself and went into the hall way to greet her Mum. "Mum!" Ziva cried. She was delighted to see her mother. She had missed her so much, and now she needed her mother more than she ever needed her before.

Jen hugged Ziva. "Oh my darling! I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Jen whispered as she kissed Ziva's forehead.

The tears that Ziva had held back the entire afternoon spilt out. In the comfort of her mother's arms Ziva cried. "Mum, it hurts. It hurts so much."

"I know, I know. You just cry and let it all out, okay." Jen said soothingly. "Come on you need to have a rest. Tomorrow will be a difficult day." Jen led Ziva upstairs and tucked her in. She turned to leave and found Gibbs in the door way. Tears were glistening on his cheek. "Jethro, how are the kids doing?" Jen asked.

"Not good. David and Zach wouldn't get in the bath. They wanted Tony. Katrina had to bribe them into having a bath. Antonia wouldn't sleep because Tony wasn't hear to read her a story. I bribed Tia into sleeping."

Jen sighed. "I hate this Jethro. I know what it's like to lose a father. I never wanted that to happen to my child or to my grandchildren."

Gibbs hugged Jen. "I know. They'll get through it though. We'll help them. Come on we should go to bed. Katrina & Bella are staying the night. Bella's in Cat's room and Katrina's in the spare room. There's a bed for you in there. I'll sleep in Epi's room."

Next Morning

The next morning Ziva woke up. She had, had the worst night mare. Tony had died. Her Tony had died. Then it hit her it wasn't a dream. Ziva placed her face in her hands, tears spilt out. What was she going to do? How was she going to rasie six children without Tony? She needed him. Ziva wiped her eyes and then she saw it, the letter Tony had given her before he had left. It was sitting unopened on her bed side table. Ziva reached out for it, her hand shook as she opened it. She began to read it:

_Dearest Ziva, _

_If you're reading this I'm dead. The first thing I want you to know is that I didn't die willingly. I would never leave you and our children without a fight. No one could make me do that. My beautiful wife, I love our life together. I love our family. Our children are so precious to me, never let them forget that. Always remind them. _

_Ziva, my love, I love you more than anything in this world. When I first met you I thought that I would never be good enough for you. When I found out you had the same feelings for me it was the happiest day of my life. Marrying you was the best thing I ever did. You make me laugh, smile and bring light into my life. You gave me six beautiful children. Ziva DiNozzo I love you. I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. Always remind yourself. _

_The last thing I want to tell you is to be happy. If you meet someone that you love don't be afraid. I want you to be happy. Continue to smily and laugh cause I love it when you smile and laugh. If you meet someone you feel you can spend the rest of your life with don't worry about whether I'm happy or not. I'm happy of you, my darling, are happy. Always remember that._

_Always and forever _

_Tony DiNozzo._

_P.S. Look in my underwear drawer there is something important in there._

Ziva finished reading the letter. She put it back in the envelope and under her pillow. She then went to Tony's underwear drawer. Sitting there were letters addressed to Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach, Shepard, Antonia, Gibbs, Katrina, Michael, Isabella, Jen, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, Michelle Lee, Cynthia Sumner, Tobias Fornell and Nikki Jardine.

Ziva picked them up. She would give them to each person today. When she went downstairs she saw or rather heard Shepard arguing with his grandpa. "No! I want Daddy to make me breakfast."

Ziva came behind her youngest son and lifted him into her arms. "Epi, please eat you breakfast. For Mummy. I know you miss Daddy. I miss him to." She kissed the three year old on the forehead and then set him back down. This time Shepard ate the toast that Gibbs put in front of him. "Guys I found these in Tony's drawers." She handed them each a letter. Ziva then looked up at her father, "Daddy I know you're going to say stay home today. I want to come to NCIS though. I have to, I have to see Tony."

Gibbs nodded. If this was what Ziva needed to give herself closure then it was okay with him. "Sure sweetie. Just have something to eat and then we'll go. Mum and Katrina will stay with the kids today."

"I'm not that hungry." Ziva stated.

_Hour later_

An hour later Ziva and Gibbs were at NCIS. Ziva had handed the letters to McGee and Abby. Abby had cried and hugged Ziva. She told Ziva that if she ever needed to talk to come to her. Ziva then made her way to autopsy. Gibbs came with her for moral support. Ducky and Palmer were about to start the autopsy when Gibbs and Ziva entered.

"Ziva my dear." Ducky said as he hugged her. "How are you holding up?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know." She then wordlessly handed the envelopes to Ducky and Palmer. Ducky then led Gibbs and Ziva over to a table that was covered with a white sheet. Ziva gripped her father's hand. Ziva led out a gasp when Ducky threw back the sheet. Tony looked so pale and cold. Her once lively husband who had always been full of love and warmth for his children and his wife now lay in front of her stone cold. Ziva reached out to touch his face. "Tony." She whispered. Tears poured down her face as she stroked his face. "My Tony." Ziva placed a kiss on Tony's cheek then ran from the autopsy. She never wanted to go back there, not ever.

Gibbs followed Ziva. He found her sitting on the stairs leading up to the bull pen. She was crying as she hugged her knees. Gibbs sat down next to his daughter and hugged her. "It's hard, I know. You were very brave though. I'm proud of you Ziva." He then pulled from his pocket a small bag of personal effects that Ducky had given him. "Here sweetie, these belong to you. There's more stuff from his suitcase. We can get that later though."

Ziva nodded. She took the bag and placed it in her pocket. She wasn't up to looking at them at the moment. Together Gibbs and Ziva made their way to the bullpen. They had just gotten there when the elevator dinged and a man stepped out. McGee let out a yelp of horror. Ziva turned around and to her surprise there was Tony. He was standing ther with his trademark grin. Ziva didn't even think that it could be an imposter. "Tony!" She yelled. Only happiness was heard in her voice. She ran towards him, he caught her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Tony I missed you! I thought you were dead!"

Gibbs had turned around when Ziva had yelled Tony. He like McGee was stunned. When Ziva and Tony kissed his stun turned to anger. Just as Tony let Ziva go Gibbs walked over and punched Tony in the face. He lifted Tony up and held him against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think it's funny pretending to be my daughter's dead husband?! Well let me tell you this, know one messes with my daughter and lives to tell the tale!"

"Boss I'm not an imposter! It's me Tony, I swear it. Nikki's here to. We got wind of someone following us so they faked our deaths." Everyone just stared at him. "What? I'm serious."

Ziva had begun to shake. Was it true? Was this her husband or an imposter? She was scared. McGee came over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. "Boss I think we should hear what Ducky has to say." McGee said as he glared at the man he believed was an imposter. As they walked down to autopsy McGee whispered to him, "I swear Gibbs won't be the only one to kill you if I find out you're messing with Ziva."

All four people entered Ducky's lab. "Ah Jethro, I'm glad you're hear. I thought you should hear something very interesting."

"What is it Duck?"

"This body is not Anthony's. His lungs would be scarred from his Y-Pestis. These lungs are not." Ducky stated.

Tony smiled at them all. "I told you, I'm the real deal."

Ziva turned to Tony. "I knew it!" She hugged Tony and they kissed again.

As soon as they had established that Tony was really Tony Ziva took him back to their place. Ziva explained to the kids that some bad people were after Tony and they had to pretend he was dead. The kids hugged their father, delighted that he was back.

That night Tony and Ziva finally had some alone time. Ziva lay snuggled in Tony's arms. The arms she thought would never hold her again. She kissed Tony's arms and he hugged her to him. "I love you Tony." Ziva whispered.

Tony kissed the back of her neck. "I love you to Ziva. You're my world. I'm sorry you were hurt."

Ziva shrugged it off. "That's okay. I'm just happy you're home.


	24. Judgement Day

Judgement Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable NCIS characters.

Ziva & Tony DiNozzo were in the NCIS praking lot. They were waiting for Director Jennifer Shepard to tell them it was time to go. Jen had gotten a call two days ago about the death of an agent she had worked with, William Decker. Today she was flying to L.A. to attend his funeral. Ziva & Tony would be tagging along as protection. Jen came towards them. "Okay Ziva, Tony you guys ready?" She asked as she motioned for the driver to put their luggage in the trunk.

"Almost Mum, just give me a sec." Ziva turned to where her children were standing with their Gibbs. Whilst Tony and Ziva were gone the kids would be staying with their grandfather, Ziva wasn't sure who was more excited, the kids or her father. "Okay kiddos come give Mummy and Daddy a hug."

Ziva and Tony hugged each child. They promised they'd be home in two days and that they would have plenty of presents on their return. "Okay behave yourselves for Grandpa." Tony stated.

"We will." Came the reply of six children.

Ziva laughed. "Okay, Dad, behave for the kids."

Gibbs chuckled as he hugged his daughter goodbye. "I will. You stay safe sweet heart."

Ziva smiled at her father. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine. I'm with mum after all. Okay kids come say goodbye to Grandma."

Jen opened her arms to hug and kiss each of her grandchildren goodbye. "Okay my darlings, I'll see you very soon. I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you to Grandma." Five year old Antonia stated as she threw her arms around her grandmother.

Jen laughed. "Aw that's very sweet of you Tia."

After another round of goodbyes Tony, Ziva and Jen finally made it into the waiting car. They waved goodbye to Gibbs and the children as the car headed out of the parking lot and towards the airport.

_Plane_

Ziva sighed happily as she leaned against her chair. She loved private planes. She loved them even more when she got to spend the time with her husband and her mother. Ziva turned to face Jen. "So what's the plan when we arrive to L.A.?" Ziva asked her mum.

Jen smiled. "Well you'll be happy to know that the funeral isn't till tomorrow. That means when we get there we'll have time to rest at the hotel. We can ring Dad and the kids. Then I thought we might go out for dinner. We can also pick up some nice souveniers for the kids. What do you think?"

Ziva laughed. "I think you sound like a Grandmother who misses her grandchildren. No seriously mum it sounds good. I haven't been to L.A. in a long time."

Jen nodded. "Great. Then tomorrow we have the funeral but our flight doesn't leave till late afternoon so depending on how long the funeral takes we might have some time to go to the beach."

Tony perked up at the sound beach. "That sounds like an excellent idea! I knew it was a good think that you packed your bikinni Ziva." Ziva and Jen just rolled their eyes in perfect imitation of each other. Tony couldn't help thinking that at that moment, despite being adopted Ziva looked exactly like her mother.

_Hotel_

Ziva was in the bathroom of their hotel room brushing her teeth. They had arrived in L.A. just after lunch time. When they got to the hotel they had something light to eat before unpacking and falling straight to sleep. At around 5:30 they had gotten up, gotten dressed and headed out for dinner. Jen chose a very nice Italian restaraunt. Ziva, Tony and Jen enjoyed the chance to sit and chat without the interruption of work or

children. After dinner they caught a bus to the Chinese Theatre. They took picturesn and walked along the walk of fame. They stopped at a gift shop and bought gifts for the kids. Ziva and Tony also got gifts for Gibbs, Tony's sister Katrina and Tony's niece Isabella. All in all it had been a very pleasant day. Stepping out of the bathroom, Ziva walked over to the phone and dialled her dad's number. "Tony I'm ringing my Dad and the kids, can you get mum for me. She'll want to say hi to the kids."

Tony nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back." Tony headed to the room next door to fetch his mother-in-law. Both Ziva and Tony were extremly greatful that Jen had the sense to give them a room together and herself a seperate room.

_D.C. - Gibbs' House _

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his six grandchildren had just sat down to eat when his phone rang. "Grandpa I can answer it?" nine year old Lorraine asked.

Gibbs smiled at his grand daughter. "Of course you can Lori angel."

Lorraine jumped up excitedly and grabbed the phone. "Hi! You've reached Grandpa's house. How can I help you?"

On the other end of the phone Ziva had to stop herself from laughing. Her daughter was without a doubt the most adorable nine year old on the planet. "Hi Lori honey, It's Mummy. Is Grandpa there?"

Lorraine's eyes went wide at the sound of her mum's voice. "Mummy! Hold on I'll get Grandpa." Lori turned to Gibbs. "Grandpa it's Mummy."

Gibbs thanked Lori as he took the phone from her. "Hi Baby girl what's happening?"

Ziva smiled over the phone. "Not much. Just phoning to say hello and to say that we arrived."

"That's great honey. How was the flight?"

"It was nice. Very comfortable."

"That's good. What are you up to?"

"Just sitting in the hotel room. We went out for dinner with Mum and then we went to Hollywood. We got presents for the kids. It's been very nice so far. "How are the kids?"

"They're all good. Cat helped me make dinner." Gibbs said speaking of his eldest grand child, eleven year old Caitlin.

"That's good, I'm glad she's helping. Anywayz let me speak to the kids.

Gibbs then gave the phone to Caitlin. Ziva spoke to each of her children before handing the phone to Tony so he could also say hello. She could've sworn she heard her father threatening Tony not to let anything happen to Ziva or he was dead. Then it was Jen's turn to talk. Finally with a last kiss over the phone to five year old Shepard Jen hung up. "Okay Ziva darling I'm going to bed we've got a busy day tomorrow."

Ziva nodded. She stood up to kiss her mum good night. "Okay, night mum."

"Good night Ziva honey. Sleep well." She gave Ziva a kiss good night on the forehead. "Night Tony." Tony who was in the bathroom just waved his hand in response. Within moments Ziva and Tony had also gotten into bed and had fallen asleep.

_Next Day_

The next morning Ziva, Tony and Jen woke early. They got ready for the funeral and heaed to the church. They sat quietly listening to the man giving the eulogy. Tony turned to Ziva, "Hey Ziva did you know this Decker dude?"

Ziva nodded. "Sort of. I know he went with my parents to Europe when I was younger. I only met him a few times though. He was a nice man."

After the funeral they went outside. Tony and Ziva stood off to the side whilst Jen conducted some official duties. As Jen was standing by the door she heard someone ask for a Mr Oshimaida. She knew that name. It had been the distress code when she, Gibbs and Decker had been in Paris. Jen knew it wasn't a coincedince. This must be a warning. Jen heaed over to Ziva and Tony. She needed to find out what the warning was about, and she needed help from someone outside of NCIS. She did not want either Tony or Ziva to be involved for their own safety. "Ziva, Tony I have a few things to take care of here so why don't you two go and enjoy L.A. I'll meet you at the hotel at around 3:30."

Ziva immediately became suspicious. "Mum, are you sure? We're meant to be providing protection for you."

Jen smiled at her daughter as annoying as it was that Ziva could sense something was up, Jen was also damn proud that it was her daughter who had such good instincts. "I'm sure. Honest, go, enjoy yourselves. You deserve a break."

Ziva and Tony shrugged. "Okay." With that they headed back to the hotel to figure out what to in the mean time.

_Hotel_

Ziva lay by the hotel pool in a bikinni. She was reading a book and enjoying the peace and quiet. At that moment she felt Tony come up behind her. "Hi Tony. You know you are staring at me right?"

Tony couldn't help staring at his beautiful wife. After twelve years of marriage he still loved to eye Ziva up and down, especially when like now she was ina bikinni. Tony laughed. "You're my wife, I'm allowed." He leant over her and tried to grab the book she was reading.

"Anthony DiNozzo if you value that arm you will remove it and let me read my book."

Tony pouted. "Aw Ziva come on. Your mum gave us the day off. Let's enjoy it."

Ziva smiled up at Tony and patted him on the cheek. "That's very sweet of you Tony. However I am enjoying myself. I rarely get a chance anymore to just sit and read."

"Ziva please. I want to see L.A. and I know it won't be any fun without you. Come on I rented us a car."

"What if Mum needs us? We're meant to be her security?"

"That's what she's got a mobile for. I tend to remember you're number one on your mother's speed dial."

Finally convinced Ziva got up. "Alright, alright I'll come."

Tony kissed her. "That's the Ziva I love."

Twenty minutes later Tony and Ziva were stuck in the mid day L.A. traffic. "Tony I have a bad feeling." Ziva said.

Tony turned to his wife worried that she wasn't feeling well. "What about honey?"

Ziva shrugged, "About mum. I think something's wrong."

Tony put an arm round her shoulder. "Ziva babe don't worry. Maybe your Mum wanted to have some personal time."

Ziva shook her head. "It's not right Tony. We're meant to be here for her protection and she's not with us. We have no idea where she is. Will you ring her for me?"

Tony sighed. "Alright I'll ring her." Tony pulled out his phone. For anyone else he would've said no, but it was extremly hard to resist his wife, which meant that Ziva got her way more often than not. Jen's phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Tony what's happened? Is eveything alright?" Jen asked as she motioned for Mike Franks to be quiet on her end.

"Everything's fine Jen. We just wanted to make sure your alright."

Jen paused before talking. "Yes Tony, everything's fine. Please Tony just enjoy your time in L.A. I promise to call if I need you."

"Okay, by Jen." Tony closed his phone and turned to Ziva. "See everything's just fine."

A little while later Ziva and Tony parked their car by the Santa Monica Pier. They got out and began walking around. They stopped when Ziva pointed to an all to familiar vehicle. "Tony that's my mum's rental car." She ran to it and peered in the windows. "There's no one in there." She turned to Tony. "Now tell me nothing's wrong?" She yelled at him.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. It was beginning to be just a little bit suscpicious. "Well so maybe you're right. Still your mum has a reason for not telling us. She's a big girl she can take care of herself." Tony had just finished talking when they noticed a crime scene. Running over to it Tony and Ziva quickly flashed their badges. They recognised the victim as Sascha, William Decker's girlfriend.

"Tony I'm ringing my mother again. There is deffinetly something not right." This time Tony didn't stop her.

Jen answered her phone when she saw Ziva's name pop up. "Ziva honey, what is it?"

"Mum there's something you're not telling me?" Ziva said angrily. "Where are you?"

"Ziva honey please. I'm fine. I promise you."

Ziva shook her head. "No mum, Tony and I are in Santa Monica and Sascha, Decker's girlfriend is dead. I think someone pushed her."

Jen sucked in her breath. If the person going after Decker had got to Sascha that meant Ziva could be in danger to. "Ziva I want you to listen to me very carefully. Take Tony and go to the hotel. Pack your bags and get on take the private plane back home."

"Mum! I'm not leaving you in L.A. by yourself. We're meant to be protecting you."

Jen was angry. "And I'm your mother! My first priority is to protect you! Ziva please do as I say. If something happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself. Please honey."

Ziva sighed. "Fine. You win. Tony and I will go back to D.C."

"Thank you sweet heart. I can't explain it all over the phone. I promise I'll explain it all when I get back to D.C." With that Jen hung up the phone.

Ziva on the other hand turned to Tony. "Tony we need to ring McGee. I want to know exactly where my mum is."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I thought she told you she wanted us to go back to D.C.?"

Ziva nodded. "She did. I'm not leaving her here when she's in danger though. I'm going to her. Are you with me?"

Tony nodded. "Of course Ziva. I'm always with you."

_Two hours later_

Ziva and Tony had driven through for two hours to reach the diner they had just pulled up at. As soon as they stepped out of the car they could sense something was wrong. Smoke was coming from the diner and as they stepped closer they could see the windows were broken and blood on the smashed glass. Ziva held her breath as she drew her gun. She hoped that what ever had happened here her mother had been long gone. Ziva and Tony walked into the diner and saw more blood and glass. Tonu found the body of a man who neither of them knew lying on the floor. Ziva took a few more steps and that's when she saw it. She would recognise that arm any where. It was her mum's arms. "Tony!" Ziva yelled. She dropped to her knees and began to pull the rubble off her mum. When she had done that she tried to wake her. "Mum! Come on mum wake up! It's Ziva, please wake up!"

Tony had reached Ziva's side he saw her frantically trying to wake her mum up. Tony knew better. His mother-in-law was lying so still, he didn't need a doctor to tell him she was dead. Tony came over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ziva, Ziva honey stop. Please stop. Babe she's not going to wake up. Ziva honey she's gone. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Ziva just shook her head. "No! Please Tony take it back." When Ziva saw that Tony was serious she looked back at her mother's body. He was right, she wasn't moving. Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes as she reached her hand out to touch her mum's face. "Mum." She whispered. Ziva tried to hold them back, but as the reality of the situation hit her she began to sob. Tears poured down her cheeks as she cried.

Tony held his wife as she began to cry. As he held her he let his own tears fall. "Sh Ziva honey it's going to be alright. I promise you. I'm here everything's going to be fine you'll see." Tony spoke words of comfort to Ziva as her body shook from the force of her sobs.

Wiping her eyes Ziva stood up. "Tony if you don't mind I'm just going to go outside for a bit. I just...I just need some time to myself."

Tony nodded. "Alright I'm going to call you Dad. He needs to know. Don't go to far though, we don't know if there's anyone else waiting." Ziva nodded and headed out the door. Tony then opened his mobile and dialled his father-in-law's number.

_D.C. – Gibb's place _

Gibbs and the kids were watching a movie in the living when the phone rang. "Grandpa can I answer it this time?" seven year old David asked.

Gibbs nodded and ruffled his grandson's hair. "Sure bud, go and get it."

"Hello, David DiNozzo here. How can I help you?"

Tony felt tears spring to his eyes at the sound of his son's voice. His children who were waiting patiently at home to see their parents and their Grandmother. "Hi David DiNozzo. It's Daddy, is Grandpa there?"

"Hi Daddy! Hold on I'll get him." David yelled from the hall way. "Grandpa, Daddy's on the phone!"

Gibbs came out into the hall way. "Okay Davo, no need to shout." He took the phone from David and sent his grandson back into the living room. "Tony, what's up?"

"Um...boss...I...um...I have some bad news." Tony managed to say.

Gibbs grew concerned. He could by Tony's tone of voice that something was very wrong. "What is it Tony? Is it Ziva?"

"Um...No...Boss it's Jen." Tony took a deep breath before saying the last part. "Boss...Jen's dead."

Gibbs sat down against the wall. He hadn't expected this. "What happened DiNozzo?"

"I'm not sure boss. She...She told us to go back to the hotel because she had some business to clear up. We went back but Ziva felt something wasn't right. We followed her but...boss we were to late."

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "Alright stay where you are. Do not leave. I'm on the next flight down. Look after Ziva for me. Tell her I'm on my way."

_Next Day_

After Tony had rung him Gibbs had gone back into the living room. He stopped the movie and motioned for the kids to gather round him. He then told them what happened. The kids burst into tears. They loved their grandmother so much, you could tell it in their reactions. Gibbs had hugged, kissed, and comforted his grandchildren. He hated to see them cry and knew that he would get the bastard who killed Jen for causing his family so much pain. Once everyone had calmed down Gibbs had rung Katrina and asked her if she would mind coming to his place to stay with the kids. He had been thinking of ringing Ducky or McGee but decided against it. Once that was done he told the kids that he was heading L.A. and their Aunt and cousin were coming to his place to look after them for a few days. When Katrina arrived he hugged and kissed them goodbye and left the airport.

Now Gibbs pulled up outside the diner Tony had given him the address to. When he got there he saw Tony and Ziva moving boxes outside. "DiNozzo I said to stay here." Gibbs said angrily.

"And I said it's time to go." Came the voice of Deputy Director Leon Vance. He appeared in the door way. "I'm glad you're finally here. I'll be accompanying the bodies back to D.C. where Dr Mallard will perform the autopsies. You, DiNozzo and DiNozzo will stay here. You'll be overseeing my investigation Jethro." With that Vance turned and headed towards his car.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "DiNozzo go bag and tag." DiNozzo nodded understanding that Gibbs wanted alone time with his daughter. Once Tony had gone Gibbs opened his arms for Ziva and she rushed into them. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry." Gibbs whispered.

Ziva held tight to her father. She sobbed into his shirt. "Daddy, she's gone. Mum's gone. It hurts so much. I should've been here. I should've stayed with her."

"I know baby, I know. It's not your fault though." Gibbs continued to hold his daughter as she let out all the pain from the past day. When she had finished Gibbs pulled out an enevelope with Ziva's name on it. "Here princess, this if from your mum. Every year since you were left on our doorstep your mum wrote one of these for you. She's always given them to me for safe keeping." With that Gibbs gave Ziva a kiss on the forehead before leaving so she could read the letter in peace.

Ziva opened the letter and began to read.

_My darling daughter,_

_Ziva, my daughter, if you're reading this then you must already know I'm dead. I'm so sorry honey, I never wanted to leave you. I love you so much and have loved you ever since I first held you in my arms when you were just a baby. I want you to know that since that moment you have been the light of my life. When ever I felt sad, or had a bad day I just thought of my little girl and I felt better. Thankyou for making me the happiest mother in the world my darling._

_I also want you to know how much I love my beautiful grandchildren. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see them grow up. Even though it may seem that I'm not there to share in all the special moments, I want you to know that I am there. Iwill always be watching over you, Tony and the kids. I love you all so much. Please give Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia all hugs and kisses for me. Let them know that their Grandmother loves them._

_All my love Ziva my darling_

_Mum._

Ziva wiped the tears from her face as she pocketed the letter. It all seemed so unreal. When she went back to find Tony and Gibbs they were working the crime scene. They had managed to contact McGee, Ducky and Abby to tell them what had happened. Gibbs looked up as Ziva walked in. "Ziva, precious, we're heading back to the hotel. We've got all the evidence we can get so we're flying home tomorrow."

Ziva nodded as she walked over to her father. Gibbs knew exactly what she wanted. He pulled her into a hug and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Daddy I miss her so much already."

Gibbs sighed and brushed hair out of Ziva's face. "I know princess. It'll get better though you'll see."

With that the three agents headed towards their cars and back to the hotel for some much needed rest.

_Next Day_

The next afternoon Tony, Ziva and Gibbs arrived back in D.C. The first thing they did was head for Gibbs' place. There Tony and Ziva hugged and kissed their children hello. They gave them their gifts. Then came the difficult part. They gave the kids the gifts Jen had bought for them. Together Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and the kids cried and comforted one another as they thought of Jen.

Once the kids were asleep Tony, Ziva and Gibbs made their way to NCIS. When McGee saw them he got up to hug Ziva. "Ziva I'm so sorry about your Mum. If you need anything Abby and I are here for you, whenever you want."

Ziva smiled and patted McGee's arm. "Thankyou McGee."

Gibbs then headed down to Abby's lab with McGee, Gibbs and Tony following. Abby was busy processing stuff from the crime scene. It was difficult for Ziva to see Abby hold up her mother's blood stained clothed. When she did see it Ziva felt sick. She ran from

Abby's lab to the bathroom where she threw up her aeroplane lunch. When she returned Gibbs was waiting for her. "Ziva Princess, I'm going to autopsy do feel like coming?"

Grabbing her father's hand for support Ziva nodded. "Yes, I want to." In Ducky's lab Ducky directed Gibbs and Ziva to the bag that contained Jen. Gibbs began to undo the zipper but at the last moment faltered. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't look inside and see his dead ex-wife. It was Ziva who very bravely opened the bag. Tears fell from her eyes as she touched her mother's face. "Bye Mummy." Ziva whispered as she zipped up the bag again. Ziva then fell into her father's embrace as he hugged her and tried to make everything better.

The next few days went by quickly. It involved alot of investigating and hard work. Ziva found it oddly comforting as she tried not to think about her mother. She could also sense Deputy/acting director Vance didn't quite like her father. He finally blew up at Gibbs when her Dad had taken it into his own hands to avenge her mum's death. As a result the news reported Jen's death as being the result of a fire.

The day after the death was reported was the funeral. The day of the funeral Ziva sat at her dresser not moving. She didn't want to go. To go would make it real, it would mean her mother was not coming back. "Ziva your Dad's going to be here soon so I'm going down stairs. You come down when your ready." He placed a kiss on the side of her neck before heading out.

A few moments later Ziva heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see her Dad. "Hi Daddy." Ziva said as she got up to hug and kiss her father.

"Hey baby girl. You ready to go?"

Ziva shook her head and turned back to her dresser. "No. Daddy I don't want to go. If I go it means it's real. I doin't want it to be real. I want my mum."

Gibbs felt tears sting the back of his eyes. "I know princess but you have to go. You have to say goodbye and you have to be strong for the kids."

Ziva nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

At the funeral it was Gibbs who delivered the eulogy. He had asked Ziva if she wanted to but she told him she didn't think she could handle it. She preferred to just sit in the front row surrounded by her husband and children for comfort. So now Gibbs spoke, "Hi. For those who don't know me I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. First of all I'd like to welcome you all here today. I appreciate your support as does my daughter Ziva and her family in our time of grief. I was married to Director Jennifer Katherine Shepard for seven years. Despite our divorce Jen and I still remained in conact. We stayed in conact due to our daughter, Ziva Ayelet Gibbs, now DiNozzo. Ziva was Jenny's pride and joy. She adored her daughter and loved her more then anything in this world and was extremly proud of her daughter. I have watched my daughter grow up and have seen how close she and her mother were. I know Ziva will miss her mother terribly. Of course Ziva is lucky to have the support of not only her father, but her husband Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and her children Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia. Jen thought very highly of her son-in-law which is saying something since we always thought no one was good enough for our girl. Jen also adored her grandchildren. She loved them and could never get enough time with them. Today my family and I are mourning the loss of a fantstic mother, mother-in-law and grandmother. Thank you.

Gibbs then sat down next to Ziva and squeezed her hand in comfort. Ziva leaned over and whispered to her father, "Thank you Daddy."

After the funeral McGee, Abby, Ducky & Palmer went back to NCIS. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and the kids had other business to attend to. Special Agent Michelle Lee from the legal department at NCIS had been in charge of all Jen's legal matters, including her will. Today Ziva and her family were attending the reading of the will. So now they sat in Agent Lee's office ready to hear what was written. Agent Lee walked in, sat at her desk and opened the folder. "I hearby begin the reading of Jennifer Katherine Shepard's last will and testament. I confirm that everyone mentioned in the will is accounted for and present." With that part over she looked up towards Gibbs and his family. "Firstly I want to say how sorry I am about the loss of Director Shepard she was a lovely person."

Ziva smiled at her. "Thank you Special Agent Lee."

Michelle smiled back then continued. "As I'm aure you're all aware we're here today to hear the last will and testament of Jenny Shepard. Director Shepard was very wise to create a will, she had two houses of her own, the one here and the one in New York. She also has alot of money. It's good that she chose to handle it all in advance. Anyway on to the matter at hand, Ms Jenny Shepard has left both her houses to her daughter Ziva DiNozzo, to be shared jointly with her husband Anthony DiNozzo. If they should ever divorce the houses as stated by Ms Shepard should remain in the possesion of her daughter. If anything should happen to Mr and Mrs DiNozzo the houses are to become the property of Leroy Jethro Gibbs until such time as Ms Shepard's grandchildren,

Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia DiNozzo have all reached the age of 18. Secondly Ms Shepard has divided her fortune up between her daughter and her six children. The money belonging to her grandchildren should remain in a trust funds for each child until that child reaches the age of 18. Until then Ms Shepard has named Ziva and Anthony DiNozzo as the people who are in charge of that trust fund. In the result of a divorce Ms Shepard has requested that Ziva becomes the sole keeper of her grandchildren's trust funds. If anything should happen to both Mr ans Mrs DiNozzo this duty is to be given to the children's grandfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs." With that Agent Lee closed the folder. "Were there any questions about the will?" Lee asked.

They shook their heads. "No thank you Special Agent Lee. It all seems straight forward." Tony stated as he shook her hand.

Michelle shook hands with Gibbs and Ziva as well and smiled at the children. "Thank you. You'll be recieving copies of the will to keep with you in a few days time."

On their arrival at NCIS Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and McGee were requested in Director Vance's office. The four agents made their way upstairs. Once inside Director Vance turned to them with a serious expression. "As I'm sure you four know I was appointed Director of NCIS yesterday. As such I have a few changes I'd like to make in this agency. The first change is that family members do not work together. I don't like it, I believe it puts all parties at risk. That is why the four of you concern me." He turned to Ziva. "Officer DiNozzo I'm mostly concerned about you. You work with both your husband and father. Therefore I'm terminating the liasion position that you have held at NCIS for the past fifteen years. You have a flight to Israel booked for you tomorrow where you will return to your position as a Mossad agent."

Ziva looked horrified. "You can't do that!"

"I assure you I can Officer DiNozzo." Vance then turned to McGee. "You Special Agent McGee will be joining the computer crimes division of NCIS. It's on the floor below us. It also means you will not be having any direct interactions with your wife Abigail McGee. Special Agent DiNozzo you will become one of our agents afloat. You're due at the US Ronald Reagan in San Diego tomorrow to depart for Indonesia. Special Agent Gibbs this folder contains the resumes of applicants for your new team. I want a team ready in three months time."

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs just stood there gaping before Gibbs spoke up. "Director Vance you can't honestly be sending both Ziva and Tony out of not only D.C., but the country?"

Vance smiled at them. "Oh yes I am doing it Special Agent Gibbs. Why, do you have a problem?"

"Yes I do Leon. They have a family. They have children, what do you suggest they do with their children. Ziva doesn't have tickets to take the kids with her to Israel. Tony certainly can't take them with him to Indonesia."

Leon glared at Gibbs. "Unlike the precious Director my concern is not for either the DiNozzo chilldren. My concern is for the safety of my agents."

"Then you do realise your splitting your agents family apart."

Vance shook his head. "No I'm not Jethro. If Ziva wishes to go with Tony to San Diego then she can. However she would go as a regular US citizen and not as an agent of NCIS. She would also need to confer with her boss at Mossad as she is due to start working there again as soon as she arrives in Israel."

Gibbs spat at Vance. "You disgust me! How can she possibly ask for leave from Mossad without going to Israel first. They won't handle it from the embassy! In the mean time their children are left without the parents after they've lost their Grandmother!" With that Gibbs stormed out of his office with Tony, Ziva and McGee following. He made sure to slam the door as they left.

_Next Day _

The next morning Ziva, Tony, their children and Gibbs stood at the airport. Both Ziva and Tony had flights due any moment. Last night they had sat with Gibbs and talked about what they were to do. Ziva realised that if she and Tony wanted to stay together one of them would have to quit their jobs. If Tony was to quit they would all have to move to Israel, Ziva didn't want to do this. She at least wanted to be in the same country as her father, as well as Tony's sister and niece. Also Tony didn't speak Hebrew and would find it difficult to get work in Israel. The only option was for Ziva to leave Mossad and find a new job in the U.S.A. After speaking to Tobias Fornell he assured he could place her in a job at a branch of the FBI located in San Diego where the US Ronald Reagan was stationed when ever it wasn't afloat. Ziva didn't feel like staying in D.C. where Tony would have to travel both interstate and overseas for work. So Ziva spoke to Michael Bashan at the Israeli embassy but he told her what they already knew, she would have

to return to Israel for a little while if she wanted to leave Mossad due to legal formalities. So now Ziva was returning to Israel. She wasn't sure for how long. If they needed her for a mission then they would be sure to take longer to formalise her request to leave. If they didn't need her, then it might take a week or two. Tony was also leaving to go and start his new job. He like Ziva had no idea how long he would be away for, but added to that he also didn't know how much contact he'd be able to have with both his wife and children. This left Gibbs to take the kids whilst their parents were away. Of course he gladly moved in to Ziva and Tony's house to look after his grandchildren. All three adults felt that to make things as normal as possible for the children they shouldn't move house, as no doubt they would be moving interstate soon enough. The adults had also discussed Jenny's will, since Ziva and Tony would not be available in the near future they had both signed forms to allow Gibbs to handle financial and real estate matters. This meant that Gibbs would be in charge of renting out Jenny's houses and keeping the money from the rent safe until they returned. They had thought about selling the houses but decided it would be better to rent them out.

Ziva hugged her children. "I love you all so much. Please be good for Grandpa. I'll miss you all so much. I promise to ring you as soon as I get to Israel." She kissed them each on their heads, and on their cheeks. She wanted them to know how much she loved them and would miss them. "Mummy will try to be back soon." Ziva could feel the tears sting the back of her eyes.

It was Tony's turn to say goodbye. "Okay kiddies stay safe. Be good. Daddy's gonna miss you all so much." He to hugged and kissed his children goodbye. "Daddy will also try to be home soon, in the mean time look after Grandpa."

The kids nodded. "We will. We love you Mummy, we love you Daddy." They stated as they hugged their parents back. This time round they didn't ask for any presents to be brought back. The death of their beloved Grandmother had taught them that the best gift was to have their parents back safe and sound.

Gibbs shook Tony's hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck Tony. Stay safe, I don't want a repeat of a two years ago." Tony nodded, he didn't either. Gibbs then turned to Ziva. He hugged his daughter tightly. "Baby girl, I love you, come home safely. Don't worry about the kids they're in good hands. I'll miss you." He kissed his girl on the cheek.

"Daddy! I love you to. I'm gonna miss you to. Please make sure the kids are safe." She hugged her father once more before turning to her husband. As she turned to say goodbye to Tony she felt the held back tears fall. "Tony." She whispered.

Tony gently wiped the tears from her cheek. "Ziva honey please don't cry. I love you so much. We'll see each other soon I promise." Tony hoped he could keep this promise. He wasn't sure what he would do if he was kept away from his family for to long. He loved them so much and felt it would kill him to stay away.

"I know, I love you to. I'm just scared. Please come back safely. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ziva felt Tony raise her chin with his finger so she was staring him in the eye. He kissed her gently. The tears continued to flow, it hurt not to know when he would kiss her again.

"Don't be scared babe. I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll come home to a beautiful new place in San Diego. We should look forward to it, think about it you'll be able to fix up the house I know you like to play interiror decorator. Then there's your new job to do look forward. I can't wait to see you in FBI uniform. Besides I heard you get to do alot more shooting with them then with NCIS." This got a laugh out of his wife.

After a last round of hugs and kisses goodbye Tony and Ziva turned to leave. Just before they left they turned around and waved one last time. Once the had gone Gibbs lead his grandchildren outside and back to the car. As he drove to Tony and Ziva's place he couldn't help wondering what the future would hold for his family, he just hoped it was better then today.


	25. Last Man Standing

Last Man Standing Last Man Standing

Discalimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was down in his basemeant. For once he wasn't working on his boat, tonight he was just sitting silently and thinking, a bottle of cheap wine in his hand. He was thinking about the past four months. Four months ago his team had been split up, McGee to the Cyber crimes unit, Tony was assigned as an Agent aflot on the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan, and Ziva was sent back to Israel. Luckily Gibbs was still able to see McGee regularly. It was Tony and Ziva's departures that hurt the most. Tony, his son-in-law, the son he had never had. Gibbs missed sneaking up on Tony, making him jump with fright. He missed Tony's joking at everyone including him. Finally there was Ziva, Gibbs' daughter, his baby. Director Vance had twisted Gibbs' heart when he had sent Ziva packing. A month passed where Gibbs moved into Ziva and Tony's house to watch his six grandchildren. That had been difficult. One month of trying to assure the children that Mummy and Daddy would be home soon. Everytime one of the children cried or asked for their parents Gibbs felt as though Vance was stabbing him repatedly.

Finally after a month Ziva got leave from Mossad. She would be their liasion at the FBI office in San Diego so she could be near Tony when ever he returned home. The condition was that if they needed her at any moment she would have to return to Israel until whatever they need her for was completed. Ziva's return had been bittersweet. She, Gibbs and the children had flown to San Diego. They spent a week there and in that time Ziva puchased a new house for her family, and applied for a new school for her children. They had returned to DC for a week where they organised everything, and then Gibbs' daughter and grandchildren were gone. They had moved to San Diego, California. That had been the final blow, if Gibbs had felt like losing his daughter was twisting his heart, losing his grandchildren as well was ripping his heart right out. Gibbs would never forgive Vance.

Gibbs spoke to Ziva and the children often. The kids had started at their new school about a month ago. Ziva had said they made friends quickly enough. Now that school was in Ziva and the kids were slowly settling into a routine, and making themselves at home. The only thing they needed now was Tony, they hadn't see Tony since he had left. They got lots of letters and post cards though. Tony set gifts to. He wrote Ziva and the kids almost every day, even if it was just to say I love you. Gibbs couldn't say the same for himself. Once Ziva and the kids had moved to San Diego he had gone back to his house. Ziva and Tony's old house was being rented out to someone. Gibbs felt lonley without his family. To make things worse his new team was terrible. Even McGee had been a better field Agent when he had first started than the three he had now.

A week ago Ziva had rung her father telling him she was going undercover. She told him she'd be flying to Israel first and then to Morcco. She couldn't tell him much more than that. Gibbs had asked her who would be watching the kids whilst she was gone, Ziva told him the FBI had supplied a Nanny. Anyway Ziva said the mission shouldn't last more than two weeks. Gibbs sighed, he just prayed Ziva would come back safely. The kids and Tony needed her. Hell, he needed her, If anything happened to his little girl whilst she was in Morcco he would personally kill those responsible. Sighing once more Gibbs put the bottle down on the counter, he was tired, he would go to bed, and face whatever tomorrow brought.

Next Day

The next day as usual Gibbs' new team annoyed him from the first moment. Agents Michelle Palmer (formerly Lee) and Langer were arguing, and Langer caused Michelle to drop a file. Michelle was already so awkward and shy. Gibbs didn't like Langer, Langer thought he was a cut above the others. Finally they had a case. The team took ages to gear up and they almost left Gibbs behind when they closed the doors to the elevator before he got there.

The crime scene was nothing special. Michelle took photographs, Keating bagged and Tagged, Langer annoyed Michelle. Gibbs interviewed the witnesses. Ducky and Palmer went their usual business. When they got back to the office Gibbs told them he was going to visit Abby, they should have information for him when he returned. Visitng Abby wasn't pleasant these days, she constantly reminded him that she wanted their team back. Today was no different. "Gibbs it's been 126 days I miss everyone."

Gibbs gave her a hug and tried to reason with her. "Abs, you're married to McGee. You see him everyday. Besides yesterday you even met him for lunch."

It didn't work. "I know. It's not the same though. We're a team Gibbs, we work best when we're together."

Gibbs sighed, "I know Abs. I want them back to. At least your family is all still here. My son-in-law in the middle of the ocean , my grandchildren live in another state and my baby never stays where I can make sure she's safe."

Abby smiled at Gibbs, "You're right. I'm sorry Gibbs. I should've realised how much you miss Tony, Ziva and the kids."

Gibbs shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He handed her a caff pow before heading back up to the bull pen to see what his agents had to offer. He was surprised to find that Agent Keating had found a connection between their dead Petty officer Steve Vargo and another petty officer Brian Roberts. Unfortunately Roberts had been killed just that evening in a bar in Morocco. Keating pulled up footage of the aftershocks. Gibbs and the team watched the footage until the last thing Gibbs ever expected came up on the screen. A gurney with an all to familiar woman lying on it.

The agents just gaped. "Isn't that…" Agent Langer trailed off.

Michelle finished his sentence for him, "Ziva."

Gibbs just stared at the now paused footage. He stared at the image of his baby girl looking so pale, blood streaked the side of her face. Gibbs turned from the screen, "Agent Keating find out where my daughter is, Agent Palmer try contacting Mossad, Agent Langer I want you to contact the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan. Tell them I want to speak with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, that it's urgent and concerns his wife." Once he had given his orders Gibbs rushed over to the elevator and rode it down to Cybe crimes to visit McGee.

McGee was very surprised to see Gibbs. Though Abby saw plenty of Gibbs McGee had not been so lucky. His new job kept him on his toes, and unlike NCIS he often brought his work home with him. This meant that going out for dinner with Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Palmer was a rarity. McGee stood up as soon as he saw his former boss, "Hey Boss, what can I help you with?"

"Tim I have bad news about Ziva. I thought I should let you know. You're also the best person to break it to Abby."

Tim went pale. Ziva was like a sister for him, the same as Tony was his brother. "What happened boss?"

"A bomb, it went off in a Morocco bar when she went under cover. I don't know how she is…or…or is she's still you know?"

McGee nodded, "It'll be alright boss. Ziva's strong."

At that moment Gibbs' phone rang. "Hello."

"Boss, it's Keating. I found Ziva. She's back in Israel already, at Mossad head quarters."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. If she had been flown back to Israel she must be alright. "Put her through Keating."

Keating did as asked and soon enough Ziva's voice flowed over the phone so he and McGee could both hear her. "Daddy it's good to hear from you."

Gibbs smiled, it was good to hear her voice to. "Hi Princess. We heard about Morocco. It was fed live to NCIS. How are you?"

"I'm fine Daddy. Just a few stitches. How are you?"

"Fine Baby girl. I'm just glad you're okay. I was wondering what you know about my investigation into the death of Petty Officer Steve Vargo." Slowly and with propmting from her father Ziva told him what she knew. It was a blow to Gibbs and McGee to hear that Mossad had been tipped off by Director Leon Vance. "Alright Precious, I have to go. Stay safe."

"I will Daddy. I miss you and I love you."

"Love you and miss you to Princess." With that Gibbs hung up. "Thanks Tim, I have to see Vance now." Gibbs then took the elevator up to Vance's office. He didn't wait for Cynthia to wave him in. "Vance I want an explanation! Why did you have Mossad working for you!"

Israel

On the other end of the phone Ziva was standing in the director's office at Mossad headquarters. The office of her biological father. Ziva put the phone down as she said goodbye to her father, her real father. She always knew where she stood with Gibbs, he was her Dad and had always been. She knew he loved her more than anything in the world and that he would jump through fire to see that she was safe and happy. As for Director Eli David, she never knew where she stood with him. One day he was warm and caring. The next he would be cold and pretend he couldn' care less about her. Ziva turned and was about to walk out the door when Eli spoke up, "Ziva, a kiss for your father?"

Ziva blushed. She didn't like it when he referred to himself as her father. It was the truth, but for Ziva he wasn't her father. When she thought of her father, she thought of Gibbs. When Eli referred to himseld as Ziva's father she felt as though she was betraying her father. Ziva walked back over to where her father was sitting, and placed a kiss on his cheek. It held none of the warmth of the kisses and hugs she reserved for Gibbs. He placed a kiss on her forehead, it to had none of the warmth that a kiss on the forehead from Gibbs did. Eli held her gaze, "_Lilah Tov Aba,"_ Ziva stated wishing her father goodnight. Once Ziva had gotten to know Eli she always called him Aba, even when she talked about him to Tony she always said my Aba, never using the English word, father. Director David stared at his last remaining child for a moment, he nodded and released her letting her go to bed.

USA

Vance stood up. "I can explain everything Jethro. You see I believe there is a leak in NCIS, a spy if you will. I narrowed it down to three agents, Lee, Langer & Keating. That's why I broke up your team. I placed McGee in cyber crimes so he can break the codes the person has been using, I sent Ziva back to Israel because I knew that Vargo's specialty was in the Middle East, particularly Israel."

Gibbs nodded, "I see. I won't let you down Director. If there's a mole on my team I'll catch him. Just one question, if I catch this person, will my team be restored?" 

Vance scratched his chin, thinking. "Solve the case first, then we'll talk."

Gibbs nodded and rushed back down to the bull pen. He set his new team to work. This time he watched them each closely. As the day dragged on he and Vance kept each other updated. Gibbs also kept updated with McGee's work. Finally they discovered Agent Lee had been using building three every Friday at the exact same hour each time. They called her in, she gave an explanation. She and her husband Jimmy Palmer had been using it for some alone time. Palmer confirmed it. Then they discovered she had gotted three phone calls from Vargo before he died. She told them that she hadn't realised it was him. That it was someone asking for help. She had filed forms each time documenting the calls.

At one point McGee found a quick way to interpret the codes he had been trying to figure out. It required calling Tony and getting him to e-mail information to McGee. It had been great seeing Tony's face. His signature smile. Gibbs thought about the conversation as he typed away at his computer. "Hey Boss, Timmy, what can I do for you?"

"We need you to do something for us DiNozzo. You can't tell anyone though. It's highly secret," McGee had explained.

DiNozzo rolled his eyes and whispered back, "You mean illegal. Fine I'll do it. Just one thing, Boss when am I getting home?"

Gibbs smirked, "I'm working on it Tony. I want you home as much as anyone. Did you hear about Ziva?"

Tony nodded, "Yep. I even, managed to ring her. I feel terrible boss. I should be there for her when she's hurt. She's my wife. I should be there for the kids to. I feel like a terrible husband and father not seeing my family."

"I know Tony. You're not though. You're a fantastic husband and a loving father. Ziva and the kids love you. You just hang in there okay."

Tony nodded, "Sure boss." They had then proceeded with giving Tony instructions on what to type in. Tony had then e-mailed McGee the information and they had said goodbye. Gibbs just hoped they'd be saying hello soon. Gibbs then had to go and inform Director Vance of what was happening.

Whilst all this was going on Agent Keating discovered that his and his colleagues bank accounts had been looked at by NCIS. When Gibbs returned from Vance's office Agent Langer confronted him, "Tell me something Special Agent Gibbs, are we under investigation?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, "Should you be?"

This set off Langer. He stalked over to Gibbs, "Look we may not be your old team but we're trustworthy." He picked up Gibbs' favourite pictue of Ziva that always sat on his desk, it was of her on her wedding day. She looked so happy on that day. It was the only picture that never got replaced by a newer one, Gibbs kept it up as a reminder that he always wanted his daughter to be that happy. "I may not be your daughter but I deserve the same respect." Langer threw the picture on the ground, the glass smashed.

Gibbs moved quickly, He held Langer up by his shirt collar. "Don't ever do that again." He let him down. "Agent Keating follow me, Langer, Lee you two stay here. Leave the building and I'll find a reason to arrest both of you."

Gibbs met Vance down in interrogation. Together they began to question Keating. After about half an hour Gibbs' phone rang. Lee's voice came over the phone. "Gibbs, help, please."

Gibbs turned to Vance, "It's Langer, he's got Lee." The two men got up and turned to leave before they did Gibbs turned to Keating. "You stay here." The two men then ran towards building 3 where they knew Langer had taken Michelle. When they got there they could hear and see the flashing of the alarms. They entered a room at the far end of the corridor. A window had been smashed and glass was everywhere. Michelle hovered in a corner, her gun pointed at the now dead Agent Langer, her hand was shaking. Gibbs went over and gently got her to drop the gun. Vance went to Langer to make sure he was dead. Gibbs watched as he pulled the crying Michelle into a hug.

A few days later

It had been three days since Langer's death. Palmer had been called to come and take Michelle home. He had thanked Gibbs for looking after her. Ducky had performed the autopdy on Langer, since he had tried to kill Michelle, Palmer had decided it would be better if he wasn't involved in it. Once all that was done Gibbs had spoken with Vance and McGee had been reassigned once more from Cyber crimes to Gibbs' team. Agent Keating who had been given the clear had taken McGee's place in the Cyber crimes unit. As for Michelle Palmer, she had been shunted back to the Legal department. Vance had gotten straight on the phone to Mossad and requested Ziva's return. Director David had agreed to it. Vance also gave Ziva permission to go to San Diego first to collect her children. The only one they still hadn't hd any luck getting back was Tony. Vance was working on it though.

Now Gibbs, Abby and McGee were waiting patiently for Ziva's return. They all looked up when the doors to the elevator dinged signalling someone's arrival. Gibbs' face broke into a smile as six children rushed out of the elevator and threw their arms around him, "Grandpa we missed you!" said 9 and a half year old Lorraine Jessica DiNozzo.

Gibbs hugged his granddaughter and namesake. "I missed you to honey, I missed all of you." He hugged and kissed each of his grandchildren before turning to Ziva. "Hey Princess, how was your flight?" Gibbs asked as Ziva was enveloped into a hug and a kiss was placed on her forehead by her father.

Ziva smiled to herslef. She felt so comfortable here, in her father's arms. "It was fine Daddy. When's Tony getting home."

Gibbs pulled away from her and looked at her and the children's expectant eyes. "I'm sorry Precious, Director Vance is working on it. Don't worry though I will fix it. Tell me, are you coming back here or staying in San Diego?"

Ziva shrugged. "Depends. If I know Tony will for sure come home then I'll start packing and switch the kids schools again. If you're not sure, I'll stay in San Diego. What can you tell me?"

Gibbs smiled, "Tony will come home Ziva. I promise you he will not stay as an agent afloat for more than a few more weeks."

Ziva smiled back. "Well then I guess I have a few weeks to move back here." Gibbs laughed and hugged his daughter and his grandchildren once more. Finally he had his family back, everything was going back to normal and everything was good.


	26. Agent Afloat

Agent Afloat

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It had been a week since Ziva and McGee had come back to work at NCIS. So far the first week back had been very boring and not to mention quiet. Ziva put it down to the fact that Tony was still aboard the USS Ronald Reagan. Gibbs had tried negotiating with Director Vance but it hadn't worked. Vance had just handed Gibbs two files on NCIS agents in San Diego, and asked him to pick one of them. Gibbs assured Ziva that he would not pick either of them.

Ziva sighed as she drank her coffee. She missed her husband, it had been 3 and a half months since she had last seen him. She knew that Tony had been in Cartagena, Spain for the past two weeks, they had spoken then, he was now back on board the ship though. She had written to Tony telling him that she was now back in DC, at their old home, that she had rented out their San Diego house to another Navy family. If only Tony would return Ziva would feel complete. She loved being back in DC and so did the kids, they had missed their friends and especially their grandfather, however they missed their Dad even more.

Ziva's thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs coming down the stairs from the director's office. "We have a case people. Tony just rang about a Navy Lieutenant Chad Evans. It appears he jumped overboard on the Ronald Reagan."

Ziva's eyes shot towards her father when he mentioned that he had spoken to Tony. "You..you spoke to Tony."

Gibbs sighed, he knew this was hard for his daughter. He tried to help out anyway he could, with the kids, and trying not to be put on the weekend shift but he knew it was nothing compared to having her husband at home with her. "Yes I did."

"Did he mention anything besides the case?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Yep. He told me to tell you that he loves you very much and misses you. He says he also misses the kids and hopes they liked his last post card. Oh and he says he got your letter and is very happy that you're back in DC."

Ziva got up and hugged her father, "Thanks Daddy, that message helped a lot."

Gibbs hugged her back, "That's alright Princess, I just wish I could do more for you." Gibbs then pulled himself together. "Okay I need you and Ziva to go to the house of his wife, Mrs Lindy Evans."

McGee stood up. "Boss does she know her husband's dead?"

"Not yet, you're going to tell her." Gibbs handed McGee a file, "Has her name, address and personal details inside."

"Right." McGee was still confused. "Boss don't Chaplains usually do this sort of thing?"

Gibbs smirked, "You're going to investigate McGee."

"Oh!" McGee stated as he took the folder from Gibbs. He and Ziva headed towards the elevator.

When McGee and Ziva got to the Evans house they discovered that Lindy Evans had been murdered. Soon enough Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer were with them at the crime scene. When they were done they returned to NCIS. McGee and Ziva went back to the squad room to pull up information on both Chad and Lindy Evans. Gibbs went to give evidence to Abby. "Hey Gibbs, oh you bought me presents thankyou." Abby took the evidence from Gibbs and put it on the table. She then turned to Gibbs, "I had lunch with Ziva yesterday. She said she misses Tony."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Abs I'm doing everything I can. I can only do so much." Abby continued to stare at her boss. "For Gods sake Abby! Ziva's my daughter, don't you think I want to get her husband back as soon as I can! You think I like it when I stay the night at her place when I help with the kids and have to hear my little girl crying herself to sleep because she wants her husband! He's the father of my grandchildren. You think it's easy for me having to listen to them asking Ziva and I when Daddy's coming home!"

Abby blushed. "I'm sorry Gibbs. You're right, I know you're doing everything you can."

Gibbs just hugged Abby, "That's alright Abs. I know you miss him to. You're a good friend to Ziva, I'm glad you're there for her and the kids."

Squad Room

Upstairs Ziva was busy contacting Tony for the records of Chad Evans. McGee was busy getting his service file. Ziva dialled Tony's number. It rang and McGee watched as Ziva's face broke into a smile as she heard Tony's voice. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?"

"Hello Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This is Officer Ziva DiNozzo. I can think of numerous ways you can help me," Ziva said.

On the other end Tony grinned, he had missed hearing his wife's voice. "Ziva! I've missed you, you have know idea how much."

Ziva chuckled. "I think I do. I miss you to Tony. How was Spain?"

"Great. I think the local population trusts me. It's difficult, they're not fond of Americans even when they speak Spanish to them."

"I see. Tony, Dad wants the records for Navy Lieutenant Chad Evans. Can you send them across. You know we found his wife dead."

"Yep I knew. Of course I'll send the records to you, Gibbs must know that I'd do anything you asked."

Ziva laughed again, it had been a long time since she had laughed. "I know."

"So, how are the kids. I know it's been difficult fot them with all the moving and us being away."

"They're alright. They like being back in DC. They miss you."

Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know babe, I miss them to. Like crazy."

"How are you holding up Tony?" Ziva asked. She was genuinely worried for Tony.

"I'm doing okay. I'll be better if I knew when I was coming home. More importantly, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I just…I miss you Tony. It's hard not having you here."

"I know. It's hard for me to."

Ziva heard the elevator ding. She was worried it was Gibbs. "Tony I gotta go. I think my Dad is coming. I love you."

"Alright, I don't want you getting head slapped. I love you to Babe."

Ziva put the phone down. She looked up expecting to see Gibbs. McGee gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry Ziva it was the mail man."

Ziva shook her head and tears filled her eyes. "McGee I miss him so much!"

McGee got up from his desk and went to hug Ziva. Since Tony had left McGee had been there a lot for Ziva. When Gibbs and Ziva were busy McGee played father for the DiNozzo children. "It'll be alright Ziva. Tony will come home soon I'm sure of it. If not he's got another three months and then he'll be home."

Ziva shook her head again. "I can't do it. McGee I can't take another three months without my husband." Ziva began to sob into McGee's shoulder. Finally she stopped and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry McGee."

McGee smiled, "Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for, Abby to."

Ziva smiled back. "Thanks Tim." She then turned to her computer and found that Tony had sent the records already.

McGee went back to his desk to continue his efforts to get the service file of Chad Evans. It was proving difficult. When Gibbs came up McGee still hadn't been able to do anything. "Sorry boss, it's Keating, he stuffed up my computer."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to MTAC. I need to speak to DiNozzo myself." Gibbs headed towards the stairs. He smirked as he heard his daughter's foot steps close behind him. "Something I can help you with Ziva?"

Ziva blushed, but gave her father the look she gave him when she really wanted something. Ziva knew that more often than not her father gave in and what ever it was she wanted was hers. "Can I not come with you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Sorry Princess, this isn't a social call."

Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes. "Daddy how can you say no to me! He's my husband and I haven't seen him in almost four months."

Gibbs reached out for Ziva to pull her into a hug but she jerked backwards. "Ziva, Baby girl, listen to me. I'm going to talk to him for a few moments. If Vance sees me letting you have a social talk with Tony what do you think the chances of him coming home are?"

Ziva nodded. "Sorry Daddy. You're right. I know if you could you'd let me see him."

Gibbs smiled, "If I could I'd bring him right here in front of you." With that Gibbs turned and heaed to MTAC.

An Hour later

Gibbs ran down an hour later. "Dad what took you so long? You said you were only going to speak with Tony for a little while," Ziva asked.

Gibbs smiled at his daughter, "I have good news for you. I spoke to Director Vance Tony's going to be back in Spain in a few hours. Cartagena to be exact. Tony said he'll ring you when he gets there."

Ziva clapped her hands, "That's great. Will he ring at home so the kids can speak to him as well."

Gibbs nodded. "You bet. Finish up for the day then go home and speak to your husband." Gibbs laughed as Ziva hugged him before heading back to her desk to finish for the day.

Next Morning

The next morning at work Ziva couldn't stop smiling. She happily told Abby all about it down in the lab. "Abs it was great. We talked without any time restrictions or work getting between us. The kids got to say hi. Tia cried so did the others. They all miss him and were really happy to speak to Tony. I think he was glad to speak to them to. Sorry Abs I'm rambling."

Abby laughed, "Don't worry about it. I think this is good though. It's a sign, it means Tony is coming back soon. When he comes home will you and the kids come over for dinner."

Ziva nodded, "Of course, it's been a while since I've seen Beth and Todd."

Gibbs and McGee walked into the lab interrupting the girls conversation. "Tony found Chad Evans this morning."

Abby and Ziva turned to Gibbs all ears. "Oh, so is the body on it's way?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope the ME in Cartagena is handling it. Told Tony, Evans was killed three days ago."

"That's impossible." Ziva gasped. "three days ago Evans was on the Ronald Regean."

Gibbs nodded. "Yep, we have a security breach on the ship. Someone got on the ship pretending to be Evans."

"So what do we do?" Ziva asked her father.

Gibbs smiled, "I think you're going to like this. I spoke to Vance and he reckons Tony needs help. You and I are flying out to Cartagena this evening. Our flight leaves at 7:15 pm. We meet here at 5:00pm."

Ziva's face broke into a smile. "I'm going to see Tony?" When Gibbs nodded Ziva screamt and threw her arms around Abby. "You were right, things are looking up. I'm going to see my husband! I can't wait to tell the..." Ziva stopped and looked at Gibbs, "Dad if you and I are both not here who's gonna look after the kids."

Abby raised her hands and began jumping up and down. "Can I, oh Ziva please can I watch your kids. Beth and Todd would have so much fun. We could all stay at your place!"

Ziva laughed "Sure Abs you can watch the kids. Be at my place at 4:30."

Abby clapped her hands and hugged Ziva. Gibbs chuckled, "I'm going home to pack you better go to, especially if you wanna have time to explain to the kids what's happening."

Ziva nodded and heaed out the door listening to Abby talk excitedly to McGee as she went.

_5:00 that evening_

It was 5pm, Ziva was standing with Gibbs and their luggage in NCIS' garage. A Limousine was standing in the garage ready to take them to the airport. The chauffer came over and took Gibbs and Ziva's luggage with him to put in the car. Vance was giving Gibbs and Ziva last minute instructions. "Alright you two have a safe flight. Hopefully I'll see you soon." With that said Gibbs and Ziva turned away and headed into the waiting Limo.

The ride to the airport was silent. Gibbs' thoughts were on the case. Ziva's were on her family. Her children had been upset when she told them both her and their grandfather would be going away. Caitlin had yelled at her mother saying that she should've stayed in Israel if all she was going to do was go away again. Lorraine followed her older sister saying that they didn't have anyone now. Nothing seemed to calm the children, not even the news that Aunt Abby would be looking after them. Ziva had left six very angry and upset children behind. They wouldn't even phone Gibbs to say goodbye.

Finally Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the airport. They checked in and then went to the waiting lounge. Ziva and Gibbs wandered round the duty free shops buying gifts for the children. Ziva also made sure to buy something for Tony. When their flight was called they got on and both father and daughter fell asleep as soon as they took off. The last few days had been tiring. Gibbs and Ziva were woken up for dinner, a meal of rice and beef with some vegetables mixed in. They got a bread roll, salad and orange juice to. For dessert it was chocolate mousse. Once dinner was done they began to discuss the case going over everything they would have to tell Tony.

The flight stopped over at Newark airport for an hour and a half. Gibbs and Ziva used the time to strech their legs and use the internet. Soon enough they were back on the plane heading for Madrid. They arrived in Madrid and had a two hour wait before their next flight. They were catching a flight to Murcia airport, the closest airport to Cartagena. The flight wasn't long, it lasted forty minutes. Gibbs and Ziva sighed with reliedf as they got off the plane. They went through customs, grabbed their luggage and found the driver who would be taking them straight to the hotel. They would be meeting Tony in a restaurant and Ziva couldn't wait. Neither could Gibbs for that matter. With those thoughts they quickened their steps and followed the driver to their awaiting Limo.

Tony's POV

Anthony DiNozzo was sitting at a table in the restaurant of the _Nh Hotel_ in Cartagena. He had arrived yesterday after a two hour flight and at the request of Director Leon Vance had checked into this hotel. Tony had then headed over to the bar named Banana Moon where Evans had supposedly used his credit card. Poor Tony had gotten more than he bargained for when he had found the dead Chad Evans burid in a lot. Tony looked down as his phone rang, it was McGee. "McGee, hey what's up?"

"Hey Tony look I have news for you. Director Vance has sent…"

McGee didn't get to finish his sentence before Tony interrupted him, "A case of Vodka. I'm telling you Probie this case is the worst. The ship's not so good either. Everybody hates me Probie. You better send two cases."

McGee rolled his eyes, "I was going to say DiNozzo that Vance sent Gibbs and Ziva to Cartagena to help you."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Well why didn't you say something earlier McGee! When do they get here?"

"How about now DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice interrupted him.

Tony hung up on McGee and turned to see a very tired looking Gibbs and Ziva infront of him. Tony laughed and ran to his wife lifting her in his arms and kissing her passionetly. It was a kiss filled with almost four months of pent up love. "Ziva!" was all Tony could manage to get out.

Ziva pulled back from Tony and just stared at him. She couldn't believe it she was here, with her husband. "Tony…I…I" Ziva couldn't finish. The tears made their way to the surface and down her face. Gibbs smiled and turned away to give his daughter and son-in-law privacy. Tony just pulled Ziva towards him and let her cry. He knew nothing he said would make it better, she needed to let it out. When she was done Tony took Ziva's luggage and led her to his room. She would be staying in his room whilst Gibbs would be next door. Ziva kissed Tony once more before heading to take a shower. Tony just watched as she walked away, things were looking better for him.

After Gibbs and Ziva had freshened up they went outside and sat and talked about the case. Tony showed them what he had got so far, Gibbs and Ziva did the same. Together the three Agents talked to various locals to see if they had seen the murder of Chad Evans. Finally they retired to the hotel, ate dinner at the restaurant and went back upstairs for some much needed rest. Gibbs had spoken to Vance and the next morning they would be taking a helicopter to the USS Ronald Reagan.

Next Day

The next day three agents woke up early for their flight. They packed their things and headed to a nearby navy helicopter pad. It didn't take long for them to reach the USS Ronald Reagan. Tony chuckled as Ziva blocked her ears from the noise of the planes over head. Tony put a protective arm around her and kissed her forehead, "You'll get used to it."

Gibbs laughed, "That's what you think DiNozzo. Ziva's never liked loud noises." Gibbs smiled to himself as memories of a little girl scared of the loud thunder came running to his room for protection. Ziva would then snuggle under the covers in between her parents, and only then when she felt protected by her mother and father would she be able to fall asleep.

Tony led Ziva and Gibbs to his room which also served as his office. "Poor Tony, I can't believe this is where you sleep," Ziva said as she hugged Tony. As much as Ziva was able to rough it when she had to, she also liked her comforts and luxuries. It was the inevitable result of being the only daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she had been a very spoilt child who got all the luxuries she desired. Even when her parents divorced and she lived with her mum who had more control when it came to spoiling her daughter tended to give her what she wanted as long as it was reasonable. It was only when Ziva left America for Israel that she had learnt the meaning of roughing it.

Gibbs however noticed something else about the room. Pictures of Ziva in a bikini framed part of Tony's wall. "DiNozzo are those pictures of my daughter on your wall?"

Tony blushed, "I have no idea how they got there boss." Gibbs just stared at him, "Oh come on boss, I missed my wife, this was the only way I got to see her everyday."

Gibbs shook his head, "Next time put up pictures of Ziva wearing clothes DiNozzo."

Ziva blushed, "Daddy, I'm married to him, we have six kids, I really don't mind."

Gibbs hugged Ziva, "Sorry Princess, can't help it."

Ziva laughed, "Okay Daddy, Tony and I are going to visit the some of the crew members."

Gibbs nodded, "Sure Baby girl, I'll interview the Officer of the Deck."

They spent the whole day interviewing people, looking at medical records and more interviewing. Finally they cracked the case. Gibbs managed to get the guy who came on board the ship as Chad Evans. When the case had finished Ziva and Tony sat on Tony's bed talking. They had a lot to catch up on. Ziva was showing Tony the photos of the house they had been living in, in San Diego. Gibbs interrupted their moment, "DiNozzo I have good news for you."

Tony looked up, "What is it boss?"

"I just spoke to Vance, you're coming home, for good."

Tony turned to his wife and hugged her. "I'm coming home, Zi I'm coming home." Tony jumped up and began packing his things.

Ziva stood up tears in her eyes. She hugged her father, "Thankyou Daddy, thankyou for bring Tony home."

Gibbs hugged her back, this time he could genuinely feel as though he had done the best he could for his daughter. He had given her back her husband.

Next Evening

After the news that Tony was coming home he had packed his stuff up like a mad man. They had then left virtually straight away for Cartagena. They spent the rest of the day in Cartagena. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were able to enjoy themselves and visited the ancient ruins of a Roman theatre. Gibbs then left to go and meet an old marine friend who he knew had retired to Cartagena. Tony had taken Ziva for a romantic walk along the beach, tired of walking they bought ice creams and sat and watched the waves against the shore. When they returned to the hotel Gibbs met up with them and they ate at the restaurant before going to bed.

Early the next morning Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were driven by Limo to Murcia airport. From there they flew to Madrid. They bought spanish souveniers for the children whilst they waited. They then boarded a plane from Madrid and flew back to Newark interntaional airport. From there they flew home to DC. Tony grinned as he walked off the plane at Ronald Reagan National Airport. Ziva smiled as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Gibbs walked behind them pleased to see his little girl smiling again.

Now they were sitting at NCIS waiting for Abby to bring the children. They had needed to stop by here to fill out a case file and fill Vance in what had happened. Tony hadn't wanted to go a moment longer without seeing his children. He had rung Abby from the car and she had agreed to bring the kids to NCIS. Tony's eyes snapped towards the elevator when he heard it ding as did Ziva's. Caitlin, Lorraine, David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia emerged and ran to their father. "Hey, oh my gosh I've missed you all so much. You have no idea how much Daddy's missed you," Tony exclaimed as he hugged and kissed each child.

Ziva watched on smiling as the kids fought to tell Tony about stuff that had happened since he had gone. Tony listened carefully to each story. Ziva caught Tony's eye when he looked up and she smiled, and blew him a kiss. She knew everything was going to be just fine from now on.


	27. Heartland

Heartland

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

Flashback

Gibbs, Jen and their nine year old daughter Ziva pulled up in front of a house in Stillwater, Pennsylvania. They had flown from DC to Philadelphia then driven from Philadelphia to Stillwater. After almost 4 hours of travelling they were here. Stillwater was the hometown of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs' father Jackson still lived here. Gibbs hadn't seen or spoken to his father twelve years. Jen sent him cards and a gift three times a year: on his birthday, Christmas and Father's day. Jackson hadn't come to Gibbs and Jen's wedding, Jethro had mailed the invites and had conveniently forgotten to post his. As for Ziva, Jackson had never met his young grand daughter, all he had were pictures that Jen sent each time with her cards.

The three Gibbses got out of the car and stared at the house for a moment. Gibbs sighed and put an arm around his girls. "Let's do this then."

Gibbs rang the doorbell and Jackson came to answer the door. "Leroy, I'm glad you finally arrived!" He hugged his son, the hug wasn't returned. He then turned to Jen, "You must be Jennifer, Leroy's wife. It's lovely to meet you." He placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to Ziva. "You must be Ziva, I'm so glad to finally meet you. Your Mother has told me so much about you." Ziva smiled shyly up at the grandfather she had never met. "Well why are we all standing out here? Jennifer, Ziva go make yourself comfortable. Leroy and I will grab your luggage."

Gibbs and Jackson went out to the car and brought in the suitcases. They weren't heavy as Gibbs, Jen and Ziva would only be staying a week. When they were done Jackson smiled, "Leroy, Jennifer can I get you guys some coffee?"

Jen smiled, "Yes please Jackson. We'd love some. Oh and please call me Jen, Jennifer makes me feel like a naughty child."

Jackson chuckled. "Sure thing Jen. Ziva what can I get you?"

Ziva looked to her mother for what she should say. "Go on Angel, tell Grandpa Jack what you'd like to drink. Don't be shy."

"Apple Juice please Grandpa Jack," asked politely as she moved closer to her father.

"One Apple Juice coming up." Jackson brought the drinks to the table. He smiled warmly at his only grandchild. "So tell me Ziva, how's school?"

Ziva shrugged, "It's okay. I'm in 3rd grade."

"I see. Which school are you at honey?"

Ziva felt slightly more confident. "I got to _Georgetown Day School_. I went to a different school in first grade though."

"Ah when you were in Russia right?"

Ziva nodded. "Yep. We lived in Moscow. I was at the _Anglo-American School of Moscow_."

"Did you like Russia?"

"Yeah. It snowed a lot. I fell in the Ice during PE and got Hypothermia. I had to go to hospital."

"Sounds nasty. Good story to tell though."

Ziva laughed. "Yeah it is."

The next two days went by quickly. Jen and Ziva got to know Jackson and found him to be charming. Ziva adored her grandfather and it went both ways. They made each other smile and laugh. Jen realised it was a similar relationship that Ziva and Gibbs shared. Jackson of course thoroughly spoilt his grand daughter. He gave her lots of candy and money. Jen noticed that this was another trait Jackson and Jethro shared. Jethro loved spoiling Ziva, he delighted in her every smile and laugh. If giving her candy and money would make her do it then he would. Jackson was the same.

On the third day Jen and Ziva woke up late. They dressed and headed down to the general store that Jackson owned. Ziva had even helped him out a bit yesterday by giving change to customers. When they entered though they found Gibbs and Jackson in a heated discussion. Gibbs was yelling, "Oh come on Jack! You wanted me to join you in this god damn store, you always disapproved of me becoming a Marine!"

"So what if I did? You always did irrational things, this is another. You did it to be rebellious."

"No Jack, I became a Marine because I wanted to. I don't see that I've done so bad either. I've got a wife, a daughter, a fantastic house. My daughter goes to a great school. You hate it because I chose to do something different to everyone else in this town, but I still came out on top."

"On top? This isn't a competition Leroy! Besides don't you think you've punished me enough? I haven't seen you for more than ten years. I don't know your wife, I've never met my only grandchild. Leroy the only contact I have with you is through those cards you send me, I'm pretty sure Jen sends those."

Gibbs looked his father in the eye, "Obviously I haven't punished you enough. You still disapprove of my life choices and don't know when to let me be." Gibbs turned around to see Jen and Ziva staring at him and his father. "Jen, Ziva pack your bags. We're leaving."

Ziva pouted and crossed her arms. "But Daddy, we've only been here three days. I'm only just getting to know Grandpa Jack."

"No buts Ziva."

"Daddy it's not fair!" Ziva wailed.

"Ziva Jennifer Gibbs go inside, pack your stuff" Jethro ordered.

Ziva stomped off. Half an hour later Jen and Ziva were saying goodbye to Jack. "Bye Grandpa, I'm sorry Daddy's not letting us stay longer."

Jack hugged Ziva. "I know Honey, me to. You keep in touch okay. Write to me, tell me how school is going. I love ya Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "I love you to Grandpa Jack." With a final kiss on the cheek from her Grandfather Jen led Ziva back to the car. Ziva watched and waved to her grandfather from the back of the car until he was out of sight.

_Present Day_

It was a regular day for Gibbs and his team. They had just been assigned a new case. A Marine corporal Taylor had been murdered outside a night club, his friend Ethan LaCombe had survived but had been taken straight to the hospital for treatment of his injuries. Currently Gbbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva were busy interviewing, bagging and tagging and taking pictures. Ducky arrived about fifteen minutes after them. He had been called out of an opera he was attending and had come to the crime scene in suit and all.

Once they had finished at the crime scene Gibbs had them take all evidence to Abby. Abby was only to pleased to have two new boxes of evidence to go through. Tony, McGee and Abby were looking at the class ring when Tony noticed what the ring said on it, "Stillwater high school!"

McGee and Abby looked confused. "Tony what's so interesting about Stillwater?" McGee asked.

Tony shook his head and laughed. "You two spend so much time on computers and you've never looked in his file! Stillwater's in Pennsylvania. Primarily known for it's mines, but also as the birth place of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Abby gaped at Tony. "I had no idea. You ever been there?"

Tony shook his head, "never."

"What about Ziva, I mean Gibbs is her father she must know something?" McGee pressed Tony for information.

Tony shrugged. "She mentioned visitng there once but didn't go into detail. I don't think she remembers much of it to be honest."

Abby clapped her hands excitedly. "We should ask her. Grill her for info about Boss man."

Tony raised his eyebrows at Abby. "Yeah cause I have a death wish. In all the time you've known Gibbs and Ziva you haven't yet learnt that pressing either of them for information can not turn out well. Nope, I'm gonna be a good husband. When Ziva feels the need to talk she'll come to me and know I'm there for her."

McGee and Abby just looked at each other rolling their eyes.

Back in the bullpen Gibbs had come to the conclusion that the attack was meant to be on Ethan LaCombe. Currently Tony, McGee and Ziva were meant to be finding as much information on him as they could get. Tony however was more interested in the fact that they might find out things about Gibbs' past. Tony admired Gibbs, he was his father figure. Tony smiled at Ziva and McGee "It's amazing don't you think? Gibbs actually came from somewhere!"

Ziva rolled her eyes at her husband. "Tony my father is just a normal person. He comes from somewhere just as you come from Long Island. I can't understand why you're obsessing so much."

"Because my lovely Ziva, he's a mystery to me. He's not a mystery to you because you grew up with him. You know all his secrets."

Ziva shook her head. "No Tony, I don't. There's a lot of things about my father that I don't know."

"Don't you want to find those things out though?" Tony asked as he came to sit on the edge of her desk.

Ziva shook her head. "No Tony. It's not my job to know everything about my father."

At that point Gibbs walked in. "Okay people what you got?"

"Both Taylor and LaCombe returned from Iraq three weeks ago." McGee announced.

Ziva took over, "No e-mails, phone calls or visitors by or for Taylor. LaCombe has a maternal Aunt, Janet LaCombe."

Tony winked at Ziva. "She lives in Stillwater, Pennsylvania boss." Tony watched his father-in-law closely for a reaction.

Gibbs stared at his three agents. "Ziva, McGee go home grab some stuff we're going to Stillwater, Pennsylvania."

Tony gaped at Gibbs. "Boss what about me."

"I want you to follow up on Taylor's family. When you're done you drive down with Abby. I'll have Ziva ring with directions."

_Ziva and Tony's House _

When she got home Ziva packed her essentials in a bag. She was secretly looking forward to going to Stillwater. She vaguely remembered her trip when she was nine. She hadn't been back since and she hadn't seen her grandfather since either. Ziva hadn't written to him since she was about 16. When her wedding rolled around Ziva had asked Gibbs whether she should invite her grandfather, Gibbs had told her it was up to her but Ziva could see it made her dad uncomfortable so she didn't invite him.

After the kids were born Ziva always meant to go there but it never happened. Now at the age of forty two she would be visitng Stillwater for the first time in over thirty-three years. Ziva quickly wrote a list of things that needed to be done whilst she was gone. She also put on the note for Tony to ring Ducky when he was ready to come down to Stillwater because Ducky would be only to happy to watch the kids.

Ziva heard a car horn outfront. She looked out the window to see her father and McGee waiting for her in Gibbs' car. She rushed out and placed her stuff in the boot before hopping into the front seat next to her father.

The drive to Pennsylvania lasted four hours. As they drove McGee asked Gibbs questions. "So um boss when was the last time you went to Stillwater?"

Gibbs smiled, he didn't mind McGee's questions. "thirty-three years ago McGee. Ziva was nine. I was still married to Jen."

McGee nodded. "Right." There was a silence before McGee asked another question. "I see you got CD's in the front what you got?"

Gibbs smirked, "Antonia's Dora the Explorer CD McGee, or if you really want I have Lorraine's Hannah Montana CD."

_Stillwater_

It was already 3:30 in the afternoon when Gibbs began the drive through the main street in his hometown. It wasn't big and only small shops. There weren't many people out and about either. It was exciting enough for Ziva and McGee though who happily stared out the window at their new surroundings. Moments after entering Stillwater though they were pulled over by a cop car.

Gibbs motioned for McGee and Ziva to both get out. The cop was a tall, beefy man with a moustache. He looked Gibbs up and down and made a few comments before Gibbs asked "How ya been Ed?"

Ed smiled, "How to summarise the past thirty years?" He chuckled a bit. "Well I married Debbie Leonard. I have two kids and a grandson. How about you?"

Gibbs smiled and motioned for Ziva to stand next to him. "Ed, I'd like you to meet my daughter Ziva Jennifer. I was married to her mother obviously but we got divorced when Ziva was fourteen. She died a couple of months ago. I have six grandchildren, three boys, three girls, all Ziva's. The youngest two have just started school."

Ed smiled. "Nice to meet ya Ziva Jennifer." He then turned to Gibbs, "You let me know if there's anything I can help with police wise." With that he got into his car and drove off.

Ziva looked at her father. "Old friend of yours?"

Gibbs didn't answer but gave his daughter's hand a squeeze to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about.

It didn't take Gibbs long to find the house of Janet LaCombe. "Ziva, McGee and I will speak to Mrs LaCombe. You check in with your husband."

Ziva nodded as she pulled out her phone to ring Tony. However when she dialled the number her phone told her there was no signal. "You're not gonna have much luck," a voice said behind her. Ziva turned to see who had spoken. It was an elderly gentelman. Medium height, plump and with grey hair. She didn't recognise him. The man continued to talk, "Occasionally when the wind is right you can get a signal."

Ziva smiled, "Thankyou. I was just trying to call my husband. Is there a public phone around here I could use?"

The man smiled and nodded. "There's one in my store. My name's Jackson by the way."

Ziva almost fainted. "Jackson? Jackson Gibbs?"

Jackson nodded. "That'd be me. Who are you that you know my name?"

Ziva smiled. "I'm Ziva. Grandpa Jack, it's me Ziva."

Jackson Gibbs just stared at Ziva for a moment before coming over and hugging her. Ziva returned the hug before he stepped back to take a look at his granddaughter. "I can't believe it's you. Ziva, my dear you've grown into such a lovely woman."

Ziva smiled, "Thankyou Grandpa."

Their conversation was interrupted by Gibbs. "I see word travels fast."

Jackson smiled at his son. "That it does. When people actually open their mouths and speak to one another. You never call, you don't write. Were you even gonna come by and say hi. Jethro I've just met my granddaughter again after more than thirty years. I didn't even recognise her."

Gibbs just stared for a moment before saying "Hi Jack."

Jackson returned it with a simple, "Hello Leroy."

Gibbs turned to McGee, "McGee I'd like you to meet Jackson Gibbs, my father and Ziva's grandfather."

_Jackson's Shop _

McGee, Jackson and Ziva were sitting in Jackson's general store. McGee was able to acess the internet there and was impressed. Jackson made Ziva a cup of tea and sat down with her at one of the tables. "So Ziva dear, tell me about this husband of yours you were trying to contact."

Ziva smiled and pulled out a picture of Tony from her wallet. "That's him, that's my husband Anthony DiNozzo. We all call him Tony though. We've been married for thirteen years. Tony works with me at NCIS, he's the senior field agent. I actually work with Mossad so I'm a Mossad liasion officer attatched to NCIS."

Jackson nodded. "I see. Where is this Tony from?"

Ziva couldn't help the grin, it was a good thing that Gibbs wasn't a girl. Her grandfather was overly protective. "Tony's from Long Island originally. He's back ground's Italian. He has an older brother Michael who lives in Italy and an older sister Katrina who moved back to Italy last year. She has a daughter Isabella. Tony's father still lives on Long Island though, Tony's mum died when he was Eleven."

"He sounds lovely Ziva. Have you got any children?"

Ziva nodded and pulled out six photos. "These are Tony's and my children. Your Great Grandchildren. This here is Caitlin Danielle. She's twelve and the eldest. She looks like Tony, but believe me she has my personality. This one's my second daughter, Lorraine Jessica, she's ten. She's the opposite to Caitlin, she looks like me but acts like Tony. These are out twin boys David Joshua and Zachary Raphael, they're eight and most deffinetly Tony's sons. They're my little trouble makers. These are our youngest ones, Shepard Jacob and Antonia Zara. They're also twins, Shepard's a cross between me and Tony both in looks and personality. Antonia's all Tony so her name suits her."

Jackson just stared at the photos Ziva had placed in front of him. "They're beautiful Ziva. You and your husband have beautiful children."

Ziva hugged her grandfather. "Thankyou Grandpa Jack. I'm sorry I never bought them to visit you. Next time we have a long weekend we'll come to visit. You'll meet Tony later on though when he comes up. You'll also meet McGee's wife, Abigail."

Jackson smiled. "Nice. Now tell me how is your mother. I always liked Jennifer."

Tears sprang to Ziva's eyes. He didn't know. "Grandpa Jack, my mum…my mum died a couple of months ago. She was shot."

"Oh Ziva, honey I'm so sorry. If I had known I never would've asked. If it's any consolation I loved your mother like a daughter, she was always so warm and kind."

"That means a lot to me, thankyou."

Not long after that Gibbs entered the store and they had to get working. Jackson told them that Ethan was a nice kid, just a regular boy. He also told them that a school mate of Gibbs' Chuck Winslow didn't like Ethan and that Ethan had a thing for Chuck's daughter Emily.

"Emily's around Ziva's age. She's got a little boy to. She's Emily Kingston now, married to Nick Kingston."

With that Gibbs and his father headed over to the Winslow house. In the mean time Ziva and McGee raced back into the store to speak to Abby and Tony over the computer. Tony smiled when he saw Ziva, "Hey gorgeous how's things in Stillwater?"

Ziva smiled. "Not bad handsome." McGee and Abby rolled their eyes, both of them walked to the other side of the room they were in to give Ziva and Tony some privacy. "I've been reunited with my long lost Grandfather."

Tony's eyes went wide, "You have a grandfather? You never told me that! What's he like?"

"I never told you cause I didn't remember much about him. I didn't even recognise him when I saw him first. He's very nice though, very charming. He's looking forward to meeting you. So how're the kids?"

"They're good. A little upset that you had to leave without saying goodbye. I picked them up from school and they're upstairs in the bullpen."

_Winslow house_

In the mean time Gibbs and Jackson had pulled up infront of the Winslow house. When they rang the doorbell Nick Kingston let them in. "Hey Nick, I'd like you to meet my son Leroy. He's an old friend of your father's."

Nick smiled. "Hi Leroy, please come on in."

Chuck Winslow appeared at the entrance to the dining room. "Leroy? Well wonders never cease. Welcome back." Winslow motioned to a young woman around Ziva's age carrying some plates into the dining room. "Leroy meet my daughter Emily, the man who let you in, that's her husband my son-in-law Nick. You got any children?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep, I have a daughter to, Ziva. She's also married. My son-in-law's name is Anthony. You can meet them both later if you'd like. Right now we wanna talk about Ethan LaCombe."

Gibbs noticed that whilst Chuck stayed calm Emily did a bit of a double take. Gibbs then went on to explain the situation, that Ethan wasn't really dead as people were led to believe. "Ya know Leroy Ethan tried to run off with my daughter here. She came to her senses though, she chose the right man. You must no how it is having a daughter and all?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope can't say that I have. Ziva never has to come to her senses, she's pretty level headed. I do agree my daugher did choose the right man though."

Gibbs then went on to tell them about what they had found at the crime scene, such as blood on the high school ring. At one point the discussion got a bit heated. It was broken however by a young boy running in. Chuck smiled at the boy, "This here's my grandson Chris, Leroy. He's five. You got any grandchildren?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep. I have six Chuck. Three grandsons, three granddaughters. They're twelve, ten, two eight year olds and two six year olds." Gibbs then stood up, "Well it's been nice talking to ya Chuck."

_Jackson's Store_

Back at his father's store Gibbs and Jackson got into an argument. McGee and Ziva watched shyly. Ziva was strongly reminded of her last trip to Stillwater. She half expected her father to tell her to go and pack her things because they were leaving.

McGee broke up the argument by saying that he had found out that someone at the Winslow's house had seen footage of Ethan's squad in Iraq. Gibbs glared at his father, "Happy now? I'm right they lied to me. By the way when McGee called me boss, yeah I'm a boss Jack."

_Next Morning_

Next morning Jackson and Jethro were both the first ones up. Jackson poured Gibbs some coffee and handed him half of his newspaper. They sat in awkward silence in the kitchen. Jackson Gibbs' house was nice enough. It was two stories with a porch out the front and a large front yard. On the porch were two white chairs and a table. On entering the house one came into th average sized living room. It was simple enough, but felt cosy and welcoming. The floor was wooden with a large green and white mat on the floor. There was one couch and an arm chair with a matching foot stool. There was a fire place, a book case and a tall lamp.

After the living room came the dining Dining room was normal sized. It also had wooden floors but had a green, red and white mat on the floor. The dining table fir six chairs. Next to the wall was a dresser filled with some cutlery. The dining room led off onto the kitchen which was small going on average. On the floor was a red and green rug. In the middle of the kitchen was a small table with four chairs around it.

On the other side of the kitchen was the family room. This room held a couch, two arms chairs and a bean bag. The room had a grey carpet with a purple and white rug in the middle. The other room downstairs was at the very back of the house, it was Jackson's conservatory and had been added onto the house after Jackson and his wife had bought it. The conservatory looked out onto the back yard. It had wooden floors white rug with red and green flowers on it. In the middle of the room was a table surrounded by six chairs. Pushed up against one wall was a wicker swinging chair and white rocking chair. Finally the last room downstairs was the bathroom. It was small with blue walls and surprsingly pink curtains.

The upstairs of Jackson's house held the three bedrooms. The first being Jackson's own room. It wasn't to big, but not to small either. The walls had wooden panels except for one which was green. The floor was a grey blue carpet with a green rug by the foot of Jackson's double bed which was pushed to one corner of the room. Next to the bed was a wooden chest of drawers, a heater and a bedside table. The next room was Gibbs' old room. The walls of this room were all light blue. A single bed was up against the window which had white curtains. The room had wooden floors but a large blue rug covered most of it. The final bedroom was the guest bedroom. It was small like Gibbs' room, most of the room was taken up by the double bed. The walls in this room were pink and had light pink curtains. The carpet was multicoloured. The room also had a chest of drawers. The bathroom upstairs was bigger than the one downstairs. It's walls were white and it had creamy coloured curtains. The final room of the house and of upstairs was the sunroom. It wasn't a very big room, but it had wooden floors, some cupboards and a small round table with two chairs.

Like the front yard Jackson's back yard was large. The first thing that happened when coming into the back yard was stepping onto a massive wooden platform. The platform had four green garden chairs on it. There was also a spa which was currently covered because of the weather and over in the corner was Jackson's speed boat covered with a grey tarpaulin. Off the wooden platform was Jackson's garden or what some might say was Jackson's bush. There was a lot of grass and large trees. Jackson didn't change much of it because he liked the natural environment. The garden only stopped where a line of rocks and a creek came into view.

The silence of the two Gibbses was broken by Ziva and McGee entering the kitchen. McGee had been sleeping in the family room. Gibbs had his old room and Ziva was in the guest room. Jackson of course was in his own room. Ziva gave her father a kiss on the cheek, "Morning Daddy."

Gibbs smiled and patted her cheek, "Morning Princess. How'd you sleep?"

Ziva shrugged as she kissed Jackson good morning. "Morning Grandpa Jack. I never sleep well without Tony. I just spoke to him though, he and Abby will be here this afternoon."

Gibbs nodded. "Right. Well until then I need you and McGee to go down to the trucks depot where they unload their produce from the mines. Look in the trash for anything that might contain people's DNA."

McGee nodded, "Sure thing boss."

_Truck Depot_

McGee and Ziva finished their breakfast than headed to the truck dpeot. They ahd been only to happy to leave. Gibbs and his father had gotten into another argument, this time over Gibbs' job. They had been fishing through the garbage for about half an hour when Nick Kingston saw them. "Can I help you folks?"

McGee shook his head. "Nope, we're just looking for stuff that might contain traces of DNA."

Ziva smiled at Nick. "This dumpster is on a public access road. That means we can and are willing to go through it. Does that bother you."

Nick looked Ziva up and down before answering her. "Yeah, it's a little off putting." He then threw his apple core that he had been eating into the dumpster. "Hope that helps." With one last glance at Ziva he walked off.

_Jackson's Store_

Back at Jackson's store Gibbs was helping Jackson put prices on cans of food. Jackson looked at his son for a moment before speaking, "Jethro, how come you never rang me to say that Jenny died? You know I cared for her. Heck I'm pretty sure it was her who always wrote to me keeping me updated on what was going on. Of course after you divorced the letters kind of stopped. I wish you had told me Jethro." Gibbs didn's say anything. "Look Jethro, I know you've always been mad at me cause I continued my life after your Mum died. I loved her though Jethro, believe me I did. I worked in the mines for her, for you so I could give you a good life. I gave you a good life didn't I?"

Gibbs nodded, "You did. You gave me the best life. It helped me build myself up to what I am today. It gave the ability to give my own child the best life. I never told you before, I may be a marine and now a federal agent but I have money Dad, a lot of it. Ziva, she's always had the best of everything because of it. It wouldn't have happened without you, I know that."

Gibbs and Jackson's heart to heart was cut short by the bell on the door ringing. Jackson and Gibbs looked up to see Chuck Winslow and Ed entering the shop. "Jethro," Chuck said, "I got a complaint about your agents by some of my workers. Heard that they've been going through my trash."

Ed glared at Gibbs, "Told ya to come to me if ya needed anything Leroy."

Gibbs smiled, "I will." Gibbs then proceeded to tell them that he knew that the car Ethan had stolen belonged to Chuck and that Ed had been the one to write up the arrest report ensuring that Ethan did time. Chuck and Ed then tried to goad Gibbs into fighting them. He didn't take the bait though. Chuck and Ed left warning Gibbs not to pick them to battle with.

_Winslow House _

Ziva and McGee had in the mean time moved on to the garbage bin outside the Winslow house. Ziva shivered slight, "McGee I think we're being watched," Ziva stated quietly. She turned and saw who she figured was Emily on the porch watching them. "I'll be back in a moment." Ziva walked up the path to the house and onto the front porch where Emily was standing. "Hi, you must be Emily?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, you're with Agent Gibbs right?"

Ziva smiled at Emily, "Yes. I'm Ziva DiNozzo. I'm also Agent Gibbs' daughter."

Emily nodded again. "I figured. He said yesterday that his daughter was with him. You're here about Ethan right?"

"Yes. Did you know him?"

Emily blushed. "We were very close. He was my best friend. I saw the clip on the internet. I never believed he was dead and I made some calls."

"I understand." Just then Ziva saw Chuck Winslow's car pull up. "Emily please tell me who knew about you seeing that clip and about Ethan being alive?"

Before Emily could respond Chuck had gotten out of his car and came up to the two women. "You must be Ziva, Leroy's daughter?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes I am. You must be Chuck Winslow, Emily's father?"

"I am." He then grabbed Ziva's wrist, "Now you get off my property."

Ziva tried to get out of his hold but it was to tight. "McGee!" Ziva called. McGee rushed up to Ziva and saw what was going on.

"Mr Winslow we're done here so if you could let go of Officer DiNozzo we'll be leaving."

Winslow gave Ziva's an extra squeeze. "Good. You give your Daddy a message from me. You tell him that if I catch him or anyone else that's with him on my property again you'll pay for it. That'd be a shame to cause Leroy's got such a pretty daughter." He then let Ziva go before going inside with Emily and slamming the door.

_Jackson's store_

McGee and Ziva entered the store to find Gibbs sweeping. "Hey boss, we got a ton of evidence for Abby. We also found out Emily was the one to see the video of Ethan. There's also one other thing."

Ziva glared at McGee, "You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

Gibbs looked from McGee to Ziva. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they were he decided to just ask. "McGee spill it, what's the other thing?"

McGee gave Ziva an apologetic look before continuing. "When Ziva was talking to Chuck he, well he threatened her. He said that if he catches you or any of us on his property again without authorization Ziva will pay and that it's a shame because you've got such a pretty daughter."

Hearing a threat on his daughter's life caused Gibbs to see only red. "How dare he! He thinks he can threaten my daughter!" Gibbs was angry. Maybe when he was young Chuck could beat him up and push him around, but not anymore. Chuck could most deffinetly not threaten his daughter.

Ziva came over to her father and hugged him. "Please Daddy don't do anything rash. It's nothing to worry about. Honestly, what could he do to me?"

At that moment there was a loud bang and flames went up infront of the shop. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva ran outside to see Gibbs' car and all their evidence going up in flames. Gibbs turned to Ziva, "What could he do? That could've been you Ziva!"

Through the chaos they heard Jackson's voice. "Leroy, Ziva, McGee are you three alright?"

Gibbs nodded, "We're fine Dad. Looks like we're back to square one though."

_That afternoon _

Later that afternoon Tony and Abby pulled up behind Gibbs' now ruined car. Ziva and McGee ran out to meet them. Ziva rushed into her husband's arms, she hated being away from him. Tony smiled as he caught Ziva in his arms. "Hey beautiful." He kissed her on the lips and she responded before McGee cleared his throat. "So what happened?"

"Dad's car got blown up along with all our evidence. Sorry Abby."

Abby smiled as she began to get her equipment out of the boot. "That's okay. McGee just told me Chuck Winslow threatened you."

Tony turned to Ziva. "He threatened you? Where is he? I'll give him a piece of my mind. No one has a go at Anthony DiNozzo's wife."

Ziva put a hand on Tony's arm. "Calm down Tony, everything's going to be fine, I promise. Besides right now I'd like you to meet somebody." With that Ziva took Tony by the hand and led him into her grandfather's store. Jackson was at the counter and Ziva led Tony over to him. "Grandpa Jack I'd like you to meet my husband, Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony and Jackson shook hands. "Nice to meet you Jack, call me Tony."

"Pleasure to meet you to Tony. I see you make my grand daughter very happy."

Before they could get to know each other further Gibbs entered the store. "DiNozzo, I see you met my father."

"Hey Boss. Yeah I did. Oh I have the court order. It's for Winslow residence, Winslow mining company including employees, Nick Kingston, Emily Kingston and Chris Kingston."

"Excellent take Ziva and McGee to the mines. Abby can set up here. We'll meet you at the residence."

Moments later Tony, McGee and Ziva were about to get into the car when Gibbs sped by in a yellow station wagon with a black T on the front. "Ziva is that…" Tony began.

Ziva nodded and laughed. "Yep that's my father."

_Winslow Mines_

Tony and Ziva found Nick Kingston coming out of a shed. "Hey there, you're Nick Kingston right?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "What do you lot want now?"

Tony held up the court order. "We have a court order to take blood samples from you and all your employees."

Nick snarled and stared at Ziva. This didn't go unnoticed by Tony. "You gonna make us?"

Tony moved closer to Ziva gripping her hand. "That's what the little piece of paper's for Nick."

_Winslow residence_

Gibbs entered the Winslow's dining room to find Winslow having a drink. "So you threatened my daughter?"

Winslow just smiled at Gibbs, "Next time you should learn to stay away Leroy."

"Like you tried to get Ethan to stay away. I guess you really didn't want him hanging around your daughter Chuck. To bad Emily found him. Well now I have a court order. Next time think before you threaten my child."

_Jackson's store_

Back at Jackson's store McGee and Abby had interesting news for Gibbs. They had gotten time cards from the mines showing that two workers had been signed into work by Nick Kingston. However Abby had discovered that it was their blood on Ethan's ring meaning that they had been the ones to beat up Ethan and kill Taylor. Lastly and most importantly Abby had discovered that Ethan was related to one of the Winslow's. It was a father and son relationship.

Fifteen minutes after hearing the news Gibbs was at the Winslow residence with Ziva and Tony in tow. "Hey there Chuck. Just thought I'd let you know that Ed's locking up the two men from the mines for killing Taylor and trying to kill Ethan." Gibbs clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder. "By the way Chuck this is my daughter's right choice. Meet Anthony DiNozzo my son-in-law. I just thought you'd like to know Ethan'll live since his family."

Nick and Emily both seemed shocked. Nick was the first to speak up though. "You mean he's a blood relative? I always knew Chris was his son!"

Emily shook his head. "No Nick. I was already pregnant when Ethan got out of prison. You won, Chris is your son. I may have given Ethan my ring but I never slept with him."

Gibbs nodded. "You should believe her." Gibbs threw a file down in front of Nick and one in front of Chuck. "Chris is your son, but Ethan is yours," Gibbs stated turning to Chuck.

Tears filled Emily's eyes. "Daddy? You sent them after Ethan?"

Chuck shook his head. Gibbs agreed with him. "He wouldn't try and kill his own son Emily."

Gibbs turned back to Nick. "You signed the time cards for those two miners. It was you." Emily looked at Nick with disgust as Tony forced Nick to stand up. Just as Tony was about to cuff him though Nick hit him in the stomach.

Nick lunged for Ziva who was standing next to Tony. He held Ziva against him with one arm. With the other hand he began to choke her. "I'll kill her. I swear if you take me from my family I'll take her from you." Ziva's eyes began to water as she watched her father and Tony pull out their guns.

"Nick let her go." Tony stated. "Let her go or we shoot. She's my wife I won't hesitate to shoot you if you don't." Nick realised that both Tony and Gibbs would go to any lengths to see that their daughter and wife was safe. He let Ziva go, throwing her to the floor. Tony cuffed Nick whilst Gibbs went to help Ziva. "Ziva, Precious, you alright?"

Ziva nodded. "I'm fine Daddy. I promise."

Gibbs hugged Ziva. He couldn't imagine doung what Chuck Winslow had done. Sending his child away, not acknowledging his daughter. Gibbs held Ziva tighter before helping her to stand up. No, he loved his daughter to much to ever do that.

_Next Morning _

The next morning everyone woke up early so they could get home. It had been a tight squeeze in Jackson's house. Tony had shared Ziva's bed, though he had explicit instructions from both Gibbses to not try anything whilst they were in the house. Since Abby was here Gibbs forfieted his room so McGee and Abby could share despite that room having a single bed. Not comfortable with sharing a bed with his father Gibbs had gone to sleep on the couch.

Abby and McGee both said their goodbyes to Jackson before heading for the car. They wanted to give Tony, Ziva and Gibbs some privacy. Jackson hugged Tony. "Nice meeting you son. Hope to see you again soon. Look after my grand daughter."

Tony smiled. "I will, thanks Jack. Tell me one thing though did you teach Gibbs the rules?"

Jackson shook his head. "The only thing I ever taught Leroy was how to drive."

Tony nodded, "Explains a lot. Gibbs is a terrible driver. Unfortunately he also taught Ziva and she's a…" Tony got a good look at Ziva's face before continuing "a fantastic driver is what I was gonna say."

Jackson chuckled and pulled Ziva into a hug. "I'll miss you Ziva. Keep in touch."

Ziva nodded. "I will Grandpa Jack. Tony and I are coming up here in a few weeks with the kids, we'll come for the weekend and you can meet your Great Grand children."

"Lovely, I'm looking forward to it." Jackson then turned to his son. "Leroy, thanks for coming. I hope I'll be seeing more of you as well."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah you will be Dad." They gave each other a hug and Jackson pressed the key to Gibbs' car into his hand. "Dad what's this?"

"Keys to your car. Time you took it." Jackson smiled.

"Thanks Dad." After another round of hugs they all got into their cars and headed for home. Ziva couldn't help thinking that she was looking forward to seeing her grandfather again. After her mother's father Ziva thought that all Grandpa's were bad, but she liked Jackson. She couldn't wait for him to meet her kids, she knew he'd ecstatic and was very much looking forward to seeing him smile when he saw his great grandchildren for the first time.


	28. Deliverance

Deliverance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charatcers.

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen. It had been his day to drop the kids at school. He walked in and sat his chair, throwing his jacket down. He noticed his wife, Ziva wasn't looking at him. Shrugging it off as her being busy he turned to McGee, "Miss anything McLovin?"

McGee threw a note on Tony's desk "A woman named Melinda said she had to postpone." McGee walked over to where Ziva was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was sure Tony wouldn't cheat on her but what else would she have to postpone about.

Tony looked at Ziva, "Zi I have no idea who she is. Honestly!"

Ziva looked up at Tony, "Well if you can't keep track of the women you meet Tony then we have a problem."

Tony sighed, "I'll settle this now if you want. Probie where's the number?"

"Sorry Tony she didn't leave one."

Tony shook his head at his friend, "Probie that's not how you take a message."

At that moment Gibbs walked in. "Gear up, shots fired at Liberty Heights."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Dad if we were called every time shots were fired at Liberty Heights…"

Gibbs smirked, "Yeah but Metro found a Dead Marine so…"

Gibbs stopped Tony before he reached the elevator. "You find out who this Melinda is, you got me. 13 years of marriage and if you've been messing around with another woman I swear DiNozzo you'll never work in any government agency again. No one messes with my girl."

Crime Scene

At the crime scene the body was hanging from the ceiling. McGee identified him as Emilio Salazar. He had been given leave from the Marines four months ago and was due to be deployed next week. They couldn't tell much though until Ducky arrived as he was stuck in traffic.

Ziva found a bullet on the ground and deduced that it was a 9mm shell. She took a guess at there had been three guns. One 9mm, one 357 and a revolver. They found footsteps. When Tony tried to contribute Ziva just glared at him and he went back to taking pictures of the crime scene. They also found markings from a former tattoo on the victim's body.

The team moved to the roof and discovered blood though it was dry. They also found hand cuffs. Tony made the mistake of saying "I prefer the fur hand cuffs." Gibbs glared at him, "Sorry boss the hand cuffs I don't wear them, Ziva does. Shit! I mean you know what I'm gonna go take some more pictures now."

Gibbs shook his head and went to move a blanket covering part of the roof. What Gibbs saw shocked him it was a set of numbers: 817657320G. Ziva looked at her father, "Dad isn't that your military service number?"

"Yep." Gibbs stated still just staring at the code.

Bull Pen

Director Vance stared at the picture on the screen of Gibbs' number. "Where is he?"

Ziva smiled at Vance, "He's not here Director."

"You lot tell him I want to see him."

Tony smirked at McGee, "Will do Director. I will give Gibbs the entire message I will include every detail including the number."

McGee just rolled his eyes, "Okay back to the case. Any idea why someone would leave Gibbs' service number on a roof top?"

McGee and Tony stared at Ziva. "I honestly don't know. Daddy started working for NCIS when I was fourteen it was after Mum & I left for New York when they got divorced. I don't remember to much about when he was in the marines. He went to Kuwait when I was five, Iraq when I was nine and Columbia when I was twelve. He and Mum both went to Serbia when I was four and I had to stay with Uncle Mike."

McGee sighed, "If you're Mum was here…"

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. Tony answered it, he took down the message very loudly so McGee could hear him.

"I'm sorry Tony okay."

Tony didn't answer. He just turned away. McGee was sorry, Ziva was hardly speaking to him because she thought he was having an affair. Gibbs was treating him like crap for the same reason.

Gibbs walked in a few minutes later and Tony handed him the message and told him Vance wanted to see him. Gibbs just grunted a thankyou. He turned to the screen as his agents began to rattle off information.

Ziva started "He was 18yrs old. He completed his training at Parris Island 2 months ago and was stationed at Quantico."

McGee took over "He's also got a criminal record going back to 2003 when Emilio was 12. All were juvenile offenses and gang related." McGee then showed a close up of the Gang tattoo PFC.

Ziva smiled, "It stands for Pecados Capitales."

Tony jumped in wanting to show he understood Spanish "Capital Fish."

Ziva shook her head, "Deadly Sins you idiot, Fish is Pescado." Tony was wise enough not answer back. "Anyway the gang is also known as the PC's."

Shooting Range

Tony and Ziva went to the shooting range. On the way down Tony spoke to his wife. "Ziva listen to me please." Ziva whirled around to face him. "I love you, I love you so much. I would never, ever cheat on you. Believe me please."

Ziva looked at him. Did she really think Tony would cheat on her. Ziva nodded, "You're right Tony I'm sorry." She pulled Tony into a passionate kiss then drew back, "Am I forgiven?"

Tony gave her one of those silly smiles, "Zi you're always forgiven when you kiss me like that."

They entered the range and Tony couldn't help smiling at the look in Ziva's eyes. She loved the shooting range. "Eyes off the toys Mrs DiNozzo, we didn't come here to play."

Ziva just rolled her eyes. "Give me a break I haven't been here in days."

Staff Sergeant Medina turned and told them no talking on the range. "That's gonna be a real problem Staff Sergeant cause I'm real Talky and I have a badge. Can't we talk somewhere?"

The Staff Sergeant nodded and yelled for everyone at the range to ceasefire and lock their guns. The Staff sergeant then led Tony and Ziva back outside so they could talk in private.

Ziva held up a picture of the dead Amelio Salazar. "A man in your unit was killed last night."

The Sergant blinked back his tears, "How?"

Tony sighed, he hated telling people their friends were dead. "Fire fight. He lost."

"Someone shot him?" The sergeant said disbelievingly.

Ziva bowed her head not wanting to look the sergeant in the face. "Several Times." The sergant asked if they knew who did it. "If we did we would not be here. We thought you could help." The sergeant nodded and gave his full support in helping any way possible.

"He was killed in the neighbourhood where he grew up. He ever talk about his past, gans trouble?" Tony asked.

"All the time. He was trying to escape it." Admitted Medina.

"So you knew he had a record before he joined the Marines?" Ziva enquired. Sergeant Medina admitted he did.

Tony then went on to ask about if Salazar had ever mentioned anyone's names, gang affiliations or enemies. The Seregant couldn't help there. Tony gave him his card to call him if he thought of anything.

Ziva looked through the window into the range. "Berettas 9mm?"

The Sergeant nodded. "Feel free to have a go."

Ziva stepped closer to the Sergeant "Do you mind?"

He smirked at her. He didn't believe she was a very good shot. In his opinion she looked to much of a 'princess' to be any good at her job. He handed her a gun, "Do your best." Tony rolled his eyes as he followed the two into the range. When they got in Ziva positioned her gun and fired.

When she was done Ziva handed it back to him. "I prefer the SIG."

The Sergeant smirked. He was right, she was to weak. "A lot of women have trouble with the Beretta. Think it's got to much of a kick."

Ziva just stared at him. "Your sight is a few millimetres off."

The Sergeant just rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Tony handed him Ziva's sheet from the range. "Really." The Sergeant just stared at the sheet. The woman had just shot a perfect shot to the head. Tony followed a very smug Ziva out the door.

_That Evening_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ran down the stairs to his basement. "Jethro next time you invite me over stock scotch!" came the voice of Mike Franks.

Gibbs smiled, "Hello to you to Mike."

Mike turned to stare at Jethro, "How's Ziva?"

"She's fine Mike." Gibbs wanted to get to the point but he knew Mike would small talk first.

"And that husband of hers, Anthony DiNozzo? He treating your girl fine?"

"He is. If he isn't he knows what's coming."

"What about all those grandkids?"

"They're fine Mike, can we stop beating roung the bush?."

"You're right Jethro. I wanna know why you pulled me away from my family. My Granddaughter just celebrated her fifteenth birthday, I had to postpone taking her on a birthday trip overseas."

Gibbs moved closer. "I'm looking for someone Mike. Rose." Gibbs didn't have to mention the last name. Mike understood who he meant.

He also understood that this could get Gibbs in a lot of trouble. "Vance know I'm here yet?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not yet."

Mike poured himself a drink. "Columbia was along time ago Gunny. You should know. Ziva had just turned twelve. You and Jen had just come back from France. You hadn't started working with NCIS yet. You wanted to stay in D.C. because you and Jen were arguing all the time, you wanted to work at your marriage. Luckily it lasted another two years.

"Mike only one other person knew about her, you. I never told Jen. Maybe I should have but that doesn't matter now."

"Probie it's been 31 years. What do you want with Rose?"

"She's here Mike, in D.C."

"What do you want me to say Probie?"

"What ever you're not saying!"

"How do you know she's here for sure Probie. You better be sure. You could ruin your relationship with Ziva for nothing if you're not sure. She'll be so angry when she discovers what happened when you went away."

"I know! That's why I'm so sure. My Marine service number was written on the roof at a crime scene in blood."

"That could've been anybody."

"No it couldn't. There was a G on the end of it. I added it just for Rose."

"Alright Jethro. I brought her out here a year after Columbia. I went back to find her and bring her here. I made her promise she wouldn't contact you. I told her that Columbia was a different world. You had a family here. A wife, a daughter. She understood."

"Where is she now Mike?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen her since the day I dropped her off!"

"Let's start there then." With that Gibbs turned his back to Mike and led the way upstairs.

_Next Morning_

The next morning Gibbs called in to the office. He left a message with Tony saying he'd be late and to take the investigation. Now Gibbs and Mike pulled up infront of a neighbourhood that could be described in one word, a slum. The houses had windows smashed, lawns had garbage all over them. Every two minutes a siren went off. "You left here here?" Gibbs asked turning to Mike.

"Wasn't such a hell hole then Probie."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He felt guilty. Whilst he, Jen and Ziva had been living charmed lives, Rose had been living her in this run down neighbourhood. Gibbs and Mike walked up to a small house with graffiti all over it. Gibbs knocked on the door and a man opened it. "I'm looking for Rose Tomayo?"

The man didn't say anything. He just closed the door. A few moments later a woman came out. Mike's Spanish was better than Gibbs' after having lived for years in Mexico. He asked her where Rose Tamaio was. She replied that Rose had died. Taking Gibbs aside he put a hand on his shoulder, "We're a little late she died ten years ago." Mike had a sense of Déjà vu. When they had been in Kuwait he had been given the task of telling Jethro that Jen and Ziva who was then five years old had been in a serious car crash. "Guess someone else knows your Marine corps service number Probie."

_Later that Morning_

It was later that morning when Gibbs finally reached the office with Mike in tow. They stepped out of the elevator coming face to face with Director Vance. Mike just smiled, "Howdy Leon."

Vance didn't share the smile and nodded, "Mike."

Gibbs looked between the two of them, "He has information on our current case and I need his help."

With that Gibbs and Mike walked over to where Tony, McGee and Ziva were working. Ziva looked up first and was delighted to see her Uncle Mike. She jumped up and went to hug him. "Hi Uncle Mike! I've missed you!"

Mike hugged her back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Ziva darlin' how are you?"

"I'm great. How's Inaya? She's fifteen now right?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah she is. How are your beautiful children?"

"They're great Uncle Mike. This year's been difficult for them with losing Mum, Tony and I being away, moving to San Diego than moving back here but they're handling it well."

"That's good." Mike then turned to Tony. "What about you son? You treating Ziva here right?"

"Yes sir. Boss would kill me if I didn't." Tony stated seriously. He had a feeling Mike wouldn't be far behind Gibbs when it came to protecting Ziva.

Mike chuckled as Gibbs began asking his agents. What they had done so far. Ziva started, "We canvased the area Dad but no one is talking. There is a turf war between two gang, the PC's and the Verde Psychos. We also matched the bullets that killed Salazar to a gun that was used in an unsolved robbery two weeks ago. Metro's chief suspect is Victor Carmado."

Mike recognised the photo that Ziva pulled up on the screen. "I saw him. He was hanging out with his gang in Liberty Heights today."

Gibbs nodded at Tony and Ziva. "Tony, Ziva bring him in."

_Abby's Lab_

Gibbs and Mike headed down to Abby's lab. Gibbs ofcourse had a Cafpow with him. After so many years this was still Abby's favourite drink. Abby smiled when she saw Mike. "Hey Mike, Gibbs I have something for you."

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked as he handed her the Cafpow.

"The blood that your service number was written in didn't belong to Salazar."

"I know Abs."

"Well here's something you don't know. It belongs to Tomas Tomayo another marine. His mother died ten years ago. She came her from Columbia"

Gibbs looked at Mike and said very slowly "Rose had a son?"

Mike gulped, he had forgotten about that. "Yeah, he was about a year old when I brought her here. I'm guessing you didn't…" he trailed off

Gibbs didn't answer but turned to Abby "I'm gonna need an address Abs."

Abby handed Gibbs a slip of paper, "57 Kensington Street, home belongs to a woman named Maggie Scott." Gibbs took the paper from Abby's hand and walked out.

Once outside Mike stopped him, "Take this slow Probie you might not like where it leads you."

Gibbs turned to Mike. "He could by my son! I might have a child out there I never knew about!"

"I know Probie that's why I'm saying take it slow. It's compliaced, I know. You don't know what the kid is like. If he is yours you'll wanna get to know him. Then of course there's Ziva. You're gonna have to tell her. She'll hate you for it. I don't know what she'll do with that but I know she'll hate you for what you did to Jen."

_Liberty Heights_

Ziva and Tony pulled up in Liberty Heights. They stepped out of the car and began walking down the street looking for Carmado. Ziva hated this part of D.C. She pulled her coat closer as she walked side by side with Tony. Finally they found Carmado talking to two guys. Tony walked up to them and moved his jack to show both his gun and badge. "Victor Carmado, NCIS." Tony then made a joke that they were all listening to the same song, Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin.

Carmado just stared at Tony from his chair. "You gotta leave man."

Tony chuckled as Ziva looked around, "But we just got here!"

Carmado "This is a very dangrous neighbourhood."

Tony pointed at his wife, "That's why I brought her." In Spanish Carmado told them that the woman was also a federal cop. One of the men looked Ziva up and down and said in Spanish that the fed was beautiful. Ziva moved closer to Tony. He smiled reassuringly at her and told them "La Bonita will kick your ass."

They laughed and Carmado said "Is that right? He leaned forwards to talk to Ziva, "You know bad things happen in this place Bonita."

Tony looked through the windows of the house, "But it's so homey." Carmado then stood up and he and his two friends moved in. Carmado then took off. "You got the others Ziva?" Tony yelled as he ran after Carmado.

Ziva yelled back as she moved infront of Carmado's buddies, "I've got them."

Tony caught Carmado and cuffed him. Carmado yelled for his friends, Rico and Chuy.

Tony chuckled, "Let's go see how La Bonita did."

Ziva walked over to Tony. "What took you so long?"

Tony looked over to where Rico and Chuy were on the ground in pain. Tony smiled and pushed Carmado up against the car. He then turned to Ziva and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He then whispered in a very shocked Carmado's ear, "La Bonita is my wife."

_Bull Pen_

Abby walked over to McGee's desk. He was busy tracking down the number from the call for Tony this morning. Abby smiled at her husband, "Hi Timmy."

"Hey Abs." He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What's up?"

"I may I have heard something, or rather a partial-something. Enough of something to make me think it means something. So I need to know if there's any other something that you know about it."

McGee rolled his eyes "Abs, slow down. I'm lost."

Abby sighed, "Timmy it's about Gibbs and Columia and a woman named Rose. Rose had a son eighteen years ago."

"Abs that would've been in 1991 before Gibbs joined NCIS."

Abby did what her husband had done moments before, she rolled her eyes. "Well…McGee type something into something."

_Basketball Courts_

Gibbs and Mike pulled up to a basketball court. They saw a bunch of teens and an older women playing. Gibbs came over "You Maggie Scott?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what can I help you with?"

"This is the home of Tomas Tamayo?" Gibbs asked. The woman just nodded. "Tomas was involved in a murder." Gibbs saw the shoced face of the woman, she obviously thought he was the victim. "Tomas wasn't the victim. It was a boy couple of streets over."

Gibbs then told Maggie that Tomas wasn't on leave like she thought. He had been at a crime scene last night. In turn Maggie told Gibbs that when Rose had gotten sick fifteen years ago she had asked Maggie to look after Tomas. Maggie explained that even though Thomas was now thirty one he still came by to see her and she still made sure he was staying on the right track.

At that moment a car pulled up. "Well you're in luck, here he is." She called him over "Tomas, are you alright?"

Thomas nodded as he gave Maggie a hug. "I'm fine. What's going on." Gibbs didn't say anything as he just stared at the man who might be his son.

_Interrogation_

Gibbs and Mike sat Tomas down and began to ask him questions. "Where you been for the past fourty eight hours?"

"Cape Hattera with friends."

Mike shook his head, "I don't think so. You've been making cell calls from DC. We checked."

Gibbs showed Tomas a picture of the warehouse. "Why were you being held there?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't."

Gibbs showed Tomas another picture, this was of his service number. "My Military service number." He then lifted Tomas' finger, "Written in your blood. You got my attention Tomas. I'm here what do you want?"

Tomas again denied his involvment. "It wasn't me."

Behind the two way mirror Tony and Ziva were watching the interrogation. "Gibbs and the kid, what's the connection?" Tony mused.

Ziva turned to Tony glaring. "What are insinuating about my father Tony?"

Tony backed off, he didn't want to anger her. "Nothing Zi, nothing at all. Let's go interrogate Carmado."

_Second Interrogation Room_

Tony and Ziva walked in to find Carmado banging the walls and demanding to be let out. Tony wouldn't have any of it, and immediatley told him to sit.

In Spanish Carmado told Ziva "I ain't sitting down."

Ziva shouted at him to be quiet in Spanish. Then "Sit down or do you want La Bonita to sit your ass down?"

Carmado was clearly scared and mumbled "I thought you all forgot about me that's all."

Tony smirked at Carmado. "Don't worry you got no rush. You're not gonna be going home, you're going to prison."

"Says who?!" Carmado demanded.

"Says the nine millimeter slug we pulled out of PFC Emilio Salazaar. It matches another slug from another shooting you were involved in."

Tony then showed Carmado the gun. Ziva leant closer to Carmado and whispered "That's all we need to convict you."

Carmado didn't believe them. "It's all circumstantial. You really want a confession."

_Interrogation Room One: _

Back in the first interrogation room Gibbs was still busy with Tomas. "You're looking at ten years for accessory to murder of a U.S. Marine." Gibbs hated saying it, he couldn't believe he might be sending his son to jail. Gibbs knew that if it was Ziva sitting opposite him he would be doing everything to keep her out of jail, he would even take the blame for the crime to save his daughter.

Mike leant down and took over from Gibbs "You'll be looking at more if we tag your for murder one. You're blood was on the roof. You gonna tell us what happened on that roof?!"

Gibbs told him, "If you don't tell us who put the bullet in PFC Salazaar we're gonna have to assume it was you."

Tomas looked at Gibbs and said again "I didn't kill Emilio."

"Who did?" Gibbs asked hoping this time he'd get an answer.

_Interrogation Room Two:_

Carmado was now confessing to Tony and Ziva. "I killed the little Bitch."

Ziva found this hard to believe, he seemed to calm. "You killed PFC Salazaar?"

"Yeah I did it. You got me. The fool deserved to die." Ziva and Tony shared a look.

"How'd it go down?" Tony asked.

Carmado smiled, "I shot him that's how it went down. Put the gun to his head…Pow! I blew his brains out."

Ziva smiled knowing Carmado was lying. "You shot him in the head?"

"Lights Out baby. JFK Style. Know what I'm saying? Back and to the left."

_Interrogation Room One:_

Gibbs pointed to the Tomas' chest. "One shot to the chest, that's what killed your friend Emilio. He didn't die right away though. It took time." Gibbs paused for effect, "Maybe twenty minutes."

Mike took over, "Bullet nicked his heart. Blood poured into his lungs. Remember Tomas?"

"No."

So Mike continued. "He would've had trouble breathing. Pain must've been excruciating. But you know all this don't you Marine!" Mike yelled.

"I wasn't there!" Tomas yelled back.

_Bull Pen:_

Ziva and Tony met up with Gibbs and Frank. "He didn't pop Emilio boss. He's probably trying to take credit for the kill to elevate his status. Got anything on PFC Tomayo?"

"He's hiding something that's for sure," Mike said.

Ziva nodded, "They both are."

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony sat at their desks. Mike told them, "There's something more going on. Gang shooters don't kidnap their enemies. They shoot them in the street! Someone's pulling strings, calling shots!"

McGee looked up from his computer. "I think I know who. I've been cross checking the Metro Gang Task Force's list of known PC members against cell numbers registered in their names. One common phone number keeps popping up. It's a number from outside the neighbourhood that called almost every member of the PC gang."

McGee brought the picture up straight away and Tony recognised him. "That's the Commanding Officer fromt the Shooting Range."

Ziva nodded, "Staff Sergeant Vicente Medina."

"That's not all. Medina wasn't just recruiting from the PC's he was a member."

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva, "Get him in here."

_Vance's Office:_

Gibbs had been called to Vance's office. Vance threw down Gibbs' file on the desk. "I haven't read it yet and I won't if you prefer I didn't. I thought it might shed some light on what happened in Columbia thiry-one years ago. Unless you'd prefer to?"

Gibbs smirked, "I got nothing to hide Leon."

"Everybody's got something to hide. Would you still say you have nothing to hide if I read this then gave it to Officer DiNozzo to read?"

Gibbs leant on the Director's desk so he was in his face. "You leave Ziva out of this. She's not involved. I swear Leon if I ever hear you using my daughter as leverage again…"

With that Gibbs turned and walked out.

_Interrogation Room:_

Gibbs and Mike were back in the interrogation room. This time to interrogate Staff Sergeant Vicente Medina. Gibbs sat down in front of him and asked, "How many men have you killed?"

Staring straight ahead he stated, "Seven confirmed."

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

The Sergeant rattled off, "Three in Anbar, two in Faluja, one in Baghadad and one in Tora Bora."

Gibbs nodded, "How about Washington DC?"

Medina looked shocked as Mike placed the picture of his dead comrade in front of him, "None."

"He's a gang member just like you are." Gibbs threw down photos of Medina when he was a gang member.

"That was a long time ago sir. I swear I did not kill that Marine!"

Mike smirked, "Where were you last night?"

"I was at home watching TV?"

"Anybody with you Staff Sergeant?" Mike asked

"No." was the reply.

Mike flipped through the file in front of him, "Your place is twenty minutes from our crime scene. We also have phone records. You made contact with half the PC members in the past six months."

Medina nodded, "I won't lie to you. I lived the life, I liked it. That's until I saw what was happening to my friends, in jail or dead by seventeen. So I joined the Marine Corps. It made me a better person. I tried to convince others to make somethinf of themselves."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Gibbs opened it. "Ziva you know not to bother me in interrogation." Gibbs said, he wasn't really angry though. He was never angry when he saw his little girl.

Ziva smiled up at her father. "I know Daddy. We rean a facial recognition on these photos. Thought you'd want to see them straight away."

Gibbs looked at them and nodded. "Thanks Princess." Gibbs then closed the door and went back to Medina. "Okay let's try this again. Where were you last night?"

"I…I told you I was at home watching TV."

Gibbs shook his head and placed the pictures down in front of him. "Baltimore! That was taken last night! You couldn't have killed him, why are you lying?"

Medina closed his eyes. "I went to visit my son. When I was fifteen I made some mistakes, I got a girl pregnant. My wife she doesn't know I have a kid."

Gibbs nodded and let the Staff Sergeant go.

_Bull Pen_

Mike was pacing the bull pen summarising what they had so far. Tony was sitting behind Ziva's desk massaging her shoulders. "Got two Marines chained to a roof, don't know why?" Got somebody behind it pulling strings, don't know why?"

Tony paused the massaging. "Can we wind the clock back to where we find out what Gibbs was doing in Colombia?" Ziva swivelled in her chair.

"Tony, I'm warning you."

Tony smiled at his wife, "And how it relates to the gang? Ziva come on, I'm all about work."

Mike chose to ignore the two and continued. "Got a punk who didn't kill anybody who says he did, and a kid who wrote Probie's service number in blood who says he didn't."

Gibbs then came up and told them he had let Tomas go. "We're gonna follow him." Mike and Gibbs headed towards the elevator with Tony and Ziva trailing behind them. Gibbs turned around, "You two, up in MTAC with McGee."

_Elevator:_

Mike turned to Gibbs, "Think I don't know what you're doing? Trying to get that boy off."

"Yeah gonna lead us to the truth." Gibbs said.

Mike laughed, "The truth?"

Gibbs nodded, "The truth which you should've told me thirty years ago."

"Probie when I brought Rose out from Colombia you were still married to Jen. What did you want me to do? Did you want me to ruin your marriage?"

Gibbs was angry, "What's the truth Mike?!"

"The truth Probie is that she didn't want you to know! She knew you were married, she knew you had a little girl. Heck Probie she remembered you could never stop talking about Ziva when you were in Colombia. She didn't want to make your life complicated. Most of all she didn't want to hurt that little girl you loved so much by breaking up her family. Guess she didn't get that wish after all."

_MTAC:_

Up in MTAC Tony, Ziva and McGee were tracking Tomas. Ziva was getting annoyed with Tony. He kept trying to work out what her father was doing in Colombia. "Stop obsessing Tony. You know what my father was doing in Colombia? He was serving his country! He left, he left Mum and I for three months. For three months I didn't see my father. Don't you ever insinuate that he was doing something else other than serving his country there, because I know my father. I know he wouldn't use that time to…to…" Ziva couldn't finish the sentence. She stormed out of the room almost knocing down Director Vance as she went.

_Liberty Heights:_

Gibbs and Mike had reached their destination and were now searching for Tomas. They found him moving crates. They then saw him on the phone to somebody telling them to come and pick the stuff up. Gibbs and Mike had their guns at the ready to bust him. Mike just feared that Gibbs wouldn't want to shoot his son. Mike knew that if it was Ziva in their Gibbs would never shoot her, he hoped this might be a little different.

Two guys appeared and then to their surprise Vicente Medina. Medina pointed his gun at the two guys. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air! You thought you were gonna use marine guns to kill my friends!"

That's when the shooting started. The two guys coming to collect the guns were shot and so was Medina. Gibbs went to help him whilst Mike helped up Tomas. Once there was calm Gibbs questioned them. Medina blamed himself. Tomas told Gibbs that they threatened him. They had held him off the roof, threatened to kill the people he loved. Tomas told Gibbs how they used to be his friends so he didn't believe them. He only believed them when they shot Emilio. Medina told Gibbs that they didn't contact NCIS because they wanted to handle it themselves.

_Interrogation Room_

From behind the two way mirror Maggie, Mike and Gibbs watched Ziva and Tony. Tomas had just confessed. Gibbs just watched as Ziva pulled him up and cuffed him. He had a feeling he'd have to tell Ziva the truth soon. It wasn't fair, she was cuffing her own brother.

Maggie turned to Gibbs, "Can I speak to him."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. He's going to prison." It killed Gibbs to say it, but he had to. That's when Maggie spoke up. She confessed to giving the weapons to the kids. So they could protect them.

_Bull Pen:_

It was night time. McGee, Tony and Ziva were finishing up writing their reports. McGee finished first. He put a number in front of Tony. "There you go, case closed."

Tony read the notice out loud. Ziva chuckled, "Tony that's our dentist. What did they want McGee?"

"Melinda wanted to reschedule your appointment." McGee stated as he picked up his bag. "Well I'm off. Abby's waiting for me at home with the kids."

With that McGee headed off. Tony was just about to shut off his computer when he took another look at Tomas' picture and noticed Tomas' date of birth. Before he could say anything Mike came down. "Ziva darlin' I'm off. I've said goodbye to your Daddy. Couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my favourite neice though."

Ziva laughed as she hugged her uncle. "I'm your only neice Uncle Mike. Much appreciated though." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Come back soon."

Mike shook Tony's hand and left. Tony now turned to Ziva. "Zi you know Tomas is thirty one?"

"So?"

"Well your Dad was in Colombia thirty-one years ago."

"Tony, we discussed this."

"Zi I know you don't want to hear this, but I think he's your brother."

Ziva just stared at Tony. "That would mean my father had an affair Tony."

"I know. I just thought you should know."

Ziva sighed as she made her way over to her husband. He opened his arms and let her snuggle against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you Ziva."

"I love you to Tony. Why don't you head home, I need to speak with my father."

Tony nodded, "Okay Babe."

Once Tony left Ziva found her father up in the conference room. "Daddy?"

Gibbs smiled, "Hey Precious, what's up?"

"If I ask a question will you be honest with me?"

Gibbs sighed. "Of course Baby Girl."

Ziva came and sat on the chair opposite her father. "Is Tomas my brother? Did you sleep with Rose in Colombia? Did you cheat on Mum?"

Gibbs took Ziva's hands in his. "Ziva, Princess, Tomas is not your brother. The truth is I did sleep with Rose in Colombia. I cheated on your Mum and I am so sorry Ziva. I didn't mean to hurt her and I never wanted to hurt you. I checked Tomas' date of birth, Rose was already three months pregnant with Tomas when we…"

Ziva shook her head. She released her hands from her father's. "How could you? How could you cheat on Mum?"

"I don't know Precious, I really don't. I'm so sorry. I really am."

Tears streamed down Ziva's face. "Don't call me that! I can't be that precious to you if you were willing to sleep with another woman and risk losing Mum & I. Sorry doesn't make up for a damn thing."

Ziva turned to leave. "Ziva, please…can't we get through this."

Ziva looked back at her father. "I don't know Dad. I don't think I can."

Gibbs sat down in his chair. He hoped that tomorrow when Ziva came to work she'd have calmed down a little. He hated her being angry with him. All her could do now was wait.


	29. Bounce

Bounce

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ziva and Tony were sitting at their desks. They were meant to be working but both were fast asleep. McGee and Abby walked in. They smiled at each other. McGee went to wake up Tony and Abby did the same to Ziva. The DiNozzos woke up with a start. Abby chuckled, "What happened last night? You guys look pooped."

McGee laughed as Ziva and Tony tried to register Abby's words. "Abs Director Vance had some visiting people from Japan. He had Ziva and Tony throw a dinner party for them last night, right?"

Tony nodded sleepily as he drank the now cold coffee sitting on his desk. "Hold on if you guys held a dinner party why weren't McGee and I invited."

Ziva sighed, "Abby it was just for Vance and his guests. He asked us because he thought our house would impress his friends. Even Dad wasn't invited." Ziva went quiet at the thought of her father. It had been a month she had discovered he had cheated on her mother. At first Ziva had been angry, she wouldn't speak to him at work. When she had to it was formal and cold. Finally Gibbs forced Ziva to sit and talk. After they had talked they started their road to healing their relationship. Ziva loved her father and hated being angry with him. She was glad they were almost back to normal now.

Speaking of Ziva's father Gibbs came into the bull pen at that moment. He stopped infront of his son-in-law's desk. "DiNozzo where were you last night?"

"At home boss. Ziva and I had guests from Japan. You can ask Vance I swear it's true."

Gibbs nodded, "I believe you. Just needed to get your alibi."

Ziva stood up and came over to her husband's desk. She placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Alibi? For what Daddy?"

"Someone's framed him for murder Ziva."

Ziva shook her head. "No, Daddy he didn't do it. He has an alibi."

Gibbs nodded, "I know Princess. Now we have to go to the crime scene. DiNozzo you stick with me."

_Crime Scene:_

The crime scene was at a hotel. McGee and Ziva took pictures of the dead body lying in the garbage. Ziva felt sick thinking that someone would frame her husband for this. Whilst they worked Ziva and McGee speculated who would frame Tony. Ziva suggested Jeanne Benoit, McGee thought possibly Trent Kort.

Back inside Gibbs and Tony were looking at an image of Tony's name on the computer. "That's my name, but that's not my signature." Tony said. "Look my wife's outside I can get her to verify it. Believe me with all the stuff she buys with my credit card, she knows my signature."

"We believe you Agent DiNozzo." The woman at the front said. "The guy did look a lot like you, a little more fit though." Tony just glared at her.

The manager then handed them everything they would need for their investigation. "I'd like to get this over with as quick as possible. The Rosewood has a reputation to uphold."

Tony snorted, "I know my wife and I spent last Valentine's day here. Check your books you'll see DiNozzo probably paid for your new car."

With that said Gibbs and Tony headed away. Tony watched as Ducky moved the body. They identified him as Lieutenant Justin Grady. Tony removed his sunglasses. "I've heard that name before."

McGee then told Gibbs that nothing was found in the alley. Tony announced he had checked the bedroom and it was clear. Ziva came over and stood next to her husband. She sensed he needed comfort. Ziva smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I spoke to two witnesses, a maid and a slighlty drunk man."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay Tony, Ziva go wait in the truck." They nodded.

Once they were at the truck Ziva leant in and kissed her husband passionately. When she let go they were breathing hard. "What ever happens Tony, I love you."

They were cut short by a voice behind them, "Nice show DiNozzos." Tony turned around and came face to face with Renny Grant. Tony had put Renny away for murder fifteen years ago. It had been whilst Gibbs was in Mexico "Remember me?"

_Interrogation:_

Tony was filling Gibbs in about Renny Grant. "He was conivted of embezzlement and murder. Meant to spend twenty years in prison. Looks like they let him off early."

Tony and Gibbs then entered the interrogation room. Gibbs tried to talk to Renny but he requested DiNozzo. Gibbs finally gave up. DiNozzo sat down. Renny began to tell Tony how he didn't kill anybody and that he didn't emebezzle the money either. Finally he handed Tony a USB with the paper trail proving he was innocent.

Once outside Tony met up with Gibbs. "Don't believe anything he says boss."

Gibbs smiled, "You're the boss now."

Tony was shocked, "You're not going back to Mexico are you? I don't wanna think about what Ziva would do if I told her that."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's a rule, your case, you lead."

_Bull Pen:_

Tony and Gibbs arrived on the bull pen. Tony ordered McGee to look up Grady's background, credit card and bank statements. Tony then tuned to Gibbs and handed him the USB. "Take a look at the USB and catch up on the original embezzlement case."

Gibbs smiled as he took the USB, "Yes boss."

At this Ziva turned accusing eyes on her father. "Are you going back to Mexico?!" Ziva didn't think she could handle her father leaving again. Not after they had just repaired their relationship.

Gibbs hugged his daughter, "No Precious. Rule 38."

Ziva smiled, "got it."

Tony then turned to Ziva, "Mrs DiNozzo," Tony beckoned Ziva to him with his finger and she came to stand next to him fully aware that both Gibbs and McGee were watching. Tony smiled at his wife and tapped his cheek, Ziva just rolled her eyes as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Nice work Ziva," Tony said, you help McGee. As she turned around to go to her desk he gently smacked her bottom, something he would never do if Gibbs was the boss. He then headed down to Abby's lab.

A little while later it was just McGee and Ziva in the room. "So Tony's boss again, how do you feel about that? McGee asked Ziva.

Ziva shrugged, "I like it. Tony's a competent, capable investigator and a good leader. It also means Tony and I can be a little more affectionate at work." Ziva eyed McGee, "You don't agree?"

"Well it's just when he's the boss he walks around with that peacock strut and that smirk."

Ziva smiled as Tony appeared behind McGee. McGee winced as Tony slapped the back of his head. "Sorry Tony."

Tony shrugged, "That's okay I was just standing behind you, smirking." Tony then moved round to Ziva's desk. He gently massaged her shoulders. "That's for saying such nice things about me." Ziva then proceeded to tell Tony what she had found on the surviellance video. McGee also told him that he was getting permission to access a sealed file in his military records. "Well Done Team." Tony pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to McGee. "There ya go Probie, your reward." He then turned to Ziva, "You're reward my love…" Tony lifted her up from her seat and kissed her.

Ziva laughed. Tony put her down as Gibbs came in. "Hey boss, what's up?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed, "I don't know how to tell you DiNozzo but you put the wrong man in prison." Gibbs put up Renny's files on the computer and showed him.

DiNozzo shook his head, "I can't believe it, I put him in prison. I ruined fifteen years of his life." Tony dropped to his knees, his head in his hands.

Ziva stood up, she motioned for McGee and Gibbs to move aside. She wasn't sure what she would say but somehow she had to make it better. Tony was always there for her, now she wanted to repay him and be there for him to. Ziva knelt next to Tony and wrapped her arms around him. She gently rubbed his shoulders. "Tony, I love you." Ziva whispered. "You are not a bad person. You made a mistake, an accident."

Tony looked up at Ziva he was going to respond but Ziva stopped him. She captured his lips with hers and kissed him softly. "I'm here for you Tony."

Tony stood up with Ziva and looked into her eyes, "Thankyou." He then turned to McGee "Transcripts from the trial, get them, go through them. Gibbs, interviews. Ziva I have to go and see Ducky you're coming with me."

In autopsy Ducky gave Tony more bad news. Grady had a case of Valley Fever. This meant Ducky's time of death was out by two hours. Tony was frustrated Renny was having dinner at 8:30pm. There were dozens of wtinesses to prove it.

Ziva followed her husband into the elevator. Once inside Tony stopped it. "Zi it's all my fault, I put this guy in prison and now I accused him of murder. He's completely innocent."

Ziva moved over to her husband. She could only think of one thing to comfort her husband right now. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt. "I know Tony, I know." Once his shirt was undone she slid it off and fell silently ontop of his jacket.

Tony let out a growl of frustration as Ziva began rubbing her hands up and down his arms. As she did so she placed kisses over his chest. "Ziva, we can't do this."

Ziva looked up at her husband pouting. "I just want to take your mind off this for a second."

Tony moved his hand under Ziva's top. He began to knead her breasts. "I know and I love you for it. We need to focus though."

Ziva nodded as she pulled back from her husband. "Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where I am."

At that moment Tony was called by McGee to say that Mitch Wilkins had arrived and wished to speak to Tony. "I gotta go babe, I love you," Tony said as he pulled on his shirt and jacket. He gave his wife a quick kiss and then left to speak to Wilkins.

Upstairs Tony and Wilkins began talking about Renny. Tony never liked Wilkins, when they had seen each other fifteen years ago it had been just after Tony and Ziva had started dating. At that time no body knew and Wilkins had been hitting on Ziva. Before he left he told Tony, "Say hi to Ziva for me."

Tony nodded, "Sure thing Mitch, you still remember her?"

Mitch laughed, "Remember her, every girl I've dated in the past fifteen years I've compared to her. Actually I meant to ask, she single DiNozzo?"

It was Tony's turn to laugh, "Nah, she got married thirteen years ago, she's got six children now."

"Really?" Mitch asked. "Who she married to?"

"Me." Tony said simply as he left a shocked Wilkins in the conference room.

Bull Pen

After visiting Abby Tony was able to find a suspect, Commander Carl Davis. When Tony got up to the Bull Pen he found Ziva and McGee staring at Gibbs. "What's going on?" Tony asked.

McGee just pointed at their boss. "We've just never heard him say that much at one time before, at least not to anyone other than Ziva."

Gibbs chuckled, "Wasn't my job before."

_Commander Davis' House:_

At Commander Davis' house Davis' wife opened the door. She told them Davis was away for the week. Tony could tell she was lying, she seemed way to jumpy.

Ziva pushed the door open and despite the woman's protests they entered the house. Ziva showed Mrs Davis the search warrant. When they entered they heard muffled yells from the end of the house. They moved in that direction, Tony busted open the door to the Davis' bedroom to find a beaten up but thankfully still alive Commander Carl Davis.

When they questioned Mrs Davis she tried to lie to them. However they caught her out when they asked about the lighter fluid. Ziva promptly arrested her. In the meantime Gibbs was taking pictures whilst McGee searched the rooms. McGee found pictures of Commander Davis cheating on his wife in Hawaii. Tony shook his head, disgusted. He would never cheat on Ziva, how someone could do that to their wife was beyond him.

Tony and Gibbs then headed out to talk to Commander Davis. Tony got right to the point and told him he was a suspect for embezzling from the Navy. Commander Davis denied killing Grady and embezzling the money.

_Abby's Lab:_

When Tony got back to the Bull Pen he paid a visit to Abby. Abby explained that she had called the Rosewood and asked for a sample of their soap dispensers from their smoking rooms. She had discovered that the type of Soap dispenser she had found Davis' print on wasn't used at the hotel.

From photos of the Davis' bathroom Abby showed Tony what had really happened, "See Tony, this soap dispenser matches the one in Davis' bathroom. It's part of a matching set. Someone stole it from Davis' house and planted it at the crime scene."

"Good job Abs." Tony handed her a Caff Pow before running to tell the others what had happened.

_Bull Pen:_

"Okay so Commander Davis was set up. The Soap dispenser was planted at the crime scene." Tony told McGee, Ziva and Gibbs.

McGee than showed Tony that there was a third embezzler. Commander Davis had moved the money to an internal account, and than a third embezzler had moved the money again to an external account. Tony asked McGee to trace the account. "I've been trying Tony. It's impossible. I got as far as the Cayman's."

Tony nodded, "Keep trying. Any luck with Davis?"

"Gibbs and Ziva have been interrogating him for almost an hour. If they can't get him to talk I don't think anybody can."

"Right, I'll be back soon."

_Garage:_

Down in the garage Tony met up with Palmer. "Hey Palmer how's it going?" Palmer had been married to Michelle Lee and had two children with her, thirteen year old Jay and eleven year old Lisa. That was before NCIS had discovered that Michelle had been selling vital information from NCIS. It had all been to save her sister Amanda. Her twenty three year old sister had been held hostage, someone had taken her whilst she was at Uni. Lee had been forced to tell her husband that her sister was on holiday.

In the end Michelle had helped them but it was to late, Gibbs had been forced to shoot her to shoot the real guy at fault. Luckily Amanda had been saved. Palmer had taken it hard, the past 3 months had been difficult for Palmer as he tried to come to terms with his wife's treachery and death. Luckily Ducky had been helping him, looking after the kids when needed. Amanda was also staying with Palmer now and helping to look after her nephew and neice.

"I'm alright, gets easier every day. What can I do for you?"

Tony began to tell Palmer about the case. Palmer already knew a good deal though. "What do you think I should do?" Tony finally asked.

Palmer just looked at him, "Talk to Renny. I know you don't want to, but if it means finding the third embezzler…"

Tony just thanked Palmer and walked off.

_Renny's Place:_

That afternoon Tony decided it was time to talk with Renny. Tony pulled up to Renny's house and knocked on the door. "Renny!" Tony sniffed the air, something smelt funny. Tony looked down to see smoke coming from under the door. Tony wasted no time breaking the door open and running inside. The whole time Tony kept yelling for Renny, hoping to get an answer.

It was smoky and Tony's lungs were on fire. He searched the house but Renny wasn't there. Tony headed outside and rang Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs."

"What's up DiNozzo?"

"I need you, Ziva and McGee to come to Renny's address. There's been a fire. He's not here though."

"Alright DiNozzo, McGee and I will be there soon. I'll give Ziva a ring and tell her to meet us there. She just went to pick the kids up from school."

With that Tony closed the phone. He began taking pictures whilst he waited. Fifteen minutes later Gibbs and McGee arrived. Ten minutes later Ziva's car pulled up infront of the house. When she saw her husband standing on the front porch she ran to him and nearly tackled him to the ground. "Tony! When Dad told me there'd been a fire and that you were here…"

Ziva couldn't finish her sentence. Tony just hugged her tightly. He knew that there was nothing he could say or do to make her feel better. Both had learnt that over the years they had been together. Instead Tony asked, "Kids got home alright?"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah they're fine. I left Caitlin in charge, she's got our numbers in case something happens. I told her I want David, Zach, Shepard and Antonia in bed by 8:00 and that she and Lorraine can stay up till 8:30. I also left her the number for _Ben Yehuda Café & Pizzeria _so they can order something to eat."

Once Tony had made sure his kids were settled the team began processing the scene. They found Renny's burnt dinner in the oven. They also discovered he had tried to pry the bars off his windows. Ziva found a small knife with blood on it. They bagged it for Abby.

_Bull Pen:_

Back at NCIS Tony issued orders. McGee check the BOLO. Ziva status of the traffic cams. Gibbs check with the Highway patrol. Once everyone had sat down Tony turned to his wife, "Ziva?"

Ziva looked up from her computer, "No hits yet Tony."

"Then widen the search, the whole county. Wait, the whole state."

Ziva sighed, Tony was wasting time. "Tony that's a waste of resources." She tried ro reason with him.

Then for the first time in thirteen years of marriage, the first time in sixteen years of knowing Ziva he yelled at her. "Just do it Ziva! Now!" Ziva looked shocked, as though she was about to cry. Tony had never yelled at her before. As soon as Tony saw the look on his wife's face he regretted yelling. He felt terrible for it.

Tony moved to go over to her, he was intercepted by Gibbs. "DiNozzo with me." Tony nodded silently, with one last look at his wife he followed Gibbs. "You got a problem DiNozzo?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I like nothing more than putting a man in prison, than having him abducted. You can say it, I screwed up."

"Yeah you did, three years ago. Now you're making it right. You're also making me proud. I never told you before DiNozzo, but I am proud of you. You've been doing on hell of a job today Anthony. Until about three minutes ago." Tony blushed "If you ever yell at my daughter like that again I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

At that point Abby interrupted them. "Hey Gibbs, can I talk to Tony?"

"Sure Abs." Gibbs left the two alone and went back to work.

Abby told Tony that she the knife was the murder weapon that had been used to kill Grady. She then told him the man had left DNA on the handle, the murderer was Mitch Wilkins. Tony smiled, "Thanks Abs. I knew he was no good."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Tony you think anyone who hits on Ziva is no good."

Interrogation

Tony, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were behind the two way mirror. Tony was about to go in and speak with Wilkins when he turned to Ziva. "Zi, I never apologised for yelling at you up there. I'm sorry Babe."

Ziva smiled as she placed a hand on his face cupping his cheek. "It's okay Tony. You're forgiven." She placed a kiss on his lips then swatted his chest, "Now go interrogate."

Ziva, Gibbs and McGee watched as Tony interrogated Wilkins. They even bet on his tecnique. McGee thought he'd use the chair toss technique. Ziva shook her head, she thought he'd go all strong and silent on Wilkins. Gibbs disagreed saying that he thought Tony would use the picture tear. In the end Gibbs was right. He smiled at McGee and Ziva, "Comeo on cough up, McGee five, Ziva ten."

Ziva frowned at her father. "Daddy?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Sorry Precious, ten bucks. I know you can spare it."

Ziva laughed as she handed her father a ten dollar note. He gave her a hug and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you."

After interrogating Wilkins they discovered that he hadn't killed Grady. He had been in court all day yesterday. Up in the Bull Pen they discovered that all the evidence pointed to Renny setting everybody up. He had wanted pay back for them setting him up. Tony and Gibbs rushed to the airport to try and stop him from leaving. After talking with Renny Tony decided to drop it. He had put Renny in jail for three years, he walked away, Renny had served his time.

DiNozzo House

Tony and Ziva pulled up to their house. It had been a long day. The two just wanted to get inside and fall asleep. When they got to their bedroom Tony sat on the end and Ziva came to sit next to him. "You okay?"

Tony smiled as he pulled her into his lap. "Yeah Zi, I'm good. It's just been a long day."

Ziva stroked his face. "I know. I love you so much, you did the right think letting Renny go."

Tony rested his hand on top of hers, "Thanks Ziva. I don't now how I would've gotten through today without you." As they feel asleep in each others arm that night they both couldn't help thinking how lucky they were to have one another to support them.


	30. South by South West

South by South West

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Ziva and Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen feeling very rested and glad to be back at work. The two had just got back from England yesterday. Tony's Uncle Clive had died and he and Ziva had flown to England for the funeral spending a full week in England. The death of Unlce Clive had hit Tony hard, the two had been very close. Tony had spent a whole summer at his Uncle's estate in London. Ziva had met him a few times but the last time they had seen him had been five years ago. Whilst they were gone Gibbs had stayed at their place and watched the kids. The kids as always had great fun when their parents went away as Grandpa let them do many things Mum and Dad wouldn't. This morning however things were back to normal.

"I wonder where McGee is?" Ziva asked as she sat down and began going through the pile of work that had stacked up whilst they had been away.

"Don't know, I'll ring him. I think it's his week to drop of Beth and Todd at school." Tony rang McGee. "Hey McGeek, where are you, you're late." Tony listened, "Ah okay I'll let bossman know." Tony put down the phone and turned to Ziva, "Accident on Macarthur."

Ziva nodded, just as Gibbs came down, "Good morning baby girl." Gibbs gave his daughter a kiss hello then turned to DiNozzo. "McGee?"

"Stuck in traffic boss." Tony said as he began to sit.

"Right call him tell him we've got a crime scene. Special Agent Patterson died." Gibbs said as he threw Ziva the keys. "See you there."

Ziva and Tony grabbed their backpacks and turned towards the elevator as the phone on Tony's desk rang. Ziva smiled at her husband, "answer it, I'll meet you at the car."

A few minutes later

Ziva was sitting in the drivers seat waiting for Tony when she saw him running out. Tony opened the door and fell in next to her, he shut the door as she pulled off. "Did you ring McGee?"

"Yes. He's still in traffic. He said he'd be there as soon as he could. What was the phone call about?"

"It was my Uncle's lawyer in London, they rang saying they needed to meet with me. I scheduled an appointment in a few days."

"Your Uncle's lawyer? What does he want with you?"

"He couldn't say much over the phone. Something to do with the will."

They stopped chatting as they reached the scene. Agent Patterson had been on the George Washington a navy vessel. He had returned to Norfolk just two days ago. Gibbs got Tony e-mail Vance from his phone since Vance was currently in Singapore. McGee ran up at that moment. "Sorry boss, traffic."

Gibbs nodded, "Ziva fill him in."

Ziva began to tell McGee what they had learnt, "The pastry chef from the restaurant on the corner heard tires screeching. He ran out and saw a dark coloured SUV. He rang 911 straight away. Apparently he didn't hear any shots."

"A silencer?"

Ziva thought over this, "Could be. Or a small weapon that does not make much noise. Ducky said the entry wounds were small. One shot behind the ear, close range."

It was then that Abby arrived. The policeman guarding the scene was shocked that Abby belonged with them. Abby ran up to Gibbs and her husband. "Timmy, Gibbs this is all my fault!"

McGee put an arm round Abby. "Abs how is this your fault?"

"He was coming to see me McGee. Agent Jack Patterson and I used to speak on the phone. He'd e-mail me evidence and I'd e-mail him back the results."

"Abs what did he want to see you for?" Gibbs asked.

"He said he had something to show me. I have no clue what it was. He wanted to meet up last night, but I explained that I couldn't cause I have two children who I had to get home to. I told him to come in this morning…If I had only met up with him last night!" Abby turned to face her husband with tears pouring down her face.

McGee just hugged her. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

Office

Back at the office Ziva, Tony and McGee were working on the case. At last Ziva and McGee were. Tony was speaking to the secretary of his Uncle's lawyer. McGee turned to him, "So are you in the will?"

Tony shrugged, "We can only assume. He's actually my Mum's Uncle."

"Big Money?"

Tony laughed, "Huge."

"Were you close?"

"Up until I was eleven I used to go there for two weeks every summer with my parents to visit. Then my Mum died. When I was seventeen and I decided to go back and spent two whole months in England. He was my mentor. He wast at mine and Ziva's wedding, and we stayed with him for a week on our honeymoon. When Caitlin was a baby we went for a month to his place. I tell you McGee the look on Uncle Clive's face when he saw his Great Great Neice. He adored her. Last time I saw him was five years ago when we took all the kids to England. He was so happy to meet them all."

Gibbs came down at that moment, "Alright enough chit chat, back to work."

They went back to the case. The George Washington had been in South and Central America for six months. Patterson had been living on board the Geroge Washington whilst looking for an apartment in D.C. None of his ship mates even knew he had left the ship. He has spent a total of ten years in the navy had joined NCIS in 1998. Patterson wasn't married but had a mother and sister living in West Virginia. Bartholomew Lemming arrived from Homeland security and Gibbs took him to the conference him to chat about Patterson.

Lemming told Gibbs that Patterson had been working out of the NCIS office in Arizona. He had rung Lemming to tell him that he had something to show him. Gibbs then gave him his number and told him to call him if anything else came up.

The case continued. It was particularly hard for Abby. McGee was down in the lab more than usual which was saying a lot since he down there a lot to begin with. The next morning they for mail from Patterson addressed to Abby at NCIS. Whatever was in the package must've been important. Abby opened it to find a painting.

After speaking to Abby, Gibbs told her to investiage the painting. They learnt that it was done by a famous artist from Arizona, Dina Risi. They looked more into Dina Risi's background and discovered she specializes in landscape art and was very outpsoken against ecological issues. Apparently the local sherrif Clay Boyd has been looking to talk to her when she just disappeared.

McGee managed to discover through Google images where her retreat was, it was on Mount Pinos in Arizona. Gibbs nodded at McGee, "Good job. McGee, Ziva you both work the case from here. DiNozzo go home pack be back in an hour and a half."

"What for? Oh we going to Arizona boss?"

"Yep. Go. No. Pack."

Ziva stood up. "Can I go with him?" Gibbs thought for a moment then nodded. "Thanks Daddy." Ziva hugged him then headed towards the elevator behind her husband.

_An hour and a half later_

Tony and Ziva returned to the NCIS office exactly an hour and a half later. Gibbs was already there with his bags packed. "You ready DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss, just give me a minute." Tony turned to Ziva. "I'll call you when I get to Yuma. I promise."

Ziva nodded as tears began to well up. She hated this, she knew it was part of their job but when ever Tony left her she hated it. "Don't do anything stupid."

Tony pulled his wife into a hug and held her close. He knew it was hard for her. "I won't, you have my word." He then pressed a kiss to her lips. When he pulled back he whispered to her, "I love you."

Ziva looked up at him, "I love you to."

With that Tony turned to his boss and father-in-law. "Okay now I'm ready."

_Arizona_

Tony and Gibbs' plane touched down at _Yuma International Airport _at 12:30 in the afternoon. The flight had been seven and a half hours. They had stopped at _Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport _for an hour where they changed planes to get to Yuma.

Once there they had to make their way to the Sherrif's place. They rented a car and Gibbs drove up the mountain to the Sherrif's home. In the car Tony rang Ziva to let her know he had arrived safely. He rang her mobiel as he knew she'd be fetching the kids from school. Once there the Sherrif told them that the car wouldn't make it to Risi' retreat and they would have to ride horses up the mountain. He also mentioned they would most likely have to camp overnight.

Tony groaned wishing he was back in D.C.

_D.C. _

Ziva had fetched ger children from school, dropped them at home and headed back to work. Ducky told her he'd send his nephews Robyn and Les to babysit them. They would be fine till they got there. She had detoured on her way home to _Ben Yehudah Vegetarian Café and Pizzeria _where she picked up two large cheese pizzas for the kids.

When she returned McGee was on the phone. "Bart Lemming's on his way up. Says he has something for us."

Ziva sat down just as Tony's phone rang. "I better answer that, could be London." Ziva answered it, "Ziva DiNozzo speaking, how can I help you?" There was a pause and then Ziva said "I don't think that'd be a problem I'm his wife." Another pause, "He's in Arizona at the moment like I said I'm his wife so he would not mind if you spoke to me." Ziva held the phone away from her ear as she heard the dial tone of the person that had just hung up. "Tony better come home soon. I want to know what this lawyer wants to speak to him about."

McGee shrugged, "You really want Tony to inherit all that money?"

Ziva smiled, "why not? It is good for my family and for myself. I think you are jealous."

"I'm not Ziva, honestly. I've never been jealous of you and Tony. Abby and I may not have as much as you but we still do well and I love my life. I just think more money would change Tony."

Ziva stood up, "Be careful McGee. This is my husband you're talking about."

McGee look down ashamed, she was right he shouldn't talk about Tony that way. "You're right, I'm sorry Ziva. I'm sure Tony would be the same whether he got more money or not."

_Arizona _

In Arizona Tony was having trouble with his horse. "Oh come on. Who rides horses any way!"

Gibbs chuckled as he cantered over to Tony. He was having no problems riding the horse. "Your wife rides horses DiNozzo. Ziva was always very good at it. She used to take horse riding lessons once a week at the _Rock Creek Park Horse Centre_ from the age of six. She even kept her own horse, Bria there.

As they continued Gibbs got the news that there was Uranium in the soil around Risi's retreat and it had been used in her painting. They continued on the trail until nightfall when Sherrif Boyd told them to make camp. Gibbs lit a fire and Sherrif Boyd began to roast beans. Tony settled down and Gibbs soon joined him. "So DiNozzo you gonna be with NCIS much longer?"

Tony looked puzzled, must be one of Gibbs' trick questions. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well if you get that inheritance you might think about retiring?"

"Never really thought about that boss. I think I'd still like to work, I know Ziva would."

Gibbs nodded, "Good choice."

_Next Morning_

The next morning they continued up the mountain until they found Risi's retreat. They spoke with her about Patterson and the Uranium in the soil. Around this time McGee managed to get a satelite feed to Risi's retreat so he and Ziva could watch what was happening. Just as they were about to make their way down the mountain McGee announced that their was a helicopter heading straight for Gibbs and his party.

Gibbs yelled at DiNozzo, Risi and the Sherriff, "Go take cover! Go! Move!" They managed to get behind the rocks. "Good."

The helicopter came back and shooting started. The screen went black and Ziva yelled, "Dad, Tony! Ziva yelled. The screen flickered and Gibbs, Tony, Risi and Sherriff Boyd came back into view.

"We're alright Princess."

Ziva sighed with relief, they would be coming back home now.

_The Next day _

At five o'clock that next evening Gibbs and Tony walked through the elevator into the NCIS bullpen. They had spent the night in Arizona and took the next morning's flight at 8am arriving in D.C. at 4pm. They had headed straight to NCIS. Ziva was waiting for him along with the kids who couldn't wait to see their father. McGee, Abby and Ducky were also there to greet them.

Ziva was the first to run up and hug her father first and then her husband. "I missed you Tony, I missed you. I'm so glad you're safe."

Tony smiled as he lifted her up and kissed her. "Missed you to babe. By the way you're gonna need to give me some Horse riding lessons." He then turned to his kids, "Hey who missed Daddy!"

"I did, I did!" The kids yelled as they ran to him. Tony hugged and kissed them then handed them some presents he had picked up at the duty free shop.

Ziva turned to her father, "Thanks for watching Tony's back Daddy."

Gibbs smiled, "Not a problem Baby girl," He said as the two hugged before Gibbs moved on to greet his grandchildren.

As they were saying hello Tony's phone rang. Tony answered it, "Hello Special Agent DiNozzo speaking." Ziva turned to watch Tony. "Yes Mr Hubbard…Really….Wow!…Thanks, thanks so much…Yes we'll be in contact to work out the details."

Ziva walked over to her husband, "Well, what happened?"

Tony grinned at Ziva, "He left it to me. Uncle Clive left his money all $39 million of it and his house to me." Tony pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss. Life couldn't get better than this. Wait there was one thing, Tony turned form Ziva to his team members, "I think this calls for a trip to London. Boss ask Vance for the week off we as in all our families are going to London!" Now life was perfect.


End file.
